Random Drama Danger Island
by TotalDramaFan14
Summary: After almost losing his time slot to the Ridonculous Race, Chris surfaces Wawanakwa from the bottom of the sea to host a brand new season. The downside? He cheaped out on the surfacing and construction and the island is incredibly dangerous to be on. Sixteen new campers are competing for the million. But like all those before, they've been... Randomized.
1. Old Island, New Tricks

**Author's Note:** Welcome everyone to the Seventh season of the Randomverse series. For the last time I'm introducing a brand new cast. As such, reading the previous seasons are not required.

After all this time, the rules are still the same: A while back I took the 51 contestants from Total Drama, and the 16 from my fic Danger Island, and sent them through a randomizer. The first twenty-two debuted in Random Drama Island, with two more coming in Random Drama World Tour, and the next thirteen showing up for Random Drama Revenge of the Island, and the fourteen after that, and now we're at the final sixteen.

There will be at least three pairings this season by the way, and one of them won't be straight.

* * *

**Episode 01: Old Island, New Tricks**

The episode began with the a different show's title card, a circle composed of various European flags on a blue background; the words 'TOTAL DRAMA' on the top row, 'PRESENTS:' under that, 'THE' on the next row, 'RIDONCULOUS' on a black bar in the middle of the circle, and 'RACE' underneath the bar as dramatic music began to play.

"No! No! No!" Came the voice of Chris McLean, cutting off the music as he walked in front of the title card. "I know there's been a lot of chatter on the fansites about if we've been canceled," he said to the camera. "And I'm here to tell you that it's one hundred and eighty-five percent. _False_."

"We were just taking a break while we secured the location for our next season," the host explained during a bout of static. "Camp _Wawanakwa_!" He declared as the static cut to the show's original island. Which somehow was no longer at the bottom of the sea. In fact the only evidence that it wasn't recycled footage was the fact that were as all the previous seasons on the island featured thick forests of large pine trees, the trees now shown were barren of all leaves and most clearly dead even from that far out.

"Yeah," Chris shrugged as the shot zoomed in on the left side of the island to show him in a clearing. "We brought back the original island for an _awesome _season."

"We _were_ gonna bring back the original contestants," he continued, "but they all had to wash their hair. So I sent out for _new _campers to compete. Thousands of you from around the world auditioned, and we took the _sixteen_ most... uh," he momentarily balked, "_interesting_ to be this season's batch of campers."

The area around him seemed to darken by a large shadow, and he chuckled. "And _here_ they are now!"

The camera cut to a very large white boy floating down to the ground via parachute, with a mop of blonde hair and a teal maple leaf on the chest of his white shirt. "Introducing... _Owen_!" Chris announced.

"_GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA_!" The Optimist cried out in terror. "Couldn't there been a better way to get us here?!"

The shot panned up to the next camper. He was a rather strange-looking boy, a short body and a thick neck that made him look almost log-shaped. His skin was a pallid white, his nose piggy, and his purple hair in a bowl cut. He wore what almost looked like a gray jumpsuit, and floated down with his arms crossed and his eyes shut. He opened them just a moment to look down at Owen, then scoffed. "It doesn't matter _how_ we get to the island. Nothing can save you from the pure _evil _of me!" he replied in a haughty, nasally voice, his eyes turning red as he grinned darkly, raised his hands, and proclaimed his evil. Even the air above him seemed to turn dark, and a dramatic spike played in the background.

"_Max_!" Chris introduced.

Another boy floated into frame next to The Super Villain. He was a taller than average black boy with a mass of brown dreadlocks kept out of his face by a dark blue sweatband and wearing a dark blue and dark green basketball jersey with a '0' and dark blue basketball shorts.

"_Terrance_!" Chris introduced.

"You look like Doctor Evil had a kid with the queen of the lollipop guild," The Jerk told Max. The villain sniffed disdainfully and turned his head away.

A scoff took the camera's attention to another camper, a redheaded white boy wearing a grungy tank top. "_Scott_!" the host introduced.

"None of these guys look so tough," The Schemer snorted as he floated down to Earth.

A squeal of terror caught both Scott and the camera's attention, and the shot cut to a tanned white girl with long blonde hair with brown roots and wearing a white frilly crop top, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and red high heels. She looked at the camera, and smirked.

"_Olivia_!" Chris introduced.

"Yes yes," The Ex-Child Star said haughtily. "I am _that_ Olivia Broadway. No autographs please."

"Didn't want one," Scott sneered, the camera pulling back to show him floating down next to her.

"_Mitch_!" Chris introduced as the next camper was shown. He was a white teen that was very tall and had subtle but clearly strong muscles. He wore a purple button up shirt, a dirty pair of blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and a had a mop of brown hair poking from under his cream cowboy hat.

"Howdy y'all," The Cowboy said in a Texan accent as he tipped his hat to the camera.

A short white girl floated down next to him with her eyes clenched shut and tightly gripping the straps of her parachute pack. She had bushy red hair and wore a light blue t-shirt and a white skirt. "_Carly_!" Chris introduced.

"I'm not opening my eyes until my feet are on the ground," The Shrinking Violet whimpered.

"Hmm," the raspy and nasally voice of the next camper said as the camera cut to him. He was a black boy with an eager face and an odd manner of dress. He was wearing a green robe with a simple yellow pattern on the front, a blatantly fake beard, and a tall green hat that was rather wizardly despite its visible patch and sag.

"_Leonard_!" Chris introduced.

"I wonder which spell I should cast first?" The LARPer asked himself.

The next camper floated next to him with a half-derisive snort. She was a white girl of average height, with wavy lavender hair that was shaved on one side, and metal studs in her nose, ears, and eyebrows. She wore a black bomber jacket with various colored imitation paint splatters on the grey sleeves over a plain white t-shirt, black beanie, and black skinny jeans. "_Rebecca_!" The host introduced.

"Good luck with the spells," The Rebel told the wizard with a playful smirk.

"OH MY GOSH!" came the excited voice of the next camper, the camera already panning up and to the left to show him. He was a conventionally atrractive white boy with a striped polo shirt and khaki pants in the same color scheme of the host's.

"_Topher_!" Chris announced.

"I can't believe I'm here!" The Chris Wannabe cheered. "On Total Drama! I get to meet _the_ Chris McLean! This is the greatest day of my _life_!"

"I like that kid," the host commented.

The camera cut to the twelfth camper, a black girl of average height. She had black hair tied into a ponytail with a couple of stray stands in her face and a pair of circular glasses. She wore a black sweater and black yoga pants. "_Contessa_!" Chris announced.

"Oh," The Hopeless Romantic said in surprise. "I uh, didn't know we'd be on camera so soon..."

Another girl fell past her and the camera followed her, her parachute on but not deployed. She was blonde, blue-eyed, well-endowed, and exceptionally pretty, she wore a blue bandanna on her head, a short red tanktop over a longer red tube top, an orange miniskirt, and long, fashionable, high-heeled boots. "_Lindsay_!" Chris introduced.

"I'm _flying_!" The Ditzy Genius said with glee before she realized she was in fact falling. She let out a quick yelp as she continued to fall, though the camera lingered in the same spot. The tale-tell sound of an opening parachute was heard from off screen as the next camper fell into frame. Her chute also undeployed. She was a tall black girl with her dark hair tied back in a short ponytail, wearing an Australian slouch hat, a khaki vest over a white t-shirt, and khaki shorts

"_Jasmine_!" Chris introduced.

"The koala says 'cluck' to the platypus for luck!" The Australian Outback Girl said nervously in an Australian accent before deploying her parachute, sighing in relief when it opened.

The camera cut to a hulking white boy with red hair and freckles, wearing overalls over a plain white t-shirt. "_Rodney_!"

"Uh...," The Country Boy said blankly, scratching his scalp.

The camera cut to the penultimate camper. It was a white girl; short, slightly pudgy, and not an ounce of coolness between her side ponytail and braces. She wore a green and blue dress that had been tied into a knot at her waist on one side, and pink leggings. "_Beth_!"

"It'th tho _incredulouth_ to be here!" The Dork lisped.

A trendy tune played as the camera cut to the final camper, a tall, blonde, white girl dressed almost entirely in pink. "aaaaaaand-" He was cut off by some more people arriving.

"_Dakota_, over here!" called a man with an Italian accent from off-camera. "Sorriso per noi!" The camera panned up to four adult men in the basket of a hot-air balloon; all four were pointing cameras at The Fame Monger and smiling.

"Hi guys!" Dakota smiled and waved, falling back from the group. "I'm _so _excited to start competing and making all sorts of new friends," she grinned and the paparazzi went wild, "but I'm glad that you're here, you can make sure to catch me looking _amazing_ as I set foot on the island!" She started posing for the men while floating down to the island. A sudden leech popped the paparazi's balloon, sending them flying away.

"Hey, rude much?" Dakota yelled at him when she realized her shoot had been ruined.

\

The footage skipped ahead to all sixteen campers standing around Chris. Scott was on the far left, his arms crossed and his face in a sneer. Olivia was to the right of him, followed by Contessa, Rebecca, Mitch, Owen, Jasmine, Lindsay, Rodney and Leonard on the far right; all of them behind the host. To the left of Chris, was Dakota smiling and posing on her knees. Topher was on one knee to the left of her doing the same. Beth was to the right of Chris and attempting the same cute pose as Dakota, but looked rather awkward in the process, and Carly was hugging her knees to her chest as she sat to the right of Beth. Max was nowhere to be seen.

"One of these teens will leave the island one million dollars richer," Chris told the camera as the series's capstone theme began to play. "Who will it be? Find out by watching Total! Drama! _Daaaaaanger Island_!" The campers's faces all widened with shock.

"What did you just say?" Rebecca asked.

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

"Whoa. Wait a minute," Rebecca said, the episode fading in to her walking up to a smiling Chris. "The application form said this season was called '_Return_ to the Island."

"Yeah," Chris shrugged uncaringly. "That was a working title. But I promise you we spared no expense surfacing the island. It is one hundred percent _safe_."

Naturally, a small geyser of water spat out of the ground in between them. Rebecca glared at Chris, and he sent a sheepish smile back. "We're gonna need some more tape over here!" He called out to the right. Shortly after a jeep driven by the fat intern and carrying the female intern drove up. The female intern got out and tore off two strips of duct tape, then placed them over the geyser in an X. She got back on the jeep and the fat intern drove off. "_See_?" Chris added.

The camera followed Rebecca's gaze as she looked around. Duct tape X's littered the ground around them.

The shot cut back to Chris as he cleared his throat, and turned to face the fifteen campers. "Now, this season of Total Drama will be a _little _bit different," he explained. "For example, in every episode, someone will be eliminated."

An ominous chant played in the background, but none of the campers reacted. "You've said that one before," Scott sneered. "And it didn't happen."

"I know," Chris told him with a smug grin, "But! There are sixteen of you this time. So we don't have enough episodes for reward challenges. This season, someone _will_ go home every episode. Heck," he smiled. "There might even be some _double_ eliminations!"

That got everyone's attention, and the campers all gasped as the ominous chant played again.

"_That's_ more like it," Chris laughed. "Now, everyone follow me and we can get started."

"Wait!" Lindsay said suddenly before anyone could get moving. "I thought you said there were sixteen of us?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "I did. Why?"

"I only count fifteen," the ditz said seriously.

"Oh Lindsay," the host said condescendingly. "Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay. I promise you there are sixteen vic- I mean campers." He quickly counted them under his breath, then frowned when he stopped at fifteen. "Huh," he said blankly, "we really _are_ missing one."

"I told you," Lindsay said. "We're totally missing Mitch!"

"Uh, ma'am," Mitch spoke up. "_I'm_ Mitch. We're missing Max."

"Where _is_ that little weirdo anyway?" Terrance asked as he looked around.

\

The shot cut to a parachute tangled in the branch of a tree, the camera slowly zooming out to reveal Max hanging from it. "If you do not release me, tree," he threatened as he pulled on the strings of his parachute, "you will be burnt to the-" he suddenly started falling- "GROOOUUUND!"

He landed with a thud and a cloud of dust.

\

The footage skipped ahead to Chris leading the sixteen campers through the forest of dead trees. "As I said before," the host explained. "We spared no expense bringing the island back up from the lake."

"Uh Kyle?" Lindsay spoke up. "When are we gonna be told what teams we're on?"

"I'll get to that in a moment," Chris told her. "And. It's _Chris_."

The scene cut to Owen and Leonard walking side by side. "I like your robe," Owen said brightly.

"Thanks," the wizard told him. "It has cloaking powers. Observe. _Disapearacus! Concinvicus! _Can't see me anymore can ya?" he said while holding his arm in front of his face.

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay said, running up to the boys. "I totally can't! That is _so_ cool!"

"Uh," Owen said uncomfortably. "I'm just gonna go... over there," he backed away slowly, and bumped into Contessa. "Oh," he said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," the hopeless romantic smiled sincerely. "I'm Contessa by the way."

"I'm Owen!" the optimist siad brightly, grabbing Contessa's hand and vigorously shaking it, startling her.

"Let's get a move on campers!" Chris called out from off screen. "We don't have all day!"

\

The flash to the outside of another building. A military drumline started up as the camera cut to inside the building, where the queued-up campers were being addressed by none other than Chef Hatchet. "Listen up! I _serve _it three times a day, and you will _eat _it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down _NOW_!" The dishes behind him rattled when he finished.

"Did you _have_ to repeat your season one spiel?" Chris asked him as he walked up one by one the campers started to get their trays.

"I don't recall tellin' you how to do _your_ job," Chef sassed back as the last camper, Carly, walked up.

"Excuse me..." she said quietly. Chef growled at her, and she grabbed her tray and darted away with a squeak.

Chris laughed, then wiped a tear from his eye. "Okay campers listen up!" The camera panned across the teens eating their lunches; Jasmine, Linday, Dakota, Olivia, Scott, Max, Topher, and Leonard sitting at the table closer to the kitchen, and Beth, Carly, Contessa, Rebecca, Owen, Rodney, Terrance, and Mitch nearer to the door. "This season, we're gonna do the teams a little differently."

"You told us that already," Terrance said.

Chris ignored him and continued. "_This_ time we're letting _you_ guys choose your teams."

"Again, done before," Terrence commented.

Chris shot him a quick glare and continued. "Now I know _some_ of you," he glared at Terrance again, "think we've done this before. But we haven't. Because _this_ time, you chose the teams _without_ knowing what you were doing."

Owen and Contessa shared a worried glance.

"Those sitting at the table closer to the door are the first team and will henceforth be known as...," the camera pulled back to show the eight teens glancing at each other. "_The Jade Dragons_!" A short and soft yet still triumphant rock chord played in the background as a logo slid onto the top of the screen – a stylized Chinese dragon's head against a lighter background.

"Awesome!" Owen cheered. "I'm a _Dragon_!"

"Those closer to the kitchen," Chris continued as the shot cut to the other table, "are now _The Ruby Warriors_!" Another rock chord played softly in the background as their team's logo slid onto the top of the screen – Two crossed scimitars.

"A strong name for a strong team," Jasmine smiled. Unseen by all Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes.

XXX

"Yeah," Scott sneered in the confessional. "A villain wannabe, three blonde idiots, a Chris clone, and a nerd who thinks he's a wizard. A real strong batch of teammates there. Luckily for _me_, that just makes my _strategy_ easier," he finished with a devious laugh.

XXX

"Look at the _fools_ I'm being forced to work with," Max complained. "They all have no idea just how _evil_ I am or that there's nothing that can stop me from winning the million dollars!" He descended into a mad cackle.

XXX

"Okay," Olivia said, one hand on her chest and another on her hip. "So, these losers showed up to _get_ famous. I already am," she bragged. "The completion's just a formality."

XXX

"Back home I have a certain... reputation," Lindsay admitted sheepishly. "But I'm here to prove I can be more than just some dumb blonde!"

XXX

"So, I've only been here like an hour and a half," Topher said, "but I can already tell that this season's in _serious_ need of drama. And I don't think Chris is capable of bringing it out."

He smirked. "But _I_ am..."

XXX

"Hey everyone!" Dakota greeted cheerfully. "Just wanted to say th-" She noticed a fly on her arm, and shrieked.

XXX

"I heard that this season was gonna be the hardest yet," Leonard said. "But with the new spells I learned. Huzzah! I'll be the one who takes the Dragon's Eye. That's Dwarvish for one million dollars," he explained.

XXX

"I wasn't kidding when I said my team looked strong," Jasmine told the outhouse, having to be hunched over because of her size. "They may look a bit odd, but it's always the weird ones that surprise you in this game. I just hope the boys don't get scared of me. It's always the small guys that get intimidated by me." Her face fell a bit. "And the big guys." Her face fell a little more. "And most girls."

She sighed. "I intimidate people."

XXX

The scene changed to a shot of two cabins sitting roughly perpendicular to each other, each with two doors and a railed-in porch in front. Both had seen better days, as there ground around them had been covered with barnacles and seaweed. There were planks of wood missing from the walls and noticeable holes in their roofs. Chris entered view from the lower left with his back turned, and arm extended towards the cabins. "Dragons, you're in the east cabin," he turned around and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "and Warriors, you're in the west."

The viewpoint switched again to a close-up of a cabin door as it was opened from the outside, showing the layout of the room. A large circular rug lay in the center of the room, and on the back wall was a window and small stool. Both the rug and the curtains lining the window looked shabby and moth-eaten. All in all, the the quality inside was much better.

On either side of the room were bunk beds; two sets along the right wall, one on the left next to a metal bucket. "At leatht we don't have to build our own thelter," The camera switched to a side view of Beth entering the girls' side of the Gophers' cabin. Another metal bucket sat below a small front window, and between the first bucket and a few coat hooks in the corner was a dresser and large mirror. An oil lamp rested on top of the dresser, unlit.

"What are all those buckets for anyway?" Contessa asked as she entered the room.

"Probably to catch the water if it rains," Rebecca answered as she entered the room and jumped into a bottom bunk.

"Rain?" Carly asked nervously. "I don't like the rain. Rains lead to floods, which lead to drowning which leads to dying," she said, her words getting faster and more panicked. "I don't wanna die!" She dropped to the ground hugging her knees to her chests and rocking back and forth. The other three girls gave her a concerned glance.

The view shifted to Owen, Mitch, and Rodney taking a look outside of their door at the commotion outside from the girls' side. Terrance scoffed as he joined them. "What's the point of listening out here if there's no cat fight?"

"Maybe we just wanna see if our teammates are okay," Mitch told him.

The basketballer shrugged. "Either they are, and can help us in challenges. Or they're not and we vote them off. Again, what's the point?"

"Makes me glad we're in our own side with just us guys right?" Owen chuckled. Mitch and Terrance gave him an odd look and he widened his eyes. "That came out wrong! I mean. I _love_ chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them! Wait! That came out wrong too!"

"Relax buddy," Mitch said with a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I got what you mean. Now none o' those beds look big enough to handle me comfortably, so I'm just gonna drop my things in here and head somewhere else."

Rodney scratched his head with a look of confusion. "So, uh, where are you gonna sleep?" the farm boy asked.

"Eh, I'll find a spot." Mitch, stepping out into the common area and looking at the forest. "I think I packed a tent just in case..." Owen and Rodney shared a look of concern, and Terrance rolled his eyes.

The camera went back to the host, who was looking at the cowboy and pursing his lips in thought. "Host," Max said from off-camera. Chris turned his head, and the camera cut to the villain standing on the porch of the Warriors' cabin, just as Dakota was entering the girls' side. "I demand you tell us what our first challenge is."

"You're in luck Max," the host said as the camera showed a close-up of him looking around, "You've got a half-an-hour to unpack and meet me at the diving cliff and I'll explain everything! Starting..." he looked at his watch, "_Now_!"

"That doesn't mean what I think it does..." Carly whimpered from the porch of the Dragon cabin. "Does it?"

"If it does, you better jump if you don't wanna go home first," Terrance warned. "Got it?" he glared at her, and she gulped and nodded her head rapidly.

\

The scene cut to roughly an hour later via a quick-pan to the top of the diving cliff. The campers were standing at the edge in their swimsuits, looking over the edge; Carly was prominent among them. "What will the season's first challenge be?" Chris asked as the shot cut him. "Find out when we return, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

A shot of the entire cliff was shown before changing to the campers overlooking the edge – On the left: Beth in a pink dress-like one piece that looked like the uniforms of a certain space travel show, Carly in a blue one-piece, Terrance in a pair of green swim trunks, Owen in a pair of orange swimtrunks and green floaties on his arms, Rodney in a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts, Contessa in a brown one-piece, Rebecca in a grey bikini, and Mitch in a pair of khaki cargo shorts; On the right: Dakota in a pink bikini, Leonard in a pair of green swim trunks, Lindsay in a red bikini, Olivia in a fiftiesstyle one piece, Scott in a pair of red swim trunks, Max in a grey speedo, Topher in a blue speedo, and Jasmine in a short romper-like one piece; Chris was in the middle standing next to a chart displaying an aerial view of the island "Okay!" the host announced. "So since we're returning to our original island, we thought it'd be neat if all the challenges this season were based off of previous ones."

XXX

"Meh," Rebecca shrugged. "I don't care _what_ the challenges are, as long as I win."

XXX

"Your first challenge is based on Total Drama's first challenge. All you have to do is jump off this thousand-foot-high cliff into the lake below, then swim to your team's boat," the camera cut to two speedboats sitting on the surface of the lake, one red-bottomed and one green-bottomed.

"Of course, you _can_ chicken out if you don't wanna take the plunge," the host said as Carly sighed in relief. "But doing so will make the second part of the challenge harder on your team, and may give them cause to vote you off," she gulped and started trembling.

"The _second_ challenge," Chris continued as the camera focused in on the display of the island as he walked away, showing the dotted line surrounding it "is a boat race around the island." The team icons appeared next to the cliff and Warriors' took off along it, speeding counterclockwise around the island. "The first team to complete _one_ lap around the island gets immunity," Chris explained, the icon finally reaching the cliff again as he finished.

"But!" he said, "If your team has any chickens you'll have to go _back_ to the Dock of Shame and pick them up," he explained as the Dragons' icon traveled clockwise along the line, "before starting your race," the icon stopped at the dock, then traveled counterclockwise. "Of course, chickens _can_ make things easier if they start swimming to the boats once the race starts."

The view changed back to the host and campers. "The losers," the music turned slightly sinister, "will be sending someone home in our to be disclosed method of transportation. And we got a _good_ one this year. Let's see...Jade Dragons! You're up first!"

The view changed to a shot from below of Contessa looking down at the water. "Oh man that uh... that looks like a smaller drop on TV! So, uh, who wants go go first?"

XXX

"I wasn't scared," Contessa told the outhouse. "I guess a better word for it is, apprehensive. If I didn't jump, my team might vote me off. But if I did and I got hurt, then they'd definitely vote me off."

She gave the camera a pitiful look and said, "I _don't_ want to give them any reasons to vote for me."

XXX

"I was pretty darn nervous," Owen confessed. "You see, the thing is... I'm not the strong of a swimmer."

XXX

"So, which one of you is going first?" Terrance barked at his teammates.

Rebecca immediately shrugged. "Guess I will," she said nonchalantly. "I mean, there aren't even any sharks this time. It should be easy right?

"Actually," Lindsay spoke up from the other team, "the real danger in the cliff diving challenge is the height. You have to land the exact way to break the surface tension or it'll be like jumping a a thousand feet onto concrete."

A flat note played as everyone looked at the not-so-dumb blonde in shock. Even Chris. "What?" she said in light offense. "I'm not stupid, just a bit forgetful."

"Whatever," Rebecca said, shaking herself out of her surprise. "What's life without a little danger?" With little fanfare, she jumped off the cliff. The camera followed her descent as she landed in the water, then swam to the green boat.

"Uh," Rodney said as he looked over the cliff alongside Terrance and Carly, "I think I'm next." He took a deep breath, and jumped off the cliff as he plugged his nose. The camera followed his descent, but stopped about mid-way through the dive just as a splash was heard from below.

Back at the clifftop, Carly was next in line but looking extremely hesitant. "I uh," she said, trembling in fear and taking a step back. "I don't think I can do this."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked, touching music playing in the background.

"And dying," she admitted, sparing a glance at the cliff.

"Well too bad!" Terrance interrupted, angrily getting in the pantaphobe's face. "You're gonna jump! I'm not losing this challenge because of a couple of cowards!"

Carly squeaked in fear and dashed behind Mitch. The cowboy looked at the girl in mild surprise before turning a glare to Terrance. "What's your problem?!" he accused.

"_I'm_ not the one you should be asking that to," the basketballer shot back. "Why's _she_ even here if she's so terrified of everything?"

XXX

"I have a moderate case of pantaphobia," Carly explained. "So I decided to come to Total Drama as kind of... immersion therapy? Like expose myself to my fears so they don't seem so scary. I wasn't counting on Terrance though."

She started trembling again. "And that tall girl on the other team. She looks like eats people like me for breakfast!"

XXX

"Well even if she is a bit on the fearful side," Mitch said as the scene cut back to the Dragons. "That ain't no reason to be a jerk about it."

Terrance rolled his eyes.

XXX

"I don't believe in telling lies," Terrance told the outhouse. "Everything I say is the truth one hundred percent. Of course that give me the reputaion of being a jerk which isn't true at all.

"Well, I _am_ a jerk," he admitted, "but I'm not a jerk because of my honesty. I'm a jerk who just so _happens_ to be honest. Anyway my point is, that Carly? That girl's asking to be the first boot."

XXX

"Whatever," Terrance scoffed. "I'm jumping, and anyone who doesn't is putting a target on their backs," he told his team with a pointed glare before he executed a perfect swan dive off the cliff.

The close-up of Carly's face showed that she was even more terrified than before. "Hey," Mitch said. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"Y-you mean that?" Carly said with a small bit of hope.

"Yeah," the cowboy smiled. "I mean, sure we're in a completion. But that ain't no reason to force people to do somethin'."

"In that cathe," Beth spoke up. "Can I chicken out to? I'm jutht to thcared to jump."

"You don't really need my permission," Mitch said. The two shorter girls on the team sighed in relief and ran down the path to the campgrounds.

Mitch sighed. "May as well," he said before he jumped off the cliff. The camera cut to the lake just as he landed. As he swam to the boat, Contessa screamed in fear just before she too landed in the water, Owen landing not long after that.

"Only two chickens," Chris mused as the shot cut back to him "Not bad." He turned around to look at the other team, the shot zooming out to get all nine in frame. "Ruby Warriors! If all of you jump, you'll get a huge advantage when the race starts."

"Alright!" Jasmine said with an encouraging clap of her hands. "This doesn't look so bad," She swan dived off the cliff and was shown to have landed without issue, and the shot cut back to the clifftop.

"Um Larry?" Lindsay said as she walked over to Leonard. "Can you cast a spell that'll keep me from getting hurt?"

The wizard smiled. "Of course!"

XXX

"After all, I am a level 130 Theurgist," Leonard bragged. "I should be able to handle a simple protection charm:

XXX

"_Dontae Beharmalus_!" Leonard said as he raised his arms up.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay answered, oblivious to the slight confusion in her teammate's face. "Thank you!" She took a deep breath and launched herself off the cliff, tucking in her legs and starting to somersault forwards. She kept spinning all the way down, only uncurling herself just before she hit the water.

"Well whaddaya know?" Leonard blinked, the camera switching back to his close-up. "It worked. I guess I'm next!" The wizard took a deep breath and dove off the cliff.

The point-of-view fell with him, slowing down to get a shot of Topher's descent.

"WOO-HOOHOOHOOHOOOO!" the fan cried as he fell.

The camera cut back to Scott, Olivia, and Dakota, still on top of the thousand-foot-high cliff. "Your turn, Princess." Scott said, unkown as to which person he was talking to. "Better hope your make-up doesn't get ruined by the water," he snickered.

Dakota took another look down at the water. "Good point. I don't think I can do this."

"Are you _suuure_?" Scott asked in a rather exaggerated tone. "This could cost us the _win_."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to risk my looks on this!" Dakota replied.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this either," Olivia said with a bratty hand gesture.

"Evil does _not_ jump off of cliffs," Max chimed in, and the three started down the path to the camp.

The host turned to the only other person left on the clifftop. "You gonna jump man?" he asked the schemer.

XXX

Scott snickered. "What a bunch of _losers_," he scoffed. "At this point I might not even _need_ the strategy."

XXX

Scott shrugged. "Of course I am," he sneered. "You think I'm gonna sabotage my team or something?" He jumped off the cliff, but the camera lingered on Chris as the schemer's screams echoed all the way during his fall. He winced at the sound f a particularly painful splash then chuckled.

"'Kay." Chris said as he took out a megaphone. "Looks like both teams have some chickens!" he called down to those who waited in there boats. "Your race around the island begins..."

The shot cut to the boats. Jasmine had already taken the helm for the Warriors, but the driver's seat of the Dragons remained empty. "_NOW_!"

The standard challenge music began as the camera cut to the Dragons sitting in their speedboat.

"Listen up. I-" Rodney began to say.

"Okay guys-" Rebecca began to say.

The two looked at one another.

"Anyway I-" Rodney continued.

"I've actually-" Rebecca continued.

A few hollow, wooden beats played and the camera zoomed in on the pair of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rodney asked.

"Uhh, hello, listen to me here!" Rebecca demanded.

XXX

"On the farm," Rodney explained, beginning to count off on his fingers, "it's just me, my Dad, and my five little brothers." He folded his arms and smiled proudly. "I'm kinda used to being in charge."

XXX

"Yeah, I don't take orders," Rebecca told the outhouse bluntly. "_Giving_ them I can handle. _Taking_ them? that chafes worst than sandpaper."

XXX

Rebecca took a breath, then smiled at Rodney. "Okay, look," she told him bluntly. The shot cut to the farm boy's close-up, a sweet and lilting tune playing as the background turned pink and his expression turned doe-eyed. "You seem like a real capable guy," The shot cut to a close-up of the rebel, surrounded by a border of flowers and ribbon-holding cherubs as the light turned pink, "but I was thinking that Terrance should drive."

XXX

"We'll do it _her _way," Rodney said dreamily, lounging on the toilet with his boots pressed up against the left wall and his back leaning against the right. "It's never wrong to let _love _be your guide..."

XXX

The sweet, lilting tune began to play again as Rodney replied. "I think..._boats_...you plan good...like not sunsets like you..." he mumbled dreamily as Rebecca scrunched up her face in confusion and disbelief, while Contessa and Owen gave the boy strange looks from the sides of the shot. Rodney puckered up as if to kiss Rebecca, causing her to recoil in sudden alarm.

"Works for me," Terrance said coolly, hopping into the drivers seat. He started the boat and sped off toward the docks, the sudden force causing Contessa to yelp and land in Rebecca's lap.

"Sorry," she said shyly.

"It's cool," the rebel waved her off. "Guess I couldn't stop people from falling for me eh?" Contessa giggled and turned her face away to hide her darkening cheeks.

\

The music suddenly cut out as the scene moved to the Dock of Shame, the chickens from both teams already assembled.

"Tho, I gueth we jutht thtart thwimming to the otherth?" Beth asked.

Carly looked at the water and whimpered. "There aren't any sh-sh-sharks out there? Are there?"

"Nah," Beth said with a jovial smile. "If there were Chrith _totally_ would've made them part of the challenge." Carly still didn't look to sure. "Hey," the dorky girl said. "Do you think you'd be leth thcared if we both thwam?"

Carly looked down, then nodded vigorously and shyly.

"Then let'th go!" Beth cheered. The two girls grabbed hands, then jumped into the water.

The shot lingered on the Dock as Dakota got ready to dive, only to perk up and look behind her. "Aren't you guys gonna start swimming?"

"Evil does not _swim_," Max told her snidely. "Not when it has _minions_ that will give it a ride."

Dakota looked from the villain to the ex-child star. "Um hello?" Olivia said rudely. "This is a _designer_ swimsuit. I can't get it wet!"

XXX

"But like?" Dakota asked in confusion. "Isn't that the _point_ of a swimsuit?"

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to the Dragons meeting up with their teammates. "You two made surprisingly good time," Terrance commented as Beth and Carly got into the boat. He sped off again, and once again Contessa was knocked into Rebecca's lap.

"Okay, now I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose," Rebecca said with a smirk.

Contessa made a series of flustered noises as she got up and slid away from the rebel.

XXX

"I wasn't doing it on purpose!" Contessa frantically told the outhouse. "I mean, I don't really like her like that," she noticed her words and quickly added, "because I'm not into girls llike that! I mean I'm not into girls at all! Sure they're cuter than guys but-"

She noticed the direction of her words and groaned. "I wasn't doing it on purpose!"

XXX

The camera cut Dakota swimming through the water when a speedboat's engine caught her attention. "Finally," she sighed in relief as the Warriors' boat slowed to a stop next to her.

"Where's Max and Olivia?" Jasmine asked, looking around.

"Well Olivia didn't want to get her swimsuit wet and Max..." the heiress trailed off, trying to think of something to say.

"So they're both back at the docks?" Scott asked with an unseen smirk.

"Pretty much," Dakota confirmed. Jasmine sighed, and the boat continued on. A moment later, the Dragons passed them, headed for the finish line.

\

"It's about _time_ you got here," Olivia told her team as the footage skipped ahead to the Warrior boat stopping at the docks.

"Hey!" Jasmine shouted. "We just had to drive halfway around the island to pick you up because you wouldn't dive _or_ swim."

"Such incompetence," Max scoffed as he got in the boat. "_Evil_ has no time for your excuses. Now, go win the challenge for me."

The tension built up in the music as the shot cut back to Jasmine as her nostrils flared and her fists clenched. "Don't you get it?!" she shouted at them. "We're so far behind the others we can't catch up. And even if we could," the camera cut to the boat's dashboard, where what looked like the gas gauge was about a five centimeters from the 'E', "we don't have enough gas to make it all the way to the finish!"

"I fail to see how that's _my_ fault," Max told her plainly.

The music peaked victoriously as the camera cut to the Dragons' boat crossing the finish line, the eight teens on board whooping and cheering with excitement.

"And the Jade Dragons win!" Chris announced as a proper song of triumph began to play. "They're all safe for the moment. But the _losers_ have to make some decisions. I wonder who it's going to be?" he added impishly over shots of a aggravated Jasmine, disdainful Max, apathetic Olivia, and smirking Scott.

/

The usual ceremonial theme opened over the shot of the moonlit island, the scene cutting to the campfire pit to show the eight campers filing in to their seats; Max, Topher, Dakota, and Jasmine in the back row and Olivia, Lindsay, Leonard, and Scott in the front.

"Welcome to your first elimination campers," Chris greeted them from the podium. "The rules haven't changed. If you get a marshmallow, you're safe. Otherwise, you get to take this season's _humiliating_ way off the island and out of my life."

XXX

"Maybe I was wrong," Topher said, "and there _is_ some drama I can pull from my team."

XXX

"When I call your name, you're safe. Scott."

The schemer made a satisfied grunt as he accepted his marshmallow.

"Leonard, Lindsay," the host continued.

The wizard smiled as he caught his treat. but the ditz frowned as her marshmallow hit her in the eye.

"Topher," the fan smiled as he caught his treat. "Dakota," The heiress was too engrossed in her phone to notice, but her attention was grabbed when Chef took her mobile.

"Hey!" she whined.

"No electronic devices while part of the competition," Chris told her sternly. "The next marshmallow goes to..."

"Jasmine," the survivalist sighed in relief as she caught her marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to..."

The shot cut from a close-up of Olivia, rolling her eyes as she filed her nails, to Max, puffing himself up proudly as the tense elimination theme continued.

"_Olivia_," Chris finally said, tossing the last prize to the ex-child star.

"Like, duh," she said in rudely, catching the marshmallow in her left hand and tossing it in her mouth.

"What?" Max asked in confusion. "But that means-"

"Time for you to go, dude," Topher said as the camera panned over to include him in the shot.

"You absolute _fools_!" Max shouted, standing up in outrage. "You have doomed yourselves to unimaginable pain. I will make you all regret ever having met me!"

Chris scoffed. "It's a little late for _that_," he said. "Now it's time for you to ride the _Trebu-shame_!"

"_What_ is a Trebu-Shame?" Max asked in a rude sort of confusion.

/

The screen rotated around itself, the scene cutting to the torch-lit dock where, of all things, a large catapult had been set up. Max was sitting in its sling, while Chris, Chef, and his former teammates watched nearby.

A short but grandiose fanfare played. "_This_ is a Trebu-Shame'!" Chris introduced excitedly, the series's somber farewell tune beginning in the background. "Patent pending."

"Wait," Dakota spoke up. "That wasn't there when we were gathered on the docks."

"I had the interns set it up after the challenge," Chris explained. "Now Max," he turned to the villain. "Any last words?

"Yes," Max answered simply before clearing his throat. "You have all _sorely _underestimated the true grasp of my e-vil," he said dramatically, the camera zooming in as his eyes turned red and the air around him darkened. "Even now, the seeds of my evil plan have-"

"Enough already," Chris interrupted in irritation as the camera cut outward to show the whole cannon and those watching it. The host pressed the button on his remote, and the cannon finally fired.

"I shall have my REVENGE!" Max yelled as he was flung into the night, his former teammates watching on as the opening notes of the capstone theme played in the background.

"Yeah, like I've never heard _that _before," Chris commented as he turned from the rapidly-disappearing form of Max to face the camera. "Not about to miss having him around," he told it with a laugh as the capstone theme began in earnest.

"Well, that's one down and fifteen to go," he continued with a widening grin. "Who's the next person to test my new elimination device? Find out right here. Next time. On Total! Drama! _Daaaaaaaanger_ Island!"

The camera jumped outward with each part of the title as usual, ending with a long-distance shot of Wawanakwa with the moon's broken reflection shimmering on the surface of the lake.

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** So, how about that cast? This is the first time where I can't really talk about why I set up the teams the way I did because it was done deliberately to get certain plot points going better.

But I can talk about Max. Now, I know that for some weird reason he's popular. I don't get it. Honestly my dislike for the guy might actually be more intense than my hatred of Courtney. Sad to say, but I couldn't bring myself to write him in a way that didn't tick off his team. Which meant that where I have some ideas for Olivia, Max was just gonna be that guy that you wonder how he made it so far. So with no plot and my own bias, he was the natural first boot. Sorry to his fans.

Regarding Lindsay. As you may have noticed, I'm calling her a ditzy genius. That's because in canon, if you paid attention, Lindsay was damn smart. I mean, she took apart and rebuilt a motorcycle in the time it took the other campers to build the most basic bikes.

And then there's Leonard. I know a lot of people were expecting him to be sent home first, but. I came up with a Leonard/Lindsay friendship and I don't really wanna give that up just yet.

Speaking of friendships, you didn't honestly think I'd not give Owen a buddy did you? He and Contessa are gonna be real close as the season progresses.

Now for who I imagine voicing the Danger Island campers:

_**Carly**_\- Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug

_**Contessa**_ \- Terra from Teen Titans

_**Mitch**_ \- Sawyer from Bella and the Bulldogs

_**Olivia**_ \- Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug

_**Rebecca**_ \- Melissa from Milo Murphy's Law

_**Terrance**_ \- DJ from Total Drama

But yeah. I hope I managed to keep everyone in character, it's always rough for me the first few chapters. Let me know what you thought of the cast and of the premiere as a whole, and I'll see you all next week.

Now remember, four Heroes and Four Villains are moving on to next season. And six are going to Redemption. Sadly that does mean two campers will only get one season of competition.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max


	2. Duel With It

**Author's Note:** Full disclosure, these chapters might start running short without canon to build off of. But it's time for the second episode and elimination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Guest #1:**_ I probably won't be doing Beth and Lindsay friendship in favor of Lindsay and Leonard. It's more interesting to me. And Redemption is going to be the ninth season of this series.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ Per usual, your premier reviews as always contain quite a bit that I can't comment on, but I really hope you enjoy what I have in store for your favorites. But I am sorry for sinking you OTP like that.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Beth and Carly friendship is going to happen if I can find a place for it. You've pretty much got Olivia down. I'm not sure how she'll be received.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ I'm glad you like the cast. I also find it funny how you immediately thought Jasmine and Mitch would end up together, because that's what ran through my mind when I saw the casts. Yeah, hearing DJ's voice be a jerk will be an adjustment, but it's the only pitch I could think of. Honestly even if he and Scarlett debuted together I'd probably send him home first. He's just the least funny of the canon characters in my opinion. I think you'll find some key differences in Olivia and Max. I had to reference that Ridonculous Race scene.

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ We've seen enough dumb Lindsay. Glad you've got no problem with me getting rid of Max.

_**Guest #2:**_ I'm confused at what you mean by that. Are you asking who I'd put her with in the original story or like her backstory? Because the second one's explained in Random Drama Action.

_**That British Guy:**_ You've got some interesting predictions. But to answer your question. I did put seven canon characters on one team on purpose, but for plot reasons and to set up eliminations.

_**Guest #3:**_ I know, I'm excited to get to this point also. I get what you mean with Max. I mean I didn't like him as an audience member, and as a writer I saw that he had like zero potential other than comedic relief. Of which I have quite a bit. Leonard is my pet project this season so to speak (I noticed I take one person from each cast and try to turn them likable. You are of course assuming that Contessa will end up with someone before the season ends. I hope you like Jasmitch, it's a bit of a gamble.

_**StarHeart Specials:**_ I'm glad you like it so far. I noticed no writers really pick up on the intelligence she's shown in canon. I thought Scott as the main villain was obvious, but looking back, I can see how you'd think Terrance might be it. I'm glad you like the OC's. You're right on the money with all of them. This will be a thirteen episode season, which means we'll see two double eliminations.

_**2Lazy2SignUp:**_ Well Carly does have that pantaphobia, that could get her far. Actually, everyone's sixteen here, so it's like when she stepped off the boat in TDI. I will admit I got a lot of undateable guys in this season, but that just means more of a challenge.

_**Guest #4:**_ Sadly I'm deciding to give those girls other friendships. Leonard and Lindsay and Beth and Carly will be the new besties.

_**Red Rain:**_ Glad you like the new season. Thus the nature of randomization, you're bound to get something no one would chose and thus unique. Hope you like the rest of the season.

_**WeirdAlfan101:**_ Yeah, something told me that alternating would be the way to go. Glad you don't mind the Max boot. I really thought I was gonna have to defend that one.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Beth, Carly, Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Rodney, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Dakota, Jasmine, Leonard, Lindsay, Olivia, Scott, Topher

Today isn't so much a grueling challenge as it is a dueling challenge.

* * *

**Episode 02: Duel With It**

"Last time on Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris opened over a long-distance shot of Wawanakwa, the recap montage starting soon after, "we introduced sixteen brand new campers," shots of Owen, Carly, Scott, and Jasmine being introduced were shown in rapid succession, "to the newly resurfaced Wawanakwa Island!" the island was once again shown in long distance.

"Then we had the two teams dive off a cliff," Chris continued as Topher's dive was shown, "you know the one," the host chuckled over a clip of Contessa looking over the cliff edge, "and then boat race around the island," he finished over a clip of the two boats speeding off.

"The challenge was made harder by both teams having some chickens," Chris continued over clips of Carly, Beth, Max, Dakota, and Olivia refusing to jump, "and the Ruby Warriors had even _more_ trouble when they had to drive further for their chickens and wound up running out of gas," a clip of Olivia and Max refusing to swim played, followed by Jasmine pointing out their boat's gas needle was almost at 'E'.

"So it wasn't a surprise that the Jade Dragons won the challenge," Chris said over a shot of the eight teens celebrating their win, "and it was even less surprising that Max the villain wannabe and Olivia the washed-up actress were in the bottom two," the two teens were shown reacting apathetically to the news.

"And so it was that Max took this season's first ride," Chris said as the villain reacted to his elimination with shock, "on the _Trebu-Shame_!" Max was show in the sling of the trebuchet that had been set up on the docks and the recap footage ended there.

"Who's the next to be flung off the island and out of my life?" Chris asked the camera as it cut to him in front of the cabins. "Find out right here, on Total! Drama! _Daaaaaanger Island_!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode opened on a shot of the morning sky and the usual but unnatural quiet of the island, a couple sharp notes playing as the camera panned down to the two cabins of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Thee thure thleepth a lot," Beth was heard commenting and the shot cut inside to the girls' half of the Dragons' cabin where the fully-clothed dork standing over a bunk that had a human-shaped lump laying in it without moving. Carly walked over to the bunk and lightly tapped the lump, giving a shriek and ducking behind her roomate when it shook slightly.

"Sh-should we get help?" the pantaphobe asked nervously.

It was then the door opened, revealing Rebecca entering the cabin with a can of spray paint in her hand. She noticed Beth and Carly staring at what could be assumed to be Contessa's bunk and raised an eyebrow. "What's goin' on here?" she asked.

"We're trying to thee if we thould get help for Contetha," Beth answered. "Thee'th thtill thleeping!" She noticed the paint in the rebel's hand and followed up with, "What'th with the paint?"

Rebecca's eyes widened slightly as if she'd forgotten. "Oh," she said looking down at her hands. "This camp's kinda boring, so I'm tagging some things." She shrugged. "You know how it is. Anyway," she said, walking over to the sleeping Contessa and shaking her. "Hey! Wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast!" She stopped shaking for a moment. "On second thought, you might have the right idea. But I don't plan on suffering alone so get up!" she shook her roommate more aggressively, earning an annoyed groan.

"I'm not asleep," Contessa grunted.

"Then get out of bed already," Rebecca countered. "There's no reason for you to stay in so long."

Contessa sighed and got up, then blushed when she noticed she was the only one still in her pajamas - a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts.

\

The shot cut abruptly to a top-down view of the other half of the Dragons' cabin, showing Owen still asleep in a bottom bunk on the right, Rodney hunched over in the a bottom bunk on the right , and Terrance laying on a top bunk on the left with his hands behind his head. The latter two boys shot their heads up when a loud squeaky fart pierced the silence, Rodney hitting his head against the bed in the process.

"Owen!" Terrance growled, startling the boy awake.

"Sorry," Owen whispered sheepishly.

"You should be," Terrence scolded. "If the government wants to reinstate the death penalty, they can use this room as the gas chamber!"

"I said I was sorry," Owen frowned. "It's natural!"

"Nothing that comes out of there is natural," the basketballer deadpanned. He looked down at his bunk mate and asked "Don't you have anything to add here?"

Rodney looked between his roommates and shrugged.

XXX

"Now that I'm dating Rebecca," the country boy said, "I have to act like her and not care about anything. Well, I don't really care about Owen's farts," he added a moment later. "Living on a farm with six other guys means you hear a lot of them."

XXX

The camera cut back outside the cabins, zooming on on the Warriors' abode on the right then cutting inside to show Lindsay dutifully applying her lip gloss with the aide of a hand mirror.

Dakota walked up behind her from the left, stretching her arms and yawning. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Delilah!" Lindsay answered in a chipper tune. "Hey, do you have a straightening iron I can borrow? Chris took mine for some reason."

"It's...Dakota," the heiress corrected in a slow, bewildered fashion, "and no, I don't. He took mine too."

Olivia huffed, grabbing the attention of the girls and the camera. She was lying on a bottom bunk, with cucumbers over her eyes and in a long white night gown. "He even took mine!" she griped. "Doesn't he know who I _am_! This whole thing is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

\

The scene flashed to the boys' side of the cabin, the camera focusing in on Topher practicing his poses in front of the mirror, Leonard meditating on a top bunk, and Scott below him whittling away at a piece of wood.

"So we may have lost the last challenge," Topher said to his roommates without actually looking at them, "but I'm feelin' pretty confident about the next one."

Leonard opened his eyes and smiled. "I cast many a luck spell when I woke from my rest," he informed them. "We should have no trouble besting our foes now."

"Fantastic," Scott said in a sarcastic tone that went unnoticed.

XXX

"What a bunch of losers," the schemer snickered as he whittled. "Luckily my plan is to make my team _lose_. A lot. It'll give the Dragon's a false sense of security and then," he punched his open palm, "I'll hit 'em when they least expect it!"

His eyes widened in pain and he looked down to see his hand was covered in splinters. He screamed.

XXX

A serene song played as the scene moved back outside the cabins once more, then up to the top of a tall pine tree where Jasmine was sleeping on a thick branch, a rope tying her leg to it. She woke with a sudden yawn and stretched her arms, then untied herself.

XXX

"I'm not really...used to sleeping in beds like the ones in the cabin," she explained to the outhouse camera. "They're a little _small _for me, y'know? Most things are, it comes with being so tall. It's a good thing I enjoy sleeping outside," she added with a smile. "And besides," her smile faded into a frown, "it's better this way. The other girls are probably intimidated by me enough as it is without me sleeping in the same room as them."

XXX

The footage cut back to Jasmine as the branch she was sleeping on suddenly broke and she fell with a startled shout, and the camera quick-panned down to the base where Mitch was seemingly waiting for her with open arms. She landed in his arms and yelped again at the surprise. "Gotcha," he told her before setting her down gently.

"Oh, sorry about that," Jasmine told him as she wiped the dirt off her clothes, "I probably should've guessed that tree wouldn't hold. What brings you-" she stopped talking when she looked up and noticed that he was taller than her. "Huh..."

"Yeah," Mitch said knowingly, rapping his knuckles against the tree a couple of times. "I can't imagine bein' underwater for a year made these trees all that strong."

"You've got an interesting accent," Jasmine told him. "I take it you're from America?"

"Yes ma'am," Mitch said, tipping his hat and puffing his chest up proudly. "Born in bred in the great state of Texas. But to answer your first question, I was lookin' for a place to sleep tonight," he told her. "Beds here ain't exactly built for a guy of my size."

Jasmine snorted out a laugh. "Don't I know it," she told the cowboy.

XXX

"That Jasmine," Mitch confessed dreamily, oddly enough not hunched over despite being taller than the girl he was talking about, "she's a bit of a looker ain't she? I'd like the chance to get to know her assumin' either of us ain't voted off."

XXX

The scene cut to the horn of a covered in seaweed loudspeaker. A blowhorn sounded through it without warning, dislodging the aquatic plants.

"Goooooood morning campers!" Chris called out, sitting on his ATV below. "It's time for today's challenge!" he announced, the camera moving behind him to show the two teams assembled in front, their respective logos appearing on the screen overhead.

"What?" Owen asked in shock. "But...but we haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Terrance scoffed.

"And I haven't put on my make-up yet," Olivia added, pointing to her face and adding "_Celebrities_ have to be camera ready at all times!"

Topher barked out a laugh. "I'm _always_ camera ready. Bring it on Chris!"

"You guys could all learn a thing or two from Topher," Chris told the others before pointing off to the left and smiling. "You've got twenty minutes to meet me at the beach!"

Fourteen of the campers groaned.

"I hope it's not another water challenge," Contessa groaned to herself.

"I didn't think I looked _that_ bad in my swimsuit," Rebecca teased.

Contessa blushed and ran ahead, and the camera lingered on Rebecca smirking at her and Owen watching the two with interest.

\

The team logos appeared in the corner as the campers were shown to have arrived on the beach. The Dragons were to the left of Chris and the Warriors were to the right. Behind the host, a large television monitor that had been affixed to two tall, thick posts. Above the monitor was an electronic scoreboard that read 0-0, each in the color of the logo it was under. Chef was in the driver's seat of a speedboat a few feet away, and on the bow of the boat was two dueling sticks - one red-tipped and one green-tipped.

"Campers! Welcome to your second day of competition! Now last season's dueling challenge didn't have quite enough violence for my tastes, so we're redoing it here!" The camera pulled back as Chris gave the challenge theme, revealing a large octagonal wooden platform raised high above in the lake.

"Players," the host explained as the shot cut Chef driving the female and long-banged interns in the speedboat,, "will be ferried to the dueling platform, and use their dueling stick," the interns were shown on opposite sides of the platform - the female using the red one and the other one using the green, "to knock their opponent into the water." The shot cut to the water as the long banged intern fell in. "The winner of each round gets a point," the host explained as the shot cut to the electronic scoreboard changing to 0-1 with a ding. "First team to four points wins the challenge," he added as three more points were added to the Dragons.

"I think I liked the first version better," Carly whimpered.

"Too bad for you," Chris leaned over to tell her, startling her into a scream in the process, "_I'm_ the host."

The camera briefly cut to Topher smirking deviously.

"Players from each team will be chosen randomly," Chris continued, "by this board," he gestured to the screen behind him. Its screen was divided in half, with each side spinning like the reels of a slot machine – the left showing the faces of the Jade Dragons, the right showing the faces of the Ruby Warriors. "And there's _no_ switching places."

"Hah! Sounds like my type of challenge," Terrance boasted. "Hope you Warriors like the taste of marshmallows, cause anybody up against me is gonna end up in the lake," he said, the shot panning back to show the Warrioirs– Topher smirking confidently, Scott smirking deviously, Jasmine and Olivia scowling, Dakota looking apprehensive, and Leonard and Lindsay looking nervous.

The shot cut to Chris being dropped off at another wooden dock by Chef, and the host soon took a place next to the white deck chair and purple umbrella that had been set up on it. "Well with that all settled," he told the campers as a triumphant tune played, "iiiiit's game time! And the first match-up is..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Owen and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Leonard.

"Owen versus Leonard!" the host gleefully announced.

"Luckily," the wizard smiled as the camera cut to him pulling a small clear flask out of his robe, "I have this rock armor potion that will aid me in the coming battle." He downed it in one gulp, and a wailing guitar played as his eyes widened, and he groaned and stuck his tongue out. "It taste terrible though," he added.

Lindsay grabbed the flask from him and looked it over. "Larry," she scolded. "This says 'Rock Armor _Poultice_'. You don't drink it; you rub it on the parts you want to become rock hard."

There was a chorus of snickering from the other campers and the ditz looked around in confusion. "What?"

The camera cut to Chris's unamused scowl. "Can we get this challenge done before Lindsay makes us lose our PG rating?"

\

The footage flashed ahead to show the two boys facing off against each other from opposite sides of the platform, holding the dueling stick that was their team color. "How will we know when to start?" Owen asked.

He was answered by the piercing wail of an airhorn that made him flinch, and the shot cut to Chris reclining on his chair. "That's how!" he shouted, and a tense challenge tune began as Leonard ran towards his enemy.

Owen smirked, then sucked in his gut. The camera cut to Leonard running toward Owen and belting out a battlecry against a blue sunburst background, then back to normal as the two boys met. Owen let go of his breath and the wizard bounced against his opponent's gut.

The camera cut to the sky as Leonard flew toward the water while screaming in fear. He landed in the water and jumped out a moment later covered in jellyfish, which shocked him and caused him to yelp. He landed back in and resurfaced covered in electric eels to the same effect, and one last time with him jumping high to avoid a swarm of piranhas.

The shot panned across the horrified faces of the other campers before cutting to Chris. "I forgot to mention," he said, "the water's stocked with eels, jellyfish, pirhanas, and..." he brought a hand to his chin, "something else I can't remember." A chomp and another of Leonard's yelps was heard from off-screen. "Oh yeah!" the host remembered with a smile. "Sharks! Anyway, point to Owen and the Jade Dragons!"

The seven Dragons on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 1-0 with a ding.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, Owen smiling brightly and a battered and bruised Leonard staggering a bit.

"You rocked it out there Big Guy," Rebecca told him with a smirk.

"Good job partner," Mitch congratulated with a pat on the optimist's back.

"Thanks guys," Owen said, smiling even brighter than before. "That was awesome!" he ended his sentence with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay worried as the shot cut to the Warriors, "are you okay?"

"Fear not fair maiden," Leonard slurred. "I shall defeat the..." he passed out into Lindsay's arms and she looked back at the other team with a scowl.

"And now it's time for round two!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "Get ready to battle..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Terrance and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Lindsay.

"Terrance versus Lindsay!"

"Yeah," the basketballer shrugged. "Just go ahead and give us the point."

"I'm not going down easily," Lindsay scowled at him.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Lindsay and Terrance at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the basketballer's smug face to the ditz's scowling one.

Chris sounded the wail of his airhorn, and the challenge music started up again as the two combatants met in the middle of the platform. Terrance brought his stick hard down on Lindsay, and while she managed to block it, she was forced back a few steps.

"Not goin' down easily huh?" the basketballer taunted as he delivered another brutal strike that pushed the ditz even further back. She scowled and moved to strike him back, but he easily blocked it with another taunting laugh.

This process continued for a while longer, Terrance giving harsh blows that sent Lindsay further and further, until they reached the edge of the platform. The camera cut in close as Lindsay weakly blocked another strike that almost sent her into the water, she looked over the platform's edge with a fearful expression.

Terrance pulled his stick back to deliver a painful strike, and Lindsay smirked. During his swing, she ducked down and the momentum of his swing sent him over the edge and into the water with a startled 'Whoa!'. The camera lingered on the ditz as she winced at the sounds of electricity, multiple small chomps, one big chomp, and the basketballer's shouts of pain.

"Whoa!" Chris said in shock as the camera cut to him. "Lindsay's brain beat Terrance's brawn. Point to the Ruby Warriors!"

The six Warriors on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 1-1 with a ding.

XXX

"Newton's first law of physics," Lindsay explained. "An object in motion tends to stay in motion. All I had to do remove his intended stopping point, me, and his momentum would send him over the edge."

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, a battered and bruised Terrance scowling and Lindsay smiling brightly.

"Not one word," Terrance said to his team.

"Don't sweat it man," Owen told him with a hand on his back, "we can still come back from this."

"Plus there ain't no shame in being outsmarted," Mitch tried to comfort.

"Wow!" Leonard said as the shot cut to Lindsay rejoining them. "That was-" he gestured wildly as he tried to come up with a proper adjective.

"Awesome mate," Jasmine finished, causing Lindsay to smile even brighter.

"Round three everybody!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "Next up is..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Rodney and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Olivia.

"Rodney versus Olivia!"

"You want _moi_ to fight?" Olivia asked in a scandalized tone.

"I don't know if I can do this," Rodney admitted.

"Come on man," Rebecca said, "it's for the team."

Rodney gave her a lovesick grin. "Okay then."

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Rodney and Olivia at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the country boy's smug face to the ex-child star's scowling one.

The wail of the airhorn sounded, and the challenge music started up again as the two combatants met in the middle of the platform. Rodney struck Olivia in the face, and she sputtered and took a step back.

"My hair!" she complained. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Rodney gave her a bewildered look. "But that's the challenge..."

"Do I look like I care about some stupid challenge?" Olivia replied from off-screen, prompting a dopey grin to form on Rodney's face as the background turned pink and a lovesick song played. "I spent more on this hair then you've probably made in your _entire_ pathetic life!" Olivia continued, her pink-tinted close-up now surrounded by a border of flower and ribbon-holding cherubs. The shot cut back to country boy's dopey grin, and then outward to show Olivia giving her opponent a strange and bewildered look that slowly settled into a smirk.

XXX

"Oh man, I've never felt this way before!" Rodney confessed, clutching his heart and looking dreamy. "I really think Olivia and I have a special _connection_, y'know? Like we were meant to be. Breaking up with Rebecca will be hard," he said with a knowing nod, "but it's the right thing to do."

XXX

"Aw, the country bumpkin's got a crush on me," Olivia mocked before settling into a deadly smirk. "Time to crush him."

XXX

The camera cut to Chris as he winced at the sound of impact, then smiled at the masculine scream leading into the chorus of someone falling into water filled with four types of deadly sea creatures.

"I guess Olivia used to do her own stunts," the host said with a shrug, "or muscles are meaningless. Anyway, point to Olivia and the Ruby Warriors!"

The six Warriors on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 1-2 with a ding.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, a battered and bruised Rodney looking nervous and Olivia smirking haughtily.

"What the heck was that?" Rebecca asked in amazement. "You got like two hundred pounds on her."

The shot cut in closer to Rodney, looking down as if in shame. "Rebecca," he said, giving her a sad look as an emotional tune began to play, "I... boat! Then ...hair!" He motioned from the rebel to the other team, the shot moving to show Olivia smirking and waving flirtatiously. "Olivia, I...gah! Love!"

XXX

"Breaking things off with Rebecca was harder than I thought it'd be," Rodney admitted. "And I know she's hurting, but I hope she'll be better with time."

XXX

"Yeah," Rebecca deadpanned. "I haven't understood a single word that farm boy's said to me since we got here. Why the heck was he telling me about Olivia's hair?"

XXX

"Round four!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "It's _pummel_ time..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Carly and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Topher.

"Carly versus Topher!"

"Ready to win Chris!" Topher said with a wink and a point to the camera

Carly gulped and started trembling. "Don't worry," Beth told her with a calm smile. "You _totally_ got thith!"

Carly stopped trembling, and smiled back before giving a determined nod.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Carly and Topher at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the fan's smug face to the pantaphobe's utterly terrified one.

"Both teams are tied at one apiece and it's my biggest fan going against the girl who's afraid of her own shadow," Chris said as the camera cut to him, the capstone theme beginning in the background. "Who will wind up breaking the tie? Find out when we come back to Total! Drama! _Daaaaaaanger_ Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed to the wail of the airhorn, and the challenge music started up again as Topher charged at his opponent. Carly shrieked in fear and curled into a ball on the ground. As Topher wasn't expecting this, he tripped over the girl and fell into the water with a painful belly flop.

The camera cut to his teammates as all but Scott winced at the sound of impact and chorus of someone falling into water filled with four types of deadly sea creatures.

"And in a shocking turn of events" Chris announced as the camera cut to him, "Carly ties things up for the Jade Dragons!"

The seven Dragons on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 2-2 with a ding.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, Carly looking rather shell-shocked and Topher whining as he tried to pull piranha out of his hair.

"Way to lose to their weakest player McLean Junior," Scott sneered. "It's almost like you were _trying_ to lose..."

It was a fluke," Topher told them, like Olivia's win." the ex-child star glared at Topher, then smirked.

XXX

"There's an old trick back when I was getting acting jobs," Olivia told the outhouse. "See, for some reason directors wouldn't hire me even though I'm _adorable_ and amazing at everything I do. So I started making my competition look worse. Since my team doesn't seem to get that I'm famous and worthy of special treatment, I'll just do to them what I used to do to those utterly ridiculous girls that tried to take my roles."

XXX

"That wath _awethome_ Carly!" Beth said, hugging the pantaphobe.

"Oh," Carly said with a sudden blush. "Thanks, but I didn't really do anything."

"Don't be silly," Terrance mocked. "You screamed like a baby and ran away. That's not nothing."

Carly sighed, and her female teammates glared at him.

"No room to talk considering you lost earlier," Rebecca said.

"Round five!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "Who'll stay alive between..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Contessa and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Scott.

"Contessa versus Scott!"

Scott snickered. "This'll be like huntin' kitchen rats back home."

"Let's do this!" Contessa cheered, later adding a much less enthused 'yay...'.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Contessa and Scott at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the schemer's smug face to the hopeless romantic's nervous one.

Chris sounded the wail of his airhorn, and the challenge music started up again as the two combatants met in the middle of the platform. They pushed their sticks against each other with even strength, but Scott gave an extra push that forced Contessa back a few steps.

XXX

"I know I said I was gonna throw challenges," Scott admitted, "and I do plan on doing it. But doing it now, after Topher's loss and knowing Dakota's gonna screw things up is a bad idea. No need to put a target on my back," he smirked.

XXX

"You're pretty when you're scared," Scott said in a flirtatious tone, waggling his eyebrows.

"What?" Contessa said in shock, leaving herself open to a brutal jab that sent her to the edge of the platform. She pinwheeled her arms as she almost lost her balance, but steadied herself and prepared for her counterattack.

Just as she began to charge at Scott, the schemer threw his dueling stick at her, hitting her in the face and knocking her into the water. The camera lingered on the Scott as he smirked at the sounds of electricity, multiple small chomps, one big chomp, and the hopeless romantic's shouts of pain.

"Scott got _devious_ with that one!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "Another point to the Warriors! One more and the win the whole thing!"

The six Warriors on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 2-3 with a ding.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, Scott with a smirk and a battered and bruised Contessa staggering a bit.

"You alright?" Rebecca asked in concern.

"I've been better," Contessa replied dryly before falling forward. Rebecca dashed forward to catch her and she mutter a quick 'thanks' with a heavy blush.

"That's how you do that," Scott bragged as the shot cut to the Warriors.

"Great job Scott," Jasmine smiled. "We only need one more point to win this."

"Round six!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "And it's gonna be..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Rebecca and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Dakota.

"Rebecca versus Dakota!"

"Wait," Dakota said suddenly, looking up from her phone, "what?"

Rebecca just cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Rebecca and Dakota at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the rebel's smug face to the heiress's nervous one.

The wail of the airhorn sounded, but this time the challenge music didn't start. "Wait!" Dakota said suddenly.

"O..kay," Rebecca told her with a smirk.

"If you have to hit me, can you just avoid messing up my face," she pleaded. "I can't get my own spin-off series without my sparkly adorablenss!"

"Oh yeah," the rebel agreed, though her tone was a mixture of sarcasm and blatant mockery. "I'll totally go easy on you."

"Thanks!" Dakota smiled before settling into a fighting pose. "Now let's do this!"

XXX

"I'm not gonna go easy on her," Rebecca told the outhouse.

XXX

The camera cut to Chris as he winced at the sound of impact, then smiled at Dakota's scream leading into the chorus of someone falling into water filled with four types of deadly sea creatures.

"That was anticlimactic," Chris complained. "But the point still stands, Both teams are tied at three apiece!"

The seven Dragons on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 3-3 with a ding.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the two combatants rejoining their teammates, a battered and bruised Dakota looking glum and Rebecca smirking confidently.

"Well," Rebecca sighed, "it's up to either Beth or Mitch."

"Hoping for the latter myself," Terrance admitted.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you lost to that blonde girl," Rebecca taunted.

"Like you had a hard go of it," the basketballer shot back.

"What was that?!" Jasmine asked as the shot cut to the Warriors.

Dakota started to look upset when she met up with her team. "Okay guys! I'm soooo sorry that I lost. I just wish I could have-" she paused, sadness immediately fading, and took out a compact. She spent a few seconds checking her make-up, then put the compact away and looked back at the camera. "Okay, take two!" she told the camera, donning another expression of sadness. The scene panned out to show the annoyed expressions of her team.

"It's the seventh and final round!" Chris announced as the camera cut to him. "And battling for supremacy is..." the shot cut back to the reels, the left stopping on Mitch and the right spinning for a little while longer before stopping on Jasmine.

"Mitch versus Jasmine!"

Both teams gave the combatants blank stares.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Topher cheered.

"I wonder who'th gonna win..." Beth commented.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Mitch and Jasmine at opposite ends of the platform holding their dueling sticks. The camera cut from a close up of the two, both sporting competitive grins.

Chris sounded the wail of his airhorn and the campers on the beach began to cheer and holler as the camera zoomed in on the platform, Mitch quickly taking the offense by swiping at Jasmine with his dueling stick. "Sorry ma'am, but I gotta take you down!" he said, slamming his stick down hard against hers as she tried to block. She grunted and strained with the effort, and though she was able to push Mitch's stick away she had already been forced onto one knee.

"You're stronger than I thought," Jasmine told him with a hint of shock. She smirked and said "Guess that means I don't have to hold back." She stood up and delivered a harsh counter attack that pushed him back a few feet.

She tried to sweep Mitch off the platform, but he quickly rolled forward and got back to his feet. "If you ain't gonna hold back, I see no reason for me to," he told her, ducking another swipe as he circled around her.

"Gonna be pret-ty hard to call this one," Owen said as the camera cut to the beach.

The two continued to jab their dueling sticks against each other, both circling around one another and slowly making their way to the other side of the platform. "Ma'am," Mitch said seriously as the two were stuck punching their sticks against each other, "I'm gonna have to ask that you give up soon."

To both teen's surprise, their dueling sticks broke. They looked at the pieces before shrugging and tossing them aside, then lunged at each other. Mitch immediately gained the upper hand, pushing Jasmine to the edge of the platform. She looked at the water below, then gave a hard push that broke the grapple and lunged at him again.

He pushed her back, then grabbed her by the vest and lifted her up. "Sorry ma'am," he said sincerely. walking her to the edge of the platform as she struggled to get out of his grip. When he had her over the edge, she twisted her legs up and wound up on his shoulders. Mitch wobbled at the unexpected weight and fell over the edge. Jasmine hopped off his shoulders as he fell and landed on her butt on the platform.

After a moment however, she didn't hear any splash. She got up and walked over to the edge, and a sharp note played as Mitch's had reached from under the platform and grabbed her ankle. She looked down in shock and he yanked back hard, pulling her off her feet and sending her into the water.

The camera cut to the water as she resurfaced and spat some water out of her mouth. "Good job mate," she said between pants.

"You weren't too bad yourself ma'am," Mitch said back, the camera cutting to him holding on to the edge of the platform. Jasmine blushed, then gasped just before the she was attacked.

"And Mitch wins the round!" Chris announced to a triumphant tune. "The winners of the challenge are... The Jade Dragons!"

The seven Dragons on the beach cheered as the scoreboard updated to 4-3 with a ding while the six Warriors groaned in disappointment.

"I can't _believe _this!" Olivia exclaimed in exasperation. "My team can _not _be this bad at challenges!"

"Hey, it's not that bad," Leonard said cheerily. "We've only lost twice! We can still recover, especially since we have _magic _on our side."

Olivia screamed with rage and lunged at him, Topher and Dakota quickly moving to hold her back.

"I don't think she wanted to hear that," Lindsay told Leonard, both looking shocked.

"Apparently," Leonard replied.

\

The footage flashed ahead to all of the Ruby Warriors except for Jasmine and Dakota assembled at the steps leading up to their cabin. The camera focused on Scott, who was standing on the ground in front of the others, and took a deep breath before beginning. "Okay guys, Dakota's gotta go! She's only in it for the camera time."

"Aww, don't say that!" Leonard replied. "I know she's a little flighty but if we just give her another chance I'm sure she'll be a great boon to us!"

"I'm sorry Larry," Lindsay said. "But I think Scott's right. We totally can't trust her."

"Plus she's just a two-bit copy of _moi_," Olivia added haughtily. "And there can only be _one_ of me."

"Still one too many," Scott muttered under his breath. Olivia glared at him, and he sent a sheepish smile back. "But yeah, Dakota's goin' home."

\

The footage skipped ahead with a dramatic beat, a full moon now shining over Camp Wawanakwa.

"The votes are cast," Chris said as the camera panned down to the campfire pit, the seven members of the Ruby Warriors sitting among the eleven stump seats – Lindsay and Leonard in the front row on the far right; and Olivia and Scott, Jasmine, Dakota, and Topher taking up the entire back – and Chris in position at the oil drum podium. "You guys know the drill," the shot cut in closer to the host as the faintest beginnings of the series' deep and tense elimination music played, "whoever doesn't get a marshmallow gets to ride the Trebu-Shame. Which means, you can't come back! Ev-er." He paused for a brief moment, then smiled and picked up the first marshmallow from the tray resting in front of him.

"The following players are safe," he announced. "Scott," he tossed the first bit of white to the schemer, who caught it quickly with a devious expression.

"Lindsay." The second was thrown to the ditz, who cheered as she caught hers.

"Leonard." The wizard got his next, though he failed to catch it and scowled in pain and annoyance as it bounced off his left eye.

"Jasmine." The amazon caught her prize with a relieved sigh.

"And Olivia." The actress caught hers with a with a cocky smirk and a haughty, self-assured humph. "Topher and Dakota, both of you are on the chopping block for your spectacular losses today."

"And the final marshmallow goes to," Chris announced as the music began to rise. The camera cut to the back-right corner as Topher and Dakota stiffened up, and Scott looked from one to the other with her marshmallow still in his hand. As the tension in the music continued to build, close-ups of each teen were shown – first Topher, then Dakota – as their confident persona slowly began to break, and finally the camera cut back to Chris as the music peaked and he said...

"Topher."

"NOOO!" Dakota shouted. "This has to be a mistake!" Topher caught his marshmallow with a relieved sigh. "I didn't get my spin-off series yet!"

"Too bad!" Chris told her. "The Trebu-Shame awaits!"

"NOOO!" Dakota screamed again, running in the opposite direction of the dock. The camera zoomed in on her as she ran with no regard to where she was going, and showed her bumping into a large mass that was revealed to be a grinning Chef.

\

The screen flipped around a central axis, transitioning the scene to the Dock of Shame with Dakota sitting in the sling of the Trebu-Shame, visibly furious to be there.

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled. "I _demand _more screen time!" . She noticed the camera, and lit up. "Oh wait, you're filming this?" she said, excitedly checking her make-up in her compact before smiling for the camera. "Looks like I've hit a _little _snag, Dakota fans. But don't worry, this won't be the last you've seen of MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yeah, it is," Chris told the camera as The Fame Monger was flung into the night. "That's two down and fourteen to go," he said as the series' capstone theme began to play. "Who's the next person to get their dreams crushed? Find out, on Total! Drama! _Daaaaaanger_ Island!"

The camera jumped outwards with each part of the title as usual, but the scene lingered there even as the capstone theme faded.

\

The shot cut to the washrooms.. The music turned tense and eerie and after a few moments Contessa came out the door. "Hey Contessa! Owen's voice said suddenly, causing her to scream and hold a hand to her chest.

"Owen!" she hissed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," the optimist whispered. "I just wanted to talk to you about Rebecca."

Contessa paled. "Wh-w-what about her?"

"You _liiiike_ her don't you?" Owen asked slyly.

"Whaaaaaat?" she replied with forced confusion. "No I don't."

Owen chuckled. "You totally do! You guys would be so cute toge-" he was cut off by Contessa slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Owen," she said seriously. "I'm a lesbian. I'm out back home, but I don't want anyone here to know. And I especially don't want Rebecca to know I have a crush on her." Owen squealed, but it was muffled by her hand. "That might give the girls reason to vote me off. Now can you _promise_ me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Owen said seriously. Contessa sighed in relief and they both walked off toward the camera. The music became more mysterious however, as the camera panned to the side of the building to show a shadowy figure watching them.

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** So this episode might have been a bit of wash, rinse, repeat, but there are some nuggets of plot going on.

Starting with Jasmitch. The thing that's attracting her to him is that he's stronger than her and not intimidated. Plus she likes that she doesn't have to hold back against him in a physical challenge. He's interested in her because he finds her attractive and well interesting. It's a pretty different dynamic than what we saw of Shasmine, and I'm not 100% sure on how to go about it.

And I know some people were expecting something romantic between Owen and Contessa, but I had to shut it down. A lot of her plot is going to involve her secret and the shadow figure and I'm actually excited to get to it.

Regarding Dakota, she works best as an early boot. I'm still doing the intern subplot, but there won't be a romance at the end of it.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota


	3. The Shocking Truth

**Author's Note:** Don't worry Ridonculous fans, chapter three of that will be posted on Saturday. Hopefully I can get out two chapters a week for the run of the race.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Nicky Haugh:**_ Thanks!

_**That British Guy:**_ She's not likable at first. I'll admit.

_**Guest #1:**_ Oh, in that case it's Luan from Loud House.

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ Dakota's the type of person who's better served as an early boot.

_**Tempokeep:**_ Dakota's a pretty obvious early boot. But I gotta say, I don't much like the term plot armor. It makes it sound like the plot's built around keeping them in the game. But thanks for the reassurance on chapter length.

_**StarHeart Specials:**_ I almost decided to ship Dakota and Topher, but he's too self-absorbed for what I want to do with her. I thought people would notice Mitch's height. I'm glad you like Lindsay and Leonard's friendship. And their ship will be answered this chapter. I can say that the shadow is not Matthew.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ I think you guys are gonna like where Dakota goes this season. I see Danger Island being set toward the end of the race. Yeah, Mitch has a brain to back up his brawn. He's pretty much a male Jasmine.

_**Critica7:**_ Who's to say Dakota and Lindsay won't hang out when she's an intern? Mitch is about a head taller than Jasmine.

_**Guest #2:**_ Nah, Conbecca's happening. I just like being cryptic. Glad you like Lindsay and Leonard.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Thanks. Glad you like the Jasmitch and Owen/Contessa friendship

_**Red Rain:**_ Glad you like Jasmitch. But I have to point out that Lindsay actually was smart in canon, she just never had a chance to show it. Plus, it makes sense to eliminate Dakota second just like in canon. There's quite a bit I can't comment on, but I hope you like the rest of the season.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Beth, Carly, Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Rodney, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Leonard, Lindsay, Olivia, Scott, Topher

Today isn't so much a grueling challenge as it is a dueling challenge.

* * *

**Episode 03: The Shocking Truth**

"Last time on Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris opened over a long-distance shot of Wawanakwa, the recap montage starting soon after, "the teams had to _duel_," he paused to chuckle over a shot of Owen and Leonard's 'fight', "with a combat challenge," Olivia and Carly were shown reacting to their names being called.

"Losers got to see some vicious sea life up close and personal," Chris continued as Leonard was shown jumping out of the water after being attacked by jellyfish, eels, and pirhana.

"Some fights were fun to watch," Chris continued over a clip of Terrance and Lindsay's duel. "Others, not so much," a Carly screaming was shown, followed by Topher falling into the water. "And it all came down to an intense showdown between Mitch and Jasmine," several clips of their duel was shown.

"The Jade Dragons won again," Chris said over a shot of resurfacing in the water, followed by the eight teens celebrating their win, "and Dakota's fame-mongering and uselessness in challenges got her kicked off." Footage of the blonde appearing on her team's front porch was followed by her failed attempt to escape her elimination, and then her being flung by the Trebu-Shame.

"But all was not right with the Dragons," Contessa was shown walking out of the washrooms, "when Owen revealed that Contessa was in the closet," their conversation was shown, followed by a shadowy figure watching them. "He promised not to say anything, but really? How likely is _that_ to be true?"

"Speaking of truths," Chris asked the camera as it cut to him in front of the cabins. "We've got a _shocking_ episode for you today! And you won't wanna miss a second of it! On Total! Drama! _Daaaaaanger Island_!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode opened on Camp Wawanakwa's lodge and mess hall, the camera panning to the left to show the communal bathroom and, more importantly, a cluster of bushes. The shot zoomed in as one of them began to rustle, and a a spigot of water spat out of them.

The music peaked sharply as water began to pool around the bushes, then the whole cluster sank. The camera panned back to the mess hall, then cut inside.

The camera, situated high on the right wall relative to the entrance, showed the two teams eating and the lodge itself in a state of near disrepair. The floor had become a patchwork of different colors and styles; one of the front windows had been broken and halfheartedly boarded up; there was a gaping hole in the roof over the other front window; a few planks were missing from the far left wall around the fireplace; and a bit of wallpaper was peeling on the partition dividing the kitchen from the rest of the lodge.

The eight members of the Jade Dragons sat at the forward table, to the left of the camera, while the six Ruby Warriors sat closer to the kitchen; and although the former team's table had a grimy and tattered table cloth, both teams had only logs to sit on.

Carly, with Jasmine and Topher just visible over her shoulder, hesitantly stuck a spoonful of the grayish food they'd been served into her mouth, cringed, and spat it back into her bowl. "What is this stuff?" she asked, picking up the bowl and peering at it more closely. "It doesn't very good..."

"That's gruel for ya," Rebecca said dryly, the perspective inverting to show her idly stirring her own bowl of breakfast. "Low-fat. Low carb. No taste."

XXX

"Eh," Rebecca shrugged. "It's not the _worst_ food I've ever had."

XXX

The shot cut to Topher and Olivia at the right end of the Warriors' table, their backs to the kitchen. "Do you think this gruel is low-carb?" the fan asked, picking a hair out of his spoonful.

"I think it's insulting that I'm even in the same room as this stuff," Olivia answered before looking up from her own breakfast, noticing something just off-camera, and nudging Olivia with her elbow. "But there's something I need to tell you," she said in a low voice, leaning in to whisper.

"So there we were," Leonard said to Lindsay as the perspective changed to show them eating side-by-side, Rebecca and Contessa and Owen and Carly visible just over the wizard's shoulder, "after an eight-hour trek and what should block our path, but an umber colossus."

"Wow," Lindsay gasped. "I like, can't believe that happened. What'd you do?"

The perspective changed again, now showing Jasmine and Scott eating across from Leonard and Lindsay. The tall girl opened her mouth to say something, but frowned and turned her attention to Scott, who was sighing at his bowl of gruel. "What's the matter, mate?" Jasmine asked. "I know the gruel is terrible, but it's important to at least get your stomach filled."

"What?" Scott asked in a slightly offended tone. "The gruel's not terrible. It's just like the stuff my Ma makes back home."

"Ohhhh," Jasmine said in comprehension. "I get it. Homesickness can creep up on you at times."

XXX

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't know why Jasmine's gone into Team Mom mode, but I don't like it. It'll make it harder to pin one of our losses on her."

XXX

Scott opened his mouth to say something, but an ominous rumbling grabbed everyone's attention. The camera cut to Carly trembling, Owen and Contessa clutching each other in fear, and finally Mitch looking at the roof with shock and alarm.

"Everyone needs to get out of here!" he commanded. "_NOW_!"

The scene moved outside the lodge as screams of terror filled the air. All the campers fled out the front door as dramatic music played, and a section of the mess hall's roof collapsed as they paused to catch their breath.

The whine of the intercom turning on caught their attention, and the camera cut to an upward shot of the loudspeaker. "Attention, players!" Chris announced. "You have one hour to head to the amphitheater for today's _electrifying_ challenge!" He laughed as the shot cut to the campers giving each other confused and wary looks. "That'll make sense when you get here."

\

The scene flashed ahead to the Contessa entering the girls' side of the Dragon cabin. "Hey Tessa," Rebecca's voice said suddenly, causing the girl to yelp as the camera zoomed out to show the Rebel leaning against a bunk with a smirk on her face.

"Why does everyone sneak up on me here?" Contessa asked.

"Not gonna apologize," Rebecca told her, slowly walking over to her. "I like the element of surprise."

The cut to Contessa backing against the door and blushing. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"You're not as subtle as you think Tessa," the rebel smirked, holding a hand over the door to keep Contessa from opening it. "I've seen the looks, and I'm interested too."

Contessa looked positively mortified. "I'm not. That's not. You've got."

Rebecca's face fell. "Oh," she said seriously. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were..." she trailed off. "Well this is embarrassing."

"Wait," Contessa said slowly. "You... liked... _me_?"

"No need for the past tense," the rebel scoffed. "And don't act so surprised. We've only been here a little over a week but you've got a good head on your shoulders. And you look great in those yoga pants."

"Uhh, well," Contessa replied with a heavy blush, "you're not wrong about me being... or well liking... you."

"That's the best news I've heard since we got here," Rebecca smiled. "So how about we go out sometime?"

"Wait. What?" Rebecca said, almost falling forward in confusion; the shot cut to show Rebecca smirking then back to Contessa. "But, we just met. We can't."

"Why?" the rebel said, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "'Cause some old dudes decided it'd be 'improper'," she asked sarcastically, throwing in a stereotypical upper-class British accent. "I like you. You like me. Easy yeah?"

Contessa smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, I mean. I guess that makes sense. But is it okay if we don't tell the others? I just. I don't know how the girls would react to-"

"Two smokin' hot chicks dating each other?" the rebel asked, smirking again when her words made Contessa blush. "Yeah, I don't mind being someone's dirty little secret." Without warning, she kissed the hopeless romantic on the lips. "See you at the challenge Tessa," she said with a wink, leaving the cabin shortly after.

Contessa eyes went wide. "Holy crap..." she said breathlessly, looking around in shock.

XXX

"Did that just happen?" Contessa asked with the same wide-eyed look.

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to a shot from behind the campers; they had assembled on team bleachers in front of a small outdoor stage - the Dragons on the right and the Warriors on the left. The perspective inverted to show Chris and Chef on opposite sides of an electric chair, the cook wearing a hockey mask.

"Campers!" Chris said, clapping his hands together as he smiled for the camera. "Welcome to your third day of competition. Today we're putting a twist on an old favorite of mine," he announced as a light but tense theme began to play. "You guys remember the Aftermath specials? And maybe a little game called Truth or _Electrocution_?" The shot cut from the Dragons to the Warriors, a mixture of confusion and dread appearing on the campers' faces.

"Every round a player is chosen at random," he explained, pointing up to the monitor above him. It was spinning like the reels of a slot machine showing the faces of the campers. The screen suddenly stopped on Contessa, and the shot briefly cut to her laughing softly and anxiously and looking around as the host continued.

"Once you're chosen," Chris explained as the shot cut back to him, "you'll have to sit in this chair and answer whatever question we ask you. _Truthfully_," he said with a dark and vicious grin, provoking a gasp from the Dragons and an ominous musical riff. "Telling a truth gets your team a point," he continued. "But, if you tell a lie, you get a shock. Any questions?"

"How will you know if we're lying?" Jasmine spoke up.

"The shocks aren't enough to k-k-kill us right?" Carly whimpered.

"Is there another way to do this that won't risk messing up my hair?" Topher asked.

"So no questions then!" Chris said with a bright smile. "Oh, and this is hooked up to the lie detector from season two. Chef's getting feed the info in his earpiece. Let's start the game!" he said, turning to the other side. "Contessa?"

Contessa gulped as Owen gave her an encouraging pat on the back. "You got this Contessa," he told her. She took a deep breath and nodded.

XXX

"No big deal," Contessa said nervously. "I mean it's not like I'm hiding a secret or two that could get me voted off or anything."

XXX

"Contessa, the question is," the host continued as the footage skipped ahead to the hopeless romantic in the hotseat, "what contestant would you be stuck in the same room as the least?"

Contessa looked to her team and saw all but Terrance giving her encouraging smiles or hand gestures. "Well..." she said in a pensive tone.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'd have to say Terrance. He's kind of a jerk. Sorry," she added sheepishly.

The others muttered their agreement. Chef looked at her in suspicion, staring deeply into her eyes as a tense tune played...only for it to level off as he grunted in confirmation.

"Chef says, that was a truth!" Chris announced as the scoreboard was shown dinging up to 1-0.

"Sorry again," Contessa told her teammate from the chair.

"Yeah, your opinion ain't gonna hurt my feelings," the basketballer told her bluntly. "I'm not here to make friends."

\

"Next up," Chris said before looking back up at the monitor which promptly began to spin again, "is _Rodney_," he announced, the reel landing on the country boy ."And the question is...," he began as the footage skipped ahead to Rodney in the chair, "Who is the most attractive girl on the island?"

Rodney gasped, and Chef leaned into his face with a demanding growl.

"Uhh, could I get a different question?" Rodney asked, pushing Chef out of his face and leaning forward to whisper at Chris. "I can't hurt those gals like that! Just look at those loving faces." As he spoke the shot cut first to Rebecca, almost falling asleep due to boredom, then to Olivia crossing her arms and glaring.

"You're running out of time, Rodney," Chris told him sternly.

"I, uh, umm, uhh..." the country boy mumbled in panicked thought.

XXX

"I know I should pick Olivia, but I don't wanna hurt Rebecca!" Rodney told the outhouse camera. "Then there's the whole 'dating someone on the other team' thing. Maybe I should pick someone else as an obvious joke, but who?"

XXX

The static cut away to him putting a finger to his lips as he looked around uncertainly, the shot shifting to follow his gaze across the girls – first to Lindsay who perked up and smiled, then to Beth who pulled an awkwardly flirtatious move, then to Jasmine who raised an eyebrow. "Just answer the stupid question already," Rebecca warned, and the shot cut back to Rodney as he stiffened.

"Dude, come on!" Owen yelled out. "Just be honest! I don't wanna lose!"

"But.. but.." Rodney tried to say.

Chris cleared his throat, and the shot cut to him looking annoyed. "Get on with it, Rodney!" he told the country boy, and Chef added an annoyed growl of his own.

Rodney gulped, and looked to the left at Terrance, Rebecca, and Mitch all watching him irritably, then back to Chef as he growled again. "Okay," he announced, closing his eyes. "The most attractive girl on the island is...is...," he sagged. "I don't know!" His teammates gasped as the music spiked dramatically. "I can't decide, okay? I'm sorry."

Chef looked him right in the eyes, then shook his head at Chris. The background music turned tense as he was shocked.

"Sorry," the host said impishly. "Chef smells a liar!"

"Uhh, hello," Olivia objected. "How am _I_ not the most attractive girl here?"

Rebecca snorted. "Probably 'cause I'm here too. I'm _really_ good at attracting people," she told the actress with a smirk.

Owen raised an eyebrow at Contessa's deep blush.

"Actually, Rebecca," Rodney spoke up as an emotional tune began to play, "I have something to tell you." He paused, and sniffed. "I-"

"Yeah, nobody cares Rodney," Chris interjected, the music scratching to a halt as he gave a short shake of his head. "Time to move on. Up next...!" He looked back up to the monitor, and the first reel quickly stopped on the athlete, and the second on a flame shortly after. "Topher!"

\

"Topher," he said as the shot cut to the confident man smirking in the electric chair and the music became slow and tense. "What is your biggest aspiration in life?"

"Well Chris," Topher began smoothly. "I've only got one goal in my life. One that's inspired _heavily_ by you I might add."

Chris took out a stopwatch. "You've got thirty seconds," he said, pushing its button. The background score immediately sped up, the clock ticking over it. "Stop trying to butter me up."

"I want to host my _own_ show one day," the fan told his idol seriously. "I have so many ideas on how to be the best TV host in the world. Just like you."

Chef looked the boy over, then nodded at Chris.

"An _obvious_ truth if I've ever heard one," Chris announced to a mildly triumphant tune. "Point to the Warriors!" He motioned up to the scoreboard, which updated with a ding to show the score at 1-1.

XXX

"Of course what I _didn't_ mention is that the show I'll be hosting... is _this_ one..." Topher confessed with a smug grin.

XXX

The Warriors cheered while the Dragons groaned. "We're gonna need to step up our game," Rebecca told her team. "I'm not losing this challenge."

"Okay everyone," Jasmine told her team as the shot cut to them in a huddle. "We just need to tell the truth and we'll have this challenge in the bag. Alright?"

Leonard immediately held up his hand. "You shall hear no falsehoods from me today."

"Me neither," Lindsay said, slapping five with the wizard.

Scott grunted. "Yeah, yeah..." he said.

XXX

"Great," the schemer groaned. "Another challenge I can't throw. If I'm the only one that lies and we lose, it's bye-bye Scotty."

XXX

"It's a 1-1 tie," Chris told the camera as it moved back to him and the capstone theme began to play. "But we're not done exposing these guys's deepest darkest secrets! Stay tuned to find them out, on Total! Drama! _Daaaaaaanger_ Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed on a close-up of the reels on the monitor spinning. It landed on Olivia.

"It's your lucky day Olivia!" Chris said impishly as the shot cut to the actress rolling her eyes. "Truth time!"

\

"Just get this over with so we can win already," Olivia scoffed as the footage skipped to her in the chair.

Chris shrugged. "Hey, your funeral," he said before raising his next note card. "Olivia, for a point: who would you consider your biggest enemy this season?"

"I don't have any enemies," Olivia answered with a smug and matter-of-fact pride. "Everyone on this island simply _adores_ me."

The music became deep and dramatic enough as Chef was shown growling in her direction, then looking toward the smiling host and shaking his head. Chris pressed the button on the remote he was holding and the actress was shocked.

"How dare you say I was lying?" Olivia asked in outrage, standing up and storming to the cook. "I am a celebrity! Of _course_ people love me! Right teammates?"

The camera panned across her team, all of which were trying not to meet her eyes except for a smirking Scott.

XXX

"Maybe I _can_ botch this challenge," Scott snickered.

XXX

The shot cut back to the spinning reel. "And next up, we have..." Chris said before the first reek stopped, "Terrance."

"Whatever," the basketballer said dully, "Not like I make a habit of lying anyway."

\

"Alright dude," Chris said as the footage cut to Terrance sitting in the hot seat, "what is your favorite song that you don't want anyone to know?"

"Pretty much anything from T-Swift," Terrance answered seriously.

Chris's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked over to Chef. The cook nodded his head with a shrug.

Chris let out a breath. "Guess that's a truth," he said, giving the boy a blank look. "I just thought you'd have a harder time admitting that." The monitor dinged and the score updated to 2-1.

"Not at all sorry to disappoint you," Terrance told the host.

XXX

"Seriously, this challenge is the reason why I'm so honest," Terrance scoffed. "People can't use the truth against you if you're open to telling it."

XXX

"Okay!" Chris said happily as the footage resumed on the reel. "Next up for the hot seat is... _Scott_!"

"I've got nothing to hide," the schemer said deviously.

\

"Okay Scott," Chris said as the footage skipped ahead. " Would you consider yourself a leader? Or a follower?"

"I'm a natural-born leader," Scott said smugly, groaning when he was shocked a moment later.

"Yeah, that wasn't even _close_ to being the truth," Chris laughed. "The Dragons still hold the lead."

Scott shrunk under the glares of his teammates.

XXX

"Okay I like taking orders," Scott admitted. "I got no problem admitting that. But now that we're down, I can work on getting the others to vote out Olivia. Or Leonard I can't decide. I'm like a kid in a candy store full of suckers. And I'm gonna like..." he paused to think of a finish for his metaphor, "break 'em and stuff," he finished with a snicker.

XXX

"Next up," Chris said over another close-up of the spinning reels, "Lindsay," he announced as the reel stopped on the attractive girl.

The shot briefly cut to the girl in question perking up.

\

A flash took the scene to the girl in the chair. "Alright Lindsay," Chris said, "why don't you tell us what happened when you and your sister took a vacation in France..."

"Whoa," Owen said as the camera panned over to him, "this sounds pre-tay jui-cay." he rubbed his hands in anticipation and chuckled.

Chris laughed. "Trust me, it is. Now get on with it," he added sternly to the ditz.

The shot cut to Lindsay squirming uncomfortably in the chair. "Okay," she said bashfully, "I may have accidentally ruined a priceless painting and got my while family locked up in a Parisian jail for a week and a half."

All the other campers gasped.

XXX

"Lindsay did jail time?" Rebecca asked in shock. "Girl just moved up a few rungs on my approval ladder."

XXX

Chris sighed as the footage resumed to a shot of him holding the notecards. "I was hoping you'd go into a little more detail, but that's my fault for not being specific. Point to the Warriors." The monitor updated to 2-2 and every one of the Ruby Warriors save for Scott cheered.

The shot moved back to the monitor as the reel began to spin again – and soon landed on Owen. "Uh-oh," the optimist chuckled nervously as the focus moved to him. "Maybe it won't be too personal?"

\

"Owen," Chris began to read from his card but he never got a chance before Owen screamed.

"In third grade I cheated on my math exam!" he admitted to a playful tune as the scene shifted to a crayon drawing of a young Owen changing his 'F' to an 'A'.

"In fourth grade I stole my Uncle Max's toupee and glued it to a goat's butt at the petting zoo," the crayon Owen did exactly that.

"In fifth grade I kicked one of my brother's down the stairs," the cartoon Young Owen kicked a boy that looked similar to him down a flight of stairs, "and then blamed it on my other brother," a grey-haired woman glared at him, and he pointed to another boy that looked like him.

"In sixth grade I broke into school and ate the soccer team's whole bake sale in one night and blamed it on the crotchety old janitor," the young Owen, with crumbs all over his mouth, pointed his finger at a scowling elderly janitor.

"But the worst thing I ever did was make a jar of fake puke," he was seen putting fish into a blender, "take it to school hidden in my backpack and pretended to puke all over the nu-hu-hu-huns!"

\

"_Owen_!" Chris interrupted as the music abruptly ended and the scene shifted to normal. "That's not what I was gonna ask! But it was _waaaay_ better!"

"Oh," Owen said bashfully. "Do I get the point?"

"No," Chris said just before the boy was shocked. "From here on in, I'm gonna suggest being truthful," Chris said as the focus moved back to him. "Maybe then then the score will get higher than 2-2!" he added, the shot quickly cutting away to the scoreboard. "Remember what's at stake. The loosing team will be sending someone home! And while I don't know who that could be there's already a couple good candidates on each team." The shot cut first to the Warriors as Scott and Olivia looked around in a defiant sort of sheepishness, then to the Dragons to show Owen and Rodney hanging their heads in shame. "But hey!" Chris said brightly. "Anything can happen! It's on to the Lightning Round!"

A fast-paced an intense challenge theme began to play as the reel resumed spinning, quickly stopping on Mitch. "Any hidden hobbies?" Chris asked.

"I like to watch figure skatin'," Mitch answered with a tip of his hat.

The shot cut to the scoreboard as it became 3-2, then panned down to show the reel landing on Rodney. "If you could only save one camper's life, who would it be?" Chris asked with great enthusiasm, pointing to the boy and causing him to gulp nervously. The camera panned across his mostly glaring team as he darted his eyes around nervously. Chef shook his head at Chris, and the seated boy was soon shocked once more.

The reel began to spin once again, this time landing on Jasmine. "Worst childhood memory?" Chris called out and the footage moved to the shuddering amazon.

"I once got locked in a closet back when I was a kid," she explained. "Took me two hours to jury-rig an escape."

The scoreboard promptly changed to 3-3.

A pan down to the monitors showed the reel landing on Beth. "Who is your best friend back home?" Chris asked, and the the cut to the dorky girl smiling brightly.

"I have lotth of animal friendth back home," she explained unabashedly. "But my abtholute _favorite_ hath to be my pet pig! Her name ith Bertha and thee has the cutetht little curly tail you''ve ever theen!" As she spoke the camera panned to the left across her shocked teammates, all smiling in adoration or sympathy, or slight mockery in Rebecca and Terrance's case.

The shot cut to the scoreboard updating to 4-3 in the Dragons' favor.

Then the reels landed on Rodney again, and the shot cut to the boy in question as he stammered nervously.

The footage skipped over the question and inevitable failure, and the shot immediately cut to him and him being shocked.

A cut back to the reels showed them landing on Leonard. "Okay Leonard, to get a point," Chris said as the scene moved to the nervous wizard sitting in the chair, "tell me: who is your favorite person on the island?" The camera briefly panned to Lindsay as she perked up.

"Lindsay," Leonard answered immediately. "I rather enjoy all of our conversations," as he spoke the camera cut the ditz blushing. "She reminds me of my best friend back home Tammy." At that Lindsay stopped blushing and started scowling.

The scoreboard updated to 4-4.

The reel was shown again, this time landing on Carly. The pantaphobe whimpered.

"Most embarrassing memory?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to answer that..." Carly said, she was shocked moments later.

"After all this pain and anguish," Chris continued, the shot cutting outward to show him and Chef and standing on stage as the three interns pushed the chair away, "you're still tied. I gotta say, I really thought you guys would try harder," he added thoughtfully. "And while I could do this all day, it's time for the game to end," he announced, earning a sigh of relief from the Dragons. "Right after the _Sudden Death Round_!" he added with dramatic excitement, earning a gasp from the Warriors.

"A player from each team will go head-to-head," he explained. "Winner's team gets immunity. Loser's team gets shocked, and, sends someone home," he said with a sly smirk.

The shot cut to the monitor, the real only containing the faces of the Dragons. After a couple seconds it landed on Rebecca.

"Me?" the rebel said in surprise, standing up and stepping forward. "I was wondering when I'd have to go."

Terrance crossed his arms and scoffed. "Try not to blow it."

Rebecca scowled at him. "Team killing's not my style."

"Guess you better be telling the truth," Terrance smirked. "Unless you wanna ride the trebuchet tonight."

"Whatever," Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

XXX

"Yeah," Terrance shrugged. "I like ticking people off. I think it's a fair trade-off for all the annoyances I'm forced to deal with."

XXX

"Terrance is such a jerk," Rebecca scowled. "But as long as he's here, that's just a bit more safety for me."

XXX

"And for the Warriors..." Chris said as the shot cut back to the reels, now showing only the faces of the Ruby Warriors, _"Lindsay!"_

A deep note played as the shot cut to Lindsay's smile. "Yay, I won!" she said as she walked to the stage to join the host and Rebecca. "What'd I win?"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her.

Chris held up two remotes with a single button – one green and one red. "The game is simple," he explained with his usual smile. "I'll be giving out embarrassing secrets about your fellow campers. You'll be pressing this poorly wired buzzer and guessing who you think it is. First person to get one _wrong_ loses today's challenge."

The shot cut outward as he handed the red remote to Lindsay and the green one to Rebecca. "Starting now." he declared, and a deep and tense challenge theme began to play.

"Last name Bytheway?" Chris asked.

Rebecca immediately pressed her button and got shocked. "Owen."

"Correct. Cat named after Chef?"

"Uh..." Lindsay struggled. "Tyler, no! Topher!"

"Correct!" Chris announced. "Got a tongue stuck to a pole?"

"Beth," Rebecca answered, shrugging off the shock she was given.

"Correct!" Chris turned to Lindsay. "Got beat up by a cat?"

"Jes- _Jasmine_!" Lindsay said with a quick shake of her head, ignoring the shock she was given.

"Bullied because of their orientation?" Chris asked Rebecca.

Rebecca looked from the host, to the pale and terrified looking Contessa and back to Chris. "Beats me," she lied, letting the remote drop to the floor. A hammer swung down from the ceiling and knocked her on her butt with a groan.

A triumphant tune played as Lindsay's eyes widened in realization and she smiled. "And with that, the Ruby Warriors win for the first time this season!"

The shot cut to the team in question as everyone cheered and celebrated, while Scott scowled.

"That means that the Jade Dragons" he turned to the other team, "have to vote someone off the island."

The eight teens and sagged in disappointment.

The host began to walk off the stage, but was interrupted by a sudden screaming from off-screen. The camera quickly panned up to show none other than Dakota strapped in to a hang glider and rapidly approaching the set. "What the...?!" Chris exclaimed as the blonde crashed through her former team, landing on a certain actress.

"Hey Olivia!" Dakota smiled as she detached herself from the glider and removed her pink helmet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Olivia asked in outrage.

"Excuse me, Dakota?" Chris called out, looking annoyed. "You're no longer in the competition, _remember_?"

"I don't care about the _money_," the heiress said as the camera turned back to her in the middle of removing her harness. "Like I _need _it. I just want, umm, close-up please?" she waved the camera forwards, and the person behind it obliged. "Thank you." Dakota continued, clasping her hands against a cheek. "I just want camera time! People need to see my sparkly adorableness if I'm gonna get my spin-off reality series."

She winced suddenly, and the camera zoomed out to show that Chef had appeared beside her and grabbed her by the arm. The large man lifted her up and took her over to the stage, where Chris waited. "You know how you were flung from the Trebu-Shame last episode?" he told her. "That means you're done, for-ev-er."

"No, please, I'll do anything!" Dakota squealed.

"Listen, Princess, this is my show," his rant was interrupted by a sudden call on a cellphone he extracted from a pants pocket. "Huh?" he answered, smiling when he heard a voice on the other end. He cupped the mouthpiece and told the captive girl, "It's your daddy!"

The shot panned over to Chef and a smiling Dakota as the host continued the call. "Hello, Mr. Milton!" the shot cut back to Chris as his eyes shot open and grin enlarged. "How much money?" The camera zoomed out to show all three as the host ended the call and stowed away his phone. "You're back!" he told the blonde.

"Yes!" Dakota cheered, turning to the camera and smiling cutely. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"As an intern!" Chris finished happily.

"An intern?" the rich girl whined as Chef carried her off stage, "_NOOOOOOO_!"

\

A flash took the scene to Rebecca walking through the woods apparently by herself, until Contessa ran up alongside her. "Ssooo," she opened, "crazy day, huh? I mean, I told you a secret you kissed me..."

"Yup," Rebecca answered dully as the shot cut in closer.

"Uhh, thanks for not telling everyone by the way," Contessa said seriously. "I mean, I hate that it's the reason we lost. And I promise I'll do what it takes to keep you in the game," the rebel perked up at that. "But it means a lot that you chose to keep my secret over winning."

Before Rebecca could reply Contessa suddenly kissed her on the cheek to a light fluttery tune. The rebel looked at her in mild shock and let out a chuckle at the deep blush on the girl's face. "So yeah," Contessa said shyly. "Thanks. Again." With that, she ran off to the campgrounds, leaving Rebecca to stand there with a smirk on her face.

"Not a bad catch Rebecca," she chuckled to herself.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the front of the Dragon cabin, where most of the team had gathered. "Man, I can't believe we lost." Owen lamented.

"I told you not to blow it," Terrance scoffed with crossed arms as he glared at Rebecca. "And you said you had it."

"Don't look at me!" Rebecca said immediately. "How was I supposed to know who here might swing that way? And Rodney went up there like five times and didn't answer one question!"

The camera briefly cut to Olivia watching the argument with a smirk.

XXX

The actress flipped her hair and laughed haughtily. "Time to work my magic."

XXX

The shot switched to Beth close-up. "I don't think thith wath anyone'th fault," she said placatingly. "Tho maybe we thould thtop fighting?"

"I'd like that," Carly nodded.

"_Without_ deciding who we vote for?" Terrance interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"Personally, I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about these things in the open." Mitch spoke. "Ain't no point in goin' around hurtin' folks's feelin's

"Please," Terrance scoffed. "If you're worried about your feelings, you're on the wrong show."

The team's attention was pulled to the side as it Olivia walked over. "Rodneykins!" she said sweetly, running over to the boy and hugging his arm. "Oh, I hate that you're voting someone off tonight," she pouted.

Rodney just stammered.

"I hope this isn't what you meant when you said you'd help me from being eliminated by my mean teammates," she said with false worry.

"Back that up a minute," Rebecca said, seemingly gaining the actress's attention. "Rodney said he'd keep you from being kicked off?"

"Isn't my Rodneykins the sweetest?" she asked obliviously. "Oh, well I have to go. Good luck at elimination tonight sweetie!" she cheered falsely as she darted over to her team's cabin. The camera lingered to catch seven pairs of eyes glaring at a blushing country boy.

XXX

"Thanks to me, one of my swell teammates is going home," Rodney said. "I wonder who it's gonna be?"

XXX

A deep, sharp note opened the ceremonial music as the scene cut to the usual moonlit shot of the island. "Welcome to your first elimination ceremony Dragons," Chris said, the Jade Dragons' icon appearing in the corner of the screen as the scene moved to the fire pit. "The following players are safe," he continued as the shot cut in close and he picked up the first of seven marshmallows from the tray that Chef Hatchet was holding. "Owen," the camera quick-panned over to the backrow to show the boy in question happily catching his prize, "Contessa, Mitch, and Rebecca." A pan to the side showed the hopeless romantic, cowboy, and rebel all catching their marshmallows with smiles.

The shot cut to the front row as Terrance scowled and everyone else stiffened in fear.

"Beth and Carly? You girls are safe," Chris said matter-of-factly as he tossed two more marshmallows at the campers.

Beth smiled and Carly let out a breath of relief. Meanwhile Terrance scowled at his team.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...," Chris said, the music reaching its tensest part as Terrance turned a shocked and terrified look his way. The host closed his eyes and picked up the marshmallow, and the music peaked... "Terrance." He opened his eyes, and tossed the marshmallow away.

"You all don't know how lucky you are," the basketballer said seriously as he caught the final treat.

"Rodney, you're out," Chris said from off-screen, the camera panning to Rodney as he stood up.

\

The screen flipped around, transitioning the scene to the Trebu-Shame with Rodney already loaded in. "So long everyone," he said as the somber farewell theme played. "I'm sorry I let my relationships get in the way of the game," he said, closing his eyes and nodding slowly solemnly. "Rebecca, I can only hope you forgive me for breaking your heart." The camera cut to the confused rebel.

His eyes popped back open and he smiled. "Hey, actual words came out that time!" he said with a glimmer of excitement.

"Too bad they're the last one's you'll ever say on this show," Chris said simply as the shot cut to him pulling the lever on the Trebuchet. Rodney was fired off into the night with a yell, and the shot cut to his former teammates watching him leave from the edge of the elimination area.

"I think I sank somebody's battleship," Chris said smugly as the shot cut back to him, smirking as the opening beats of the capstone theme played. "Will the Dragons dominate the next challenge? Or is this the start of the Warriors' comeback Find out next time, on Total! Drama! _Daaaaaaanger _Island!"

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Some more repeating themes. And not a lot to discuss.

This episode is the official start of Conbecca. As you can tell, it's the most different of all my previous ships. But I'm tight lipped for now.

Also I decided to forgo the double elimination til a later episode. There's just no way to pull it off here.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney


	4. In the Zone

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for your support! This is the shortest chapter yet I'm afraid, but I think the content more than makes up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Nicky Haugh:**_ Thanks!

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ I'm always going to add a canon allusion if I can. So you noticed that Lindsay's jealousy huh? and when it was time for the sudden death match you accidentally said Olivia when it was Lindsay who took part for her team. Lack of plot is a bit of an indicator this early in the game. Owen's last name really is Bytheway. Read it together out loud. I know Contessa and Rebecca got together early. Like I said, it's a bit different than usual. There's a reason behind Contessa's apprehensiveness.

_**Guest #1:**_ Thanks. I find truth challenges are a good way to get to know the others. I'm really glad you like Conbecca. I love adding canon references. So It was nice to add those.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Thanks.

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ Sad but true.

_**That British Guy:**_ Yeah she kinda is.

_**Guest #2:**_ Whoops. Fixed.

_**Tempokeep:**_ This was a bit of an obvious place to axe Rodney. And the short season did play into why I started Conbecca so early.

_**Red Rain:**_ Thanks. Like I said before Conbecca's going to be done a bit differently. I'm glad the character development came through. I try to do a bit of that when the axed camper doesn't involve themselves with the plot. I can't take credit for Owen's confessions, that came mostly from canon. It seemed fitting for Rodney, I didn't have a lot to do with him. Scott and Terrance are definitely sources for tension.

_**thunderdragon453:**_ Right now.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ Sorry for the long wait.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Beth, Carly, Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Leonard, Lindsay, Olivia, Scott, Topher

Who's ready for some fun?

* * *

**Episode 04: In the Zone**

"On the last episode of Total Drama," Chris opened, a long-distance shot of Wawanakwa Island giving way to a clip of Chris standing next to an electric chair. "We got to know our campers with some Truth or Electrocution," the host said as the reel landed on Contessa, and her sheepishly answering her question. "Where the competitors had to tell the truth, or," Scott was shown getting shocked, "have about a 100 volts of electricity course through their bodies."

"Rebecca made a move on Contessa," he said over a clip of them talking in their cabin, "and Contessa returned the favor," the hopeless romantic was shown kissing the rebel on the cheek. "But in the end, the Dragons lost their first challenge," he added over a clip of Rebecca throwing the challenge, "and Rodney got the boot thanks to Olivia." Olivia was shown flirting with Rodney as the Dragons were discussing their loss, and Rodney was shown flying away into the night, ending the recap montage.

"After that last challenge, I've decided the campers and in dire need of some _fun_." Chris laughed as the camera cut to him outside a familiar steel door during what looked like the middle of the night. "Find out what I mean right here, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

An erie melody accompanied a shot of Boney Island at night, before the scene cut to Olivia sleeping in a regular bed in surrounded by strange yet familiar fauna. She was tossing and turning with a sleep mask on and finally curled up into a ball with a pathetic whimper.

\

The scene rippled to a younger version of Olivia in a car seat with a sad frown on her face. "Mommy," she said pitifully. "Can we have pasghetti for dinner tonight?"

"Oh you want spaghetti?" an older woman's voice was heard saying. "Well _I_ wanted a daughter who _didn't_ fail the audition I drove three hours for. But I guess we don't always get what we want."

"But Mommy I didn't want-" Olivia was cut off.

"Mommy doesn't care what you want Olivia," the older woman said. "If you want to _be_ something in this world you need to be rich and famous. And you _are_ going to be." Olivia sighed. "You'll see my little star. Life is just better for celebrities."

Olivia sighed again. "Yes Mommy..."

\

The scene rippled back to the present day, where Olivia awoke ith a scowl and a small amount of tears on her face. "Mommy and Daddy were right," she said, somehow not noticing her surroundings. "And I'll do _whatever_ it takes to get my fame back," she declared. Only then did she bother to look around and gasp.

"Where am I?!" she asked with a twinge of panic.

The sound of a loudspeker turning on pulled her attention upward. "Good evening campers," Chris whispered over the speakers as the camera cut to it, then to Carly as she pulled the covers of her bed around her. "Or should I say 'Good morning'? considering it's like four a.m." He chuckled as the camera cut to a scowling Scott.

"_Very_ funny," the schemer scoffed.

"You're probably wondering where you are," the host continued as the shot cut to Owen nodding blankly. "The answer?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow as the camera cut to her, "The _Fun Zone_! On Boney Island!" The amazon's eyes widened in shock.

XXX

"Well that's not what I wanted to hear," Jasmine told the confessional. "I'd actually hoped that the main island was dangerous enough and Chris wouldn't feel the need to toss us to the mutants."

XXX

"Here's the deal," Chris continued as the shot returned to a loudspeaker. "All thirteen of you are scattered around the Fun Zone," Mitch carefully eyed the area around him. "You need to use nothing but your wits," Topher fearfully eyed the general direction of a loudspeaker, "to find your way to the exit before sunrise." Terrance rolled his eyes. "The team with the most members _outside_ the Fun Zone at dawn wins invincibility from tonight's vote." Beth trembled while listening. "Conversely the first team with all its members out wins," he added as Lindsay was looking up inquisitively. She pursed her lips and nodded. "Also keep a lookout for the McLean Statue of Invincibility. I had our interns hide it somewhere in the Fun Zone. And whoever finds it can keep it."

"One more thing," the host added slyly as Contessa perked up. "Ya _might_ wanna keep any noise to a minimum." Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "The mutants get _super_ ticked if they're woken up," Leonard nervously back into a tree and widened his eyes, "and _any_ loud noise'll do it..."

"Like _this_!" he suddenly yelled and a second later an airhorn blasted over the speakers. The camera panned across the 'forest' as several vicious growls were heard over a deep and troubling tune.

"Good luuuck," the host sang as the shot cut back to Olivia. "You're gonna _need_ it," he added with a sinister chuckle.

XXX

"Ugh," Olivia scoffed. "Dropping us in a forest full of mutants and making us find our way out? This challenge is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

XXX

"How am I gonna get out of here?" The actress muttered to herself. "I guess any direction's better than waiting around here." She jogged off-screen and a moment later the camera shook at the sound of her and another person grunting.

The camera cut to her and Scott on the ground, the latter rubbing his head with the former glaring at him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she asked him rudely.

"Why don't _you_ go toward the _exit_," the schemer scowled.

"You honestly expect me to believe you're telling me the _truth_?" the actress asked.

"Hey," Scott said in a reassuring tone. "Do I look like the kinda guy that would sabotage his _own_ team?"

"Uh yeah," Olivia told him bluntly. "And I'm not letting it affect _moi_."

"What? You're _okay_ with my strategy?" the schemer looked at her in disbelief.

"I just said that," the actress rolled her eyes. "In fact. How about we make a deal to stay out of each other's way?" Scott's eyes widened even further. "Team up to take out these losers and both make the finale?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Sister you gotta deal," he told her, holding out a hand. A dark tune played as he actress shook it. The camera cut to her back, however, to show her fingers crossed behind it.

XXX

Scott snickered. "It's perfect!" he declared. "_I_ get someone to help with my sabotage and make the game easier for me and when the time is right," he clapped his hads together. "Bam! I'll take her out too."

XXX

"I meant what I said," Olivia told the outhouse. "I'll leave that disgusting dirt farmer alone for now but the second I don't need him anymore, I'll dump him."

XXX

The footage cut to Owen crawling on his hands and knees through the area. "The Explorer treks through the woods," he narrated to himself. "Aware of every photon in his environment. His heart and the forests beats as one. Nothing sneaks up on-"

"Hey Owen!" Beth's voice said cheerily and suddenly, startling the boy into screaming. "Thorry," she said as the camera pulled back to show her directly behind him. "Didn't mean to thcare you. What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I was just trying to get into character," Owen said brightly. "Envision myself as an infallible explorer and get out of here in no time!"

"Well in that cathe," Beth siad, "you wanna work together?"

"Sure!" the optimist said brightly, standing up and vigorously shaking the dorks hand.

\

"Hmm," Leonard said to himself as the camera cut to him rubbing his chin in thought. "Now how am I going to find the exit without a map?"

"Hi Larry!" Lindsay's voice said, catching his attention and causing hi to look to the left. "It's _so_ good to see a friendly face!" she gushed while rapping the boy in a hug.

The wizard slapped a hand over the ditz's mouth. "Remember the mutants?" he asked her. "We have to be quiet."

"Oops," Lindsay said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"That's okay," Leonard smiled. "We just need to escape this dungeon in order to achieve victory."

"Hrmm," Lindsay scrunched up her face and looked at the trees around them. "Well that's the north star," she said pointing to the left, "and Boney Island's toward the west of the camp-"

"How do you know that?" her friend asked in awe.

"Watching old reruns" the ditz explained. "The diving cliff's on the western edge, and that's the beach the campers left from the first season when Katrina got her team cursed. Anyway, if Boney Island's to the west then we need to go east." She looked up at the sky and pointed to the right. "That way. Let's go."

She grabbed Leonard's hand, but they both stopped and looked at their hands with blushes. "Oh sorry," she said.

"Thats okay," Leonard said shyly. "Really." With a fluttery tune, the two walked off still holding hands.

The camera panned up to the moon and back down to show Terrance walking through the Fun Zone alone. "What have we here?" he asked as he noticed a stray pice of paper on the ground.

"It looks like," he pondered as he picked it up and looked at it, "...a map of the island back when Chris was building a house here."

XXX

"Chris said we had to use our wits" the basketballer smirked. "And _my_ wits are telling me that perimeter fence he wanted around his new mansion is what forms the outside of the Fun Zone. So I ust have to go to where the gate is marked and I'm golden."

He shrugged. "Good thing considering the other team's got an survival junkie.''

XXX

Rebecca and Contessa were shown jogging from afar and from the viewpoint of something watching from a bush. An ominous tune played over the unseen watcher's deep and animalistic breaths as it ducked away, and the footage faded ahead.

"Come on, Tessa, pick up the pace!" the rebel called out, jogging in-place a few yards ahead of her teammate.

"You realize I'm not as athletic as you?" Contessa asked breathily, the buzz of insects just audible in the background. "We don't need to push ourselves _that _hard to win, not when the we don't know where everyone is."

"All the more reason to push!" Rebecca countered. "For all we know, the other team could be at the exit right now!"

"Don't you think Chris would've told us if someone had made it out by now?" the hopeless romantic asked as she doubled over to catch her breath.

XXX

"I'll admit," the host said in the confessional, "I'm still debating on if I should announce things or not."

XXX

"This challenge wasn't so bad," Topher bragged while leaning against the confessional wall. "between you and me, I think Chris is losing his touch."

"Oh...," Chris's voice spoke up over the camp's loudspeakers. "Is that so?"

Topher's eye's widened. "Crap..."

XXX

Jasmine was shown clinging to the top of a tree, looking out at the surrounding landscape with a hand above her squinting eyes. Her viewpoint was shown, the giant skull that gave Boney Island its name. The viewpoint shifted back to Jasmine as she lowered hand and smiled.

The footage flashed forward to Jasmine landing on her feet near Topher, who was admiring his reflection in a mirror. "I found the skull-shaped ciff," the amazon announced, gaining her teammate's undivided attention. "It's pretty far, but since you have to pass that to get to the Fun Zone, we know the exit is that way," she pointed a little bit to the right of the camera.

"Good job," Topher told her, still looking at his reflection. "We need to get back as soon as possible so I can get to y hair gel."

"Uh, don't you think we have bigger issues right now?" Jasmine asked. "Like not dying in a forest full of mutants?"

"Without my daily skin and hair regimen I'm not camera ready," Topher explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world without looking from his mirror. "And if I'm not camera ready then what's the point of _being_ on camera?"

"The million dollars?" Jasmine aswered.

The fan finally looked away from his reflection. "Well I mean I guess," he shrugged non-committaly.

\

Another flash forward showed the Mitch running along, who had, for some unspoken reason, picked up a load of vines. He came to a sudden stop when he came upon some shaking bushes, and quickly tied the vines into a lasso. He then tossed it into said bushes, only to be surprised by yanking a whimpering Carly out of the foliage.

"Carly?" the cowboy asking in shock. "What in the Sam Heck are you doin'?!"

"Hiding," the girl whimpered in response.

"Right" Mitch said, scratching his head in thought. "I guess this challenge ain't too good for you."

Carly merely shook her head in response.

The cowboy sighed. "Alright," he said kneeling in front of her, "come on."

The pantaphobe smiled shyly and climbed onto her teammate's back, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

XXX

Okay," Carly sighed with an audible tremble, "that as seriously the scariest thing I'd ever done in my life. Who thinks it's a good idea to drop a bunch of teenagers in an enclosed space full of deadly mutants?!"

"Uh...," Chris's voice spoke up over the camp's loudspeakers. "I do!"

XXX

"Looks like most of the campers have partnered up" Chris told the camera as it cut to him, Dakota, and Chef outside the entrance to the Fun Zone as the capstone theme played. Chef was asleep with a pair of headphones on his head and the heiress was almost falling over due to sleepiness. "Think it'll increase their chances of survival? I don't. See who makes it when we return on Total! Drama Danger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The resumed to show Scott and Olivia jogging through the forest when the actress suddenly stopped. "Listen to me for minute," she said, causing her ally to stop and send her and annoyed glare. "We should probably try and win this one," she continued. "I don't think you'd be able to really pin this one on someone. And it'll give us more time to figure out how to eliminate the _real_ threat."

Scott raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue.

"Jasmine," the actress explained. "She gets too far and no one can stop her."

"Y'know," Scott pondered, "you gotta point. It is a good idea to wait for now."

"I know it is," Olivia replied, her tone insulting. "That's why I thought of it."

The schemer opened his mouth to retort, but a rustling caught his attention. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

The camera cut to a massive mutant hermit crab. With a dramatic spike in the music, it clicked is claws and roared, causing the two villains to scream and run away.

XXX

"Ugh," Olivia scoffed. "The things I have to put up with."

XXX

The scene cut to the moonlit night was shown through the trees. A group of flying mountain goats flew across the scene, and the camera cut to Owen and Beth. They were walking to a rather slow pace

"Are you thure we're going the right way?" Beth asked. "I feel like we've theen this part of the foretht before."

"Huh?" Owen stopped and asked in confusion. "I thought I was supposed to follow you," he told her.

The dork blinked and wa silent for a moment. "Aw man," she griped. "We're totally lotht!"

"It's not all bad," Owen said as the two started walking again. "We could be getting close to-" a crack got their attention and they looked down to see his foot in an eggshell and yolk. "Uh-oh." Both teens clung to each other as angry bleats were heard and jets of fire were shot at them.

XXX

"I know they thay two headth are better than one," Beth told the outhouse, "But I think any head ith probaby better than Owen'th."

XXX

"Let this be a lesson!" Lindsay shouted as another flash took the scene to her and Leonard running through the forest. "Next time you see a flower in a place surrounded by mutants, _don't_ pick it!"

A terrifying and familiar growl issued from behind them, and Leonard turned back and his eyes widened in shock

"Oh crap!" the wizard screamed, speeding up and prompting his partner to do the same. "It's gaining on us!"

The camera panned behind them to show they were being chased by none other than Larry.

\

The scene cut over to Terrance, walking around with his map in hand. "Wont be long now," he mused to himself, only for a squawking hiss to gain his attention. "What in the-" he asked, lowering the map and immediately screaming.

A veritable hoard of rattle-gulls were swarming and descending upon him, and he quickly dropped the map and ran away while shielding his face from the numerous dive attacks.

\

The shot cut to Contessa and Rebecca running into a cave in a panic, the camera following them in.

"What as that?" the hopeless romantic asked in the darkness, only her eyes visible in the left part of the screen.

"If I had to guess," the rebel answered dryly, her eyes appearing in the right of the screen, "a giant mutant chicken."

"Well how are we gonna get out of here with that thing following us?" Contessa asked in a panic.

"Just let me have a go at it," Rebecca suggested, "I can take him easy."

"No offense," Contessa told her crush, "but you were panicking just as much as I was."

"Only because I was surprised!" Rebecca hissed with narrow eyes. "Next time the only one screaming will be that chicken!" Her eyes widened. "Wait. _Do_ chickens scream?"

"I _really_ think we should wait that thing out," Contessa suggested.

"Uh, no we shouldn't," Rebecca countered as countless smaller sets of red eyes opened around them. "We're in the middle of a challenge!"

"Umm, sorry to derail the subject," Contessa said as a distinct chittering squeak began to fill the cave air, "but is now really the time to pinch my butt?"

"...my hand's not on your butt," the rebel said nervously.

Contessa's eyes went wide. "Then that must mean...bats!" At her cry, the camera cut back to the mouth they'd entered the cave from. The girls came out running, screaming, and fleeing from a large colony of bats.

They stopped to catch their breath at a tree a fair distance from the cave. "This," Contessa panted, "may actually be the worst night of my life."

Rebecca panted then let out a dry laugh, "At least it can't get any worse from here." A monstrous roar behind them caught their attention, and they quickly moved on.

\

The shot cut to a massive two-headed rabbit falling to the ground with a massive thud that shook the camera, then pulled back to show Jasmine rubbing her hand.

"That should take care of that," she said, wincing slightly as Topher stared in open-mouthed awe. "Now let's go."

"You just knocked that thing out in one punch," the fan said quietly.

"Yeah," the amazon shrugged. "You wanna keep gawkin' about it and wait for more to show up or do you wanna get outta here?"

"I'm voting for the second one," Topher said seriously.

XXX

"Remind me to _never_ get on Jasmine's bad side," Topher told the outhouse.

XXX

The scene cut to Mitch and Carly the former still carrying the latter piggy-back. Carly nervously looked around then blew some hair out of her face. "I'm worried that we haven't seen any mutants," she announced, looking around again. Mitch momentarily frowned, then shrugged.

"I reckon we just got lucky," the cowboy told her. "Would you mind satchyatin' my curiosity ma'am?"

"What about?" Carly asked.

"Well," Mitch started. "I just wanna know how your fears came about."

Carly sighed, then looked up at the sky. "My mom's an ER nurse," the fearful girl said, "my dad's a safety inspector, and my older brother's an adrenaline junkie. I grew up seeing all the horrible horrible ways things could go wrong," she explained.

"And you signed up for this show to help yourself get over it?" Mitch finished.

"Yeah," Carly shrugged before perking up. "Hey! Isn't that the exit?" she asked pointing forward.

Mitch gripped his teammate's legs tighter and ran ahead, the camera following him and showing sure enough that they had reached the exit to the Fun Zone.

"You bet your hiney it is!" Mitch cheered. The door opened and the cowboy ran outside where Chris, Chef, and Dakota were waiting, then let Carly jump to her feet.

"Congrats on making it out alive!" Chris told the two teens to triumphant music. "You're the first ones out."

"That's nice to hear," Carly smiled.

"Just so you know," the host said with a shrug. "There's no prize for first."

\

"Looks like we made it," Scott said as the two came to the giant steel door. "Sun doesn't look anywhere near coming up so we must have made good time."

"You could at least _try_ to sound happy about that," Olivia accused. "You're lucky none of our teammates were around to hear that and-" her train of thought was derailed when she heard footsteps approaching. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Scott quirked an eyebrow, and looked around the clearing. "No," he said bluntly. "No I don't."

\

A lilting melody began to play as the shot cut to Jasmine and Topher approaching the clearing. "There's Scott and Olivia," Topher announced.

"Good eye mate," the amazon smiled. "Now we just need Leonard and Lindsay and we win."

\

The scene moved back to the villains. "Great," Scott rolled his eyes. "_Jasmine_ made it out."

\

Another flash took the shot back to Chris as the four Warriors ran out of the Fun Zone, followed shortly by Terrance, then Contessa and Rebecca.

"And our _exciting_ night-time challenge is almost at an end," the host narrated. "Both teams only have _two_ campers still stumbling through the Fun Zone. It's gonna be a close one people," he added while eagerly rubbing his hands together.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Lindsay's voice suddenly sounded, causing the host to look back in shock to see her and Leonard greeting the rest of their team.

"Nevermind," the host said with a jovial shrug. "I've been wrong before. The Ruby Warriors win again!" The camera cut to the cheering Warriors, then to the groaning and present Dragons.

"Dakota," Chris told the intern. "Go get Owen and Beth outta there," he handed the heiress a butterfly net as Chef stealthily walked up behind her.

"Wait," Dakota panicked. "What am I supposed to do with-" the footage cut to the inside of the Fun Zone, "thiiiiiiiis!" she asked holding up the net as the heavy doors to the Fun Zone closed shut.

She quickly stood up and looked around in a panic. A growl grabbed her attention, and the camera shifted to her viewpoint to show the giant two-headed rabbit snarling at her.

With a short and dramatic tune, the shot cut to a long distance shot of Boney Island as she screamed in terror.

XXX

"I can't believe I cost our team the challenge," Owen sighed. "I hope the others don't vote me off."

XXX

"Owen's my friend," Contessa said. "I've never really had a friend before and I'm not planning on letting him get sent home so soon."

XXX

"I knew this could be a strong team," Jasmine smiled. "It just took some time to get in the swing of things."

XXX

"So we won," Scott told the outhouse. "But I'm _pret-ty_ sure that ain't gonna happen next time," he ended his confessional with a snicker.

XXX

"Rebecca? Can I ask you a question?" Contessa asked. The two girls were alone in their side of the Dragon cabin as the rebel spray-painted the wall and the hopeless romantic twiddled her fingers nervously.

"What's on your mind Tessa?" Rebecca answered, lips pursed and slight annoyance on her face. "I wanna hurry up and get this vote over with. Preferably it'll be our _last_ one.."

"I want to vote for Beth instead of Owen," Contessa told her. "I just don't want Owen to go yet," she sighed and looked down. "He's my friend."

The rebel smirked. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do," she said with a shrug.

"Thank you!" Contessa squealed, wrapping her arms around the girl in a fierce hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah," Rebecca said uncomfortably. "Tessa you know I'm not big on the hugging," she warned.

"Sorry," the girl squeaked, planting a quick kiss on the rebel's cheek.

"That's better," Rebecca smirked.

\

The camera cut to Terrance sitting at a picnic table and idly tossing a basketball in the air.

"Yo Terrance!" came a familiar voice, the camera panning over to catch Rebecca approaching the trio. "I need to talk about the vote."

The basketballer stopped him ministrations and raised her eyebrow. "What about it?" he asked.

"I'm voting for Beth, and I think you should too," the rebel said.

"And why should I keep an overweight fart machine in my room?" Terrance asked again.

"I just need Owen to stay a little longer okay?" Rebecca said anxiously as she took a seat at the table.

"Not buying it," he turned to look at her. "Tell me what he means to you and I'll consider it."

"He doesn't mean anything to me," she answered. "But he means something to someone else and made a compelling offer to me."

Terrance pursed his lips, then shrugged.

\

The Campfire Ceremony began as it typically did, with the losing team seated on the stumps and the host in possession of a plate of marshmallows. "Welcome back Dragons," Chris opened. "The rules haven't changed. If you don't get a marshmallow, you get to ride the Trebu-shame." The camera passed over the largely tired teens, lingering on Owen and Beth as they tensed up before cutting back to the host's close-up.

He reached for a pair of marshmallows off the plate which had been placed atop the podium. "Rebecca and Contessa, you're safe!" The two girls smiled at each other and went up to claim their prizes. "Mitch and Terrance, same goes for you." Both campers quickly darted off-screen and returned with marshmallows in hand.

"Carly, you also get to stay another day," Chris said, tossing the penultimate treat across the campfire. It was caught easily, and the fearful young woman smiled softly.

"Okay!" the host continued cheerily. "That leaves Beth, who cost your team the challenge," the blonde looked down in shame, "and Beth, who _also_ cost you the challenge."

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris said, "Owen."

"Alright!" Owen exclaimed, standing in triumph. He looked at his former teammate and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Aw, I totally thought I had thith," Beth sighed in defeat.

XXX

"Contessa wanted Owen to stay," Rebecca shrugged as she cast her vote. "And it's in my best interest to keep her happy."

xxx

"Sorry," Contessa said hesitantly in her turn at voting that night, "I really think you're cool. But it was either you or Owen. Nothing personal and sorry again!"

XXX

Terrance was the next shown leaning against the wall of the confessional. "Yeah, I had my suspicions," the basketballer told the outhouse, "but now I know Rebecca and Contessa are a thing and they're keeping it under wraps for some reason." He straightened up. "_That's_ something I can use in the future if things get a little too heated for me."

XXX

The shot cut to Chris standing by the Trebu-Shame, Beth loaded in the trebuchet."Any final words Beth?" the host asked.

"Bye everyone," she told her team, the perspective moving behind him as he looked up and saw Carly, Contessa,Mitch, and Owen standing behind the host. "Take care." With that, Chris pulled the lever and launched the dork into the night with a scream.

Chris laughed and turned to face the camera the series's capstone theme began to play. "What will happen between Olivia and Scott's alliance?" the host asked. "Will Terrance spill the beans about Contessa and Rebecca?" "There's only one way to find out," he said excitedly, "keep watchin Total! Drama! Daaaaaanger Island!"

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Like I said, it's shorter, but quite a bit happened. We'll start with Beth's elimination. Sadly I just couldn't think of any plot. In hindsight, she probably should've been the first boot, but oh well.

The main two things I wanted to touch on was a little of Olivia's past. No other reason than she was the best for the dream sequence. Then there's the alliance between her and Scott. They're both rather devious and I'm excited to write their dealings later on

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth


	5. Sport-tacular Plots

**Author's Note:** Ridonculous Race chapter coming Monday or Tuesday. I found that those flow better when I write on the weekend. This chapter is closer to average length, and I really hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Nicky Haugh:**_ Thanks!

_**Guest #1:**_ Not dead yet. It's a shame I wasn't able to do anything with Beth, but it is what it is. I don't know why, but the Leonard/Lindsay pairing fits pretty well to me. I'm glad you liked Olivia's backstory, there'll be more bits as her role progresses. I can't really say what Terrance will do. For a guy who tells the truth a lot, he keeps his motives well hidden. Even from me.

_**Tempokeep:**_ You think there was plot in the last chapter, wait 'til you read this one! I can't say exactly what'll happen with Scott and Olivia, but that alliance is at the center of all of it. I have to stress that Mitch and Carly aren't going to be a couple. Glad to see I didn't disappoint with Beth's elimination.

_**Critica7:**_ I have some ideas for her come Redemption, but nothing's concrete yet.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Beth was starting a friendship with Carly. Sadly Topher's thoughts on Chris feed into the attempted usurpation. I actually liked that plot in canon. Oh, Terrance is a major asshole, but not because he does things like blackmail. That's only if he has no other option. Regarding Scott, Olivia, and the immunity idol, wait and see

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Well those don't really seem like the type to work with others I'll admit. I kinda don't like how obvious my lack of ideas for Beth were though.

_**That British Guy:**_ Contessa's naturally likable. I don't fault her for being your favorite.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Carly, Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Leonard, Lindsay, Olivia, Scott, Topher

Today's episode is a slam dunk

* * *

**Episode 05: Sport-tacular Plots**

"Last time, on Total Drama Danger Island!" The recap footage began with a clip of the handsome host standing in front of the Fun Zone entrance. "We dumped our campers in the middle of the Fun Zone to fend for themselves," several short clips of the the stranded teens were shown, followed by a shot of Leonard and Lindsay running from Larry the mutant fly trap, with a forest full of angry mutants!"

"Scott and Olivia formed an alliance," the two villains were shown talking after meeting up, "and unsurprisingly plan on backstabbing each other," The two's confessionals after the fact were shown. "And Owen's sense of direction got him and Beth _totally lost_," the optimist and dork were shown meeting up, then realizing they'd gotten lost in the Fun Zone.

"In the end, the Jade Dragons lost once again," the five Dragons were shown reacting to their latest loss, "and Beth was chosen to be the next passenger on Trebu-Shame Airlines thanks to Contessa and Rebecca." the hopeless romantic was shown talking to the rebel, the rebel was shown talking with Terrance, and Beth was shown being flung into the night.

"The last challenge was intense" Chris asked in a close-up on the Dock of Shame as the recap footage ended. "But today's is getting _EXTREME_! Right here" He pointed a finger at camera as it started to zoom out in increments until the whole island was shown. "Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

A shot of the camp from the beach opened the episode, the background music beginning lightly as the camera flew up and over to the dining hall. The music deepened as the long banged intern walked past with a cup of coffee in hand, only to fall into a sudden sinkhole with a splash. He looked at the spilled drink on his stomach with disappointment as snoring started to play over the scene, and the footage cut a quick shot of Carly snoring in her bed. Scott and Olivia were also shown asleep, the young man in a dirty white tank top with several blocks of wood lying around him and his counterpart wearing a sleep mask. Mitch and Jasmine were the final campers shown, sleeping in their usual clothes and lying against opposite sides of a dead pine tree.

The sound of an air raid siren began to sound startled them awake with a shout and a yell respectively, and they both shot look of annoyance to the campgrounds. The shot cut over to Chris and Dakota in the common area between cabins, the former wearing a referee's shirt and a set of earmuffs and the latter cranking the siren. The campers all assembled to complain about the noise, but it all merged into unintelligible complaining mixed in with the siren.

"You can stop now intern," Chris told Dakota with a grin and a dismissive hand gesture.

"What?!" Dakota asked loudly, stopping the cranking to stick a finger in her ear.

"Welcome campers!" Chris greeted, ignoring the twelve glares he was getting, "to your _fifth_ day of competition!" The camera cut to the Dragons as Terrance rolled his eyes and Carly sagged in disappointment and fear, then panned over to the Warriors as Olivia glared at the host and Lindsay let out a huge yawn.

The camera cut back to the smiling host as he removed his earmuffs. "For today's challenge, we'll be revisiting _four_," he held up four fingers, "of the show's _most_,"he held up a megaphone with his other hand, "DANGEROUS SPORTS CHALLENGES _EV-AR_!" The final word reverberated loudly, causing Terrance, Carly, Olivia, and Lindsay to cringe nearby.

"What?!" Dakota asked loudly again, but the host ignored her and Chef grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"First up, from season one, it's," Chris made use of the megaphone again, "EXTREME SOFA-BED SKYDIVING!" The campers listen with dread as he continued his explanation. "Contestants will jump," Chris said as the side door of the plane slid open and Dakota warily looked down upon an unfolded sofa bed on the ground, "onto a waiting sofa bed target below."

A few springs poked out of the mattress, and Chef pushed her out of the plane and onto it. She landed on the sofa part, causing the mattress to forcefully retract in on her; the cook chuckled at the heiress's muffled screams.

"Like before," the host continued, "you'll be skydiving from 5000 feet! And using _these_!" Grinning evilly, he lifted a pair of ratty old parachute packs up to his window and threw them at the campers' feet. "Our lucky contestants are...," he said as he pulled a pice of paper from his pocket, "Topher and Contessa!"

"Alright!" Topher cheered, putting away his mirror. "Get ready for the _T__opher_ experience."

"Yeah, uh, sure," Contessa said nervously, "bring it on..."

"But wait! There's more!" Chris interrupted. "Because the second challenge of the day is, BARE KNUCKLES BOXING!" The camera panned over to the Chrisiseum. "Two campers will fight head to head using only their fists," The camera panned over to the boxing ring used in season five's boxing challenge. Like all other things on the island, being underwater did little for it's quality. The ropes were saggy, all the turnbuckles were leaning in different directions, and the foundation had noticeable holes in the sides, "in our old boxing ring from season five!"

"That doesn't look safe," Carly whimpered.

Chris quickly put his arm around her and continued his explanation. "Luckily for you, you won't be fighting! Rebecca's fighting for the Dragons! And Scott," the camera cut to Scott, Olivia, and Jasmine, "you'll fight for the Warriors!" The schemer smirked.

Rebecca just smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"Following that is," Chris announced via megaphone, "PANKRATION WRESTLING!" The scene cut to a nondescript section of beach that had a large white circle drawn in the sand. "One camper from each team will wrestle, and _anything goes_," he said with a grin. "Last one standing wins. And I hope you've been itching for a rematch Jasmine," he continued as the amazon looked up in mild shock, "'cause you and Mitch'll be going head to head."

"Good luck ma'am," Mitch said, holding out a hand.

"Same to you mate," Jasmine replied as the two shook.

"And, the final challenge," Chris announced via megaphone, "EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKIING!" The scene cut to a large pool of mud in a clearing the the woods; on the left end was a checkered banner indicating the start and finish, while a pair of ramps and several colored flags were scattered about the middle. On the far shore was the large totem pole with tape-mounted cameras. "Contestants will water ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member from the opposing team drives the seadoo."

A flash transitioned the scene back to the campers. "Uh, don't you need water in order to water ski?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"Not really!" Chris said with a smile through his megaphone. "Check it out!" The camera panned over to Dakota, who water skied into view over a small cliff and onto the dry dirt. She screamed as she bounced along the ground, only stopping when she slammed head-first into a large rock face.

"Awesome!" Chris laughed before turning his attention – and megaphone – back to the campers. "Lindsay, you'll ski for the Ruby Warriors!"

"Yay!" the ditz said enthusiastically. "I can model my bikini!"

"And Carly, for the Jade Dragons!" the host added, finally putting his megaphone down.

The pantaphobe gulped and started trembling.

"Now for the cruel twist!" Chris said, making use of his megaphone once again. "Points in the last challenge are based on the number of flags you grab," he told them. "So it's possible for a team to completely blow _all_ the challenges, win the final one and _still_ save themselves from elimination!" A quick tense tune played as the campers all began to complain.

"That's not fair!" Rebecca complained.

"I know, right?" Chris told her. "And here's something _else_ to worry about," he said deviously. "According to my interns, someone actually _found_ the invincibility statue during the last challenge." The tune played again as everyone gasped.

The scene cut to Chris getting on the Jeep as it was driven by Chef. "Okay gang," he told them, "chow for brekkie, then report back in twenty minutes for the TOTAL DRAMA SPORTS-TACULAR!"

A large cloud of dirt and dust was blown up as the plane took off, leaving Mitch and Olivia with a hacking cough.

\

Owen and Contessa were shown walking away from the dining hall together in the distance, with Scott leaving the building as well before the scene cut inside. Olivia quickly swallowed the last bits of gruel from her bowl with a grimace, placing it on top of a stack that Chef held before walking over to where Dakota was seated.

"Got a minute?" she asked in a hushed tone, sitting down across from the still-eating young woman.

Dakota's eye widened as she looked around the room, then sighed in relief as she answered her former teammate "Sure thing! What do you wanna to talk about?"

"Well," the actress said slowly, "I was thinking about your dream to be on your own reality show. I still have some contacts in Hollywood. Maybe I can put in a good word for you?"

Dakota smiled brightly. "You can?" she asked seriously getting a nod in return. "Yes! I accept, just let me tell Chris I quit this stupid job and-."

"Hold on a minute," the actress interrupted. "If I'm going to be doing this favor for you, I'll need something in return. And I figure since you work for Chris, you can help me know about challenges ahead of time?" Olivia asked, offering her hand. "Help me win this show, and I'l help you get your own."

Dakota started to accept the deal, then looked down pensively. She sighed, the sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Perfect! By the way, you should probably end your lunch break now," Olivia said. Dakota gasped and ran off. She passed Scott on the way out, and the he sent her a suspicious look.

Once his former teammate had left the room, Scott approached is ally. "What were you two talking about?" he asked, casting a suspicious look at the door.

"Not really," the actress answered with a bratty hand gesture. "She just wanted to know if I could help her get her ridiculous spin-off series."

"Figures," Scott smirked. "Don't know why she asked _you_ though. You're not exactly famous yourself right now."

"What do you want Scott?" Olivia asked him with thinly-veiled anger.

"Yeah," the dirt farmer said. "Now, I know we don't really get along, but we need to talk about who's going home tonight. And if that person's gonna be from our team."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "I hope you're not trying to get me to axe Jasmine again..."

"Not at all," Scott said condescendingly. "I was thinking someone a little more... obvious." He chuckled. "Or do I have to _spell_ it out for you."

Olivia pursed her lips. "Leonard," she said after a moment. "And you're sure you can make it look like he's the reason we lost?"

"Easy," Scott replied, "the guy thinks he's a _wizard_." He scratched his chin in thought. "Or at least I think he does, anyway he ain't exactly the most useful person on the team. It'll be a cinch to get rid of him."

"Sounds like a plan!" the actress told him with a dark smile.

XXX

"We've already won two challenges so far," Scott confessed. "And as far as I'm concerned that's two too many. Sure, I'd _like_ for Jasmine to be gone. But I can't exactly be picky when there's someone who _knows_ I'm throwing challenges."

He snickered. "Luckily I can ditch her just before the merge and pin all my plans on _her_. That bratty little city girl won't know what hit her."

XXX

The footage cut back to a distance shot of the plane on the ground, with the two jumpers putting their gear on and the rest of their teams inspecting the sofa beds. "Now, remember," Chris told them, "Ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing. And watch out for sinkholes," he warned them. "We ran outta duct tape a while ago, so we can't fix any we come across until we get some more."

"You'll be fine, Contessa," Owen told his friend before leaning in to whisper "And just think of how it could impress You-Know-Who?"

"Actually," the hopeless romantic blushed. "I may have already done that."

Owen let out a squeaky gasp. "That's _awesome_!" he laughed.

"Done!" Topher said with a slap on his fellow jumper's back. "You ready for this _super_ dangerous and deadly challenge?" he asked slyly.

"Try not to leave a chalk outline," Terrance told the jumpers. "If any of you die, thy might cancel the rest of the competition."

"Your concern is touching," Contessa deadpanned.

\

The shot changed to a high-altitude view across what was implied to be the landscape surrounding the island, a mix of water and chunks of land. The sound of the engine heralded the plane's on-camera arrival, and the viewpoint shifted to get a head-on view of Contessa and Topher as the side door of the plane slid open mid-flight.

"If you could just fill these out!" Chris said over the roar of the plane, leaning out of his seat and pointing to a stack of papers in his hand.

"These aren't for organ donation again are they?" Tohper asked warily.

"No," the host confirmed, "they're just some legal forms absolving the show of blame if the plane falls apart mid-flight. It's where the majority of our duct-tape budget went this season, and I'm not sure how long it'll hold!"

"Don't you think you should've told us that _before_ we got on the plane?!" Contessa asked.

"If I did that, you wouldn't have gotten on," Chris smiled. "Drop zone incoming!"

Topher and Contessa cautiously looked out over the island, and an aerial shot of Wawanakwa transitioned the scene to down below. The camera panned down from the trees to reveal Carly, Terrance, Mitch, and Rebecca struggling to move the sofa by themselves.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Carly stated, taking a break from the task and peering upwards with a hand shielding her eyes. The camera cut to show Owen curled up and asleep on the mattress.

Terrance sighed and crossed his arms. "We should've kept Beth."

\

Back in the air, the teens were preparing to jump. "I'm not sure I can do this," Contessa said uncertainly,causing Topher to smirk.

"Don't worry," the fan said patting her on the back. "I'll give you a _hand_!" with that, he gave her a hard shove that sent her out of the plane with a scream.

XXX

"You know what a good source of drama is?" Topher asked the camera with his prize-winning grin, "an injured competitor." He chuckled as he held up two cords, one red and one blue.

XXX

Back at the beach, the four awake Dragons stood around Owen with contemplative stances. "We might be able to move him?" Carly suggested. "How long do we have?"

"We should be good as long as we don't actually hear her screaming," Rebecca answered. Naturally Contessa's fearful screams echoed a second later, and she landed in the ground leaving a Contessa-shaped crater.

"That ain't gonna feel good come mornin'," Mitch winced.

\

"Okay," Topher told himself, "Pull the blue cord first, then the red." He put his hand on a the cords dangling from the bottom of his pack, then jumped.

"Or was it the other way around?!" He said after mere moments in the air, and pulled at the red cord, which broke away. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed, pulling the blue and having it detach as well. He immediately began screaming as the camera panned down to the beach.

Leonard as he pointed to the sky. "Zounds! Our companion is approaching," he told the others, motioning for the four to move with him.

"Move! Move! Move!" Jasmine shouted, pulling the couch the direction the wizard indicated.

"Wait," Scott told them as Topher's screams of terror grew louder, "he might be wrong!"

The fan was shown again, having somehow managed to deploy his parachute. With little control over his descent, he ended up nearly at the mercy of the wind as he swayed back and forth with a laugh that was doing a poor job of masking his panic.

"Oh no!" Lindsay cried. "We have to do something!"

"Yeah," Scott grunted as he struggled for control of the sofa, "but we don't know which way he's headed!"

Olivia growled in frustration. "Would you all _please_ make a decision already?!"

As Topher approached the ground, it was Jasmine who decided. "We're going this way!" she called out to her teammates, pulling the sofa the direction Leonard said earlier. The team got into position and Lindsay quickly extended the bed portion. The wizard's estimate was proven accurate and Topher landed squarely on the extended mattress. He let out a relieved chuckle before the mattress suddenly retracted, carrying the young man with it into the bowels of the sofa.

"There's somethin' you don't see everyday," Scott mused.

\

Chris' plane flew over a few trees before circling around past the campers. "Dragons lose, Warriors win! 1-0!" he announced through his megaphone.

"Uh," Rebecca said as the camera cut to the Dragons surround Contessa, who had been put in a full-body cast and placed onto a stretcher. "You want some company while they... rebuild you?"

"I'll go," Owen said contritely, twiddling his thumbs. "It's my fault this happened anyway..."

Contessa made an audible noise of objection. "Not your fault," she grunted, "would've happened regardless."

\

"Okay kiddos!" Chris announced as the footage skipped ahead. "Let's start the boxing chal-len-ge!"

"And good news for you," Chris said as the camera pulled back to show Scott and Rebecca on opposite sides of the boxing ring. "The lawyers won't let us do a bare-knuckles boxing challenge, so you'll be using gloves." Chef was shown outfitting Scott with a air of red boxing gloves, and the camera briefly cut to Rebecca to show she was wearing a similar pair but in green.

"These gloves weigh a ton," Scott complained.

"Probably because they're weighted," the host said, "you won't break anything. But you'll _feel_ like you did," he chuckled. "Now, let's see some boxing!"

The bell rang, and both boxers were shown charging at each other. Scott pulled back an arm, and was quickly punched in the face by Rebecca. The schemer dropped to the mat and didn't get back up.

Chris walked over to the fallen farmer and pick up one of his hands. He let it go, and it flopped to the floor. "And Scott's down for the count. So, via a one-hit KO, Rebecca and the Jade Dragons take the second challenge."

XXX

"I planned on losing the fight anyway," Scott grumbled with a black eye. "I just didn't want it to be so embarrassing..."

XXX

"The score is one to one," Chris said as the capstone theme began to play, Jasmine and Topher carrying an unconscious Scott in the background. "Who will prove to be the best sport of them all? Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Daaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed to the two teams standing on opposite sides of the pankration circle with their logos above them and the host between them.

Jasmine was stretching in her swimsuit in the right side, smirking cockily across the ring. The camera panned over to Mitch, also in his swimming trunks and smirking. For some reason both teens were still wearing their hats.

"I apologize for what's about to happen ma'am," Mitch told his opponent with a tip of his hat.

"Don't worry about it mate," the amazon said jovially, "we both wanna win."

"And speaking of winning," the host took the attention back to himself. "You've got two options, knock your opponent out of the ring, or pin them for three seconds. Ready!" Both teens got into position. "_GO_!"

Jasmine was the first to move, quickly circling around Mitch before he had a chance to react. The amazon pounced on the cowboy's back who yelped in surprise. She quickly put him in a headlock, but despite the fact-paced background music it quickly became apparent that Mitch wasn't budging.

In fact, his shock quickly faded into amusement, and he grabbed her by the arms and tried to pry her off him. "Sorry ma'am," he told the girl as she grunted and struggled to keep her hold. "That trick ain't gonna work on me twice." He finally managed to break her grip, and tossed her lightly onto the ground on her back.

"C'mon, get her while she's down!" Terrance called from the sidelines.

He took a step towards her but she smirked and she swept her leg, knocking his leg out from under him and knocking him flat on his back.

"Pin him!" Lindsay called form the sidelines in eager excitement.

Jasmine followed her teammates advice and jumped onto her opponent, their faces mere inches apart. They both noticed their proximity and blushed. "H-howdy," Mitch said nervously. "Mighty close ain't ya?" The music became noticeably more romantic.

Jasmine blushed harder, and leaned her face down. With a needle scratch in the music, Chef pulled her up Chris was next to her in moments. "And we have a winner!" he said with a grin, a victorious tune playing as the other Warriors except for Scott cheered. Jasmine shook herself out of the daze, looked down at Mitch, and raised her arm in victory.

Still on the ground, Mitch groaned at looked at his teammates. He winced at the glares he got from Terrance and Rebecca.

XXX

"I can't believe I got so distracted in the middle of a challenge," Jasmine told the outhouse. "I mean sure, I won, but I didn't even realize I was supposed to be fighting Mitch when I did." She looked at the camera. "Do I like him _that_ much?"

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to a shot of a red all-terrain vehicle skidding to a halt. "Well, with that taken care of," Chris said in an unamused tone, revealed to be the driver of the ATV, "Ruby Warriors are in the lead!" A smile came back to his face, and he resumed his usual demeanor as he continued. "But the Dragons can still come back int the EXTREME SEADOO WATER SKI CHAL-LENGE," the shot zoomed out to show him and the campers around the predesignated mud pit.

"I'm _reeeeaaaady_!" Lindsay's voice alerted the campers. Terrance, Topher, and especially Leonard looked up appreciatively while Contessa looked away with a blush and Scott smirked, and the camera cut to the ditz's feet then panned up slowly to a RnB tune to show her in a green bikini that was a bit smaller than her normal swimsuit.

"So I think Leonard should be our driver," Olivia said bratily while glaring at her male teammates.

"Why me?" the wizard said, the comment having knocked him out of his daze.

"Well I don't wanna do it," the actress explained.

Leonard thought for a moment, then shrugged . "I guess that makes sense."

XXX

"Okay, so we're behind," Carly confessed. "Terrance is driving Lindsay, and I'm skiing, so both of us have to pull through for us to win. No pressure!" She laughed nervously

XXX

"Hey Merlin,we gotta talk," Scott said, grabbing his teammate's arm as he walked past. Leonard had already changed into his swim trunks and still wearing the hat and beard, and was eyeing the course.

"What is it?" the wizard asked. "Come up with a good strategy?"

"You could say that," the redhead answered. "Here's the deal. Either you throw the challenge or I tell your buddy how you just eyed her like a piece of meat. I'm _sure_ she'll still wanna hang with you after that," he snickered.

Leonard looked over at the girl in question. She caught him looking and smiled and waved, causing him to blush and look away. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll do it..."

Scot smirked and walked away.

\

The next scene showed Lindsay on the skis and holding the tow rope. The camera panned over to Terrance on the ramshackle seadoo; he smirked back and her and said "You should've stayed at the mall Blondie!"

Lindsay scowled as Chris drove slowly past on his ATV. "This one's just like the first time." he announced. "Which means, there are _no rules_!"

The footage flashed ahead to the start of the challenge. "Aaaaand...go!" Chris called with a wave of a flag, and Terrance narrowed his eyes. He revved the engine and accelerated, nearly causing Lindsay to fall over; to his irritation, the ditz was able to stay balanced with ease, though her legs did get splattered with mud.

The driver briefly looked back at his opponent before taking the seadoo over the first ramp; Lindsay quickly bent down and picked up the flag standing at the end.

"Flag One for the Warriors!" Chris announced via a pair of loudspeakers taped to the central totem pole by which the other teens waited. Jasmine and Topher shared an excited high five as their teammate landed off the ramp and continued to be pulled along.

Terrance frowned. "How are you not falling over right now?" he called back over the roar of the engine.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Lindsay yelled back, raising her head as she picked up another flag.

The basketballer quickly looked forward to hide his scowl. He was approaching the bend, an decided to take the curve tight. It wasn't enough to shake Lindsay, however, as she leaned out to make up the difference and snatch another flag. "No!" Terrance groaned, and the footage skipped ahead to show the blonde with several flags clutched in her hand.

"Three flags and counting!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker again before the scene cut from the non-competitors back to the host as he followed Terrance and Lindsay from the shore. "Terrance will be disqualified if he doesn't cross the finish line, but when he does, Lindsay will score a _major_ advantage with all the flags she's gathered home for the Ruby Warriors!"

Terrance grimaced, and the camera panned ahead first to one final flag, and then to the finish line.

XXX

"I wasn't about to be the reason we lost," Terrance admitted in the confessional with a shrug, "so I did what needed to be done."

XXX

The basketballer smirked, then swung himself around on the seadoo so he was facing backwards. "_Liiind~say_!" he called out, slowly standing up and holding a handful of mud, "I hope you like mud baths!" Just as his blonde-haired foe was preparing to pick up the last flag, Terrance threw the mud ball at her.

Lindsay's eyes went wide, and she quickly shielded her face with her free hand – and the flags. The damage had already been done, though, as she sped unwittingly past the final flag.

Terrance looked disappointed by the outcome but a sudden jolt to the seadoo as it hit a small rock forced him to turn back around and regain control. Both he and Lindsay passed beneath the finish line.

"Despite some trickery from Terrance,"' Chris commented as he finished his own circuit around the mud pit, "Lindsay's managed to bring in three flags for her team!" The other members of the Ruby Warriors except for Scott congratulated their teammate, Leonard even giving her an excited hug. "That means the Dragons will need to pick up _all _five if they wanna win!"

\

Some time later, Carly and Leonard had taken their positions for the final challenge. Carly was looking nervous, while the wizard looked down and sighed.

"Ready!" Chris began from nearby. "Set! Paramedics on standby! Go!"

The engine revved, and the seadoo took off. They quickly went over the first ramp, and Carly let out a short, triumphant laugh as she snagged the first flag, then splashed down hard into the mud.

"Flag one!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers, and the Dragons cheered. "Flag two!" he added over another laugh from Carly, and the camera cut to the two teens coming up on the bend and third flag. The camera focused on Leonard as he drove around the course some more slowly, then sped up.

"Carly has all five flags!" Chris exclaimed. "Leonard is euchred! He has to cross!"

Leonard smirked and piloted the seadoo across the banner without an issue, bringing it to a stop on land just in front of his glaring and upset team.

"I can't believe she _actually_ did it," the host said to himself as he brought his ATV to a rolling stop on the shore.

"Dragons win!" came Chris's voice over the loudspeakers for a final time.

The camera cut over to the Warriors. What was that?!" Jasmine complained to Leonard

Scott snorted. "Just leave him, he's the reason we lost."

Topher looked at his leaving teammates, then chuckled deviously. "More drama comin' up soon..."

\

The footage flashed ahead to Leonard about to walk up the steps leading up to his cabin. The camera focused in on him, and he stopped when he heard a familiar voice say "Larry! What happened out there?"

He turned around with a smile on his face. "Hi Lindsay," he said. "'Tis nothing. Scott just told me to throw the challenge and I did.

"But now the others wanna vote you off," she told him, pulling him close and looking in his eyes. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I found _this_, near the main lodge just before the challenge," he told her, holding up the immunity idol. "That rouge doesn't know it, but he just walked into a cunning trap."

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay said. "I can't believe you found it. So all we have to do is..." Her words degenerated into indecipherable mumbles as the camera panned over to Topher standing at the side of the cabin with a smirk on his face.

XXX

"So... much... _drama_!" he gushed.

XXX

The footage flashed ahead again to show the Ruby Warriors at the campfire pit, Chef and Chris standing before them with the former holding a tray of five marshmallows.

"Welcome back Warriors," Chris told the team. "You had a nice little reprieve from loserdom, but just couldn't stay away from the campfire."

"Now for the reason you're all here. The following people are safe," the host said, picking up the first marshmallow off his tray. "Jasmine." The amazon caught her prize with a smile.

"Topher." The fan sitting next to her was next, still eager as he caught his marshmallow.

"Olivia." Next came the actress, filing away at her fingernails and not paying attention to her surroundings. Her marshmallow hit her on the head and she glared at the host.

"And Lindsay." She smiled in relief as her marshmallow fell into her open hands, then looked at her friend in concern.

"Who will get the final marshmallow," the host asked. "Will it be...Scott, the boxing failure," the schemer's face fell into an odd mixture of sternness and boredom, "or Leonard, the driving failure." The shot panned to the wizard, who's anxious, wide-eyed face was shown in a close-up. "The last marshmallow goes too...," Chris said, drawing it out as the music's tension rose. Leonard was shown biting his nails, the final treat was shown sitting motionlessly, and Scott was shown donning yet another devious smirk. Chris picked up the final marshmallow right as the music reached its peak.

"...Scott!"

The schemer's eyes widened, as did his grin. In the back row, Leonard was shown closing his eyes, taking a breath, and reaching for his pocket. "Magic dust and armpit smell," he said in response, confusing his teammates, "bring forth a _time reversal_ spell!" He pulled the carving from his pocket to a dramatic riff. Jasmine, Topher, and Olivia gasped, but Lindsay merely smiled an eyebrow and Scott smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Chris said, leaning on his podium and looking less than impressed. "Where's the McLean Seal of Approval on that thing?"

"Huh?" Leonard asked in sudden, blank shock as the music cut away. He quickly looked down at the statue he was holding it, turning it over and over again. "But...what seal are you talking about? There's nothing here!"

"Sorry man," Scott told him mockingly as the sombre elimination theme began to play. "I whittled some knock-offs after we got back from Boney Island and planted around the camp hoping some sap would try to use it," he chuckled, "and it looks like one did." He caught the final marshmallow that was tossed his way at last, and the shot panned over to Chris.

XXX

"Good to know," Olivia said, bitterly holding an invincibility idol in her hand. "Good. To. Know."

XXX

"Sorry Leonard, but thems the breaks. You're out," the host said. Leonard sighed, then slumped away.

He was just about to leave the campfire pit when he heard a sudden voice. "Wait!" Leonard cried, running over to him. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you," the ditz told the wizard, pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket and pushing it at him. "Call me, 'kay?"

"Call you?" Leonard asked in happy confusion, "Does that mean-" Lindsay interrupted him by pulling him in and kissing him, the camera briefly cut to the shocked faces of the Ruby Warriors, Chris, and Chef, then back to the couple as they broke apart with a smile.

Leonard let out some unintelligible babble and sighed contently.

"Way to go Lindsay," Chris admonished, having recovered from his shock. "You broke him!"

\

The scene flashed to the Dock of Shame, Leonard in the trebuchet's sling with Chris and Chef standing nearby.

"Chris, man, you sure it's safe to send him home like this?" the cook asked nervously as the wizard continued to babble.

"It'll be _fine_," Chris said as he walked over to the trebuchet's lever. "Watch." Chris pulled the lever and launched him into the night sky. The camera lingered on the moon, as Leonard suddenly started flailing and screaming.

"We're five down and eleven to go!" he turned and asked the camera as the capstone theme began to play. "Who's next to be flung off the island? Find out next time, right here on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

The camera jumped outwards with each part of the title as usual, but the scene lingered there even as the capstone theme faded.

\

The shot cut to the Warrior cabin, then cut to the girls' side. Olivia was putting her hair into a ponytail and the music turned tense and eerie as Lindsay entered the room. She glared at her teammate and stormed over to her. "Leonard told me everything about Scott," the ditz said seriously. "And it doesn't take a genius to figure out you're working with him. So I'm only gonna say this once." The camera cut in close. "Stop."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said brattily before donning her sleep mask and heading to her bunk.

XXX

"I don't know what that nerd lover thinks she's doing threatening me like that," the actress complained in the confessional. "But between my alliance with Scott and Dakota feeding me inside information, I'd say she's _waaaay_ out of her league."

"Of course after tonight's elimination I'll need to find something to do with Scott before it's too late," she smirked, "but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

XXX

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** And thus we come to Leonard's elimination. I'll admit,had I not given him the relationship with Lindsay he probably would've been the first one gone. But with new plot comes a rarely seen reason for sending the wizard home - not because he was annoying, but because he tried to out-gambit a villain and lost big time.

By the way, I don't think I'm ever going to fully state if he actually thinks he's a wizard. Once I gave him a plot, I couldn't decide if he would be delusional or role playing like in the Shuffledverse. So I just decided not to mention it and write what came naturally. I hope that's not off-putting in any way

Despite the heavy focus on the Warriors lately, not to mention how obvious Leonard's elimination likely was, I'm really digging how this episode came together. It's a fantastic blend of several parts - Scott's forgery from canon, Topher's desire to create drama coming through, Olivia forming her own side deals, and Leonard and Lindsay's attempt at scheming all coming together to blindside the hell out of Leonard.

Speaking of Olivia's side deals, here's Dakota's plot! Over the course of the game she'll see just what lengths people are willing to go to get what they want are seriously gonna make her question her goal of reality stardom and her plans to get there. I really hope you all enjoy where I end up with that.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard


	6. Fright or Flight

**Author's Note:** I know I said the Race would be next, but I've got writer's block on that one and all sorts of ideas with this one. So rather than make you wait while I figured out what to do, I just decided to write this one. The competition is really starting to heat up now.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I'd like to add some YMMV Tropes to the series's trope page. So if you all would please recount the moments you thought were funniest, heartwarming, or tearjerking either in your reviews or via PM. I'll do what I can to get the pages added. And if other YMMV tropes could be done, please do them. Sorry if that sounds preachy...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ A kiss from Lindsay? I'd say he's very lucky.

_**Critica7:**_ Well both Scott and Olivia are contenders for the season's main villain. So it'd make sense they're already planning on backstabbing one another. I have to object to you objection of Topher. Watching Pahkitew Island, in my opinion, he came across as a narcissistic prick. So I'm just writing that. Also, that's why I liked his character so much. One more thing. He's called the junior Chris, so it'd make sense for him to act like Chris.

_**Tempokeep:**_ The biggest surprise for me was that I was actually able to do something with Leonard. I wouldn't say Lindsay is smarter than canon, y'know if you excuse World Tour and All-Stars, just showing her smartness more often. I hate to say it, but the plot's not quite slowing down yet.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ That's a good guess, but you'll have to wait and see if you're right.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ To be fair, Leonard thought he had the real idol too. I'm real excited for Dakota's plot as the season progresses. But yeah, she'll have to think real hard about how much she wants her spin-off later on. I'll admit. My version of Topher is an asshole. But look who his idol is. Terrance doesn't carry a knife, which is why he never thought of cutting the rope. Sorry the Jasmitch fight was anti-climatic, but it was a plot point.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Thanks! Leonard's boot was interesting. Still can't believe I pulled that off. And to be fair, I did say there would be some crack pairings in the future. Leonard/Lindsay totally qualifies. I'm glad you like Scott's villainy and Topher's need for drama

_**Guest #1:**_ Well even if he was less annoying than in canon, there's just not a lot of places a person can take Leonard if they don't want to tackle the wizard thing. And I wanted to keep that oblivious. Glad you like the Leonard/Lindsay pairing though. I don't know, Scott's kinda gull of himself. It'd be totally plausible for him to go home that soon, if I didn't need his villainy. Whether Olivia and Dakota's deal goes anywhere is all dependent on who you ask... Glad you like Contessa so much. She's my favorit eof all the OC's this season.

_**bruno14:**_ Hey! Long time no see. I'll answer your review by the chapter. One: Owen was my favorite for the longest, so I'm excited to write him. But I was actually a little disapointed by the Shuffledverse Topher. He lost all that 'mini Chris'-ness that I loved from canon. I'm sure somewhere there's a writer who can do something with Max. I'm just not one of them. The Leonard/Lindsay dynamic was a but of a gambe, but one I think paid off. To be fair, I'm merely writing Lindsay the way she was in season one. Just with more emphasis on her intelligence. You know, a lot of people have said that about Carly. I'll admit there is something adorably sweet about her. There's no shame in crushing on characters. I still have one on Dawn. I'd disagree with your comparrison with Terrance and Scott. Scott's a weasel and Terrance is brutally honest. Oh, you'll see, there are some major differnes between Olivia and Dakota. _Two_: Mitch and Jasmine are too similar to not pair them together. It was interesting seeing Owen with a female little buddy. No comment on Dakota as an intern. It's obvious and the differences haven't made themselves apparent yet. _Three_: Good graps on Conbecca. I don't think anyone wants Terrance to go home. You love to hate him. _Four_: You're not the onlyone who forgot Beth. But she did overstay her welcome in canon. Olivia and Scott's alliance is kinda the focal point of this stage in the game. But yeah , it can be shocking. _Five_: I actually read a fic (can't remember the name) where he took fifth place, His relationship with Lindsay was surprisingly cute. In your defense, I made a slight mistake in where Loenard said he got the idol from. But that was in canon some people reavealed having it near the begining of he episode. Olivia will make an alliance with anyone if it furthers her goals. Whether or not she goes through with her end...

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Carly, Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Lindsay, Olivia, Scott, Topher

There's nothing to fear, except what you're afraid of

* * *

**Episode 06: Fright or Flight**

"Last time, on Total Drama Danger Island! Scott got suspicious when Olivia added my newest intern to her ever growing list of alliances," the host opened over a clip of the Scott and Dakota's dealings with the actress. "Topher and Contessa took to the skies, but only _one_ landing ended as planned." The second set of clips showed the the fan shoving his opponent out of the plane, then hitting his target but then getting crushed. "Here's a hint, it _wasn't_ that one," Chris laughed.

"Rebecca proved how tough she was by knocking out Scott in one go," the rebel and schemer's 'boxing match' was shown, "and Jasmine proved that even the best of us, can get _distracted_ from time to time," her near-kiss with Mitch was interrupted by the announcement htat she won their wrestling match. "Scott blackmailed Leonard into throwing the challenge," the boys' conversation was followed by the wizard and Carly crossing the finish line, "which led to Leonard trying to outsmart Scott," the wizard was shown telling Lindsay about the idol, "only to realize that he'd been betting on a fake idol. Which meant that he shall not pass that elimination ceremony, but not with some surprise canoodling with Lindsay." The final scenes of the recap covered Scott revealing he crafted the false idol, the ditz kissing the wizard, and Leonard being flung into the night.

The scene cut to a close-up of Chris, quickly zooming out to show him at the docks as per usual. "If you think we're giving our campers a break _now_, you've got another thing comin'. It's about to get _terrifying_ right here on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The scene opened with a pan down from the night sky to reveal Rebecca and Contessa sitting on the edge of the dock and leaning against each other. Contessa had a smile on her face while she read a pink book covered in red hearts and the rebel looked rather bored. Strangely enough, the Trebu-Shame was nowhere to be seen.

"Tessa, I gotta say," Rebecca mused, causing the hopeless romantic to stop reading and smile at her, "when you invited me out here, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Oh," Contessa said sadly, lowering her book. "I just thought. The two of us, enjoying each other's company under the stars. It'd be really," she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and ducked her head, "romantic you know? Je suis tellement idiot," she cursed under her breath.

"You speak French?" Rebecca asked in curiosity. "Since when?"

"Since I was born..." the hopeless romantic replied in confusion. "I'm from Montreal. It's required. You didn't know that about me?"

The camera cut to Rebecca briefly looking panicked before she settled her face into something more placating. "We never really talked about life back home," she said. "And I didn't wanna ask after the truth challenge." She shrugged. "Seemed like a sore spot."

"Yeah," Contessa sighed sadly. "It is." She stood up. "I'm headed back to the cabin. Sorry for planning a bad date."

Rebecca sighed as well, then reached out and grabbed Contessa, "Wait," she said. "It's not your fault. Some people might have found this really sweet," she told her. "I'm just not one of them. But I'll try to be if that's what you want?"

Contessa smiled and kissed the rebel. "You're perfect the way you are," she said. "I just need to be more realistic. But still, it's late, and I should head back." She left after that, missing Rebecca's sigh of relief.

XXX

"Chris should be merging the teams any day now," Scott mused in the confessional. "And that means it's time to start working on the other team. Luckily," he snickered, "I've already got a foot in the door there."

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to Contessa walking past the washrooms with a blissful smile, only to be startled into a yelp when she heard someone harshly whisper her name.

"Oh no," she said to herself, "I've seen more than enough horror movies to know answering that _never_ ends well."

The camera cut to Scott hiding behind the washrooms and palming his face, before groaning and leaving his cover with an exasperated "It's me."

"Hi Scott," Contessa said warily. "Is there any reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Scott smirked. "Just wondering how long you can keep up this secret of yours."

Contessa paled. "What secret?"

"Don't play me for some dumb hick," the schemer warned. "I know you and I play for the same team," he paused and chuckled. "So to speak."

She gulped. "How did you-"

"I just heard it from somewhere," Scott answered before the hopeless romantic could ask. "And if you don't want anyone _else_ to hear, you'll do what I say when I say it. Clear?"

Contessa sighed, then hatefully glared at him as she spat out "Crystal."

Scott walked away with a smirk. "Pleasure doin' blackmail with ya!" he snickered. With eyes full of unshed tears, Contessa ran back to her cabin with barely audible sniffles.

XXX

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she exclaimed. "I _knew_ something was up when the coolest girl I ever met was okay with me being gay and actually liked me back. This place is just like back home!"

XXX

As the footage cut back to the washrooms, Olivia was shown to have met up with her ally.

"We have a problem," the actress announced, "Lindsay's on to us."

"_Lindsay_?" the schemer replied skeptically. "Unless it involves physics she's about as smart as that building," he gestured to the washrooms behind them.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "And did you expect Leonard to have planned his little trap last time?" she asked. "Rule one of mind games: _don't_ underestimate people."

"Fine," Scott rolled his eyes. "We'll let her be the next target."

"Looks like you _are_ good for something," the actress said with a huff. "I'm going back to the cabin, try and think something and make it good," she warned, bumping into her ally as she walked off.

XXX

"Oh I'll think o' somethin' alright," the schemer griped in the confessional. "Lindsay maybe going home next, but _Olivia's_ next after that. Like I said earlier, the teams are merging soon and she's outlived her usefulness."

XXX

"We should be about halfway through this stupid game by now," Olivia huffed. "Which means it's the _perfect_ time to dump that utterly ridiculous dirt farmer. Especially now that I have an intern as my _new_ ally." She smirked. "She'll do _anything_ to get her spin-off series which will make her my perfectly obedient lackey."

XXX

The camera briefly cut to Topher, who was listening at the door of the outhouse. He gasped in shock, then smirked.

XXX

"I was wondering who our devious camper was going to be this season," he mused to himself. "I'd warn the others about Scott and Oliva but why bother?" he shrugged. "They're not after me, and more importantly, I can _use_ this information to _my_ advantage."

He punched his open palm. "I've _got_ to stay on this island a bit longer until I can find a way to take my spot as host!"

XXX

The static took the scene to Jasmine walking through the woods apparently by herself, until made it to the tree she and Mitch used as a sleeping spot. The cowboy was there and frowned after seeing her. "Ssooo," she opened, awkwardly rubbing her arm, "how've ya been? We haven't really _spoken_ since the wrestling challenge..."

"Miss Jasmine," Mitch answered with a sigh as the shot cut in closer, "I apologize if my advances made you uncomfortable." He suddenly grew angry much to her shock. "But why in tarnation didn't you _say_ anything?! My mama raised a gentleman, I'd'a backed off if I'd known."

The camera lingered on Jasmine, and she blinked. "Because I didn't know?" she said meekly.

"Huh," the cowboy said blankly in response. "Well that's the first time I've ever been accused a bein' too subtle."

"No no," the amazon replied with a hint of embarrassment. "You probably weren't subtle, it just never really occurred to me that you actually liked _me_."

"Well why wouldn't I carry a torch for ya?" Mitch replied, appearing to be insulted on her behalf. "Ain't nothing wrong with a strong and confident woman."

Jasmine gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Mate, I'm over six and a half feet tall, and I once knocked a tree down by backhanding it. Most guys just are too intimidated by me to even _attempt_ so I just stopped looking."

"Yeah, and I'm six-nine," the cowboy chuckled. Jasmine looked up at him, then ducked her head with a blush. "Plus, not to undermine your strengths, but ain't nothin' quite as intimidatin' in this world than my daddy if I hadn't done my chores back home on the ranch. But now that you know," he asked, "What do you say?"

"I can't really answer right now," Jasmine said. "I just haven't given it much thought..."

"Well," he said seriously before sitting on one side of the tree. "Just give me a holler when you've had some time. I'll be right here."

"I'll do that," Jasmine promised, sitting on the other side. A light fluttery tune played as without looking at each other, their hands reached out toward each other and they wrapped their fingers together. Both could be seen smiling as the camera panned up to the night sky.

\

With a flash, the footage skipped ahead to a shot of the island as the sun just peeked above the hills.

The camera zoomed in on the main lodge, and it cut to the inside as Chris whistled to gain the teens' attention. "Campers!" he announced, the point-of-view centered on his back. "Welcome to your _sixth_ day of competition! Today we'll revisit a personal favorite of mine, facing your worse fears!"

"Look Carly, something you're actually _good_ at," Terrance mocked, pointing to the frowning girl with a fork.

"Now, for our first victims!" Chris continued as the camera showed him standing next to the door. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scanned it quickly. "Contessa! Meet us all in the theater, you've got some deets to spill!"

The hopeless romantic's eyes went wide and she started to choke on a bit of food. As Owen moved to help her, the host turned his attention to another member of the Jade Dragons. "Mitch! You, me, a certain bull that goes by the name _Widowmaker_..."

The cowboy looked noticeably paler. "Not that..." he muttered. "Anything but that..."

"Wait a minute," Terrance said, "we didn't hand over our fears to you this time, so how'd you know them?" The footage flashed back to a silent clip of the season one campfire before a similar challenge.

Rebecca sighed. "I'll give you a hint. She's freakishly tall, has purple hair, and blew up a plane."

"Yo Chef!" the host called. "Is Scott's _special_ order ready yet?" The cook grinned nastily as he worked the fryer, He thrust a frying basket at the boy with a single object in it – something battered and fried in the shape of a fish.

Rolling his eyes, Scott picked it up and brought it to his mouth. Just as he was about to take a bite, a blueish-grey hand tapped him on the shoulder.

The camera pulled back as Scott turned around and came face-to-face with Fang. He screamed, dropped the fried thing and ran away. Fang downed the fish in one gulp and gave chase to the farmer.

\

The scene cut ahead to Chris and Owen standing in front of the same plane from the previous episode with the campers gathered around it. The camera panned across the Warriors who looked at the plane in concern or apathy. The camera then panned over the Dragons, showing Contessa looked extremely worried before landing back on the host and optimist. "Now remember," Chris said as he shoved the large boy inside. "You have to spend the _whole_ day in the air, and if you ask to be taken down for _any_ reason you lose the point. We clear?"

The large boy nodded blankly and Chris slammed the door. The camera briefly cut inside to show that the pilot was none other than Scuba Bear, and then cut to the outside of the plane to show Own screaming in terror as the plane took off.

Topher was shown next, sitting on a stool in the cafeteria as a team of interns – Dakota included – went to work on him. "Yeah, we didn't have to do too much digging on this one," Chris admitted over several clips of Topher admiring his own reflection, and in a flash the make-up team had finished their work. They stepped away, and Topher was revealed to look like a gray-haired and wrinkly old man.

\

Carly was next. Cutting her challenge, the two redhead was shown standing in front of a rather muddy pen containing a number of sheep. "Alright Carly!" Chris told her. "You just need to stay in the pen for _ten minutes_!"

"But I'm terrified of these monsters!" the pantaphobe protested.

"And about three hundred other things," Terrance muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Mitch that was met with sheer apathy.

"Yeah," Chris laughed. "That's the idea. Now, in ya go!"

She looked at the thoroughly uninterested animals and gulped.

\

The next clip was of Contessa, trembling on stage in front of a microphone. The camera cut to show that every camper not already occupied by their personal challenge was watching her along with both Chef Hatchet and the host himself.

"All ya have to do is spill your biggest secret, we're all waiting!" Chris told her cheerfully. The hopeless romantic's eyes darted around, her breaths became shallower, and she started to sweat.

XXX

"I came out back home and have been bullied ever since," Contessa explained sadly to the outhouse. "I actually kinda like it out here and I _don't_ want the same thing to happen. But," she added pitifully. "If I don't and we lose, then I'm sure _I'm_ the one going home."

She sighed and gave the camera one more pitiful look. "What am I supposed to do?"

XXX

She did finally take a deep breath and looked toward Rebecca, who's face remained impassive. As soon as she opened her mouth a buzzer sounded. "Too bad!" the host said with a smile to match the young woman's face that was a mix of disappointment and relief, that turned to shame as soon as she caught Terrance disapproving glare.

\

"Topher was doing surprisingly well all things considered," Chris explained over footage of the fan rummaging through the dresser in the boys' side of the Warrior cabin.

"I'm sure it's fine," he told himself. "Lots of men age well! Maybe I'm one of them and make-up team knew that," He finally smiled and retrieved a hand mirror from the drawer, hen walked outside. He took one look at it, screamed, and threw it away from himself as hard as he could. It landed in the lake, and the camera panned up to show the other campers and Chris walking along the beach.

"_Your _turn, Jasmine!" the host announced cheerily as the group came upon a moderately-sized room set up next to the lake.

The tall young woman sent the room a nervous but fleeting look. "That looks really cramped!" she said, slowly backing away. "Like really _really_ cramped!"

"I know," Chris answered with a smile. "It's an isolation chamber," he explained, "and a reaaaaaalllly _small_ one at that," he chuckled.

XXX

"I mentioned once locking myself in a closet for a couple of hours when I was younger right?" Jasmine asked in a panic. "Let's just say I haven't been the best with tight spaces ever since."

XXX

"Your challenge is to spend _two hours_ in this there!" Chris announced holding up a walkie-talkie. "To make things easier on you, you'll be allowed communication with only _one_ person. So ya better make it count," He opened the door to show a white room, totally empty save a single light embedded in the ceiling and another radio on the seat. "The door won't be locked, of course, but if you so much as touch the handle then you can say goodbye to any point for your team."

"Mitch?" she asked the cowboy pitifully.

Mitch outstretched his hand and Chris tossed him the radio. "You can count on me ma'am," he said with a tip of his hat.

"Perfect!" Chris said as he shoved shoved the wide-eyed girl into the room and slammed the door behind her.

\

The footage cut to the next camper. Rebecca stood alone on the stage next to a small Asian woman in a blue skin-tight full body suit. The rebel looked at her hesitantly, and the woman laid on her stomach and put both feet on her shoulders. "Just give her a handshake," Chris said from off-screen, "and you're golden."

"You can do it, Rebecca!" Contessa said encouragingly from the stands. "She's just a performer! She won't hurt you!" Both females were looking at each other; the contortionist beckoned the rebel with her foot and held out her hand which caused Rebecca to recoil.

"That's just not right..." she shuddered.

"Just do it already!" Terrance exclaimed. "It's a circus freak for cryin' out loud!"

"No one will blame you if ya can't do it!" Mitch called out encouragingly.

"I will," Terrance replied.

Rebecca groaned and palmed her face, but she inched closer to the contortionist. Taking a deep breath, she stuck a hand at her off-camera. Her grimace deepened as the camera pulled back, showing the contortionist now had the backs of her knees on her shoulders and was balancing on one hand and was shaking hands with the rebel. The Dragons cheered and the scoreboard dinged 1-0.

\

The camera cut back to Carly and her not as ridiculous anymore fear. The pantaphobe had managed to get in the pen, but was keeping as much distance between herself and the wool-producing animals as possible. A sheep finally wandered in her direction, causing a bout of panic from the redhead. "Leave me alone!" Carly cried, turning around to run away from the animals. To her horror, she slipped and landed in the mud.

A few more sheep were shown looking in her direction. A few bleated, and Carly screamed.

"Okay, we've still got a few more minutes before Carly's finished," Chris said as the scene cut to him checking his watch. The host checked his list, then singled out one of the remaining campers behind him. "Let's see now...Lindsay, you're up!"

\

The camera cut to the blindfolded ditz standing alone in an part of the woods that was even more desolate than usual and wearing a highly impractical pair of high heels. The walkie-talkie in her hands crackled and the host's voice could be heard once more. "Okay Lindsay! All you have to do to get a point for your team is make it from one end of this minefield to the other," he chuckled darkly, "a minefield you can't _see_ due to the blindfold. Good luck!"

The transmission crackled to an end, and the camera caught Scott sneaking away from the area. Thoroughly on-edge, Lindsay tried in vain to look around, and the camera inverted to her perspective to show clumps off dirt in all directions ahead of her. She gulped and nervously took a step.

\

The scene changed to a small cloud covering the sun. The plane Owen was in flew past with the boy's screams audible from inside. The plane did a couple of loops and a barrel roll, and the camera cut to the side window to show the optimist's terrified face then panned down to show Chris in a lawn chair, watching the feed with a device in his hands.

"Heheheh, looks pretty fun," Scott snickered nearby. "Are you controlling that?"

"Nah, just testing out the pilot feature of Scuba bear 4.0," the host grinned, pushing a button and turning off the camera feed. "By the way, here ya go."

He handed Scott a familiar white triangle and the schemer raised an eyebrow. A nearby growling got his attention. Slowly, he turned around.

Fang was behind him. He snarled, showing that the shark was sill missing a tooth. Scott looked at the triangle, then his eyes went wide in shock and horror, and he screamed and ran away.

XXX

"Okay, so maybe I have a phobia of sh-sh-sharks," Scott confessed while hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. "Can ya blame me? You've seen what they can do on this show!"

XXX

The camera cut back to Lindsay frozen with fear during her challenge. Ahead of her, a dead tree branch landed on a clump of dirt and set off an explosion that made her flinch.

"What am I doing?!" she exclaimed in horror. "This is crazy!" She took a deep breath and took one step... on to a patch of dirt that didn't quite look like the others which exploded and sent her flying.

Chris arrived but stopped immediately, the shot showing only the shock and occasional glow on his face as he watched Lindsay get launched from one land mine to the next off-screen.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Chris said, stepping toward the crumpled ditz. "Unfortunately, you didn't get the point." Lindsay didn't say anything and Chris's smile faded. "Oh crap," he said seriously. "We need a medic over here!"

He looked toward the camera with his regular hosting demeanor. "We're halfway through our fright or flight challenge and so far, only _one_ person has conquered their fear," he said as the capstone theme began to play. "Who's gonna be today's losers? Based on their fears, I'd say _everybody_! But find out who wins when we return on Total! Drama! Daaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The camera cut back to Jasmine's isolation chamber, with Mitch sitting on the ground just outside "You only got another hour ta go," the cowboy said encouragingly.

Jasmine gulped over the radio, and her heavy breathing could be heard from the device. "I need a distraction!" she cried. "What's the story behind your fear? I thought you said you grew up on a ranch?"

Mitch sighed. "I ain't scared of all bulls, just this one in particular," he explained.

"Why?" the amazon replied. "What happened?"

Mitch looked down. "It goes back ta when I was twelve," he explained. "My folks finally decided I was old enough ta enter my first rodeo."

Jasmine's breathing got noticeably lighter. "That's when people ride the bulls right? Did it throw you?" She asked.

Mitch chuckled ruefully. "Nah. Never even got on the thing," he admitted. "My uncle was a five time rodeo champ, and that was the day he was supposed to ride Widowmaker. I remember bein' so excited to watch my hero beat the meanest bull in the state."

"What happened to him?" Jasmine asked lowly.

"I don't wanna get into it," the cowboy told her. "Long story short, he spent the next six months eatin' out of a straw. I's so scared that'd happen to me I turned tail and ran. I wa'n't even s'pposed to ride Widowmaker anyway. 'T's been my own personal shame ever since."

At that, Chris walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mitch," he said seriously. "It's time."

The cowboy sighed. "Ma'am. I regretfully have to leave you for the time bein'."

"Good luck," she replied.

"Thank you kindly," he said, muttering a quick "I'll need it," under his breath shortly after.

XXX

"I thought I'd have more trouble with my challenge after Mitch left," Jasmine confessed. "But I was so busy being scared for him I forgot to be scared for me."

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to Mitch standing apart from the other campers, and the camera cut to an old black bull that looked like it lived solely on pure hate. "Just last eight seconds!" Chris told the nervous-looking cowboy.

The bull glared at him, tapped its hoof, and snorted. Mitch cringed.

"Come on," Contessa told him, "you can do it! Even if it is kinda scary..."

Mitch looked at the bull and started trembling. He gulped nervously, then took a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Chris," he said with a tip of his hat. "I'm goin' in!"

\

Cutting back to Carly showed the redhead covered in mud and scrambling to get away from the sheep chasing her. Eventually, she managed to haul herself over the fence and to relative safety. An alarm went off, and Chris appeared.

"Tough break Carly! You only lasted nine and one hundred thousandth and a millionth-" he said as Terrance and Rebecca made their way to the pen. Chris looked from his stopwatch to the mud-covered young woman and shrugged. "Whatever, it's not ten! No point for the Dragons!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Terrance to leave growled. "You couldn't last around freakin' sheep! What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry..." the pantaphobe replied softly.

\

Topher and Scott were shown again, the latter still running and screaming away from his fear and the former yelling for Chris. Neither was watching where they were headed, and eventually they crashed into one another.

\

A flash transitioned the scene back to the pin where Mitch was to face his fear. The cowboy had already been seated on the animal and was nervously awaiting the start of the challenge.

"I spent the last four years bein' scared of you," he told his mount. "And I ain't about to live another day like that," he patted the bull on the head. "So give it all ya got!"

The bull took great offense to his remarks, his eyes going red and nostrils flaring. "Oh holy-" was all Chef could get out before the bull busted straight through the gate, leaving the large man reeling in the dirt.

"YEEEEEEE-_HAAAAAAAAW_!" Mitch cried, holding firmly to his mount's antlers as it furiously tried to get rid of him. They went back and forth around the clearing being used, and even barreled through the other campers. Most of them yelled in panic and ran out of the way; Contessa added a few rapid-fire curses in French while Rebecca shook her fist at the cowboy.

"My apologies!" Mitch called back, facing forwards again and giving the bull a quick pat on the head. "Looks like old age has tempered you a bit Widomaker" The bull gave another angry snort.

The hectic background music was temporarily broken by a light classical piece as Dakota was shown in the clearing Lindsay was at earlier, digging up the landmines that had been left undetonated. The mood was shattered by Mitch and the bull charging through and trampling the pile of girl. "Sorry!" Mitch said as the girl just laid groaning in the dirt.

"Ah, biscuits..." he muttered as he looked back ahaed of him. The scene cut back to the waiting campers, who quickly took notice of the boy's return and scattered once again.

"Looks like Mitch has tamed the savage beast," Chris said as he walked into the shot after the cowboy left, the scoreboard changing to 2-0 with a ding.

\

The camera cut to another clearing, this time the plane Owen was trapped in landed with a puff of smoke that preceded the whole vehicle falling to pieces. Scuba looked at the wreckage and wandered off with a snort and Owen just stood there with a blank expression. "And Owen's on cloud nine after completing his challenge!" Chris announced via voice-over as another ding signaled the score counter updating to 3-0. Owen promptly fell over into the ground.

XXX

"I'll be honest," Owen confessed jovially. "I was actually trying to get Scuba Bear to take me down the whole time, but I guess I was so terrified I never said real words." He shrugged and chuckled. "But hey, I won a point for the team. How awesome is that?! _Woooo-Hoooo_!" he cheered with both arms in the air.

XXX

The next scene change was Mitch letting Jasmine out of the isolation chamber, the amazon quickly wrapping the boy in a hug as soon as she was out, "Jasmine toughs out her cramped prison, finally putting the Warriors on the board." The counter changed to 3-1

\

"And Topher manages to laugh in his own hideously winkled face," A bruised Dakota was shown taking off the fan's old man make-up. He sighed in relief after being shown his usual youthful reflection and the score changed to 3-2

\

Scott was shown next, running from Fang while still carrying the shark's tooth. He finally skidded to a stop and tossed the mutant his missing canine. "Here take the stupid thing!" the schemer shouted. "It's not worth my life.

"Unfortunately, Scott wasn't quite able to beat his fear."

\

"And Lindsay may be in a bit more of a serious condition than we originally thought," Chris finished as the unconscious ditz was shown lying on a bed in the infirmary. Chef, dressed as a nurse, looked at some charts and turned to the right. The camera pulled back to show Chris was in the room with them. The cook grunted and shook his head and Chris pursed his lips.

\

The scene cut to Terrance, the other campers except for Lindsay, and Chris in the common area. The camera panned over to show Terrance cringing and face to face with one of the inflatable dancing tube things mostly seen at used car lots.

"Just one touch is all you need," Chris told the basketballer.

"It's not even alive!" Rebecca added. "Anyone can face this thing!"

Terrance shot her a harsh look. "Oh shut up! This things are seriously creepy!" He paused and took a deep breath. "But you're right. I'm one of the toughest people here, and unlike _some_ of you, I can actually face my fear!" Carly and Contessa looked down in shame.

The basketballer faced the tube man and steeled himself. He stared at his inflatable foe, and charged. The camera cut to the tube man waving around, and back to Terrance.

He stopped just in front of it. "Nope," he said, shuddering and backing away. "Can't do it. That thing is way to creepy!"

Chris shook his head and tsked. "Well well well!" he announced. "Looks like the Dragons are stagnant at three points!" The Ruby Warriors present except Scott celebrated. "We've only got Olivia left!"

"So it's a tie," Terrance said, put some noticeable distance between himself and the tube man. "Even _if _she faces her fear, it won't be enough to beat us!"

"Yeah, about that..." Chris countered. "Since Lindsay has been so horribly injured, we decided to go ahead and give her the point." The scoreboard updated to 3-3. "That means the Ruby Warriors only need one point to win, meaning it all comes down to Olivia!"

The actress raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well then, if we do lose," Rebecca pondered aloud, looking straight at Terrance. "I wonder who we'll be voting off?"

Terrance looked nervous for a moment, then glared right back at her.

\

The footage skipped ahead to the final part of the challenge. Olivia stood frowning at a pile of CDs, video tapes, and other assorted merchandise stamped with her own face. Chef whistled as he doused the pile with gasoline.

"Olivia," Chris said with a hand on the girl's shoulder, "all you have to do is watch a bunch of reminders of your time as a famous actress burn to ashes without trying to save any of it. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, and so did the host. Chef lit a match, and started the bonfire.

An oddly touching tune was played over several shots of Olivia watching the memorabilia get destroyed, the flames reflected in her increasingly sad eyes and trembling lips. Scott was shown about to say something, but Topher quickly covered his mouth.

The camera focused in on the case of burning video tape, the area around the younger woman's smiling face slowly being consumed.

"NO!" a voice cried out, reaching into the flames and rescuing the tape.

It was Chris himself. "My limited edition McLean Brand Chris McLean Bobble-head," he cried as he pulled more and more things out of the fire trying to rescue the toy, "How did that even get in there?!"

"Am I getting the point or not?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "Just help me with this, will ya?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked at someone off-camera, and the camera panned past the Ruby Warriors cheering heavily as the scoreboard announced their victory and onto Dakota who smiled brightly before looking down in mild shame.

XXX

"Darn it, I was doing so good, too!" Scott complained, leaning against the wall of the confessional and whittling a piece of wood. "I think Olivia might have undone my sabotage..." His grimace turned into a wicked smile. "Well, I guess she'll just have to be _next_, then?" He cackled as his confessional came to an end.

XXX

The static took the scene to the stairs leading up to the main lodge, the camera again focused on Terrance. He sighed, then looked up with a smirk as he came across Rebecca, who was spray painting a an anarchy symbol on the wall.

"Ready for your time in the trebuchet?" the rebel asked mockingly.

"Not gonna happen," Terrance replied smoothly.

"And why's that?" Rebecca asked as she turned to look at him. "You do realize everyone here hates you right? You're the obvious choice to go home."

"Are you really gonna take that chance without being sure?" the basketballer asked. "Even knowing Contesaa also failed her challenge?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "What kind of girlfriend _are_ you?"

Rebecca grabbed the collar of his jersey and slammed him against the wall. "If you ruin this for me-" she warned while raising a fist.

"Would you calm down?" Terrance scoffed. "I'm not here to out you. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Rebecca asked, lowering her fist skeptically.

"I'm a lot better at reading people than you might think," Terrance told her. "I could give you a lot of insight into the others. But I'd have to make it past this elimination first," he told her.

A deep note played as the shot cut to Rebecca's close-up as she stared at Terrance, then smirked. "That's...not a bad idea," she admitted. "But who do you want me to vote for instead?"

"Carly," Terrance answered without hesitation.

"Yeah okay," Rebecca shrugged as she released her new ally. "But I'm warning you. If you double-cross me-"

"Relax," Terrance waved her off. "I'm a jerk. But I don't lie and I don't back-stab." He rolled his eyes. "I see enough of that back home."

XXX

"Mom's a lawyer," Terrance explained. "Dad's in Parliament. I've seen more politicking in the past few years than most see their whole lives. I _hate_ politics and double-dealing. Swore I'd never do it." He shrugged. "I'm serious about helping Rebecca. Odds are when the teams merge, she'll be the major threat. Which means siding _with _her is the way to go."

XXX

The footage cut ahead to nighttime, the moon high above the island. The opening of the elimination theme was cut short as the camera cut to the campfire area, the Dragons' logo appearing in the corner. Unusually, four of the Ruby Warriors were there as well; taking the back row of seats while the Dragons all assembled in the front. "I have an announcement to make," Chris opened. "I have been informed by the show's doctor that while Lindsay _will _make a full recovery, she will _not _do so by the time the competition is over and has recommended she be sent home." The campers all gasped or looked surprised, and Scott even looked a little ashamed.

XXX

"Ah man," he groaned. "I just wanted to pin the blame on her for us losing. I didn't wanna actually _hurt_ her." He looked around a steeled himself. "But I ain't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either."

XXX

"Now time to see which of the Dragons will be joining her," Chris continued. "It won't be Mitch or Owen," the shot cut to the boys sitting on a log to the far left and happily catching the marshmallows tossed their way. "Nor will it be Rebecca," a close-up showed the rebel catching her prize, "or Contessa." The shot cut next to Contessa and Carly sitting in between Rebecca and Terrance, the hopeless romantic accepting her prize. The pantaphobe smiled at her, then froze and frowned in sudden realization as the dramatic music began to build.

"Terrance, you could be going home because your embarrassing failure in today's challenge," the host explained from off-screen, Terrance scowled at the off-screen host, "and, you're just not that popular with your teammates."

"Carly," the shot cut to a close-up of the girl frowning in concern, "you could _also_ be going home for your failure in today's challenge," Chris's tone became much mocking, "and also for being an extreme liability due to your fear of _everything_."

Carly sighed.

"Terrance," Chris said with a bright smile, "you survive another challenge. Carly's goin' home!" The shot cut back to Carly, her eyes widening as she gasped in shock. She looked to the side, and Terrance smirked at her as he caught the final marshmallow in his open palms.

"But I thought-" she started to say before Rebecca cut her off.

"Look, don't take it personal," she told her former teammate. "But between you and him," she nodded to the basketballer. "We got a better shot of winning with him."

"Don't think it's because we don't like you," Contessa said. "And don't think you failed at overcoming your fears either. You still lasted halfway through the game. That's impressive."

Carly turned to Owen, who's lip trembled before he grabbed her off the ground and hugged her. "We'll miss you!" he bawled. "Bye!"

\

The scene flashed to the Dock of Shame, Carly already in the trebuchet's sling with Chris, and her former teammates standing nearby.

"Any final words Carly?" the host asked the pantaphobe."

"Actually," Carly spoke up. "Is there another way I could leave the island?" she asked nervously. "It's just. I have this terrible fear of _HEEEEEIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTTSSSS_!"

Chris sighed happily. "I love doing that," he commented before clapping his hands in satisfaction and turning around. "Two losers for the price of one!" he declared as the capstone theme began to play. "Wanna know who's next for the Trebu-Shame? You'll have to come back and find out, right here on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaanger Island!"

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** And there you have it, folks, the first double elimination of the season - and for both teams. Carly's was probably obvious, but Lindsay's was...less so. Well, I did know I wanted to eliminate them both here since it would do the perfect job of setting up the next elimination which would then set up the whole post-merge game.

Regarding Carly. Like in canon she was taken out by a villain working behind the scenes after her failing to beat her fear of sheep. But to understand why Carly, we hove to get into the mind of Terrance. Like he said earlier, he's the son of a lawyer and a politician which means he's seen more than his fair share of lies but also means he can read other people really well. So he figured out that despite Mitch being the de facto leader of the Dragons, the real power was with Rebecca. So his best bet was to use his knowledge of her and Contessa's relationship to get her attention then offer himself up as an alliance member. Rebecca takes the bait and (off-screen) convinces Contessa to vote for Carly and then Contessa asked Owen to vote with her. She was the team's weak link, so it wasn't to particularly shocking. Sorry to her fans, but plot is plot.

Lindsay on the other hand. I really loved writing her and exploring her character as someone who's highly intelligent but lacking in common sense. Like her season one and two self was if you looked hard enough. Anyway, I can't get too much into why she had to leave now, but I can explain why she left the way she did. Basically I realized a few things. One, this was where the double elimination would take place. Two, the Dragons would lose so I could boot Carly. Three, the Warriors could not go to a vote since it would take an extreme amount of finagling to work around Lindsay going home. And four, even _if_ I could swing a traditional elimination for her, I'd still need to find a way where she could both be flung from a trebuchet and not mention that Olivia and Scott couldn't be trusted.

The solution to all the above problems? Elimination due to injury. And I even had a canon justification! Remember, before she switched to bad haircuts, Lindsay's fear was walking through a minefield in heels. So I made that her challenge. And since Scott knew that she knew what he and Olivia were doing, he just moved a landmine in her path so she wouldn't win the point and they could vote her off when they lost. What he wasn't counting on was Olivia using her alliance with Dakota to bend the rules of her challenge. Anyway it all came together and Carly and Lindsay are gone.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay


	7. Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:** I'm almost finished with the next chapter of Ridonculous Race. There were a lot of things to work out, but I've got it settled. For now, we deal with the final pre-merge challenge of Danger Island. It's a bit of a doozy, and I don't recommend eating while reading. Just sayin'

**TRIGGER WARNING:** There's some references to physically abusive parents and some hinted at PTSD in this chapter. Reader discretion advised.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ I hate that I backed myself into that particular corner, but yes Scott does feel guilty fro _how_ he sent her home. Just now the fact that she _was_ sent home. I really think you'll like what Topher does with the information on Scott and Olivia. Yeah, I kinda custom built this challenge to send Carly home and it didn't feel right to undo that. I was actually stuck with Scott's fear so that's why I brought in Fang. But that shark will always hate Ezekiel more than anyone else. I'll try and fit some other canon references if possible, but I don't know. Terrance would be more prone to helping anyone if he wasn't such a dick. But no, Carly is way too sweet to be stuck with him. As far as Contessa's in the closet plot. 'wait and see'.

_**Guest:**_ Sorry to boot your one of your favorites. I can't say too much about Contessa's plot. Hey, I liked that coin toss. It was a classic Matthew moment. Y'know back when he was sane. I love writing Jasmine and Mitch, there's a reason they're the season's main couple.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Eh, Carly _is _one-note, but I don't see that as a bad thing. Every season needs elimination fodder after all.

_**Tempokeep:**_ Fear challenges are defiantly fun to read, and a challenge to write. Yep, there's another double elimination coming post merge. Sorry but Lindsay and Olivia's confrontation was meant to foreshadow her quick elimination. Another reason Carly was predictable, that was the same episode she got the toss in canon.

_**Critica7:**_ That's pretty much where I was going with Scott's role in Lindsay's elimination. I gotta say, I don't take your opinions on the Danger Island group as a slight. I actually find it interesting, and a bit of a challenge to see if I can change your mind. We'll have to agree to disagree in Topher though, I just hope I can keep him entertaining for you.

_**That British Guy:**_ Thanks, but it doesn't take much to make Leonard better than canon. Sorry I had to boot Carly though.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Olivia, Scott, Topher

Today we ask the age old quesiton. Will? It? Make us sick?

* * *

**Episode 07: Taste of Victory**

"Last time on Total Drama Danger Island!" Footage of the previous episode began to play, briefly showing Chris announcing the challenge in the mess hall, Jasmine getting closed in the isolation room, Contessa in front of a microphone, and Rebecca shaking hands with a contortionist. "The campers were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded," Terrance was shown backing away from a tube man as was Scott handing Fang his tooth, "but others were able to face their fears head on," Mitch was shown riding an enraged bull through the camp.

"In an _explosive_ twist," clips of a blindfolded Lindsay walking through a minefield, Chris watching numerous explosions, and the ditz lying in an infirmary bed, "Lindsay's failure meant she was too injured to compete. But she wasn't the _only_ loser last time!" he added over a clip of Terrance and Rebecca discussing the vote. "As Carly was sent home after her _ridiculous_ failure in the challenge," the girl was shown panicking while in the pen with an uninterested heard of sheep, then her being flung into the night.

"We're down to just _nine_ players and after tonight's elimination it'll be eight." The camera cut to the host at the docks. "Who will enjoy the sweet taste of victory? And who will suffer the bitter taste of defeat? Find out today, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode began with a hollow sound playing over a pan across Wawnakwa's dead forest, then cut to the main lodge as Chris and Chef waited smugly at the entrance while the Dragons filed inside.

"Ah man!" Owen complained as he entered behind Rebecca and Terrance. "No breakfast?!"

"Don't worry Owen!" Chris told him. "You'll get plenty of _food _later on, so just sit tight." The cook began to snicker quietly, the host joining in as the rest of the Jade Dragons walked by.

"What's so funny, Chris?" Topher asked, the first of the Warriors to arrive. "Find a new way to make us miserable?" His eagerness caused another fit of stifled laughter from the two adults, prompting the boy to purse his lips and go on his way. Jasmine came in on his tail, joined by Olivia and Scott to round out the Ruby Warriors.

"Campers. Welcome to your _seventh_ day of competition," Chris announced, still holding back a few chuckles. "You've _almost _hit the halfway mark."

Scott snickered as Jasmine smiled at her teammates. "'Bout time," he remarked.

"Today we're reheating one of my favorite challenges," Chris explained with a dark look. "In fact we've done something like this every season so far!" Contessa frowned in confusion, and Topher smirked. "You've got _two_ hours of free time before you have to meet me back here," the host said with a flash of excitement, "then I'll announce the challenge." Another bout of chuckling from the two staff members earned suspicious looks from both teams. "Now. Go away."

As the campers left off-screen, Chris and Chef shared another glance and snickered for a fourth time.

XXX

"I think I have a full-proof plan for some drama," Topher smoothly confessed. "Scott and Olivia are _obviously_ villaining it up as an alliance. So I just need to turn them on each other, and watch the fireworks."

XXX

The camera focused in on the fan as the campers walked back to the cabins. He smirked as Scott and Olivia walked by, then purposefully bumped into the schemer.

"Does no one on this island watch where they're going?" Scott complained.

"Sorry man," Topher told the farmer. "I was looking for a way to talk to you alone. It's about Olivia."

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I overheard her in the confessional planning to get Jasmine and me to vote you off next time we lost," he explained, causing Scott to scowl. "And since we've been losing a lot, I thought she might be throwing our challenges," the farmer smirked.

"How about we beat her at her own game?" Scott suggested with a devious tone. "Throw the challenge and send her packing?"

"I can work with that," Topher smirked. "Well gotta go, time for my daily hair care routine." The fan jogged away, leaving Scott to snicker to himself.

XXX

"McLean Junior caught on to my strategy," Scott confessed. "But the idiot thinks it's Olivia's fault!" he barked out a laugh and wiped a tear from his eye. "I swear, sometimes this game is just too easy."

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to Olivia searching a bunk in a cabin, presumably Scott's given she pulled a piece of mostly uncarved wood from the pillow. "Ugh," she griped as Topher entered the room. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Topher asked, startling the actress and making her drop the wood. "You're not looking for Scott's immunity idol are you?" he asked conspiratorially.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "And how'd _you_ know he had it?"

"Not considering he was able to whittle such a convincing fake?" the fan replied. "I overheard one of his confessionals. Here's a tip. You might wanna find it if you wanna stay in the game. He's planning on throwing the challenge and blaming you."

"Ugh!" the actress groaned, storming out of the room and knocking Topher aside.

XXX

"Why that little!" Olivia complained. "If that dirt farmer wants to make an enemy Olivia Broadway, then I'll give him _exactly_ what he's asking for."

XXX

"Who knows," Topher shrugged, "maybe what I told the others is true. All that matters is that I," he held up the immunity idol, "don't have to worry about going home tonight."

XXX

Terrance was shown walking across the common area, Owen and Contessa tossing a ball back and forth behind him. The basketballer lingered a few moments, then knocked on the girls' side of the Dragon cabin.

XXX

"Alright," Terrance told the outhouse. "Time to earn my keep with Rebecca. Doesn't matter if we win or lose. As long as I'm useful to her I'm safe. That does mean we may have to say goodbye to Mitch," he mused before shrugging. "But I don't care about that. Dude's too much of a threat to make it far anyway."

XXX

The camera cut to Rebecca opening the door to the cabin with a can of spray paint in her hand and a look of irritation on her face. "If you're not here to give me insight on the others," she warned, "I'd suggest getting out of my face."

"Just thought I should warn you if this is the last challenge before the merge to not trust anything Scott or Olivia say," Terrance said with irritation of his own. "But I'm _so_ sorry to interrupt your precious vandalism time."

"Put a lid on that attitude," the rebel told him. "You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."

"And I owe you for that," the basketballer scoffed. "No need to jump down my throat when I'm _helping_ you."

"Err, is there something wrong?" Contessa asked, drawing the others attention to her.

"Nah," Rebecca answered her lone female teammate immediately, "Terrance just bein' a jerk as usual. Come on in," she nodded her head toward the inside of the cabin, "I got somethin' I wanna show ya."

Contessa smiled shyly, and dashed past the basketballer into the cabin.

"Try to keep it PG in there," Terrance told the rebel before she could close the door. "This is a family show apparently."

"I hate you so much," the rebel growled.

"Guess what?" Terrance told her. "I don't care." With that he walked away, leaving Rebecca to sigh deeply and retreat into the cabin.

The camera cut to inside the room as Contessa immediately wrapped her into a hug. "Rebecca!" she squealed. "I love it! So much!"

The perspective briefly changed to show that the R+C had been spray-painted on the walls and surrounded by a heart.

Rebecca looked rather uncomfortable with the hug, but allowed it all the same. "Yeah well," she said with an audible shrug. "After I tanked the stargazing , I thought I should make it up to you. I still don't really do the romance thing but-"

"It's perfect," the hopeless romantic replied seriously. "_You're_ perfect. I never thought. For so long I-" she started to stutter before sighing again. "I've never had a girlfriend before," she said. "And I-" she started to say before smiling softly. "I'm really glad you're my first."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Rebecca smirked.

\

The footage cut to a brief shot of the dining hall, before showing the nine campers standing in front of a clipboard-holding Chris. "It's time," he announced as the viewpoint rotated to his front, showing Chef standing beside him, "for today's challenge!"

"Sweet Marie please tell us it's time for lunch!" Owen immediately interrupted.

The two grown men sighed to each other, earning annoyed looks from the other campers "Way to spoil the suspense Owen," Chris told the optimist. "today's challenge is...the eating challenge!" Dramatic music played as the camera zoomed in on the grinning host.

"There are seven rounds," he explained as the shot panned across four covered plates on each of the Warriors' tables. "Each member of each team must finish each dish." The Dragons looked at their companions with worry. "And unlike previous eating challenges, _every_ dish served today will be something incredibly gross-_tacular_!" Chris milked the last word, both he and the cook reveling in what was to come. "Every. Single. Dish."

"As always," Chris continued, "the winning team gets immunity from tonight's vote, and the _losing_ team gets one last thing to eat," he paused to chuckle, "marshmallows! But one _un_lucky loser gets to see what's it like to be flung from a trebuchet."

"An eating contest?" Terrance boasted while looking at Owen. "No way we can lose!"

He didn't notice Contessa shrinking in her seat.

XXX

"I have a weak stomach," she confessed nervously. "But I've lasted _this_ long on Chef's cooking," she said with an attempt to be jovial. "How hard could it be?"

XXX

The static transitioned into a shot of all nine campers in their seats. "Don't fill up too much Dragons," Jasmine called, getting Mitch and the others to look over, "you'll need to save some space for your marshmallows!"

"Have ya _seen_ your team?" Terrance countered with a scoff, "You should just save yourselves the trouble and give up now."

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris said eagerly. "First, some breakfast!" He motioned forwards, and Chef lifted the covers off the plates in front of Owen and Contessa. Under each were small pancakes with a grayish-brown lumps of meat in the center, arranged in a circle.

"A pancake breakfast?!" the optimist squealed, picking one up and tossing it in his mouth. "This challenge is _awesome_!"

"They _are_ pancakes," Chris told him, "But these, like everything you'll eat today, have a _special_ ingredient."

The camera quick-panned over to Chef, who held up one with a smile. "Today's breakfast special, is guinea pig testicle pancakes."

With a hollow sound the camera cut to Owen, who looked suddenly alarmed at what he was holding.

"_Testicles_?!" Contessa said next to him, looking ready to vomit.

Olivia and Topher were shown looking disgusted at the first course as well, the camera pulling back to put the two in the background with Mitch and Rebecca in the foreground. "I grew up on mountain oysters," the cowboy said as he tossed a couple of pancakes into his mouth. "This ain't nothin'."

On the other side of their table, Contessa grimaced as she brought one of the pancakes close to her face; Terrance hesitantly started eating one, and Rebecca pursed her lips. "Relax" Chris told the campers, "the testicles were boiled for safety."

XXX

"That wasn't really my concern Chris," Topher nervously told the outhouse. "But even with Owen on their team, I could tell the Dragons weren't finishing this challenge."

XXX

The footage cut back to Jasmine popping the testicles into her mouth like they were potato chips. "Hey," she said with a surprised look, "these aren't half bad! Y'know once you past the testicle part." She chuckled a bit, and continued eating.

"Yeah," Scott said next to her. "You city folk might not be used to it, but this is nothin' back on the farm. To be fair," he said as he started to chew another piece, "the guinea pig part's a little weird."

"Well," Topher said with a forced smile, "that's...good to know..." He winced as he took a bite.

Contessa and Rebecca whimpered and looked at their plates again. "Oh come on," Terrance told them, "are you just gonna let them win like this! Yeah, it's gross, but it's only gonna get worse from here!" The girls shared a look, and tentatively began to eat.

"Uh, Olivia," Jasmine said to the actress,who hadn't touched her plate. "Are you gonna eat anytime soon?"

"But this is disgusting!" the Olivia complained.

"That's the idea princess," Scott scoffed as he popped another pancake in his mouth. "Just eat the darn things!" Olivia narrowed her eyes at the schemer, who merely smirked back.

XXX

"Since when does Scott actually _try_ to win?" she asked suspiciously. "I've _got_ to find that idol before it's too late."

XXX

The shot cut back to Contessa as she swallowed something. She shuddered, took a deep breath, and groaned. "Done," she announced.

"Same here," Rebecca added, belching and groaning at the second tasting.

"Well," Chris announced, "looks like the Warriors lost this round! The first challenge goes to the Jade Dragons!" A scoreboard appeared at the top of the screen, the left box Dragon logo, and the right box having Warriors'. The Dragons' side dinged to 1, and the five cheered.

The camera cut to the Warriors as Scott turned to look at Olivia. "Way to cost us the round, princess," Scott said with a glare.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that?!" the actress complained. "And besides, it's not like Topher was eating anything."

"Don't bring me into this," the handsome boy nervously said, "I actually _tried _to get that stuff down."

"Seriously?!" Jasmine added in frustration. "_All_ of you-"

He was cut off by a whistle from Chris. "All this arguing," he told them, "is cutting into precious time you could be upchucking! So put a sock in it!"

Scott crossed his arms, Topher looked down, Olivia huffed, and Jasmine sighed.

XXX

"I get the feeling there's more going on with the others than I can see right now," Jasmine confessed with narrow eyes.

XXX

"Score now stands at one for the Dragons, and zero for the Warriors," Chris announced. "And now, the next course!" He motioned to the side, and Chef wheeled out a cart with another covered plate. "You guys like tacos?" the host asked with a grin.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Contessa told her team.

"Yeah," Terrance told both the hopeless romantic and the host, "tacos are pretty impossible to mess up."

"Are you _sure _about that?" Chris asked, rubbing his hands together. The view moved over to Chef as he slowly lifted the cover. "Today, you'll be eating... _blood tacos_!" the host said excitedly, the camera focusing on the dish. It was as the host said, it looked like your average taco. However, the shell was a saturated red and it was filled with reddish-brown cubes.

"You mean, _blood_ blood?" Contessa whimpered, earning an unimpressed look from Terrance.

At the Warrior table, Jasmine merely shrugged and accepted the plate Chef handed to her. Olivia grimaced in disgust as she got her plate, and the camera cut back to the Dragons.

"Start eating, ladies," Terrance told his female teammates, "or do I need to _make _you?" he took a large bite out of his own shell, and quickly swallowed it.

"Yo Chris!" Rebecca beckoned towards the host, "which is the blood? The shell or this cube stuff?"

Chris smirked before answering. "Both. The shell has pig's blood infused in it and the cubes are just straight boiled cow's blood. There might also be some chicken's blood in there somewhere. We're not too sure."

The rebel frowned, and stared down at her taco. "I should not have asked." She took a deep breath, then took a bite. She shuddered and swallowed.

Terrance smirked, then looked over at the rest of his team. "Okay, who's next?"

XXX

"Beef, pork, and chicken," Owen told himself determinedly in the confessional. "I've eaten it all before. There can't be _that_ much difference!"

XXX

He closed his eyes and took a small bite of the taco. His cheek bulged, but he swallowed it back down "Good work," Terrance told him, "now just Mitch and Contessa."

The shot cut over to the Warriors, showing Scott to have nearly finished his dish. "You know," he said after a swallow, "this really isn't that bad."

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, "definitely better than the pancakes."

Back with the Dragons once more, Mitch was holding his taco close to his mouth, and looked thoroughly disgusted. "I ain't real big on rare meat," he said, "but I I've come this far, ain't no going back now!" He closed her eyes and took a quick bite.

Meanwhile, Topher were also doing the deed for his team. The handsome boy had opted to hold his taco upside-down so that the blood cubes were somewhat hidden from sight before tried to eat.

"Still pretty gross," he said, "but at least I'm doing it. Done."

"Just one left," Scott said with a look at Olivia. The camera zoomed in on the intact taco still on her plate, then quick-panned over to show a similar situation with Contessa.

"Well," Terrance told her, "are you gonna eat it, or am I gonna have to make you eat it?"

The hopeless romantic's eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically. "Sorry, I can't eat this! Mine's still _bleeding_!"

"Wrong answer!" the basketballer barked, jumping over the table and grabbing Contessa's plate. "Now hold still so I can feed this to you!" The small girl yelped and ducked away.

"Quick, grab her!" Topher cried after seeing the commotion on the other side of the room.

"Don't you even think about it!" Olivia threatened, glaring at the boys as Jasmine stood up. The actress noticed the amazon behind her, and tried to get away. She moved too late, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Olivia and lifed her off the ground.

"Scott! The taco!" Topher cried as Olivia wildly kicked her legs in a futile attempt to free herself. Swiftly, Scott balled up the final taco and forced it into Olivia's mouth.

"Just keep chewing, princess. It'll be over soon!" Scott snickered as tears began to form around the bound girl's eyes. Eventually, Olivia swallowed and was let go. "Sorry about that," the schemer told falsely, "but now ain't the time for weak stomachs.

Olivia coughed and sputtered while visibly trying to stop herself from crying. She glared at her team with a fierceness that unnerved them and let a few tears escape. "_Never_-" was all the actress got out before she had to close her mouth. Cheeks bulging, she ran out of the hall; the camera followed her to a cluster of dead bushes where she threw up and let out a shuddering cry.

XXX

"Mommy and Daddy used to hold me down and force feed me the most disgusting slop if I didn't pass an audition," a shaken, yet furious Olivia confessed. "They told me that the amount of effort they spent feeding me would be related to how much money I made." She let another tear escpae and glared at the camera. "I did _not_ appreciate reliving that memory."

XXX

Back inside, Contessa was repeatedly evading Terrance's own attempts at force-feeding. The other three Dragons remained seated as their two teammates ran around the room, apparently unwilling to act. "No!" Contessa cried in protest. "You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!" Terrance shot back. The two continued to run for a few more seconds until Olivia walked back into the room, still looking shaken.

"Well then," Chris announced with a smile, "it looks like the winners of this round are the Warriors!" The scoreboard reappeared and updated, leading Terrance and Contessa to stop in their tracks. The former scowled and threw the taco on the floor, while the latter breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the table. The other Warriors cheered, Jasmine even patting Olivia on the back as she sat back down with them.

"Hey, at least we won the round!" Jasmine told her with an apologetic smile. Olivia sent her a glare that had the amazon frown remorsefully.

"Two rounds in and the teams are tied," Chris told the camera as the capstone theme began to play. "Who _else_ will throw up before the day's over. Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

"Alright!" Chris said happily as the episode resumed. "Who's ready for the third course?" The point-of-view shifted so it was level with Topher's plate as Chef lifted the cover off of it. "Macaroni and cheese!" the host announced, but what laid on the plate was frighteningly similar to the popular dish. As Topher grimaced at their next meal, Chris continued his explanation. "Of course, cockroaches have been infused into the noodles and pureed cockroach was used as the base for the sauce."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Topher said, voice rising as he began to panic.

"Do we gotta hold you down and force you like Olivia?" Scott asked him, leaning forward and pointing from the fan to the actress. Olivia's eyes narrowed at the reminder of what had happened.

"No...no, I can do this...," Topher replied, "just...just give me a minute."

At the Warriors' table, Terrance sniffed a forkful of noodles then stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Uggh...I assume Contessa isn't gonna eat this pathetic excuse for mac?" Contessa shook her head. Terrance scowled. "In that case, no point in any of us eating if we're just going to lose anyway. But you'd better eat everything else, got it?"

"I'll do my best," Contessa promised.

The Warriors were shown again, having donned blindfolds and clothespins over their noses to assist in their eating. "We're done over here!" Jasmine called, raising her plate – and the plate of Olivia, sitting next to her and trembling.

"Well, since the Dragons have chickened out," Chris announced with a tinge of annoyance, "the Warriors are the winners!" The cheers of three teens could be heard as the scoreboard updated once again to show their 2-1 lead.

"You guys need to toughen up," Terrance said. "We're all gonna be eating this, so I don't wanna hear any complaints!"

"Yeah," Owen added in an enthusiastic and optimistic tone. "We can do this!"

"Alright, everybody!" Chris called, gaining the Dragons' attention. "Time for course number four! No multi-course meal would be complete without soup," he said as the shot switched to Chef lifting another pair of covers off the plates of Terrance and Mitch.

"Today's special is," the host explained over a close-up of one bowl; the bubbling broth was black, and had several bits pink and brown floating at the surface. "Shrimp and kangaroo soup, in a Vegemite broth."

XXX

"Should I be offended by that?" Jasmine asked the outhouse.

XXX

The Dragons were shown looking at the soup with dread, before Rebecca caught Mitch's eye. "Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" the rebel asked.

"That we may not need our tongues for this'un?" the cowboy responded with a slight smirk. "You bet your beanie I am."

Topher, Olivia, and even Scott were briefly shown struggling to get even the first spoonful down while Jasmine easily slurped hers down before the scene cut back to the Dragons. Mitch tossed a plastic funnel to Terrance, who smirked and put it in his mouth. Mitch poured the basketballer's soup down the funnel quickly and without issue.

"Didn't even taste it!" Terrance bragged, removing the object from his mouth.

"The Dragons win again!" Chris announced after the footage skipped ahead, pointing a finger in their direction as the scoreboard updated and the five teens began to cheer. "The score is now tied up at 2!"

XXX

"Now that I've done my part," Scott snickered. "It's time to send the this team back to the campfire where we belong."

XXX

"Only three more courses left!" Chris announced, donning an attempted French accent for the next phrase. "Bon appetit!" A montage of the next two courses was shown.

\

"Plague-els!" Chris announced as Chef brought out the next dish, two black bagels. One was covered in something red, the other something white, and both had specks of brown sprinkled on them. Mitch was shown taking a bite then leaning over to vomit while Jasmine at hers as quickly as possible. Her cheeks bulged, but she swallowed the bile.

\

"Spider Smores!" the host said as Olivia was shown shuddering at a normal looking smore. Normal looking if you ignored that two giant tarantulas had replaced the graham cracker and smaller spiders could be seen within the marshmallow. Olivia ran out with bulging cheeks before she even touched her dish, and Owen was show tossing a smore into Contessa's mouth. She shuddered, but got it down all the same.

\

As the montage ended, the camera panned across the two teams. As a whole, they looked thoroughly drained of all energy, and several groans could be heard as Chris began to speak. "Wow! It's still tied up! We're down to the last course in the challenge! _Desert_!"

Once more, Chef lifted the covers off of Contessa and Rebecca's plates, showing what looked like a regular pie with a whole octopus sitting on top. "Iiiit's _octo-pie_!" the host punned as Topher and Olivia also had their dishes revealed. "Get it? It's a pie made out of octopus!"

The two teens gagged over a sound clip of a dolphin's cry. "Octopus?!" Topher protested in horror.

"Too far McLean!" Olivia added.

"This again?!" Scott yelled. "If you two don't hurry up and eat, then we're gonna lose!" Unseen by all, he smirked.

"You don't understand," Topher whined, "I hate seafood!"

"Just eat it already!" the schemer demanded.

"No!" Olivia said as she stood up and glared. "I'm not going to let you treat me this way!"

XXX

"Time to strike," Scott snickered.

XXX

The footage returned to Scott standing up and glaring at his ally. "So you _want_ us to lose then?" the two campers locked eyes with a glare from the actress and a smirk from the schemer, "I bet you've been purposefully losing all our challenges since we got here!"

Olivia gasped, then narrowed her eyes further. "Don't try and pin your strategy on me you disgusting dirt farmer!" she yelled. "_You're_ the one who's been throwing challenges all season!"

Topher eagerly rubbed his hands together while Jasmine glared at the two villains. "And the two big dogs take bites out of their rivals!" he narrated. "One question remains. Who, if either one, is telling the truth?"

Jasmine turned her glare to the fan. "Are you seriously _enjoying_ this?!" she asked incredulously. "One of these two's been throwing challenges!"

"I know," Topher grinned. "And we have to decide who it is, one wrong move and we let a _big_ threat make it to the halfway point. They'll be begging us to take the Gemmies for this episode."

"I know you were lying about having a thing for Rodney," Scott told his ally-turned rival. "And you wanted to throw the fear challenge to get rid of Lindsay because she was on to you."

"Then why did I handle my fear stupid?" Olivia huffed. "Unlike _you_! In fact, I bet _you_ were the one who took out Lindsay! Not to mention blackmailing Leonard into throwing the waterski challenge!"

"Wait," Jasmine interrupted. "You put Lindsay in intensive care on _purpose_?" she asked, glaring at the two."

"If I may interrupt," Chris said in an unamused tone, causing the four to turn to him, "your arguing left the Dragons plenty of time to finish the last course. They win four to three." The camera cut to the five cheering teens as the scoreboard udpated.

The four Warriors all turned their glares on each other once again. "That means," the host continued with a grin as he walked over to their table, "that the Ruby Warriors will be sending someone home. Again."

\

A few deep notes played after the scene flashed back to the Warrior cabin, the camera soon zooming in and cutting inside to show Topher and Scott mid conversation.

"So," Topher clapped his hands together with a smile. "Who do you think we should vote for tonight?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me right?" he asked the fan. "I should vote for _you_ after that stunt you pulled today!"

"Whoa wait a minute," Topher waved his hands in a placating manner. "I only did that to help expose Olivia. I'm on your side I swear."

"So you say," Scott huffed. "But I'm not convinced. Anyway, as long as you vote for Olivia I _might_ forgive it."

"You can count on me," Topher said with a smile and a finger point.

"Glad to hear it," Scott said leaving the cabin. Once he was out of sight, the camera panned back to Topher, who smirked as an ominous riff played.

XXX

"Oh, I am _so_ good," he said while admiring his reflection in a hand mirror.

XXX

The scene moved to Olivia approaching Jasmine and Mitch's tree. "Let me guess," Jasmine began as the actress folded her arms and tapped her foot, "You want me to vote for Scott tonight."

"Yes," Olivia said bluntly. "You may not like me, or trust me," she told the amazon, "but you _owe_ me after what you did to me during the challenge."

"_I_ owe _you_?!" Jasmine asked in outrage.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "_Yes_." she said seriously. "Holding me down like that crossed a line. I get enough of that back home."

Jasmine's eyes widened at the implications, then she awkwardly rubbed her arm. "Right," she said lowly. "I'll vote with you tonight."

Olivia huffed and walked away.

XXX

"_That_ was a card I didn't want to play," Olivia huffed with folded arms. "People are supposed to _adore_ me not pity me."

XXX

A deep, sharp note opened the ceremonial music as the scene cut to the usual moonlit shot of the island. "You know the drill by now," Chris said, the Ruby Warriors' icon appearing in the corner of the screen as the scene moved to the fire pit. "The following players are safe," he continued as the shot cut in close and he picked up the first of three marshmallows from the tray that the host was holding. "Topher," the camera quick-panned over to the backrow to show the boy in question happily catching his prize, "and Jamsine." A pan to the side showed the amazon holding her hands out with no eagerness whatsoever.

"Olivia and Scott," Chris said with his usual calm expression. The shot immediately cut to the front row as the two shot glares at each other. "Both of you are on the chopping block for possibly sabotaging your own team."

"And that's why both of you have _two_ votes each," Chris said matter-of-factly as Jasmine gasped, Topher smiled, Olivia glared harder, and Scott smirked. "That means we gotta break a tie!"

Scott stood up and dug into his pocket. "No we don't," he said smugly, producing the Chris Head, "because I ain't goin' _nowhere_."

The camera cut to Chris as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "We've been over this dude," the host said tiredly. "Without the seal of authenticity, that thing's worthless."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. "The seal's right-" he turned the statue over, and the scene shifted to his perspective; the base of the statue was completely blank. "What?!" he asked in shock and confusion. "That's not possible. "I had it in my pocket the whole time! Ever since Boney Island!"

"Oh _Scoo~oott_?" Olivia sang mockingly as she pulled another Chris head from her jeans. "Looking for _this_?" she turned her statue over to show it had been stamped with the smiling image of the host's face as a deep tense note was struck. The other three Warriors gasped and Topher checked his own statue only to see the base was blank.

XXX

"Oh," the fan said in awe. "She's _good_."

XXX

"The _real_ invincibility statue!" Chris said in amazement as yet another a deep note was struck. "Nice! That means, Olivia is safe." Another deep note. "Which also means that _Scott_ is taking a ride on the Trebu-Shame!'" A light trill, followed by another set of deep notes.

"_WHAT_?!" the schemer exclaimed as the series' sombre farewell theme immediately began to play. "That's not possible! That can't be possible!"

"And yet, it is," Chris said gleefully, drawing the attention back to him. "The trebuchet awaits."

\

The screen flipped around, transitioning the scene to the Trebu-Shame with Scott already loaded in. "No, no, no!" he said as the sombre farewell theme played. "This was _my_ season! I did all the work! You all need to watch out for Olivia, she's a total scammer!" he said.

"Not the most dignified final words," Chris said simply as the shot cut to him pressing the pulling the siege equipment's lever. Scott was flung into the night, and the shot cut to his former teammates watching him leave from the dock.

"Well, that's one more teen off my island," Chris said smugly as the shot cut back to him, shrugging as the opening beats of the capstone theme played. "That totally dramatic elimination means were down to our final eight. Who's next to flung into the night? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Only one person predicted it, but it was Scott who took the Trebu-Shame home. Why him? I have plans for Topher that are better done with him in the merge. I hope everyone likes all the things that made it possible. Like the fact that it was Topher of all people who feinted the season's two biggest villains into revealing themselves before the merge. Did anyone expect that out of the McLean wannabe? But hey, at leas Contessa's not getting blackmailed anymore.

Speking of villains, I think it's time to announce that I lied to everyone when I said Scott would be the main villain. I was planning on it being Olivia from day one. It may seem odd, considering she was a first boot in canon. But had I gotten to Redemption before dropping the extended canonverse, Olivia would have been that season's villain with pretty much the same manipulativeness you see here. And we see yet some more into her home life. It... it's not pretty and it gives a rather interesting take on her plot I think.

And we see some more of the inner workings of Terrance and Conbecca. Those are plots I'm really excited to get on as the season progresses. But for now I'm tight-lipped.

Overall, I'm pretty happy with this as a merge. I really think there's a lot of potential for the second half of this season to excite and amaze with this assortment.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott


	8. Nap of the Red Death

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late chapter, lack of internet. But we're at the first chapter of the merge and trust me when I sy things are about to get intense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**keyblademaster avenger:**_ I think you'll like how the merge plays out. And thanks.

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ Sorry to boot Lindsay like that, but plot is plot. But yes, Olivia is very good at what she does. And Contessa's not completely in the closet. She just doesn't want the other campers to know.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ Sorry to disappoint you. But I have to correct one thing. Scott didn't get duped by the idol, he fell victim to Topher's insane pickpocket skills. No amount of brains can protect against that. But hey, at least you're glad Topher made the merge.

_**Critica7:**_ Very few people saw Scott's elimination, or Topher's villainy coming. I have plans for Scott, but it's too early to discuss those.

_**Tempokeep:**_ All I can say is, I do have a plan for Owen, it's just not time for it yet.

_**WeirdAlfan101:**_ No worries. Review when you can. To be fair, I don't think I'd forgive Scott either if I was a reader and not the writer. I can't really argue Lindsay's unfair elimination, but at least there was a good plot reason for it... right?

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Oh, trust me, Olivia and Topher still have plenty of plot left regarding their villainy towards each other. But yes Topher is an instigating little prick. Eh, there was really no need for a tiebreaker in my opinion.

_**EndeavorT:**_ Canon didn't really have any impact on why I chose Olivia for the main villain. I just think she has a bit more mileage with this cast.

_**Guest:**_ Not a lot of people were expecting that. I an't boot Topher yet. I'm having too much fun writing him. I never really thought about that scene in canon ROTI. Now I'm mad. Fun fact: most of the food came from episodes of Good Mythical Morning. Only the spider smores I came up with on my own. Yeah... Olivia's home life is not happy. Sadly the case for a lot of child stars.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Topher was on the ball last chapter. I really don't like lying to my readers, but in that case I felt it was necessary. Fun fact: most of the food came from episodes of Good Mythical Morning. Only the spider smores I came up with on my own.

_**That British Guy:**_ It was meant to throw people for a loop.

_**Knight:**_ That's one of the many good things about Scott's elimination.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Jade Dragons:**_ Contessa, Mitch, Owen, Rebecca, Terrance

_**Ruby Warriors:**_ Jasmine, Olivia, Topher

Time for a battle royale

* * *

**Episode 08: Nap of the Red Death**

"Last time, on Total Drama Danger Island!" The recap began long distance shot of the island. "The Dragons and Warriors were forced into this season's grueling eating challenge." Contessa was shown about to vomit while looking at her pancakes.

"With testicle pancakes, bloody tacos, and octopus pie on the menu," each dish was shown as the host mentioned them, "it was no surprise that this wound up being the _toughest_ challenge yet." Terrance was shown chasing Contessa around the room, then Jasmine and Topher were shown forcing Olivia to eat the taco.

"Topher decided to play Scott and Olivia against each other," the fan was shown talking to the two villains, "and sit back to watch the fireworks." The two were shown arguing with each other, then Jasmine."The Warriors lost once again and the votes were tied," the four were shown reacting to the nights votes, "until Scott decided to play the immunity idol," the schemer was shown revealing his possession, then being told it was a fake, "which might have worked if Olivia hadn't stolen it from Topher," the actress shoved the fan out of the way," who stole it from Scott," the fan was shown running into the schemer. "Bye bye Scott!" the host said cheerily as the montage ended with a clip of Scott being flung into the night.

Chris flashed a cocky grin from the end of the Dock of Shame, Dakota standing next to him with an anxious look on her face. "We're halfway through the game and things are about to change. Who will snooze? Who will lose? Find out by watching today's episode of Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode began with the usual but still unnatural quiet of the island before flashing to the Warrior cabin lights shining within. Topher sighed contentedly as the camera zoomed in to the cabin's left and cut inside to the handsome young man admiring his reflection in the mirror. "I know it's been a few days," he said to himself, "but I just can't get over how awesome I was that last elimination. I got rid of Scott, he had Total Drama Main Villain written all over him."

"_And_ I tricked Olivia into doing it for me," he continued as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I bet Chris never could've pulled that off in his younger years," he chuckled. "This game's practically mine."

The shot cut to Olivia listening in at the front door with a scowl. "Now I just need to get back to taking over as host," the actress's eyes widened at what she heard then her face settled into a smirk.

XXX

"Well," Olivia smirked. "Looks like Topher not only admitted he tricked me but gave me all I needed to send him home."

She chuckled. "Time to have a little chat with Dakota."

XXX

"Hey Mitch," Jasmine said as the shot cut to the two tall teens sitting on the ground next to each other with their backs against their sleeping tree. "Do you ever get the feeling that there's just more going on than you can see?"

"More so ever since I showed up here," the cowboy admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"I just can't stop thinking about that last challenge," the amazon sighed. "I mean, Scott and Olivia were working behind our backs the whole time, and I _know_ Topher had something to do with it all coming out, but I just don't know how or even what to do."

"Trust me, I get it," Mitch said after a deep sigh. "I feel like there's something goin' on with my team too. I just can't wrap my head around how Carly got the boot over Terrance."

"Yeah, he seems like a bit of a jerk," Jasmine snorted.

"You don't know the half of it ma'am," the cowboy sighed again. "But there's one good thing in all o' this."

"What's that?" she asked, turning toward him.

"I got to meet you," he said seriously. She blushed, and with a fluttery tune, the two leaned in. The music turned ominous however, as the camera panned away to show Dakota watching the two with an uncertain expression.

XXX

"Those two are so cute together," the intern gushed before frowning. "But Olivia wants me to tell her if anything like that happened. I'm afraid I won't like what she does."

XXX

The oppressive silence echoed through the night air as the scene moved back to the common area, and the camera panned over to Dragons' cabin and zoomed in on the left side. "

A cut inside showed Owen stretching his arms and yawning as he walked through the room in his pajamas. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pillow and ate it whole, wrapper and all.

"So Owen," Terrance said as he walked over to his teammate, "you must be pretty excited."

"Oh I am," the optimist answered with a smile before frowning in confusion. "Wait. Why should I be?"

"Do the math," the basketballer told him. "We started with sixteen, and we're down to eight. That means the merge is just around the corner. You can't tell me that's not exciting."

"Oh it's awesome," Owen nodded with a chuckle. "I just knew that everyone'd vote out the big fat guy first."

"It was tempting," Terrance muttered under his breath.

"But now, I made it halfway," Owen continued, having not heard the comment, "That's just _awesome_!"

XXX

"So," Terrance started slowly. "Owen is _clearly_ not a threat."

XXX

A few deeper notes transitioned the background score into something soft as the scene moved to Contessa reading her book on a top bunk. She smiled and turned a page, and almost dropped it with a yelp as Rebecca suddenly asked "Are you _still_ reading that thing?"

The camera quick-panned across the room, showing the rebel looking bored as she tossed a can of spray paint from one hand to the other. "Is it _that _bad?

"Rereading actually," the hopeless romantic admitted almost sheepishly. "It's my favorite book."

"What's it about?" Rebecca asked curiously, now on her stomach and still looking bored.

Contessa smiled and closed her book. "It's about a princess who falls in love with a mysterious knight. But the king hates it because the knight playes by her own rules."

"_Her_ rules?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I'm gay remember," Contessa said with a laugh, "So I try to find romance novels that fit my demographic. Anyway, one day a witch shows up and-"

"Let me guess," the rebel interrupted. "The witch is evil, the knight stops her and gains the blessing of the king?"

"Oh not at all," Contessa answered, softly laughing at the rebel's confused face. "The witch comes to warn the princess not to trust the knight, and turns out she's right. The knight stages a coup and reveals she never loved the princess. Then the witch saves the princess's life and helps her get her kingdom back, and the two fall in love in the process." She clutched the book to her chest and sighed. "I know it's cliche, but it's just so romantic, wouldn't you agree?"

The camera cut to Rebecca frozen with eyes wide open, she quickly shook it off and shrugged. "If you're into that sorta thing I guess."

XXX

"That was...," Rebecca confessed, "oddly specific, I'm sure it's nothing."

XXX

The footage skipped ahead to morning, the shot to one of the camp's loudspeakers. "Attention campers!" Chris's voice said. "Meet me at the edge of the forest. You have ten minutes!"

The music became tense as the footage cut back to outside of the Dragons' cabin, an ominous rumbling preceding the whole building sinking into the ground.

"That was..." Contessa sighed. "That was our cabin..."

\

The eight campers were shown walking through the woods in single-file with their respective team logos above them, Dragons in front and Warriors behind. "Hey Jasmine?" the amazon turned to her lone male teammate as the camera focused in on them. "After what happened with Scott I really think you and I should team up," he told her. "You're the only person I can trust."

"Uh, if you say so," Jasmine gave Topher an awkward glance.

XXX

"Form an alliance with Jasmine against Olivia," Topher counted off, "form an alliance with Olivia against Jasmine. If this _isn't_ the merge and we wind up losing, I won't get any votes."

XXX

Topher moved on ahead of Jasmine, and Olivia came up from behind. "I'll make it quick," the actress said, "what's it gonna take for you to not vote for me if we lose?"

"Don't worry," Jasmine said, her face and tone full of pity, "I have no intention on voting for you."

XXX

Olivia growled. "How _dare_ she pity me! Doesn't she know who I am?! I don't need her pity," she declared defiantly.

XXX

"After the eating challenge it's pretty obvious what's going on in Olivia's home life," Jasmine sadly told the outhouse. "I can't send her back to that, no matter how much I don't trust her."

XXX

The static cut away to show first Owen and Contessa giggling to themselves over something, then to Rebecca and Terrance whispering harshly to one another, and finally to Mitch watching both groups with pursed lips.

XXX

"Somethin's tellin' me I need the merge to happen before the next challenge," the cowboy confessed. "I don't know what Rebecca and Terrance could be hissin' about, but I don't think it's any good for me."

XXX

A military drumline began to play as the static cut away to the host, now in army helmet and sunglasses. "At ease, soldiers!" he saluted the arriving campers. "I have a _biiiig_ announcement," the camera cut to show the campers listening with anticipation or concern. "This is your _eighth_ day of competition, which means we're halfway through the game. And you know what happens halfway through the game?" He asked cheekily.

"Get on with it!" Terrance shouted.

"That's riiiight," the host finished, ignoring the comment. "The _teams_ are being _merged_ starting today! The Dragons and Warriors are no more and all of you run the risk of elimination."

XXX

"Cool," Contessa smiled. "The merge. I'll be honest, I didn't really think I'd make it this far. But here I am, halfway through the game with an awesome best friend and a totally amazing girlfriend. And to make things better, Scott's not around to blackmail me. Coming out here was the best decision I ever made."

XXX

Jasmine opened her confessional with a dreamy sigh. "I made it to the merge, and my number-one ally is _Mitch_?" she told the camera with barely-contained excitement. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming. With a little bit of luck and a whole lot of effort, I think we can make it to the end together. Then, either the nicest guy in the world wins, or I win and get the money to fulfill my dream. It's practically a win-win, especially if-" She stopped in mid-sentence, blushed, and quickly coughed to clear her throat. "Err, never mind. I don't wanna get ahead of myself."

"Anyway, the main problem right now is my old team," she continued with a hint of worry in her frown. "Scott leaving the way he did kinda proves how underhanded Topher and Olivia are. I'm worried about what'll happen if they get control of the game. But like I said earlier, I _really_ don't want to send Olivia home before I have to."

XXX

"Well that's a load off my back," Mitch told the outhouse, relief in his tone. "Throwin' the others in the mix definitely helps take some pressure off me, but it also puts a mighty big target on my back. If I ain't careful, I'm goin' home tonight."

"That bein' said with an ally like Jasmine, I reckon I got a good shot at making it all the way to the end," he continued with a smile. "I reckon between her, Owen, Contessa, and Rebecca, we oughta be able to take out Terrance, Olivia, and Topher real simple. After that," he frowned slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "it won't be easy, but Lord willin' we can get Rebecca to help us cut Owen and Contessa. Then hopefully we can beat her in the final three challenge, and it'll be me and Jasmine in the finale together."

He finished his confessional with a dreamy sigh

XXX

"Of _course_ I made the merge," Olivia told the outhouse in an extremely haughty fashion. "I mean, I'm shocked at some of the people from the other team that did it, mainly Owen, but still it was just a formality for me. No more playing games though," she said seriously. "I'm pulling out all the stops to get to the finale."

"Once I win, I'll show Hollywood I'm still relevant even though I'm not a little kid anymore, start getting roles again, and then Mommy and Daddy will finally love me!" Her eyes widened once she realized what she said.

XXX

The next confessional was her trying to break into the confessional camera. "I want that tape back! Give me the tape! How do you open this thing?!"

XXX

"The merge!" Owen cheered. "I'm so psyched! Can you imagine _me_, _winning_?" he asked jovially. "Everyone else totally deserves it more than I do, except Terrance," he added after a moment's thought. "He's really mean. I'm not afraid of him though."

"Owen!" the basketballer's voice called from outside, startling the optimist into a yelp. "You better not be using that confessional as a bathroom again!"

"That was _one_ time!" Owen protested.

XXX

"Welcome to your _eighth_ day of competition," Chris continued, drawing the campers' attention back as a widescreen television was wheeled over next to him. He paused to laugh in delighted anticipation, and Contessa and Owen shared a wary look. "Today we're putting a bit of a _twist_ on an old favorite." Another military drumline began to play.

"There are _four _weapon caches in the heart of this forest," he said as a close-up of the television showed a panning live feed of a rather nondescript patch of Wawanakwa's dead forest. The feed soon cut to static, and was replaced by an image of four chests each painted a different color; one white, one yellow, one grey, and one brown. "The _platinum _one is filled with state-of-the-art paintball weaponry," the white chest on the far left moved closer to the camera and moments later a large, high-tech paintball gun slid into view above it. "The _gold_ one is filled with standard paintball guns," the yellow chest in the middle left moved closer with a more basic paintball gun slid into view above it. "The _silver_ one has paint pistols," the grey chest on the middle right moved up and a pink tranq gun similar to the one used during the Serengeti challenge in season three slid into view. "And the _bronze_ one has cruddy old paintball slingshots," he added, the brown chest on the right moving closer before a slingshot appeared above it.

"There's only enough weapons and ammo in each chest for two people," the host continued as Terrance, Topher, and Olivia were shown perking up excitedly. "Whoever gets there first gets their pick," the host explained as the shot cut to pensive Contessa next to eager Owen and Rebecca, "and, then you've gotta pick off the competition.

XXX

"Can't tell you guys how great it is to make it this far," Rebecca confessed while leaning against the edge of the confessional. "Between my thing with Contessa, her friendship with Owen, and my alliance with Terrance, I'm relatively safe for a while. Course," she shrugged then smirked, "couldn't hurt to guarantee safety at this point."

XXX

"The teams have merged," Terrance explained, "and Rebecca has the most allies. One of which is me. That means I'm safe 'til we run out of other campers to pick off, but by then votes won't matter and I can dominate the rest of the competition."

XXX

"I'm in the merge!" Topher cheered, raising both fists in the outhouse. He brought them down as he ecstatically looked down the barrel of the camera. "I know for a fact that Chris couldn't have done this if he was a contestant. He's too sadistic!"

XXX

"If you get splattered, you're out," Chris explained. "Last one standing wins, and, one of the losers will get a dishonorable discharge tonight. Courtesy of the Trebu-Shame," he told them with a pair of mischievous finger pistols.

"Another paintball challenge?" Topher spoke up. "You're starting to slip Chris."

"I wasn't finished," Chris said in annoyance. "There are a couple of twists in today's challenge. One of which," he explained, raising a finger to a sharp note in the music, "has to do with what you'll be shooting each other with." As he spoke, Chef and Dakota walked over and out from behind the widescreen. "Today, you'll be using...," the shot changed to show the campers watching him, "_tranquilizer balls_!" To another sharp note Chef pulled out a tranq gun of his own and fired at Dakota, a cloud of pink appeared and dissapated around the intern's face and she passed out with a groan.

"The _other_ twist is what makes the game fun," Chris said as he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "For me. Since there's only eight of you and the island's so vast, I decided to speed things up by giving a designated challenge area that only get smaller the longer the challenge goes on."

"So this is like a battle royale?" Contessa spoke up with a small amount of excitement.

"That's right Contessa," Chris smiled.

"How are you gonna keep us in the safe zone?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm glad you asked," the host said with a devious grin. "Release!" he said into his radio, "the 4.0 models!" An ominous tune played as Jasmine noticed the sound of something like a rocket taking off coming from somewhere in the distance. The campers looked up and the camera shifted to their viewpoint to show several large objects shooting up through the sky overhead, then the camera cut to them, revealing themselves as a horde red-eyed robotic bears with small jet engines coming out of their backs.

"You see," Chris explained. "If you're outside the safe zone, Scuba Bear 4.0's manhunting app will find you, and viciously maul you." He chuckled as the camera panned across the worried faces of the campers.

"Owen, Contessa, Mitch, Rebecca, and Terrance," Chris said, the camera cutting to each camper as they perked up at their name being called, "since you guys won the last challenge, you get to go first."

The shot cut to the eight teens as the three former Warriors groaned while their more favored five opponents cheered.

"Ready?" Chris asked as the camera moved back to him and Chef. "Set!" Chef raised his pistol and fired it with an as fast-paced challenge music rapidly rose up in the background. Dakota was show waking up from the previous hit, only to get hit in the forehead with the tranq ball and pass out again.

A timer counting down from 1:00 appeared on the television, and the camera pulled back from it as the former Jade Dragons ran past.

"Okay, I can _not _be the only one to see how messed up this is," Olivia griped. "They're up two players, and they have a head start to get to the big guns? Are you trying to make us lose?" he asked the host.

Chris shrugged. "Hey, there'll still be a pistol to choose from," he answered. "And you forget, the teams are merged now. They could just as easily turn all that fancy weaponry on each other."

The footage skipped ahead and cut to the widescreen television as the timer counted down to 0:04. "Topher, Olivia, and Jasmine," Chris called out as the camera panned to him and Chef, "you're up in three!" Chef raised his leech-gun. "Two! One!"

A gunshot rang through the air, and Dakota was once again forced back into slumber from the tranq ball, the host laughing while his assistant blew the smoke from the pistol. The two men high-fived, and the shot pulled back to refocus on the former Ruby Warriors beginning their race into the woods.

\

"I just had the most awesome idea!" Owen cheered as the scene cut to him and his former team, briefly showing all five before zooming in on the optimist and Contessa at the back of their pack. "Let's all agree to work together even though the teams are gone."

"I think thats a great idea," Contessa smiled.

"Uhh, why would I want to work with any of you at this point?" Terrance asked with a hint of annoyance. "The merge is every man for himself, and this man is going off by himself." With that the basketballer ran off ahead.

"Sorry guys," Rebecca said with a thumb over her shoulder. "Terrance is right, I don't play well with others anyway," the rebel also ran off ahead.

"I reckon I got a big enough target on my back," Mitch said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck and taking off as well.

XXX

"Well there went that idea," Owen said sadly. "I really thought we worked pretty well as a team."

XXX

"Umm, excuse me?" Olivia spoke up from as the shot cut to her, Topher and Jasmine, "but why are we all in a group? There aren't teams anymore."

"Good question," Topher answered. "I guess we should probably split up."

"Works for me," Jasmine said. The amazon immediately jumped up and grabbed the lowest bow of a tall tree, and began to climb as her former teammates gathered around the trunk before shrugging and heading down the path.

"So, did you mean that about working alone?" Olivia asked Topher.

Topher shrugged. "Not really, I know I'll need allies, but cozying to to such a strong player..." he trailed off. "You on the other hand are perfect."

"Obviously," Olivia said with a roll of her eyes. "But what do you mean by that?"

"You can't expect me to reveal _all_ my secrets," Topher smirked. "Just know that we work well together, and are the two most attractive people on this island. An alliance would be a pretty smart move if I say so myself." Olivia pursed her lips in thought.

Seconds later, the actress smirked. "Deal," she said. "Now lets hurry to those chests," she added running ahead and waving for him to follow. The camera zoomed out to show that they were at a fork in their path, and Olivia led her newest ally down the right path into the foreground and out of sight.

The panned up to shoe Jasmine at the top of a dead tree. She smiled, but quickly frowned as an ominous cracking sound was heard. The tree began to fall over to the right, and the amazon quickly jumped from it to the relative safety of another tree only for that one to also begin falling. She jumped to another tree off-screen and the tale-tell cracking could be heard once again,

XXX

"So I forgot the trees here aren't really capable of climbing anymore," Jasmine admitted sheepishly.

XXX

The scene cut to a large open area where the four weapons chests stood, the white one closer to the left while the brown sat on a small hill further right and the yellow and grey sat in between.

"Almost there!" Olivia cried out as she and Topher arrived at the clearing.

"Look out!" Jasmine yelled out suddenly, the perspective shifting to show her jumping out of a falling tree and wildly flailing her arms about. Her sudden appearance caused her former teammates to look up in surprise, which in turn placed them directly in the amazon's path, thus leading to Jasmine falling on and knocking Oliva and Topher to the ground.

With the three former Warriors on the ground, it wasn't long before other campers - namely Rebecca and Terrance - reached the coveted chest of advanced weaponry.

"Hah!" Terrance laughed as he and the rebel skidded into place between their former rivals and the white chest. "Do you people even know _how_ to win?"

"Great job, you ruined my my advantage," Olivia bitterly said to Jasmine, both them and Topher now back on their feet and headed towards the yellow chest.

"It was an accident!" the amazon countered.

Topher was the first to reach the yellow chest, and Olivia skidded to it not a moment later leading to Jasmine to sag her shoulders. Only sparing the fan and actress a moment's glance, the amazon walked over to the grey chest and opened it up. "At least it's not the slingshots," she said to herself.

It was then that Mitch arrived, panting and doubling over to catch his breath as he made it to the grey chest as well. "Looks like that shortcut wan't too good an idea," he said between pants, the sound of footsteps behind him. "Well at least I di'n't get here too late."

The shot zoomed out to Owen and Contessa next to the brown chest and exchanging concerned looks, now holding their slingshots. "Yep," Owen spoke up. "This is the low end chest."

"Hey...we can still pull out a win. Can't we?" Contessa said, looking from friend to her slingshot and back with a wary smile.

A triumphant tune played as the scene cut back to Terrance and Rebecca, celebrating their half-win around the white chest. "The perfect start to the merge!" Rebecca said excitedly.

The camera cut to a close-up of the chest, pulling back as Terrance punched it hard enough for the lid to fly open, revealing the weaponry within. There were two parts to it – two multi-barreled tranq rifles, and a bucket of tranquilizer balls.

"Stupid Jasmine," Olivia huffed to herself grabbing a blue single-barreled tranq rifle out of the yellow chest and glaring at Terrance and Rebecca. "Falling out of the sky and making me lose the best weapons."

The camera panned over to Topher who was admiring his red rifle. "Oh yeah," the fan said to himself. "Things are lookin' good."

\

"And everyone's got their weapons," Chris smiled, the scene moving to him viewing the footage on one of several monitors in his control tent. He paused the feed, then turned to face the camera as the capstone theme began to play. "Terrance and Rebecca are off to quite the start, but, it's still anyone's game! Who will make it all the way to the finish? Find out when we come back, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed with a pan to the left along a forest path, landing on Olivia walking through with rifle in hand.

"Now I have to spend hours walking around robotic bear infested woods," she complained asn Dakota was show entering the shot. "This challenge is ridiculous. _Utterly_ ridiculous!"

"_Olivia_," Dakota hissed, causing the actress to turn around with her gun readied. "She saw it was just the heiress and lowered her weapon. "What?" she asked.

"I just thought you should know," Dakota said, "I saw Jasmine and Mitch in the woods earlier this morning."

"So?" Olivia asked. "They sleep next to the same tree. That's not news."

"Yeah, but they were kissing," the heiress clarified. "They're totally a thing now."

The actress looked taken aback, then smirked. "Good work," she told her ally. "That's really helpful. Now I need you to convince Topher to steal Chris's phone."

"Why do you want him to do that?" Dakota asked in confusion.

"Be-_cause_," Olivia answered. "Topher tried play me for an idiot at the last elimination and I _refuse_ to let that go. So I'm helping him with his dream of stealing Chris's job. And if that breaks a game rule in the process..." she trailed off with a smirk that left her ally uncomfortable.

"Doesn't that seem wrong?" Dakota asked slowly.

Olivia turned a harsh glare at her. "Do you want your own show or not?" she asked harshly. "I can't help you unless I win, so stop questioning me and do what I tell you already!"

"Okay okay," Dakota said placatingly. "I'll go talk to Topher." She took off with a wary smile, leaving the actress to huff and roll her eyes."

XXX

"Sure I've helped Olivia out during the fear challenge," the heiress admitted. "It felt dirty but they lost anyway so it didn't matter," she said. "But her plan now..." she trailed off. "Is this what all famous people are like?"

XXX

A deep note played as the footage skipped ahead, showing Owen warily peeking over a bush before hesitantly walking through with his slingshot at the ready. He was followed by a downtrodden Contessa.

"I can't believe Rebecca blanked me back there," she said. "I thought she'd jump at the chance to work together, but I guess I was wrong."

"Rebecca's just seems like the kinda girl who likes doing things by herself," Owen told her, still looking around the area. "Doesn't mean you guys aren't good."

"I know I'm probably overreacting," Contessa nodded sadly, "but Rebecca's my first girlfriend _ever_. Is it wrong that I want to spend time with her during challenges?"

The optimist shrugged. "Not really. Don't worry though," he said with a hand on her shoulder, "everything'll be _fine_."

Contessa looked at Owen and smiled. "You're right," she said after a moment. "Now let's get out of here before we're caught in bear territory." With that the two walked off-screen.

\

The music became deep and tense as the scene flashed over to Terrance, now stalking through the forest with his gun at the ready.

"There's gotta be someone around here somewhere," he said in a low voice.

A twig snapped, the music spiked, and Terrance stopped in his tracks. Owen and Contessa were shown eagerly aiming their slingshots from behind some trees, and opened fire. The basketballer managed to dodge the two tranq balls sent his way and pointed his gun at his former teammates. "My turn," Terrance said with a smirk as Owen and Contessa readied another volley of shots. He fired off a few rounds of his own, and the camera panned over to Owen as he wobbled a bit behind a pink cloud and promptly passed out. Contessa managed to load and fire her next shot, and Terrance wasn't able to dodge this one leading to him passing out himself.

Chris's laughter rang over the camp loudspeakers, which were shown vibrating with his mirthful message. "And Terrance and Owen are down for the count. I guess those state of the art tranq guns aren't too _helpful_."

\

The footage flashed ahead to Contessa running through a maze of dead and gnarled tree branches, only to trip and fall with a startled yelp. The shot cut in close overhead to show her lying on the ground clutching her right ankle and gritting her teeth in pain, her slingshot to the side with a couple tranq balls rolling away from it.

Rebecca arrived in seconds, and stood over the hopeless romantic friend as she caught her breath.

"Oh, it's just you," Contessa smiled. "You had me worried there. You mind helping me up?"

"About that," The rebel said. "Only one of us can win this challenge so-" without warning she opened fire on Contessa, and the shot cut to the hopeless romantic asleep on the ground. "Nothing personal," she said with a shrug.

XXX

"Oh come on," Rebecca told the outhouse. "We may have a thing going on but it's still a competition. Tessa understands," she finished with a shrug.

XXX

"I just don't understand!" Contessa said with her crying face burried in her hands.

XXX

"Get ready," Topher said as the scene cut to him aiming his gun, "for the _Topher_ experience!" He was hit by a tranq ball before he could fire and passed out in a cloud of pink mist.

"Word of advice," Rebecca said as he stood over her latest 'kill', "save the one liners for _after_ you've fired." Another tranq ball was shot at her from off screen but went high. She looked in the direction of the fire to see Oliva staring in wide-eyed shock before taking off into the woods.

She took off running after the actress. "Get back here," she yelled, firing a continuous volley of tranq balls.

The music rose up again as the scene cut to Olivia running through the wood, ducking and dodging and narrowly avoiding around every single tranq ball fired hers way. "Oh no oh no oh no!" she gasped.

Rebecca suddenly stopped and smirked. "Hey! All I want is your autograph!" she called out, causing the actress they were pursuing to gasp in delight, look back over her shoulder, and slam into a tree. She was promptly hit in the back, and passed out in a cloud of pink mist.

The music faded back out as the rebel walked over to her latest 'kill', and Chris came over the loudspeaker again. "And three more bite the dust! Contessa, Topher, and Olivia's downfall mean we're at our last three campers! It's still anyone's game!"

\

"Well guess this is almost over," Jasmine commented as the scene cut to her and Mitch sitting together next to their sleeping tree. "Are you sure it's a good idea for us to set up camp here. Everyone knows this is where we sleep."

"And they know we're both pretty sharp," Mitch countered. "Which is why no one'd expect us to hang around here. And that gives us time to chew the fat for a while."

"Chew the fat?" Jasmine asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's an expression," her taller companion chuckled. "Ain't nothin' but a fancy way a sayin' 'chat'. Anyway, what do you wanna do with the money if you win?"

"I've always wanted to own my own business," Jasmine explained, looking down at the pistol in her lap. "A combination flower shop and cage fighting school named 'Roses are Red, Bruises are Blue!"

Mitch chuckled again, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cage fightin' school?" he asked with amusement in his tone, "Can't say I expected to hear that."

"Really?" Jasmine looked up in mild shock. "Usually when I tell people about that they say they're shocked by the flower shop part," she looked away sadly, "and some other things."

The cowboy smiled and waved her off. "Nah, That tough outside just hides a big ol' heart," she looked back at him intently. "So I'd expect you to want to sell some flowers."

"...you don't mind my 'big ol' heart'," she asked shyly, now looking away again.

He uttered a short laugh. "Miss Jasmine, I wouldn't be tryin' to win it if I wa'n't okay with it."

Jasmine blushed, but before she could reply their attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps approaching them. The music suddenly became tense again as a quick-pan to the right showed Rebecca making her way to the tree.

"She has really bad timing," Jasmine scowled, the shot cutting back to her and Mitch. "Open fire as soon as we see her."

"Got it," her crush nodded seriously, both tall teens readying their weapons.

The shot cut to the base of the edge of a clearing as Rebecca stepped into view, only to stop as Jasmine and Mitch suddenly opened fire on her. She didn't have a chance and quickly passed out.

"And Rebecca is _out_!" Chris announced from an unseen loudspeaker, causing Mitch and Jasmine to look up and smile. "Only two campers remain standing!"

"Now it's just us," Jasmine told her crush.

"Let's do this honorably," Mitch replied. "With a quick-draw."

The two looked at one another for a moment, then as one holstered their pistols.

The footage changed to letterbox format, cutting to a close-up of Mitch's face as a Western tune began to play. The camera then cut to Jasmine as she squinted, then to her hand as she reached for her pistol.

Mitch reached fro his pistol as well, and the camera cut to the sun as who pistol shots were heard rather close to each other. The view shifted back to normal and the camera cut back to the clearing to show the two teens fast asleep.

"Looks like we need to go to the super slow mo to see who won that one," Chris said as the shot cut back to him in the control tent.

\

The duel was shown once again, this time in regular format and slowed down considerably. Frame-be-frame the two teens were shown reaching for their guns and firing, but a pink mist clearly enveloped Jasmine two full frames before Mitch.

\

"This just in," Chris announced as the music turned victorious, "Mitch wins invincibility! Aaaaaaaaand you're all asleep, so I have _no _idea who I'm even talking to," he added awkwardly as the camera cut to all the still sleeping campers.

\

The scene flashed to a shot of the moon, the camera panning down onto Rebecca and Contessa walking back towards their cabin.

"Please don't break up with me!" Contessa said suddenly, causing Rebecca to stop and glance at her oddly.

"Uh, what?" the rebel said bluntly.

"Well," Contessa said, her bravado dissipated and tears in her eyes, "I just thought after today you didn't want to-"

"Let me just stop you right there," Rebecca interrupted. "Look. During challenges, we gotta do our own thing. But outside of challenges, we're still a thing. Okay?"

Contessa sniffed, then nodded happily. "Okay. I'm glad you're not dumping me because well..." she trailed off before taking a deep breath and gazing at the rebel. "I love you Rebecca."

"Love you too Tessa," Rebecca answered without a moment's thought, leaning down and kissing Contessa. "You go on in, I'm gonna do some politicking. But I'll be back with some idea on how to vote tonight." Contessa smiled and nodded and headed inside, and Rebecca smirked before walking away.

\

The scene flashed not to the bathroom, but to the side of the mess hall where Rebecca was leaning against the wall. The shot zoomed in as she reached the corner and looked behind it, then rolled her eyes and whispered "Where is that girl?" The camera continued following her as she went behind the building, and panned out as Olivia walked over to her.

"I'm here," the actress said. "Now what did you wanna talk about?"

Rebecca smirked at her. "Word around the camp is you're quite the strategist."

"Can you get to the point?" Olivia asked. "I've got a facial you're keeping me from."

"My point is," the rebel continued with a hint of irritation, "I've got a handful of votes that are yours, so long as you agree to keep _me_ off your short list of eliminations."

"Fine," Olivia said. "Whatever, but to prove it I want you to help me get rid of..."

The camera panned up to the sky as the actress's words were muffed into indecipherable whispers.

\

The scene flashed to the washrooms, where Terrance and Rebecca were gathered. "So," the basketballer asked. "We're giving Olivia the boot?"

"Nope," Rebecca replied, causing her ally to widen his eyes in shock. "Yeah, she's slippery and a bit of a brat but that just means we can axe her later on. I've got a bigger threat in mind."

"The only other person who's as big a threat as Olivia is Mitch," Terrance pointed out. "And he's immune.

Rebecca cringed. "Don't remind me," she said. "I was actually talking about Topher. Dude's Chris's number one fan. And Chris is a narcissist. Not a good combination for us."

"Good point," Terrance said. "We're still gonna have to deal with the giant and the amazon eventually though."

"Glad you think so, but I'm pretty sure the others are going to vote for Olivia so we need to get some more votes on our side," Rebecca told him. "Talk to Mitch and Jasmine and tell them about our Topher plan."

"Yeah I'm on it," Terrance sighed, walking off. Rebecca smirked in his direction, then walked off in the opposite direction.

\

The camera flashed to Jasmine and Mitch's sleeping tree. The two tall teens perking up as Terrance approached them.

"What's on your mind mate?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll make this quick," Terrance told them. "I'm part of a bloc to vote out Topher, and we need you two to make it count."

The two teens looked at each other. Mitch tilted his head to the side, Jasmine shrugged, and they both nodded. "Partner," Mitch said, "You gotta deal."

\

The usual ceremonial theme opened over the shot of the moonlit island, the scene cutting to the campfire pit to show the eight campers filing in to their seats.

"Good news!" Chris announced excitedly. "Chef tells me the interns rescued most of the things that were in the Dragon cabin." All the campers cheered save Olivia Topher, and Jasmine, and a few deep notes played. "But it's all downhill from here," the host added, "because one of you _will _be going home tonight. Now," he said as another few deep notes played, "time for your _first _individual vote of the season!"

\

"Welp, that was fast," Chris said, now holding a tray of seven marshmallows. "The votes have been tallied, and the following campers are safe. _Mitch_," he began, tossing the first bit of white to the cowboy. "_Contessa_." The hopeless romantic was the next to catch her treat.

"_Owen_," Chris said off-camera, the scene panning to the nervous optimist as he let out his breath and shared a happy smile with Contessa. "_Rebecca_." The shot returned to the back row as the rebel caught her treat with one hand. "_Terrance_." The camera cut back to Chris as he let tossed away the fifth marshmallow.

"Olivia, Jasmine, Topher," he said with false solemness, "all of you received votes against you." A split-screen close-up of the faces of the bottom three slid into view, Jasmine and Topher from the top and Olivia from the bottom. Only the fan and the amazon looked nervous. "The next person safe tonight is..._Olivia_."

The two upper sections of the split-screen disappeared as Olivia rolled her eyes, then looked over to see Rebecca nodding at her. The shot cut to Jasmine and Topher locking eyes, both looking rather nervous.

"And tonight's loser is...," Chris began, the elimination music reaching the peak of its tension as the shot quickly switched between close-ups of him, the final marshmallow, Topher's wide-eyed and almost trembling face, and Jasmine's wide-eyed face.

"_Jasmine_," the host finally announced. Topher sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Sorry," Chris said, "but it's back to the Outback with you."

"_WHAT_?!" Terrance, Mitch, and especially Jasmine yelled in shock, a few ominous notes playing as the amazon stood up.

"What happened to voting off Topher?!" Jasmine accused Terrance.

"Hey I voted for Topher like I said I would!" the basketballer shot back. "It's not my fault the other _abandoned_ me!"

"Sorry," Rebecca said in a tone that implied she was not at all sorry. "But Olivia made me a _much_ more compelling offer."

Terrance shot her a look that showed he didn't believe her. "I told you not to trust her!"

"Yeah," the rebel scoffed. "But she told me about how _close_ those two've been getting and I wasn't gonna risk being on the wrong end of a showmance."

Terrance glared at her again. A short but dramatic riff played over a close-up of Jasmine's shocked and horrified face, and a horizontal scene rotation transitioned it to the Trebu-Shame, the somber farewell theme playing as Mitch and Jasmine stood at the edge of the dock with Chris.

"I hate it all ended like this," Mitch told Jasmine, her hands in his. "I's really hoping we'd go all the way to the end together."

"Me too...," Jasmine said sadly. She took a deep breath, then asked "When this is all over...will you go out with me?"

"You bet your britches I will," Mitch answered with a smile, and a touching tune played as Mitch crouched down, she stood up on her toes, and they came together for a kiss.

The shot cut to rest of the campers further up the dock, the Owen looking sad with Contessa even wiping away a tear. The others didn't seem to care too much.

"Now win this one for me," Jasmine said, the camera cutting back to show her climbing into the trebuchet's sling as her boyfriend watched on sadly.

"I will," Mitch replied just before his girlfriend was unceremoniously flung into the night with a scream.

XXX

"I don't like being made to look like a liar," Terrance said. "I told Rebecca I wouldn't out her and I won't." He crossed his arms and glared. "But I'm _not_ working with her anymore if I can help it."

XXX

"Nine players down, seven to go," Chris told the camera as the footage cut to him, the capstone theme beginning as it always did. "Who's next to snooze and lose?" he asked, motioning to the trebuchet beside him. "Your guess is as good as mine. But mine matters more because I'm famous. Find out for sure when we return with another all-new episode of, Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Hopefully Jasmine's departure was a shock to at least some of you. I mean, I kind of set it up from the beginning, but then I gave the possible Topher boot toward the end... I don't know. Maybe it's a shock maybe it's not.

As for why I booted Jasmine. Well it was either her or Mitch, and this was where Mitch was booted in canon. Plus Mitch is going to lend himself better to what I have planned. Sorry to her fans though.

And we have a new alliance, as well as the breaking of an old one. Trust me when I say both moves are important for later episodes.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine


	9. By Hook or By Cook

**Author's Note:** So this one was a bit of slow one to write, but I got it done. Side note, I'll be without internet for a couple of weeks and my not be able to post. We'll play it by ear, but I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't going on another unplanned hiatus.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**WeirdAlfan101:**_ Sorry to boot a favorite like that, but I can't help but notice how that parallels pretty much anyone who watched Game of Thrones. Also I should note, I've had several canon finalists actually be a finalist before.

_**Tempokeep:**_ Glad you liked Jasmine. You've got some interesting predictions. Only one way to see if you're right.

_**Guest:**_ I purposefully set it up to look like Topher was going home, for a number of reasons. He shouldn't' but I love his narration gags from canon too much to leave them out. Oh you hae such a good question that I'm not going to answer. :P

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ I'd always wonder how they'd do that challenge in a post-merge scenario. Shocking yet expected is one of the things I strive for in eliminations. Hopefully this one lives up to your expectations. I'll admit I'm not so sure about it.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ So you consider Rebecca an antagonist... interesting...

_**Phenomenal Ultra Instinct:**_ Yep. And think, after this one we'll be down to the Final Six.

_**That British Guy:**_ I do like writing the unexpected, so thank you.

_**Critica7:**_ Sorry you feel that way about Jasmine. But I will note that her and Olivia's plot was never meant to be a rivalry, rather her debating if she could send Olivia home knowing she has abusive parents. Olivia on the other hand pretty much targeted Jasmine because she doesn't want to be pitied.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Happy Birthday! That's pretty much the reason I chose Mitch over Jasmine. Yeah Dakota's suffering a lot, but hopefully you'll all enjoy the payoff there. Also theres a whole lot there that I'm not gonna comment on. So wait and see.

_**Zevoros:**_ Carly does have a certain woobieness to her. I did say that, but there will be two Danger Island campers that don't make the cut. Yeah, the OC's kinda took this one over. Doesn't help that the remaining canon characters are kinda plot-less. And I don't mind the rambling.

_**bruno14:**_ No worries. Review when you can. Well the Jasmiitch plot is pretty much resolved by the time you read this, but I really can't comment on Conbecca other than say I'm glad you liked that scene. Are you seriously gonna question Sierra's ability to dig stuff up on Total Drama? Well Duncan has some moments of being a nice guy. Terrance has some lines he's not willing to cross, but he's ntot that interested in being nice. I was backed into a corner with Lindsay, it sucks, but it happened. Well I always thought Topher could be a real villain if he applied himself. There was a really old fic that had an idol played in like the fifth episode, but yeah this is the earliest I've seen it. And yes Olivia is the main villain. But I have to reiterate, Terrance is not as bad a guy as some of the other antagonists this season, but he's still not a good guy either. Topher loves to narrate and monologue, even in canon. Of course he's gonna slip up. Glad you liked the paintball challenge twists. About Olivia and Topher's alliance, considering the type of person Olivia is, I wouldn't bet on it going far. Funny you should make that comparison with Olivia. I was basing her in a mixture of Lila and Chloe from Miraculous Ladybug. As for who goes home next, only one way to find out.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Boys:**_ Mitch, Owen, Terrance, Topher

_**Girlss:**_ Contessa, Rebecca, Olivia

The end is near if you look...

* * *

**Episode 09: By Hook or by Cook**

"Last time, on a very special episode of Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris began as the scene opened on the island but quickly switched to the traditional recap montage – which started with Jasmine climbing a tree to get her bearings while Topher and Olivia continued on. "The teams were disbanded," the former Jade Dragons all went their separate ways as they made their way to the weapons chests, "and it was every man for himself."

"The challenge?" The close-up of Chef holding a tranq ball up in front of the camera for the campers to see was shown next. "A tranquilizer battle royale showed us exactly what these guys are capable of." Terrance dodged Owen and Contessa's ambush; Topher and Olivia screwed up their chances to take out Rebecca; Rebecca shot Contessa while she was down; and Mitch and Jasmine took down Rebecca.

"Especially when it came time to vote," Rebecca was shown talking to Olivia, then Terrance, then Terrance was shown talking to Mitch and Jasmine, "where Olivia and Rebecca's double dealings led to Jasmine getting sent to the Trebu-Shame." Topher and Jasmine were reacted to being in the bottom two, and it was Jasmine's name that was called out. She and Mitch kissed, then the amazon was flung into the night.

"Only seven remain!" Chris told the camera, the montage ending to show him on the end of the dock. "Who's goose is the next to cook? Find out now, on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode began by fading in to the sun gleaming off top of a waterfall amidst the gnarled branches of Wawanakwa. It then cut to a shot of the camp from eye-level at the end of the dock, the camera flying up and forward to the only cabin standing. A yawn preceded a cut to Topher as he woke up and stretched his arms. The handsome young man blinked drowsily a couple of times, then his eyes popped open. "I still can't believe what Rebecca did..." Owen was heard saying sadly. "It doesn't make any sense!"

The viewpoint rotated to show the fan sitting up in a top bunk on the left, with the background music becoming low and ominous. Owen was sitting on the covers of the lower bed to the right, with Terrance leaned against the bed post and looking annoyed. The basketballer said matter-of-factly, "Actually it does." He narrowed his eyes at his larger roommate and added, "Unless of course you know something the others don't."

Owen cringed. "No..." his eyes widened and he looked back at Terrance. "Why? Do _you_ know something?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Terrance replied before pointing over at Topher's bunk, "_especially_ not around McLean's number one toadie."

The camera cut back to the fan, who huffed and glared at his new roommates.

XXX

"So I wasn't quite expecting such a frosty reception from the other guys," Topher complained before shrugging. "But at least I got some new drama potential." He rubbed his chin in thought. "As soon as I figure out what they were talking about."

XXX

The static cut to a far away shot of the main lodge before the camera moved inside to focus on Terrance. He was eating what looked like several strips of green bacon, but the sound of footsteps caused him to stop with a sigh. He glared at something off-screen and the camera pulled back to reveal that something was Rebecca.

"You're actually eating that slop?" the rebel asked him. "I just steal from Owen's junk stash."

"What do you want?" he asked icily.

"Chilly reception for an ally don't you think?" Rebecca asked him skeptically.

"What makes you think we're allies?" Terrance grunted.

"The alliance we formed before the merge?" Rebecca replied in mild exasperation. "Or did you forget?"

Terrance shot her an even nastier glare. "I didn't, actually," He said. "I also didn't forget how you abandoned said alliance to vote out Jasmine behind my back."

"Oh that?" Rebecca scoffed. "That's just the game. You can't fault me for that can you?"

"You lied to me," he accused. "So yes I can fault you for that. And I'm _going_ to fault you. You want to talk about a vote, do it with your other toadies." With that he stormed off, leaving Rebecca to glare at the direction he left.

XXX

Rebecca punched the side of the confessional with an angry growl. "He's _ditching_ me? That little _traitor_! I was gonna actually turf Topher this time. But the McLean wannabe can wait."

XXX

The camera cut to the communal washrooms, Olivia approaching Owen as he exited them

"So," Olivia asked with a sly smirk that went unnoticed, "Contessa seems like a nice girl. A shame how her secret's caused her strife back home."

Owen gasped. "Contessa told you she's gay?"

"Nope," Olivia laughed. "But _you_ did. To think, she trusted you to keep it a secret when she came out and you just told me like it didn't mean anything to you."

"Please don't tell her I told you!" Owen begged. "I promised her I'd keep it a secret!"

"Don't you think she should know that you're a horrible friend?" Olivia asked, smirking at his pained expression caused by her words. "It'd save her a lot of grief down the road. Then again," she added slyly. "There's someone I want to go home tonight, and your vote could be the deciding factor.." She whispered in his ear for a bit and his eyes widened.

"But-" Owen started to say.

"It's your choice Owen," the actress said. "If the person I want to go home isn't eliminated, I'll expose you to Contessa."

Owen sighed in defeat and walked away. A few deep notes played, and the shot switched to a close-up of Olivia as her smirk deepened.

XXX

"That should give me some room to work with," Olivia sighed.

XXX

The static cut to the morning sun before panning down to show the seven campers assembled on the beach with Chris. "Welcome to your _ninth_ day of competition," the host began with a clap and smile, "Today you'll be cooking a three-course meal, and serving it to me, Chef, and a mystery judge for tasting."

The camera cut to a close-up of Mitch as he listened. " The two worst performers will be eliminated after each round," Contessa and Owen shot hesitant looks at each other. "Last camper standing wins invincibility, and one loser will be going home tonight."

The smiling host was shown again "To cook, you need ingredients! Every morning," the scene cut over to a few bubbles at the edge of the lake as a small delivery truck backed up out of it and on to the beach, "a truck brings us food. Today's task start there."

The cabin of the truck was zoomed in on, and Clone popped his head out of the window and saluted the camera cheerfully. "Conjijiba. Vroom vroom!"

"Any questions?" Chris asked as the footage cut back to him. All seven campers rose their hands. "You've got _one_ hour to make your appetizers! Noooooow _go_!" He waved his hand through the air, giving the teens their starting signal.

"Dibs on the lettuce!" Terrance yelled immediately as he dashed towards the truck.

"Think again!" Rebecca smirked, going for the same thing.

XXX

"Italian food won last time," the rebel shrugged. "So I'm sticking with what works. Plus it'll cheese off Terrance. Guy's got a grudge against me-"

XXX

"-because she told me we were turfing Topher and went behind my back!" the basketballer finished. "I _was_ gonna do an Italian theme, but now I'll need to think of something else..."

XXX

The scene cut back to Rebecca's smirk, then pulled back to show Terrance running alongside her. She stuck out her foot, and the basketballer fell to the ground with a yelp. He glared at her, and she winked back at him.

\

The camera cut to a shot of the main lodge, and a surprisingly intense music theme began to play. A montage began of campers' attempts at cooking, beginning with Mitch as he carefully eyed a measuring filled a quarter of the way with something brown. The camera pulled back to show a bottle of barbecue sauce on his other hand as he poured just a little bit more. He smiled, then poured the contents of the bottle into a pot.

Next was Olivia after camera flash as she rapidly moved her hands, the sound of something hitting a cutting board audible. She smiled, then frowned and the camera panned down to show a piece of chicken breast that was more flattened than chopped.

Another camera flash, and the third person shown was Owen as he diced a pineapple. Standing behind him, Olivia cleared her throat to catch his attention, then pointed to Contessa and smirked. Owen gulped, then dropped his head in shame.

Terrance fourth after yet another camera flash, and he had two steaming pots on his stove. After carefully cutting several potatoes into wedges, he looked away for a second and Rebecca grabbed a handful and threw them on the ground. Terrance looked back with a bottle of cooking oil in his hands and a smile on his face that changed into a scowl when he noticed what was missing.

Fifth came Rebecca after the now-usual flash, but she was just standing calmly by the counter and examining her fingernails. Chris was openly watching her nearby with an eyebrow raised in confusion, but the rebel just nodded her head to the counter and the camera followed to show a completed antipasto.

Topher was sixth after another camera flash, leaning over the counter with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow, and the camera pulled back to show several small triangle pieces of bread.

The last contestant shown was Contessa, who was looking rather panicked as she quickly removed a smoking pan from the stove and dumped it onto a plate. Whatever it was meant to be couldn't be determined but could at least be assumed to be a sandwich of some kind, as it currently looked like a black square. She sighed and tossed the lump into the garbage, and the camera cut to the can to show six other lumps in the bin.

Another flash transitioned the scene to a digital clock display, which counted down from 00:00:05 before the intense background music came to an end.

\

The scene flashed to the dining room of the main lodge, where a small table had been set up against the wall. It was draped in a white table cloth, with three cloches on top. Behind the cloches were the judges, Chris McLean in the middle with his standard cheesy grin, Chef Hatchet on the right with arms crossed and a scowl on his face, and former contestant DJ on the left eyeing the cloche warily before turning his gaze to the host.

"First to present their dish," Chris announced to a low but tense music track "Contessa!"

The camera zoomed out to show the hopeless romantic nervously twiddling her thumbs with a wary frown on her face.

The camera cut to the judges. "What have you made for us today?" he asked as Dakota hurried over and grabbed one of the cloches.

"Hi, I'm Contessa," the hopeless romantic said, "and I made grilled cheeses for you guys." The camera cut to the judges, all three now eyeing their black squares with either disdain in Chef's case, disgust in Chris's, or sympathy in DJ's.

"Uhh, no," Chris told her dryly, "You made us hockey pucks."

"Sorry," DJ began hesitantly, "but this just ain't edible." A sickening crunching got both of their attentions and they turned to see Chef eating his burnt dish with no trouble.

"What?" the large man defended at seeing his fellow judges looks. "I like it."

\

Dakota removed the next set of cloches just as Rebecca walked up to the judge's table. The rebel's dish was a basic salad, with large amounts of olives, meats, and cheese throughout.

"Salad?" Chris asked. "Not a lot of effort I see."

"It's antipasto," Rebecca shrugged. "No real effort required."

The camera quickly cut to Chris rolling his eyes as he ate, then to the guest judge as he ate a forkful and shrugged, then to Chef pursing his lip at a clean fork.

"That all?" Chris asked dryly. "Next!"

\

Terrance was the next to walk up as a jazzy sort of tune played in the background. Dakota revealed his dish as potato wedges covered in cheese and gravy as the basketballer said "I made poutine."

"Hmm...looks better than the others," Chris said uncertainly.

"Tastes better too," Chef said as the shot cut to him eating three forkfuls in rapid succession. DJ nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, this is almost as good as my mama's," the brickhouse told Terrance.

"Okaaayy...," Chris told him slowly as he watched his fellow judges gorge on the food, "A bit fatty for my tastes, but you get a bonus for keeping things Canadian. Well done."

Terrance smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

\

The scene flashed forward to a close-up of Mitch standing proudly in front of the judge's table, ravenous eating could be heard off-screen.

"I take it y'all liked my family's baked bean recipe?" the cowboy said.

"Dude, that's gonna be a tough dish to beat." Chris told Mitch as the camera cut to the judges and the three empty bowls in front of them.

"If I ever open a restaurant, I need that on the menu" DJ said while patting his belly.

Chef just let out a massive belch, and smiled.

Mitch smirked and walked away.

\

Topher was next, the plates in front of the judges showing three dainty, triangle-shaped sandwiches, each with a toothpick stuck through them. "Finger sandwiches anyone?" he asked.

"Dude, I said make an appetizer," Chris told his fan, "This barely qualifies as a snack." He glanced at the large man to his left, who gave a short nod.

DJ spat out his food after only one bite. "Waaaaaay too much mayo in these my man," the guest judge said in between spits. "Food like this is more a status symbol than somethin' to be eaten. Not my favorite."

"Hmm...," Chris said, unimpressed at the taste. "Eh," he shrugged, Chef pushing his plate away from him after only one bite. "I've had worse." Topher clapped his hands together and smiled. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Topher pursed his lips in annoyance, but walked away without further comment.

\

Another flash forward put Owen in front of the judges. His dish was nothing more than a skewer with three pineapple chunks on it.

"Remind me to put a limit on the size of the dishes from here on out," Chris told the his assistant, who nodded. "Don't we at least get some dip or something to go with it?"

"The pineapples are good," DJ said, "but it doesn't really fit the theme of a _cooking_ challenge."

"Not bad," Chef said after he finished his food. "But it could be a lot better."

\

"So, uhh...," Chris said awkwardly as Olivia presented her dish, a sort of soup with torn-up chunks of chicken and spaghetti noodles.

Olivia just smirked and rubbed her hands together. "I made an old classic," she said haughtily. "Chicken noodle soup."

"Wow, did not expect to see something so domestic from you," Chris told the actress, earning another smirk in return. "And I gotta say, it smells _good_." He took a bite and pursed his lips, "Kinda bland tasting though."

"Not the worst soup I've ever had," DJ told Olivia. "Some seasoning and this would be up there with the beans from earlier".

Chef sampled some of the soup, then shrugged. "Eh," he said simply.

Olivia scowled, then huffed ans walked away.

\

The host clapped his hands together as he approached the seven campers. "The judges have made their decision," he said dramatically as the music turned deep and plodding. "The two worst performers this round were..."

The camera cut to each of the campers as Chris drug out the tension. First was Contessa looking resigned, then a smirking Rebecca, smug Terrance, smiling Mitch, nervous Topher, scared Owen, and finally a scowling Olivia.

"_Contessa_ and _Owen_," Chris announced, causing the two friends to sigh and drop their heads. "Chef and DJ will explain."

"Girlie," Chef dressed the hopeless romantic. "I liked that sandwich, but I got some serious issues. No normal person would _ever_ eat your cooking and enjoy it."

XXX

"I knew I wasn't a great cook," Contessa confessed. "But Chef was really mean about it. And he actually _liked _what I made."

XXX

"Sorry Owen," DJ told the optimist, "But cuttin' you was my idea. This was supposed to be a cooking challenge. Even though some of the food didn't taste as good, they actually _cooked_ something."

"I understand," Owen sighed.

"Yeah," Contessa sighed as well. "Me too."

"Owen and Contessa," Chris spoke up again," It's time for you two to sit at the loser table," the camera quick-panned to the table that the Jade Dragons ate at during the first half of the competition. "Meanwhile the rest of you," the shot cut back to the campers still in the challenge, "have an hour to cook up a fabulous entree. Starting now."

\

The scene returned to the kitchen with a close-up of Terrance rolling out some dough to stretch it out. "Okay," he mused as fitted the dough into a small circular pan, "a pot pie'll probably be best...but I'll need some kind of filling..."

He rubbed his thin in thought, and quickly noticed Olivia at her station a little ways away from him. She had a fairly large bowl of ground beef next to her, and as the camera cut in closer and she started shaping a bunch of the stuff Terrance suddenly popped up next to her. She gave out a startled yell and glared at him.

"Hey, can I use some of this?" he asked smoothly, pointing at her beef.

"_Why_?" Olivia asked rudely.

"Do you _want_ Rebecca to win and backstab you like she did me?" he replied in a put-upon tone himself.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relented.

"Thanks," Terrance grinned, scooping up two handfuls of beef – about half the bowl – and darting off.

Olivia scoffed, and pursed her lips at the remaining beef.

A calm, lilting tune played as the shot cut to a close-up of a bottle of barbecue sauce, the camera moving back to show it in the hands of Mitch. With a rack of ribs on his counter and a smile on his face he spurted some sauce into a pan.

It flamed up seconds later, earning a panicked gasp from Mitch and a tense turn in the background music. Frantically, he picked up the pan by its handle and moved it under the faucet, turned the water on, and yelped again when it just made the inexplicable fire flare up even worse. He quickly tossed the pan away entirely, and it exploded into a fireball just off-screen. The long banged male intern promptly ran by carrying a boom bike, all of him scorched and flaming and yelling.

Mitch winced in sheepish sympathy. "Now I need a Brillo pad," he said.

XXX

"Now I'm usually much better cook than that," Mitch confessed. "Course, _cleanin'_ your pans every now and then is a pretty good idea to keep things like that fire from hap'nin'. I reckon Chef didn't get the memo on that."

XXX

The static cut away to Topher, standing with a pile of shrimp and a pan at the ready. "Alright, one batch of grilled shrimp comin' right up," he said as he scooped up a handful and smiled at them. He dumped them into the pan with an expectant cringe, but they merely sizzled. "Okay, just get those defrosting and I'll be in business," he said with a smile.

A pan to the right put the focus on Rebecca as she hastily diced a medley of mushrooms, onions, and peppers, then gasped at a small plume of smoke start to rise from something on the stove she was cooking. She quickly moved the pot to a different eye, then let out a sigh of relief as the smoke stopped.

Next, the camera moved back to Olivia. "I don't have enough for the loaf now," she complained as she idly stared at a small loaf of meat. She looked up and away and scowled chin in thought for a moment, then smirked in realization. She quickly ducked down behind her counter and came back up with a truly gargantuan onion, then diced it up and molded it into her meatloaf.

From there, a quick-pan back to the right showed Rebecca again as she calmly walked over to the oven Terrance was using, the basketballer nowhere to be seen. She turned off the oven, smirked to herself, and walked away. A flash took the scene ahead to the rebel turning the oven back on as a digital clock over her head counted down from 00:02:00.

XXX

"If Terrance wants to backstab me, that's fine by me," Rebecca told the outhouse. "But I'll make him pay for it."

XXX

"Three, two, one," Chris counted down as the scene faded forward to him standing at the ready, "Time's up. Time for round two's judging!" he announced, and the camera zoomed out as he turned from the kitchen to it. "Who's entree is magnifique? he asked as the series's capstone theme began to play. "And who's next to get _cut_?" he laughed at his joke. "Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The music turned tense as the episode resumed to the three judges, Rebecca stepping up to them first. "I made some spaghetti," the rebel said, the fat intern handed out the dishes to the three men and the all ate a few bites silently.

"Mmm," DJ smiled, taking anther bite. "I've had better, but this is a pretty good place to start out."

"Eh," Chef shrugged.

"Your pasta passed the the taste test," Chris smiled.

Rebecca smirked and walked off.

Terrance was next, the tense tune playing again as Dakota handed out three slices of pot pie, with a noticeable red center. "How about a pot pie?" he asked with an almost nervous smirk.

The judges ate and promptly spat their food out. "Did you even cook this meat?" Chris accused. "Trying to poison the host is a _big_ mistake!"

"What?" the basketballer asked in confusion.

"Not cooked," Chef accused. "No points."

"I thought I'd seen rare meat," DJ said. "But this isn't even hurt that bad. A bandage or two and this thing can still graze."

Rebecca's snicker caught Terrance's attention, and he glared at her before storming off.

XXX

"She wants to play?" he asked darkly. "I can play."

XXX

The basketballer was replaced by Topher, who watched him leave with an odd smile before Dakota handed his dish out to the judges. "Well I've just made some grilled shrimp," he said proudly.

DJ looked at the dish warily and held one of the shrimps up. "I'm not eatin' this," he said, immediately earning an annoyed scowl from Topher. "Did you de-vein the shrimp before you cooked them?"

"Oh, uh, that's not done by whoever you buy the shrimp from?" Topher answered, taken slightly aback by the question.

DJ looked at him bluntly. "Sometimes it is," he said. "This isn't one of those times."

Topher just gaped, taken aback even more. "Next!" Chris announced, and Olivia pulled Topher away before stepping up herself.

"I made you a meatloaf," she told the judges, who were eyeing the dish warily before they each took a bite.

The music spiked dramatically just then, and all three men spat their food out which made Olivia gasp in shock and glare at them.

"Future reference," DJ said. "Onions are meant to be a supporting actor in a dish, not the main star."

"Yeah," way too much onion," Chris added, Chef nodding in agreement next to him. "Mitch, you're up."

The actress huffed. "This is ridiculous. _Utterly_ ridiculous!" she yelled before storming off. Mitch watched her go with an uncertain grimace, then stepped up to the judges.

"Welp, I hope y'all like ribs," he said, his expression returning to some mixture of jovial and nervousness. "the scene skipped ahead with a flash to all three plate holding nothing but clean bones.

"I think you may just be as good as me when it comes to cooking'," DJ said.

"A clear winner of this round if such a thing were possible," Chris added while Chef emphatically nodded and picked meat out of his teeth.

XXX

"I grew up on a ranch," Mitch told the outhouse with a grin. "If there's one thing every Bowman man's gonna know how to do, it's cook a cow."

XXX

Once more Chris clapped his hands together as he approached the five campers still in the running. "After _much_ deliberation," he said sarcastically as the music turned deep and plodding. "The other judges and myself have decided two worst performers this round were..."

The camera cut to each of the campers as Chris drug out the tension. First was a smirking Rebecca, glaring Terrance, smiling Mitch, nervous Topher, and finally a scowling Olivia.

"_Terrance_ and _Topher_," Chris announced, causing the basketballer to huff and cross his arms and the fan to droop sadly. "Chef and DJ will explain."

"The pot pie was under-cooked," Chef adressed Terrance. "That's the kind of thing _I'd_ cook for this show. That ain't a good thing."

"Topher," DJ told the fan, "you didn't de-vein the shrimp, and that one vein is both the bloodstream and intestinal tract. Eating it would be pretty close to poison, so we couldn't let you through."

"Yeah yeah," Topher sighed.

"I'm telling you," Terrance growled. "_Someone_ messed with my food."

"Yeah well," Chris spoke up again," we don't care. You and Topher need to head to the Loser Table," the camera quick-panned to the table that Owen and Contessa were currently occupying, the hopeless romantic giving a concerned glance to her guilty looking friend. Oliva, Rebecca, Mitch," the shot cut back to the campers still in the challenge, "have an hour to cook up some decadent desert. And I'd be careful, the judging this round will take _all three dishes_ into account. You may begin."

\

The scene flashed to the kitchen as Olivia squeezed two lemons into a bowl and stirred it. "Does it really matter if I win this or not?" she mused as momentarily paused before scoffing and going back to work, "Yeah... My plan might not work after all."

A mysterious tune played as the scene briefly cut to Chris standing in the main lodge and checking his watch, utterly unaware of Topher walking towards him with a devilish smirk. They soon collided, knocking the two men back a step. "Whoa, sorry Chris," Topher said, putting on an apologetic smile as he offered his hand to Chris. The host just glared in annoyance and the fan chuckled nervously and retracted the appendage. "I was just on my way to the cabin," Topher explained while Chris crossed his arms, "Make the waiting a little less boring y'know?"

"That's kind of the point of the Loser Table Toph," Chris said tersely.

"Okay, fair enough," Topher said before walking back the direction he came from.

The camera lingered on Chris as he raised an eyebrow, "Note to self," he muttered, "start hating Topher."

XXX

"I stole Chris's phone," Topher proudly admitted to the outhouse camera, waving the cellular device around. "I got the idea after Dakota mentioned a way to get his job. It doesn't matter how good I make myself look if Chris still has the producer's support. So I'll use this to trash his reputation and then," He clapped his hands together and grinned. "Bam! Topher Probst will be Total Drama's new host."

XXX

A calm, lilting tune played as the shot cut to a close-up of an apple mixture in a pot, the camera moving back and inverting to show Mitch smile and put his hands on his hips.

He looked away for a second and Rebecca appeared with an orange canister with three chill peppers on it and dumped the contents into the pot and stirred before dashing away. Mitch returned and continued his cooking none the wiser.

XXX

"After two rounds of my famous baked beans and some ribs," Mitch told the camera, "I decided to finish up with some good ol' fashioned apple pie. An All-American desert for an All-American meal," he added with crossed arms and a proud face.

XXX

The static cut away to Rebecca rolling a bit of dough out with a bowl of something yellow on the side. "What are _you_ doing?" Olivia asked her as she walked over to the rebel.

"Making custard-filled dough treat things," Rebecca answered without looking at her ally.

"Isn't that what was done back in the first season?" the actress followed up.

"Yeah," Rebecca answered with a hint of irritation. "And considering the team that did this wound up _winning_ I decided it was in my best interest to follow those footsteps."

XXX

"Well that and trashing the others' foods," Rebecca shrugged. "Once you're _this_ close to the finals you gotta pull out all the stops if you wanna win. And winning's the only reason I'm here."

XXX

Olivia was the camera's focus as the static cut away. "What did I do with those cookies," she complained while glancing around the kitchen with her arms on her hips. dropped her arms, huffed, and walked away with a roll of her eyes.

The camera lingered however, as Rebecca once again snuck on screen with a handful of white powder. She smirked to herself as she dropped the powder in the actress's mixing bowl and duster her hands off as she walked away.

"And time is up...," Chris announced as the scene faded forward to him standing at the ready and looking at his watch, "Now! Round three judging at the ready!" he announced.

\

The music turned tense as the flashed ahead to the three judges. This time Olivia was the first to present her dish. "I went with a no-bake cookies and cream desert," the actress said with a smirk. Dakota handed out the dishes to the three men and the all ate a few bites silently.

After a few chews their eyes began to water and they quickly spat the food out. "Why...," Chris coughed, "why the heck is it _sour_?!"

"_Sour_?" Olivia repeated, taking a bite of her desert and recoiling at the taste. "I didn't do this!" she huffed. "Somebody's _clearly _messing with me."

"That maybe the case," DJ said as he calmly put his hands on the table, "but _you're_ the one who made the decision to not taste the filling beforehand."

"Chris and the marshmallow are right," Chef agreed. "Even _I_ have the food I serve here tasted first."

"You actually _eat_ the slop you serve the campers?" Chris asked in shock and concern.

Dakota sighed. "He makes the interns do it.

"That makes more sense," Chris smiled. "Next."

The actress was followed by Mitch, who watched her leave with a frown before Dakota handed his dish out to the judges. "How about a good ol' hunk a apple pie?" he said proudly.

Chris clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly. "I've been waiting for this for the past hour!" he told the cowboy as his co-judges dug in. Like before their eyes watered and Chris spat the food back onto the plate, DJ swallowed and groaned, and Chef took another bite.

"Mitch?" Chris asked. "What happened? Do all Americans put curry powder in their pies?"

"What in the Sam heck are you goin' on about?" Mitch asked in confusion. "I never put curry powder in that pie."

"It's not as bad as Chris is makin' it," the brickhouse said to the cowboy. "But it's still not good.

"I liked it," Chef said, taking another bite.

Mitch pursed his lips as he walked away in confusion, and Rebecca stepped up with a smirk. "So how about some custard pastry thingies?" she asked with a tone matching her face.

"Did you seriously just copy a season one meal?" Chris asked her with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey," Rebecca replied with annoyance of her own, "you said we had to cook. You didn't say we had to be original."

Chris pursed his lips, then shrugged with a calm smile. "Fair point." He took a bite, then actually vomited on the ground next to him. The camera pulled back to show his fellow judges looking sick as well "And we're three for three on crappy desserts," he told the rebel.

"I can't quite tell what that flavor is," DJ said as calm as ever, "but it does _not_ belong in a custard."

"I wouldn't even feed this slop to the interns," Chef added gruffly.

XXX

"Yeah I trashed my own desert," Rebecca shrugged. "Figured it'd look a little suspicious if mine was the only one that wasn't bad."

XXX

Chris clapped his hands together for the tird and final time as he approached the remaining three campers. "We've had time to discuss the three courses all together," he said as the music turned deep and plodding. "We have decided that the winner of today's challenge is..."

The camera cut to each of the campers as Chris drug out the tension. First was Rebecca raising an eyebrow, then a cut to a very nervous Mitch, and finally a scowling Olivia.

"_Rebecca_," Chris announced, causing the rebel to smirk in satisfaction and the cowboy and actress to to sigh in disappointment and growl in anger respectively. "Chef and DJ will explain."

"Girlie," Chef addressed Olivia. "The only reason you made it as far as you did was everyone else screwed up worse than you. There was no way you were gonna win."

"Sorry Mitch," DJ told the cowboy, "if we were only discussing desserts, you'd've won easily. But when taking the first two courses in account. The drop in quality was just too big compared to Rebecca."

"I can't believe this!" Olivia complained. "This is ridiculous. _Utterly_ ridiculous!"

"Can't say I ain't upset," Mitch sighed again. "But I respect your decision.

"Rebecca," Chris spoke up again, "You have invincibility tonight," triumphant music played as the rebel was shown smirking. "As for the rest of you," he addressed the other six campers. "It's time to pick your favorite loser and see who gets _chopped_." He gave a low and quick malicious chuckle.

\

A few deep notes played after the scene flashed back to the lone cabin still standing, the camera soon zooming in on the left side before cutting inside to show Olivia and Rebecca in the middle of a conversation.

"So I'm voting out Terrance tonight," Rebecca told her ally in a close-up. "And I think you should too."

The camera panned over to Olivia as she scowled. "Uh no. You work for _me_ remember?" the actress replied rudely. "That was the deal we made."

"No," Rebecca told her with a scowl herself. "The deal we made was I'd help you vote people off if you didn't target me. Not once did I say I'd _only_ vote for who you want. Hence why I think you should vote for Terrance. It'll guarantee that traitor's elimination. And more importantly, guarantee that we _aren't_ eliminated."

Olivia huffed and rolled her eyed. "Fine," she said.

\

The footage skipped ahead to show Owen and Contessa sitting next to each other on the beach. Both were silent and looked contemplative, and Owen took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Sooo..." Contessa suddenly said, causing whatever the optimist was going to say to die in his throat. "Rebecca asked me to help her eliminate Terrance and I think we should go for it. I mean she did help me save you after the Fun Zone challenge."

"R-r-rebecca?" Owen stammered. "She's the reason I'm still here?"

Contessa's lips curled into a smile. "Yep. I mean, I asked her to, but you're my best friend," she briefly looked sad and added "my only friend," before smiling again. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. And she helped me. She's really amazing like that."

Owen's lips trembled, and he ran away suddenly.

"Owen?" Contessa asked helplessly.

XXX

"Owen's been acting off all day," she told the outhouse in concern. "I hope everything's okay."

XXX

An aerial view of the island was shown, clouds passing by below before the shot moved to Mitch's tree where the four boys had gathered. "Gentlemen," Terrance announced, "we've got to band together and get rid of Contessa while we have the chance."

"Wait," Owen nervously interrupted, "are you sure about this? I mean, she's the nicest person here. Why vote for her?"

"Because Rebecca's immune," Terrance explained, "and no one here really has a grudge against Contessa. She's a threat."

"Then why don't we go after Olivia instead?" the optimist suggested. "She's a spoiled brat and no one really likes her! Wouldn't we all be happier if she was gone?"

"Of course we would," Topher told him, "but this is a _reality_ show. No one's gonna watch a reality show where everyone gets along. And if the show gets canceled, _no_ _one_ wins the million. Voting off Contessa's really just for the greater good."

"What he said," Terrance smiled. "All in favor of voting for Contessa?" he put his hand in the middle of their group, and it was joined by Mitch and Topher, the former looking reluctant and the latter smirking in approval. The camera cut to a horrified optimist, who looked at the boys around him and sadly put his hand with theirs.

\

The campfire ceremony began with all the usual fanfare, the campers shown sitting in two rows – Topher, Terrance, Mitch, and Olivia in back; Owen, Contessa, and Rebecca in front.

"You've all cast your votes, and made your decision," Chris announced. "When I call your name," the shot switched to him and his tray of treats, "come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight," the camera focused in on the fluffy bits, dramatic notes in the music underscoring the host's every word, "will be sent home via the Trebu-Shame." The siege equipment at the dock was shown before the shot cut back to Chris' close-up.

"Chris, I volunteer for the Trebu-Shame," Owen said calmly, standing up and holding out a hand to everyone's surprise.

XXX

"Looks like I pushed Owen too far," Olivia complained. "Now he's gone and quit." She suddenly smirked and turned to face the camera. "Just like I planned. Now that I know about Rebecca's alliance and have a good idea of who's in it. I'm going to dismantle it. One loser at a time."

XXX

The shot cut to the other campers – Terrance and Topher sharing a look of disbelief; Olivia smirking; Contessa looking horrified; Rebecca seething in anger; and Mitch scratching the side of his head in confusion. "Owen?!" Contessa shrieked. "What are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?"

At that, the optimist's composure finally broke. "I'm sorry!" he bawled, wrapping his friend in a tight hug that left her gasping for air. "Olivia tricked me into telling her your secret, and I just couldn't live with the _gui-hill-hill-hilt_!"

"Olivia knows...?" the hopeless romantic asked and the camera quickly cut to the smirking actress and back to the two friends.

"I'm sorry!" Owen bawled again. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and she made me think you'd told her. I'm a horrible friend!"

"Hey," she said in a calming tone. "You made a mistake. It's okay." He looked up at her pitifully and she smiled. "I forgive you. I just wish you'd told me earlier so you didn't have to be saddled by this guilt."

"...really?" Owen said, now smiling. "So then if I had voted for Terrance with you guys, then he'd be going home?" The shot cut to the basketballer in question as he raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "Hey, can we do that instead?" Owen asked the host.

"Sorry, but no can do," Chris told him, holding up a hand and shaking his head. "No take-backs on volunteering for elimination, it's in the rules. Nothing I can do about it."

"You change and ignore the rules whenever you feel like it," Rebecca pointed out.

"Yeah, and _this_ time," Chris replied, "I don't feel like it. Owen's going home."

"No," Contessa whined.

"It's okay," Owen told her. "I mean, it kinda sucks that I'm leaving and I didn't really need to, but I'm just happy that we're still friends. But you gotta win this thing okay?" he said.

"I'll do my best," she replied, wrapping him in a hug as the camera cut to tears leaking from her closed eyes.

\

The footage flashed ahead to show Owen loaded into the trebuchet. "Goodbye everybody," he said with a mostly sombre but slightly overdramatic tone. "It's been fun." He took a deep breath, then as the trebuchet flung him off into the night let out a loud and wild "WOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

"You know, I might actually miss the guy," Chris admitted as the shot cut back to him and now Chef. "He brought a lotta good moments."

"Aww, you really do still care about these kids," Chef said.

Chris scowled. "Never said I didn't. I just care about their misery more," he laughed, causing Chef to scowl. "Tune in next time," he told the camera as the capstone theme played, "for more totally dramatic Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** So I'm not really sure if Owen's elimination is a surprise or not. I mean, he never was that important to the main storyline and just kind of a side character who made it far like in canon. But whereas he himself wasn't that important, his elimination will have far reaching effects on the game.

I would also like to point out that at this point in the story, all of the contestants are aware that _something's_ going on between Contessa and Rebecca (except for Terrance who figured it out) bu not sure the full extent of it.

There's not alot to this Author's Note. Not because the episode wasn't important in its own way, but because it is. It's mostly a lead in to the next two chapters and I can't say anything without giving away too much.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine

**7th Place:** Owen


	10. Chris's Day Off

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry about how long this took. Honestly my mental state and self-esteem hasn't been the greatest lately. That and I've been acutely aware that my plots this season have mostly fallen flat. But I'm back and I'm going to finish this series. Also I should let you know I'm going to finish this fic out first, then switch to Ridonculous Race and after that I'll do All-Stars 2.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

**TRIGGER**** WARNING:** This chapter involves heavily implied physical abuse toward children. Reader discretion advised.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Really? I thought Owen was an obvious boot last time. Though from a writers point even the scummy characters deserve the money, they worked for it. Glad you like the cameos since that probably the last chapter with them for a while. There is a double elimination, but it's going to be next week. I think you'll find a lot of things happening that you don't expect. My Halloween was okay, thank for the sentiment.

_**PurpleShadowManipulator:**_ It's okay, review when you can. I mean look how long it's been since I've written anything. It's weird my notes for Contessa's character had her as someone normally sassy but awkward around crushes. But I haven't had much opportunity to show the sassy part. Don't feel bad about your dislike of Mitch. He's meant to be just a generic guy. I'm glad you like Olivia though. Like I said she was originally meant to be the villain of the never to be written Total Drama Redemption, with pretty much the same personality. Once she gave up on using her fame to coast through, she shows you exactly how she managed to survive Hollywood. Glad you like Rebecca, because she's a major player this episode. Terrance will come more to the forefront as the episodes go on. I agree Topher's role is better here, as in he actually has one.

_**Guest:**_ Well to be fair, there was no where else to go with that. Glad you liked that particular reference. Look no further for the next chapter.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Glad you liked the challenge. Eh, if Owen hadn't gone last time he'd get the boot here. I like the guy, but the novelty of him winning was kinda taken by canon.

_**Critica7:**_ Owen was a good comedic character, but as you'll see it was time to shoo out the clowns. Would it help your opinion of Mitch to know he's kinda supposed to be boring? I'm glad you somewhat like to others though.

_**Tempokeep:**_ Glad you liked Owen. You've got some interesting predictions. Only one way to see if you're right.

_**OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated:**_ Oh you ain't seen nothing yet.

_**That British Guy:**_ Wait til you read this one.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Boys:**_ Mitch, Terrance, Topher

_**Girls:**_ Contessa, Rebecca, Olivia

The challenge? Survive.

* * *

**Episode 10: Chris's Day Off**

"Last time, on Total Drama Danger Island!" The recap began with a shot of each camper working in the kitchen. "The competition really started to heat up! Terrance told Rebecca to shove it after her role in eliminating Jasmine, and Rebecca swore revenge," the scenes quickly transitioned into Terrance and Rebecca's argument, "Olivia tricked Owen into outing Contessa," a clip was shown of the actress and optimists conversation, "and Terrance gathered the remaining guys into a voting bloc." The guys' conversation in the forest was shown.

"In the end Owen's conscience got the better of him, and he volunteered for elimination," the host said over clips of Owen's declaration, and subsequently being flung from the Trebu-Shame. "For now, I've decided to take the day off. But that doesn't mean our campers will have it easy!" The previous episode's footage finally ended, and Chris gleefully finished his introduction. "Find out what happens right now! On Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

The episode began with a shot of the cabin, several puddles in the common area indicating that the island was becoming increasingly marsh-like. Five of the six campers loitered on its porch.

"Listen up, campers!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker. "I've got good news! The lawyers believe the six of you need a break and I'm inclined to agree," he added. "So I can guarantee that tomorrow, you will _not_ have a challenge," Contessa was shown reading her book while Terrance raised an eyebrow. "So sit back, relax," Topher, who had been fiddling with Chris's phone, smiled up at the loudspeaker, "and enjoy my- I mean _your_ day off," Mitch leaned against the wall and sighed as Olivia filed her nails, "Have _fuuuuun_!"

As his transmission cut out, Mitch scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I may've been born at night," he said, "but it wasn't last night."

"Why aren't you out by your tree?" Topher asked him.

"It sank this mornin'," the cowboy shrugged. "Guess I'll just hafta sleep on the floor of the cabin now."

Before anyone could respond Contessa suddenly closed her book with enough force to gain the attention of everyone present. "I have to tell you all something," she said with a startling amount of conviction.

No one said anything for a while, then Topher finally pocketed the host's phone and cleared his throat. "I believe there was a potentially game-changing announcement?"

Contessa nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't say it was game changing..." she muttered. "At least I hope it's not. Just something I've been hiding since I got here because I was too afraid to tell you. But after Owen quit because of it, I just can't hide it anymore. My only real friend gave up a million dollars because I was being a coward."

"Who cares?" Terrance called out before Contessa could reply. "He quit? That's his problem. And one less person I have to beat to get said million."

"Couldn't y'all at least _try_ to have a heart?" Mitch shot in disbelief. "For cryin' out loud ain't she allowed to be upset over what happened? I know I'm still miffed about Jasmine."

"Jasmine wasn't my fault," the basketballer shot back. "And if you can't handle people being eliminated then you signed up for the wrong show."

"I get that it's an elimination game," the cowboy continued. "But how y'all been actin' just ain't right. Y'all need to remember these're are actual people around here and-"

The shot cut back to Contessa, who closed her eyes and shouted "_I'M GAY_!"

The camera pulled back to show everyone staring at the hopeless romantic. "Sorry," she said. "But I was trying to build up the nerve to say something and you guys kinda hijacked the conversation."

"And we're supposed to care because...?" Terrance followed up.

"You mean?" Contessa asked. "You're all okay with it?"

"Love is love," Mitch shrugged.

"I mean I'm a little ticked that you're hot and I'll never have a shot, but other than that I'm good," Topher shrugged.

"I'm from California," Olivia scoffed. "Do you_ honestly_ think I'm prejudiced?"

It was then that Rebecca showed up, with a can of spray paint in hand. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked. "I can barely hear myself tag."

"Contessa just came out of the closet," Terrance told her with a smirk that only she noticed. "Isn't that great?"

"That's..." the rebel faltered momentarily, "...just _perfect_."

XXX

"I lost two alliance members in the same day," Rebecca complained. "So if there's even _one _more thing that flies out of my control, I may actually lose it."

She crossed her arms. "And it's all Terrance's fault. Luckily I can still salvage this," she smirked.

XXX

The night fell upon Camp Wawanakwa, and the campers wordlessly decided to take refuge in their cabins. Rebecca closed the door to the girls' cabin, and Mitch closed the door to the guys', and a tense tune began.

The scene flashed ahead, revealing the silhouette of Chef inside the cabin. He walked over to one of the beds, and pulled a sleeping Olivia out of it and dragged her out the door. The silhouette of Dakota was next, dragging Contessa outside, followed by the female intern dragging Rebecca out of bed.

The camera panned up to the sky and the scene progressed as the moon was replaced by the sun.

\

Chris stretched and yawned, the shot moving back to show him standing on the porch of the mess hall with suitcase next to him.

Chef rode up on the ATV, a look of amusement on his face. "Hey Chef," the host asked asked, "everything taken care of?"

"Yeah," the hulking cook replied. "Those sleepin' pills I put in dinner should be wearin' off any minute now" he said, lifting up and orange bottle with white pills inside and shaking it a bit.

The host smiled. "Perfect!" he said as he took another look around the campgrounds. "Now it's time for our contractually obligated vacay," he rubbed his hands together, then grabbed the suitcase and walked off.

\

The scene cut to a nondescript patch of sand. The camera pulled back to show the Final Six all asleep and arranged in a circle– Contessa, Rebecca, and Olivia were on the left, and Mitch, Terrance, and Topher were on the right.

Topher got up with a yawn, then looked around and yelped. The scream woke up Olivia, who cried out when she saw the the beach she was on. That scream in turn caused Rebecca to stir, and with a shout of "What the?!" she bolted upright.

"What's going on?" Terrance asked with a yawn, blearily standing up and walking forward. He tripped over Mitch, which caused him to fully wake up, and the cowboy to awaken as well.

"How the heck should I know?" Rebecca barked at him.

"You think Chris had something to do with this?" Topher suggested, shaking Contessa until she woke up.

"I'd be greatly surprised if he wasn't" Terrance griped. He was about to continue before a shrill shriek shut him up.

The camera cut to Contessa bolting up fast enough to almost slam into Topher. He glared at her as she darted her eyes around.

"Holy crap," Contessa said in a panic, "Where are we?"

XXX

"They kidnapped us and dumped us in some random location," Rebecca griped. "_Again_! This show is _really_ testing my patience."

XXX

The scene cut to Mitch's shoes as they walked onto sand, the camera panning to the left to show that a plain white envelope on the beach before pulling back as the cowboy bent down to pick it up. A variety of plants dotted the area; dead, like the flora at the main camp.

"What are we gonna do now?" Contessa asked, hunched over and arms wrapped around herself as her wide eyes darted around.

"Calm down," Olivia told her, "clearly this is just another one of McLean's _ridiculous _sets!" She kicked a nearby rock in frustration, and stubbed her toe.

"Yeah, it's just some stupid challenge or something," Terrance added.

"You're both right," Mitch said calmly. "I just found this note from Chris," he explained, holding up a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Topher asked.

"Hold your horses," the cowboy snapped. "Congratulations campers on reaching the final six," he read to a slow and tense tune. "I've got a bunch of vacation days stored up and want to use one. So, in an homage to Season One's camp castaway disaster, your challenge is to survive on this deserted beach until I feel like coming to get you. And I highly recommend working together for this one. You saw how the 'every camper for themselves' rule worked last time."

"So how do we _win_?" Rebecca asked.

Mitch gave a short sigh. "Iff'n y'all had let me finish, I'da told you. There is no immunity this time."

"_WHAT_?!" Olivia, Rebecca, and Terrance screeched.

XXX

"I have to suffer through this and I can't even save myself?" Olivia gasped. "This is ridiculous. Utterly _ridiculous_!"

XXX

"You know," Terrance rubbed his chin. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all..."

XXX

The entirety of Rebecca's confessional was her breathing heavily and struggling to keep herself calm.

XXX

"Well I don't know about you guys," Terrance announced, "but I'm gonna go find some shelter."

"Wait! Don't you think we should be working together?" Contessa told him as he ran off. "Because there's no telling how long Chris is gonna leave us stranded out here!" Terrance gave her no response, already past the nearby dead shrubs and soon out of sight.

"Personally," Mitch interrupted as he gathered the assorted bedding the other five campers woke up in, "I think it'd best if we stayed on the beach and _built _some sorta shelter. Ain't like we can take refuge in the trees."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm gonna stay here and let who knows what swoop down after me, you're nuts. There's bound to be some shelter further inland. You better enjoy your little vacation Chris!" she shouted at the sky, "Because I'm gonna remember this!"

XXX

"Oooooooohhhh, I'm so scared!" Chris laughed mockingly.

XXX

"You know what?" Rebecca told the others, "Chris just said he recommends us working together. Which means I don't have to stick around you all if I don't want to. And I don't want to." She stormed off down the beach, receiving stares from Topher, Olivia, and Mitch as she left them alone together and Contessa chased after her.

XXX

"Maybe I could have '_handled_' that better," she explained in the confessionals, making use of air quotes and a significant dose of sarcasm, "but honestly, with everything that's happened everyone's just been getting on my nerves. Not that I need them to survive a deserted island or anything."

XXX

The rebel poked her head through some dead potted shrubs, and her face lit up. "Score!" she said with a growing smile. "This'll make things way easier!" As she spoke, the camera zoomed out to reveal the large and well-built treehouse from the first season's castaway episode nearby, with a ladder leading up to its front porch from the beach.

\

The scene cut to Topher stumbling through the jungle, looking on edge and darting his eyes around despite the complete lack of any sounds of nature. "Okay," he told himself, "so I'm stuck on a deserted island with no food or shelter. It's not that bad! All I have to do is-" he suddenly tripped and fell, and the camera cut to the ground as he landed painfully. "What the heck?"

The scene moved to the fan's point of view, revealing that he had tripped on a coconut of all things. A short triumphant tune played as the scene returned to normal and Topher gleefully said "Food!" He grabbed the coconut, but suddenly became tense. "Aren't we in Northern Ontario? What are coconuts doing here? More importantly, aren't all the plants on this island dead? Something's not right here..."

He slowly began to creep forward, shooting confused looks at the area around him. The phone he stole from Chris rang before he could delve further into his thoughts. He gasped excitedly and checked the device, but scoffed and pocketed the phone with a roll of his eyes.

XXX

"I've been leaving messages with the producers trying to get them to go with a younger host," he told the outhouse. "Namely _me_. I _thought_ that was them getting in touch with me, but _n__oooo_," he scoffed again. "It was his mom sending him a video of a cat on a football field."

XXX

"Not bad," Rebecca told herself as she stood on the treehouse porch and looked out over the land below. "Better see what's inside before the others get here." She threw open the door and gasped when Contessa tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she took a step backwards and bumped into the girl in the process, causing both to fall to the ground with a crash.

The camera cut to Mitch and Olivia, who perked their heads up from what they were doing below the field of view.

"What was that?" Olivia asked first.

"Aw biscuits," Mitch sighed, "Come on, whoever it is may need help," He dashed off screen; Olivia rolled her eyes and followed at a casual pace.

The two caught up to Rebecca and Contessa on the beach below the treehouse, where the girls had already gotten to their feet and begun dusting themselves off. "What happened?" Mitch asked in concern.

"Nothing," Rebecca spat defensively. "Someone just decided to scare the crap outta me is all."

"Sorry," Contessa said sheepishly. "I thought you knew I was there."

"Yeah whatever," the rebel scoffed as she started to climb the ladder again.

\

A flash took the scene back to Terrance, who had returned his attention to the coconut and was examining it critically. "Okay," he said hesitantly, "I'm pretty sure coconuts don't actually go bad, so I should be safe if I eat it. The question is," he added as he walked around a bit, "what is it even doing out here?" He looked around, and spotted some suspiciously alive palm trees nearby. "Where did _those_ come from?"

XXX

"Will someone please explain to me why there are palm trees and coconuts up here?" Chef angrily asked, the confessional camera zoomed in close. "We're in northern Ontario and the island's been underwater for a year!"

The camera pulled back to show Chris seated next to the cook. "They were leftover from the construction of Pahkitew Island," he explained. When Chef gave him a look of disbelief, he shrugged and added "What? Resurfacing an island is _expensive_!"

XXX

"Okay," Topher told himself as he cracked open a coconut, "I'm guessing Chris left this for us to find since there's not a lot in the way of food." He took a sip of coconut milk and looked around at the trees. "I knew he cared." He tossed the empty coconut over his shoulder and picked up a few more. "Well, better go find the others."

\

"Hey this is just the same place they washed up on in Season One!" Rebecca shouted angrily as she loitered in the treehouse doorway. "I've just about had it with Chris and this stupid game!"

"Calm down," said Contessa, who had joined the rebel on the treehouse porch. "I mean, I get being mad at Chris, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just put our heads together and try and get out of this alive."

"I agree whole-heartedly ma'am," Mitch said with a tip of his hat, the camera pulling back to show him on the porch as well.

"Don't be a bunch of babies," Olivia objected, also one the porch. "There's no way the producers would let any of us die, especially _me_. There's no show without us."

"You're forgetting the fact that I don't _want_ to be around any of you," Rebecca said. "This is my chance for a break and _I'm_ taking it."

XXX

"Not surprisingly," Olivia admitted with an eye roll, "That hideous rebel doesn't see the big picture. I'm too important to leave stranded, there wouldn't even be a show without me!"

XXX

"Yeah I coulda put a bit more effort into keeping us all together," Mitch mused as he leaned against the confessional wall, "but Rebecca wasn't wrong about needin' a break. And most everyone else seemed to agree." He ended his confessional with a shrug.

XXX

"Well then," Rebecca suggested, "let's just make it every camper for themselves!"

"Fine by me," Mitch said, calmly heading down the ladder.

Olivia looked between them and gave a short, exasperated sigh. "Fine," she agreed.

\

A pause sign appeared over the scene as it stopped, and the camera pulled back from the television to reveal it in front of a high-end looking trailer. Chris was standing in front of it with his usual smile.

"Well that didn't take long," he said as the capstone theme played, "How long will it be before the campers realize that splitting up is a bad idea? Where the heck is Terrance? And what's Topher doing with a cell phone?" he added with a suspicious glance at the screen before resuming his usual demeanor. "Find out soon, here on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed to a shot of the treehouse before cutting inside. Contessa sat on the lower bunk of a set of beds to the left of the room while Rebecca paced about. "Is...," she started slowly as the rebel finally turned to face her, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rebecca said as she looked off into the distance. "Just agitated." The background music turned tense when she finally sat down next to the hopeless romantic. "Anyway we should probably talk about who's going home tonight."

The camera cut closer to the girls, and Contessa tilted her head in confusion. "How can we even be sure someone _is_ going home? This doesn't seem like a 'eliminate someone' kind of day..."

"There's not enough episodes for there to be a free day," the rebel said as she placed a hand on Contessa's shoulder, "Chris said so when we all got here." Contessa looked at the rebel's hand and blushed, causing Rebecca to smirk. "Anyway," she continued. "I think we should get rid of Terrance. He's more than overstayed his welcome."

Contessa let out a breath and smiled. "I agree," she said before frowning. "But Owen's gone. Who do you want me to talk to now?"

"You talk to Mitch about it," Rebecca suggested, "but don't mention me. He's still ticked about the whole Jamsine thing. Meanwhile, I'll see if Toph or Olivia can be persuaded."

"Got it," Contessa nodded as she stood up. As the hopeless romantic walked off, the camera lingered on the rebel. The background music became tense and ominous as the girl narrowed her eyes and smirked.

\

The camera cut to Olivia meandering through the forest with a bundle of wood under her arm. A sharp whistle caught her attention and caused her to scream and drop the wood. She turned a glare at who it was, then shrunk a bit when the camera revealed it was Rebeccca glaring at her.

The actress steeled herself then turned a glare back at the rebel. "What do _you_ want?"

"What the heck were you thinking getting rid of Owen like that?" Rebecca accused.

"Calm down," Olivia said, oblivious to Rebecca's flaring temper, "I was just playing the game. Eliminating people is the _point_."

To her surprise, Rebecca grabbed her throat and slammed her against a nearby tree. "Y'know," the rebel started coolly as Olivia stared in utter terror, "I tried being nice. But if you're gonna cut one of my allies and not even have the decency to apologize," she smirked and brandished a fist. "I'll just have to teach you some manners..."

The camera cut to Olivia's terrified face and back to the rebel's fist, and the scene rippled...

\

"I'm sorry Daddy," a younger Olivia said while in a similar position as before, though this time the one holding her was a fairly attractive and well-dressed middle-aged man. "I didn't mean it. I'll do the audition and try really hard!" she begged. "I promise!"

"That's not the issue Olivia," the man said in a disturbingly calm tone. "Your mother and I worked very hard to get you that audition, and then you have the gall to say that's not what you want to do?" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as the man raised a fist. "That was very disrespectful." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to teach you some manners..."

\

The scene cut back to the two girls in the forest as Olivia gasped and threw her hands in front of her face. "I'm sorry!" she begged. "I'll do whatever you want I promise!"

Rebecca scoffed and dropped the girl on the ground. "Typical pretty girl types," she said disdainfully. "All high and mighty until someone threatens your looks." She finally noticed the tears in the actress's eyes and laughed. "But if that means I have a way to get you to do what I want... I'll take it."

Olivia took the moment to try and crawl away, but a foot on her back from the rebel stopped her. "Oh and by the way," she added. "If the next elimination doesn't go down the way I want, things will get ugly. And by things," she smirked, "I mean your face. Got it?"

The actress nodded with wide tearful eyes.

XXX

"Okay," she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "That girl is a _psycho_! I have to find a way to get rid of her, preferably without her finding out it was me..."

XXX

The scene cut to Mitch as he strolled through the forest by himself. He stopped at a thick looking tree with a smile, and lightly rapped his knuckles against it. To a quick spike in the music, a heavy branch fell from above. He barely dodged it as it crashed to the ground, and he sighed. A familiar voice crying out "Hey Mitch!" got his attention, and he turned around to see Contessa jogging up to him. "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me yesterday," she said, doubling over to catch her breath.

He smiled. "Ah, don't mention it," he waved her off. "But I doubt that's the only reason you came a lookin' for me."

"Guilty," she smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to talk about the next vote. I was thinking of sending Terrance home. He's a bully and he's made it past _way_ too many eliminations."

"I can agree with that," the cowboy answered. "That boy's meaner than a snake and I'd tell 'im that to his face."

Contessa smiled. "Thanks!" She started to run off, but turned back around. "By the way, I think that treehouse is the only shelter on this part of the island," she told her former teammate.

Mitch sighed. "I was afraid a that..."

\

The camera cut to Topher as the handsome young man resumed idly tossing a coconut from one hand to the other. He momentarily stopped and pulled out the phone, but his face fell after he checked the screen.

"No bars. Better start focusing on the game. Maybe if I show the others where to find the coconuts, I'll be safe from tonight's vote," he wondered aloud. He checked the phone again, only to sigh and put it back in his pocket and continue on.

He'd only made it a few feet before Terrance barged through the bushes beside him, knocking the fan to the ground with the glancing force of his emergence.

"Woo!" the basketballer cheered as he looked around and noticed the coconuts. "Looks like I found some food!"

"Wait a minute!" Topher interrupted already back on his feet, grabbing hold of the Terrance's collar. "_I'm_ the one who found those, so they're mine!"

"Fair enough," Terrance agreed with the other boy.

"However," Topher continued. "If you agree not to vote for me tonight, I'll tell you where to find some more..."

Terrance pursed his lips for a moment before smiling. "Deal!" The two boys shook on it.

XXX

"I'm a man of my word," the basketballer told the outhouse. "Plus, finding food in _that_ place was no easy task. Also," he shrugged. "I wasn't even panning on voting for Topher to begin with." He smirked. "Topher doesn't need to know that of course."

XXX

"Right," the fan continued. "If you follow that path to the beach," he pointed the direction he came from, "you'll find some live palm trees and a bunch of coconuts."

"Thanks for the tip," Terrance said with an oddly mocking tone. "And if you head the way I came, you should find some shelter. Consider it a bonus and incentive to not vote for me."

Topher raised an eyebrow. "Well that sounds like you want _me_ to vote for someone else..."

"Rebecca," the basketballer replied without hesitation. "The girl backstabbed me and bragged about it. She can't be trusted."

"True," the fan agreed. "But she's _great_ for drama!"

Terrance grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him for a bit. "Are you nuts!" he yelled. "Think about it. What do you want more? Drama? or _the million dollars_?" Topher was silent for a moment. "Are you _seriously_ thinking about it?!" he made a disgusted noise and threw the boy to the ground.

"Look." he said, "we've already got one deal and that's good enough for me. But don't come cryin' to me when that psycho witch sends you packing." With that he walked away leaving Topher to moan and fix his clothes.

\

The scene moved back to the host and cook, a tropical party beat filling the air as the focus was placed on a limbo bar set to the highest notch in the foreground. In the background, Chef sat on the ground by a trailer and beat on a drum as Chris came into view, leaning back and passing under the limbo bar.

"Ah, fun in the great outdoors," he said. "Too bad the campers are missing it. I hope they're all okay," he added, turning around and limboing back. "which is what I'd say if I actually _cared_ about them!"

\

The music leveled off into something softer and plodding as the focus moved to Olivia wandering though the woods. "Uggh," she groaned as she dusted off her clothes, "Where is that useless idiot!" She continued stumbling around for a few more moments before perking up and dashing off.

The shot cut to Topher raising an eyebrow as the actress ran over to him. "We need to talk about tonight," she said ominously.

\

The scene quickly shifted to Rebecca sitting at the the base of the treehouse. She raised an eyebrow and the sound of footsteps and smirked when Contessa sat down next to her. "Everything taken care of?" the rebel asked.

"Yep," Contessa smiled. "If things worked on your end then Terrance should be gone just like you want."

Rebecca let out a satisfied sigh. "Not surprising," she said just before claiming a kiss from Contessa. "I have a habit of getting what I want."

Contessa let out an embarrassed stuttering laugh while blushing profusely and Rebecca laughed at her, making the blushing worse

\

The tense music disappeared as Terrance was shown again, walking calmly through the dead jungle carrying a lod of coconuts. "I need more votes," he said to himself. "But who else can I talk to?"

\

Topher had a wicked grin when the camera flashed to him and Olivia. "Oh yeah," he said. "I can do that. She won't even see it coming,"

Olivia sighed in relief. "Good. You just saved my face."

The fan's face scrunched in confusion

\

The camera flashed to the nighttime sky, before panning down to the treehouse and flashing inside. The six campers were sitting on the floor in a rough sort of circle; Contessa, Rebecca, and Mitch the left and Olivia, Topher, and Terrance on the right.

"So..." Contessa said slowly. "Why did you all sign up for the show. I mean by now we all had to know what we were getting into."

"I decided I needed a break from acting," Olivia responded.

Terrance choked out a laugh. "_That's_ what you're going with? I haven't seen your name on anything in four years."

"Well maybe they just don't export many movies to Canada," the actress said through gritted teeth.

"I'm _sure_ that's the reason," the basketballer said with much sarcasm.

"Well why are _you_ here?" Olivia snapped.

"The money," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think she meant what you wanted to _do_ with the money," Mitch pointed out. "Me? I'm plannin' on expandin' my folks's ranch."

"I'm gonna use the money to help with my dream of becoming the host of my own show!" Topher declared proudly.

"I just wanted to spend a summer where I didn't have to worry about getting bullied," Contessa admitted. "Honestly I kinda forgot about the money..."

Rebecca scoffed at the hopeless romantic and smiled. "I'm gonna use the money to start an art gallery. But only good art's getting in mine, none of that mainstream crap."

"Of couse that's assuming any of you all win the money to begin with," Terrance smirked. "I'm _clearly_ the favorite to take it all."

"Let's just get to bed before y'all break out in another argument," Mitch said as Olivia and Rebecca started to open their mouths. The others begrudgingly agreed and the camera panned up and out to the treehouse to the night sky.

\

The scene moved back Camp Wawanakwa, settling in on the boys' cabin as the three woke up. Terrance yawned and glanced about the room. "Gentlemen," he said amicably. It's morning and we're back at camp. I hope there's something I can do to convince you all to vote Rebecca out?"

"Not a chance partner,"Mitch said. "You've been mean as a snake since we got here. I'm lookin' forward to seein' you flung off this island."

"Sorry," Topher said unapologettically. "But I think I'll let our shady rebel stick around a little longer. The drama potential's too good to pass up."

The latter two left the room, leaving Terrance to huff and cross his arms. "No plan's gonna get me outta this one. I need a miracle."

\

"Well ladies," Rebecca spoke up as the camera flashed to the girls's cabin, "I trust we're all on the same page for tonight."

"I'm always gonna be at your side," Contessa said seriously. "Nothing will change that."

"I know I can count on you," she said with a sweet tone that sounded genuine and creepy at the same time. "I was really directing that at Olivia."

The actress jumped at the mention of her name and started sputtering out a reply.

"Again," Rebecca said more sternly. "Are you with me on tonight's vote? Or are you gonna do something stupid again?"

"Nope!" Olivia said with barely concealed terror. "I'm totes with you. 100%"

Contessa looked at the two with confused expressions, but her stomach took the opportunity to growl before she could say anything. "Well looks like I need to go get some breakfast." With that she left the two girls in the room.

"I meant what I said," Rebecca told the actress. "If I don't get what I want tonight. I will not be happy. And I'll take my frustration out on you."

"Noted," Olivia gulped.

XXX

"Come on Topher," Olivia pleaded. "_Please_ don't backstab me tonight!"

XXX

"Two whole days and I couldn't convince _one_ person to turf Rebecca!" Terrance complained. "But I have an ace up my sleeve, even if I didn't wanna use it," he grumbled.

"I told everyone that Contessa and her were in an alliance and that they were never gonna turn on each other. And let's face it Rebecca's _clearly_ the bigger threat of those two. So I'm pretty sure I'm safe... I hope..." he finished with a grimace.

XXX

"I been doin' some thinkin'," Mitch started his confessional. "Terrance ain't exactly my favorite person, but everyone kinda hates him. And I'd be a liar if I said Rebecca wa'n't actin' suspicious lately. Then there's what she did to Jasmine a while back. I think I might change my vote after all."

XXX

"So the last two eliminations haven't really been expected," Contessa said. "But I know the tide's finally gonna turn against the villain types tonight. We may actually have a Final three where everyone _deserves_ the money!" she smiled.

XXX

"Poor little Terrance," Rebecca mocked. "After playing all his cards he still can't get the votes to knock me out. Even Mitch hates him and I admitted to sending Jasmine home."

She chuckled. "I guess being nice to people _does_ have its advantages. And tonight, he's gonna see _exactly_ why he never should've betrayed me."

XXX

"I _love_ all the drama that's happening here!" Topher said.

XXX

The footage cut forward to the campfire ceremony, the usual music playing over the usual distance shot of the island. "Weeelllll," Chris opened popping his knuckles, "it's been a fun couple of days, campers. Frankly, Chef and I really needed that vacation."

The shot finally cut to the campers; showing Contessa and Rebecca sitting together on the far left of the front row, Mitch sitting by himself in the middle of the back row, Terrance alone front and center, and Topher and Olivia sitting in the far right of the front and back row respectively. "Which brings us to yet another dramatic marshmallow ceremony," the host continued as he brought out his plate of five treats. "Olivia," he called out with the accompanying tosses, "Mitch, Topher, and Terrance." The four caught their prizes, leaving the rebel and hopeless romantic waiting, both looking quite shocked.

"Contessa, you're one of the nicest people left in the game and a bit of an underdog. And that makes you a threat," Chris explained to the nervous girl, the final marshmallow pinched between his fingers. "And Rebecca, you've been acting more and more sketchy ever since the teams merged." The camera cut to the rebel's furious expression. "Plus you're really startin' to creep the producers out."

Rebcca let out a low growl. "However, you're safe." Upon hearing Chris's words, the rebel visibly relaxed and Contessa's jaw gaped.

"_I'm_ going home?!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand! Why me?!"

"Why don't you ask Rebecca?" Topher spoke up with glee. "This whole thing was her idea."

Contessa let out a more audible gasp at the revelation. "Rebecca...? she asked softly as tears started to form. "He's lying right? You wouldn't do that would you?"

"I would," the rebel replied. "And I did."

"But _why_?!" Contessa demanded as the tears flowed more freely. "I thought we were a couple. I love you! You love me! I would've split the money with you if we both made the finale."

"Love you?" Rebecca asked with a venom that shocked all present, Chris included. "You _honestly_ thought I _loved _you? Are you insane? We _just_ met a few weeks ago. I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you. I just used you to get myself ahead in the game and it worked perfectly."

"Stop it...," Contessa begged, her voice barely audible. "Please..."

"I figured out your little secret while were on route to the island and it was _laughably_ easy to get you to fall for me," the rebel bragged. "I mean with your head stuck in those stupid books of yours all I had to do was be the bad girl with a heart of gold and you were wrapped around my little finger."

"Please stop talking..." Contessa begged again

"Even though I wanted to puke during every touch, every kiss,every declaration of love I kept up the ruse. But now? I don't need you anymore, so I can finally tell you how I really feel. You are an annoying womanchild who's never gonna find that perfect girl because you think like a romance novel. Which by the way, is the dumbest obsession I've ever seen. I know you're gonna be alone 'til the day you die, but at least surround yourself with cats ore something to pretend that it's possible for anyone to care about you."

The rebel's word finally broke Contessa, and she collapsed to her knees full-on sobbing.

"That's messed up," Terrance came to her defense.

"Am I gonna get a lecture from being kind from_ you_ of all people?" Rebecca mocked. "The guy who's been insulting everyone since we got here?"

"Hey! I'm honest with people," the basketballer shot back. "Which is more than can said about you."

"Well too bad," she scoffed. "The votes have been cast and all eliminations are final. I can't be touched."

"_This_ week," Mitch warned.

"Tu.. tu..." Contessa said as she stood up. "Tu es une (BLEEP) sans cœur!" she said with a harsh slap to her ex-girlfriend's face. "You (BLEEP)! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she repeated with a new batch of tears as she ran off toward the dock.

\

The screen rotated around itself as the footage cut to Contessa in the sling of the Trebu-Shame and still sobbing as the somber elimination theme began to play.

"Wow," Chris said seriously as the camera began to zoom in on him. This whole thing is kinda making me upset. I just wish there was something I could do to fix it." With a sudden grin he pulled the lever on the trebuchet and Contessa was shot screaming and sobbing into the night. The viewpoint shifted behind Chris as he watched her go.

"_That's_ better," Chris turned and told the camera as the capstone theme began to play, "One more super dramatic elimination leaves us with just _five_ players left. Who's next to cast away their hopes of an easy fortune? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Aw man, I've been looking forward to that reveal since the start of the season. Sorry to disappoint you guys but Conbecca was never intended to stay together. As I've impled, Rebecca is a straight up sociopath. She's still not the main villain though.

I have to say balancing this reveal was a serious pain in the ass all season. I had to give just enough hints to where it seemed like a logical progression of events but not too many hints to completely give it away. I think I may have overcompensated these last few chapters but as always you're a better judge of that than I am.

As for the votes: Rebecca, Olivia, and Topher voted for Contessa. Contessa voted for Terrance, and Terrance and Mitch voted for Rebecca.

Anyway now we have a very interesting Final Five, considering only one member of it is a decent person. Can Mitch survive these next two episodes or will we see an all villain finale? Only I know but I'm glad to hear your thoughts and predictions.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine

**7th Place:** Owen

**6th Place:** Contessa


	11. Ill Will hunting

**Author's Note:** First of all, I wanna thank you all for the well wishes. I'm still not at 100%, but writing really helps me block those thought from my mind so I plan on doing it for as long as I can. Now, I know I'm late again, no excuse this time, unless you count getting caught up in Fire Emblem: Three Houses a good excuse. Because I am in love with that game. Am I the only one who's like half in love with Edelgard? Also, I'm considered an essential employee, so I'm having to work quite a few extra hours. Anyway, here's the Final Five and the last double elimination of the season. It's honestly just a filler chapter for the real drama coming up, but I still hope it's enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**That British Guy:**_ The ending was supposed to be sad, so thanks.

_**Tempokeep:**_ If you're caught off-guard then I did my job right. Contessa was a bit too obvious a winner to actually win I think. Thanks for the well wishes and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Thanks, it's a bit of a roller coaster, but I'm feeling better for now. You have the exact reaction I was expecting to Rebecca's reveal lol. As for your hopes and predictions, wait and see.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Thanks. I'm so glad I handled that reveal well. I was banking quite a bit on it.

_**Irrelevant User:**_ Thanks. It's good to be back. I'm glad you like the plot twist. That means I did a nice job with the plot line as a whole. I don't know if I should apologize for making you care about Contessa though lol. Interesting predictions, but this is a double elimination.

_**LazloVader9943:**_ Yeah, no one was really expecting Rebecca to turn out the way she did. But Rebecca's in a different league of not right than Mal and Matthew. Mal was a sadist, Matthew's psychotic. Rebecca is just completely incapable of caring about others, which is why I called her a sociopath.

_**The Aspiring Fanfic Fanatic:**_ Wow, thanks. Admittedly I kinda made the start as uninteresting as possible to really sell the twist at the end. Wow, I don't know if I'd call it the best twist in a TD fanfic, but thanks all the same. I 'm glad you kinda picked up on Rebecca's weirdness in the relationship. It means I did a good job with the foreshadowing, that was a real concern for me. Well Terrance is labled as a jerk because he verbally bullies people and tries to justify it by claiming it's okay if he's telling the truth. And Olivia's had a hand in like half the eliminations this season, hence her role as the main antagonist. I can say that Contessa will be effected by this in any future appearances she makes. You've got interesting predictions. But as always I can't really comment on those.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Boys:**_ Mitch, Terrance, Topher

_**Girls:**_ Olivia, Rebecca

It's time for one of the most dangerous challenges to date

* * *

**Episode 11: Ill Will Hunting**

Rather than the standard establishing shot at the docks, the episode began straight into the recap footage. "Last week, on Total Drama Danger Island," the voice of Chris began quickly as the Olivia and Rebecca were shown waking up on the beach, before Contessa was shown slamming into Topher, "our Final Six woke up on a 'deserted island," Mitch and Terrance were shown on the beach as well, "while Chef and I enjoyed some vacation time," the host and his assistant were shown having fun.

"Terrance and Rebecca quickly used the lack of immunity to go after each other," Terrance's conversation with Topher was shown and followed by Rebecca's with Contessa, "And Olivia suddenly found herself _waaay_ outta her depth," Olivia was shown mouthing off to Rebbeca, and the rebel was shown violently reacting before Chris continued.

"But sadly our vacation had to come to an end," the The boys were shown waking up in their own room, as were the girls. "Then, it was time to vote," The six campers were shown at the elimination ceremony, "but Rebecca surprised _everyone_ by voting off her _own_ girlfriend," Contessa was shown reacting to the elimination with shock. "Then she twisted the knife further by revealing that she never _actually_ cared about Contessa," Chris chuckled as the rebel explained her betrayal and berated Contessa. "_Harsh_!" he added as the hopeless romantic was flung into the night.

The recap ended, cutting to Chris with dirty blonde hair and wearing a khaki romper. "Last week was definitely tough," he told the camera, "but it's the Final Five! and only two more episodes remain before our finale." He held up two fingers. "So it's time to _really_ make things dangerous. Right here! Right now! It's Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

It was still night as the episode opened, the camera zooming in slowly to the main lodge before flashing to behind it. Dakota and Olivia were standing behind the building and whispereing in hushed tones.

"I have a new job for you," Olivia told the heiress handing her an envelope. "At some point before the next challenge, I want you to give this letter to Chris telling him that Topher stole his phone."

"But... why?" Dakota asked with great confusion. "Aren't you two allies?"

"Yeah," the actress huffed. "But after what just happened Rebecca needs to go like yesterday, and I know Topher wants to keep her around for the drama potential. That's why we're telling Chris that he wants to steal his job."

"Isn't that just rigging the game?" Dakota asked again.

"Not really," Olivia said with a roll of her eyes. "He broke the rules, it's only fair that he gets punished for it."

"A rule we told him to break," the heiress protested.

"Uh no," Olivia said bluntly. "We didn't tell him to steal Chris's phone, he came up with that on his own. And what's with all these questions? Do you want your own show or not?"

XXX

"I..." Dakota said unsurely in the outhouse. "I don't think I actually want my own show. At least not like this. I used to have so much respect for Olivia, but now...?"

"I'm having a hard time seeing the difference between her and Rebecca..." she admitted. "But if I don't go through with this then she'll probably get me fired. Though, now that I think about it, she was probably gonna do that anyway."

Her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "How could I have been so _stupid_!" She admonished. "I saw what she did to Scott, and what she tried to do to Rebecca. And now Topher? She was never gonna help me get my own show!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not gonna let this go Olivia," she declared.

XXX

Olivia opened her confessional with a longing sigh. "I know that I may have let Rebecca intimidate me," she said without looking at the camera, "but that was a one-time thing. I've been in control of this stupid game since I started to get serious about it and that's not changing because some ugly psycho."

She took a deep breath. "But I can't take her out _now_! That'll leave me and Topher with Mitch and Terrance. And the boys are _obviously_ gonna team up in the next challenge. Which means I'd became the big threat." she looked up to tell the camera with a disgusted look. "I've worked too hard earning a bratty reputation around here to squander it because I got impatient!"

Olivia looked down and shook her head. "I can't afford to lose," she said softly, "especially not now."

She shook her head more vigorously, and gave the camera an intense glare. "But my plan is _foolproof_. First I'll get rid of Topher using his own dream against him, _then_ I'll get rid of Rebecca. That way I can become the lesser threat to Mitch and Terrance and _crush_ them in the final three."

XXX

"I _greatly_ underestimated Rebecca," Terrance admitted to the confessional. "Luckily I'm not the one who paid the price but still, she needs to go." He sighed. "Unfortunately the only person I can trust is Mitch, and trust me, there's no love lost between the two of us. If I'm lucky, he'll see that I'm his only hope to get to the finale. If I'm not? Best not to think about that."

XXX

"I told you there was something off about Rebecca," Terrance told Mitch as the scene finally cut back to the two of them on the porch of the remaining cabin, "We have to do something about her."

Mitch nodded. "I know. Just gotta make sure the others don't go and vote with her next time."

"Glad to hear you see things my way," Terrance smirked.

"Too bad it's not gonna work," came the voice of Topher, both boys looking up before the shot cut outward to show the fan walking towards them. "Rebecca has displayed an _impressive_ skill in hiding her true nature. Who knows what else she's capable of?" He explained with an audible glee.

Terrance scowled. "Try to sound more upset about it," he said.

"Face it," Topher replied. "People like Rebecca are why anyone even watches this show."

"Well I don't care who watches," the basketballer replied. "I'm just here for my money."

Topher sighed. "Such a shame you two can't see the big picture."

Terrance and Mitch shared a look. "We're talking about a million dollar prize that you don't seem to care about... and _we're_ the ones who don't see the big picture?"

The shot to Olivia as she approached with a crossed arms and rolling her eyes. "Don't bother," she told them as she joined the boys on the railing, "I've been trying to get him focused on the game for weeks and nothing."

"Well forget him then, The three of us are more than enough to turf Rebecca," Terrance replied bitterly. "She needs to go away."

"Yeah, the last time four people teamed up against one person worked out _soo_ well," Topher pointed out. "And as long as you give me a good enough offer, I'm onboard for voting her out."

"Really?" Olivia questioned. "What about all the 'drama potential' she brings?"

Topher shrugged. "If she makes it far enough, then I'll wind up a target. No drama's worth that."

"Yeah, cause you know I'll win when that happens," came the detached voice of Rebecca, a deep note playing as Topher gaped in surprise and the other three looked over and glared. The shot moved backward once again, showing the rebel approaching with her usual and now very creepy casual air about her.

"What do you want?" Terrance asked, his gaze narrow and angry.

"Nothing from _you_," Rebecca told her, a smirk on her face. "Just looking for the next place to make my mark when I overheard a very interesting conversation."

"Why don't you _stroll _all the way into the Trebu-Shame," Terrance told her.

She just stared at him. "Not gonna happen. I don't plan on going anywhere right now. You're just gonna have to deal with it. And hey, I'm in the Final Five just like you guys, why wouldn't I wanna come down and have a chat?"

Another deep note played over a close-up of Terrance's continued glare.

"Just ignore her," Mitch advised, the shot pulling back as he put a arm around Terrance's shoulder. "She can't do anything to us."

"That's right," Olivia chimed in, now walking away from the group. "Doesn't mean I have to stick around though."

\

The music turned ominous as the camera cut to a group of tents in the midst of the dead forest. Dakota poked her head out of the tent to the left and looked around before walking out. The camera followed her to a luxurious RV with Chris's face plastered on the side.

XXX

"I know I was supposed to deliver this letter last night," Dakota confessed. "But after figuring out that Olivia was just going to cross me I stayed up all night writing a new letter telling Chris that I was helping her win challenges all season."

"Which isn't _entirely_ true," she admitted, "but if I'm gonna take out someone that dirty, I can't exactly be clean about it myself. Plus it's not like she'll see me coming."

XXX

She raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could, it slammed open. A very irritated Chris was at the other side and glared down at his intern.

"Chris I have to-" Dakota started.

Chris crossed his arms and glared harder. "Tell me that you've been working with Olivia behind my back and giving her an unfair advantage?"

The music spiked as Dakota gasped in shock. "But- how?"

"She told me earlier today, while you were napping through your shift setting up tomorrow's challenge," the host replied scathingly. "She's lucky she didn't know what you were doing or else she'd been kicked off."

"What?!" Dakota shouted. "She did know!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you because?" Chris asked. "Dakota, you are officially _fired_! Pack your bags and report to the Trebu-Shame."

Dakota hung her head in shame and stalked away as the elimination theme played in the background.

\

The scene faded to Dakota packing clothes in her pink suit case when she heard a familiar voice ask "You're meeting with Chris didn't go over too well?"

"So what?" the heiress asked her former ally, "I figure you out and you dump me like everyone else in your way?"

"You figured me out?" Olivia asked in genuine confusion as the camera cut to her at the entrance of the tent. "I was just tying up loose ends with us closing in on the finale. Oh well," she shrugged. "Good thing I didn't wait like I considered."

"Why are you like this?" Dakota asked in angry disbelief. "You were America's Sweetheart! The nice little girl that every parent wished their daughter was like!"

Olivia's face turned into a sneer. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!" she spat. "This whole thing is so I can prove that I'm not just a little sweetheart. Hollywood's got me in a box I can't get out of it and I need to get more roles."

The other girl became quiet. "You know," the heiress spoke softly. "Have you thought that maybe you don't need to be famous? I know it's been on my mind lately."

"You don't know me," Olivia hissed. "So don't tell me what I do and don't need. I don't expect some spoiled princess like you to understand, but I need to win this show, and I'll do anything I can to make it happen."

The camera panned to Olivia as she sighed and glared. "...I guess there really is no difference between you and her," she admitted sadly. "Good luck with the rest of the game Olivia..." with that she left the tent, leaving Olivia to breathe heavily and suppress a shudder.

XXX

"Don't get me wrong, the money would be nice and all," Olivia told the outhouse camera. "But that's not why I want to win. The past three years have been really hard with my career drying up and my parents..." she sighed, "they're not taking it well. It took a lot to convince them to let me come here and I'm not going to let them down. Not after everything they've done for me." She looked down with an odd mix of sadness, regret, and bitterness

"But it's looking like I'll be the one walking away with that million," she continued, her mood brightening up. "It's laughably easy to get the others to gang up on someone else after what happened the last elimination. Which means that unless Rebecca wins the challenge, I'll have a free pass to the Final Four"

Just then, her eyes widened in panic, then narrowed them as she rubbed her chin. "I need to come up with a plan if she wins...," she groaned. "Which means I need to pretend to still wanna work with her."

XXX

"_Goooooood morning Final Fiiiiiiiive_!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker, a drumline opening for an intense background score as the sun rose over the common area. "Gather on the dock, in two shakes of a dingo's tail!" The shot cut to an upward angle on the loudspeaker itself before the host continued. "It's time for a real _beast_ of a challenge!" he said as Topher was shown poking his head out of the cabin. "That'll make sense when you get here." He laughed.

The Final Five were shown walking onto the Dock of Shame, the camera cutting in closer as Olivia caught up to Rebecca. "So, uh, you sleep good?" she asked awkwardly as the rebel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I did," she said smugly. "So you figured out that my elimination puts you on the wrong side of the boys' club?."

"Haha, yeah...," Olivia laughed awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "Uh, about that. I was wondering if maybe you'd be up to working with me. You know, band together and force a tie with whoever doesn't go home today. Play fair and all that crap, err, stuff..."

"And what would you know about playing fair?" Rebecca told her accusingly.

"I know more than _you_," Olivia shot back, before suddenly widening her eyes and clearing her throat. "But you gotta admit, your chances are better if I'm in the Final Four with you."

Rebecca wheeled around on him, and stared her directly in the face. "I'm not worried about my chances."

Olivia gulped nervously.

"But," the rebel finished, "You and Topher are way easier to beat than Terrance and Mitch. So I'm in."

Olivia sighed in relief.

XXX

"That should cover my bases for now," The actress confessed.

XXX

"G'day mates!" Chris said in an Australian accent, a muted version of Waltzing Matilda beginning in the background as he approached the campers while looking like he did at the end onf the episode's recap. "Are you ready for an extra danger danger dangerous challenge today?"

"That's just wrong," Mitch told the host.

"Oh come on," Chris told him in his regular voice, "he's a global treasure. It's _flattering_."

"What if he were Asian?" Mitch pointed out.

He sighed as he walked over to the Final Five. "I don't even have the energy to snark back," he told them as a sad tune began to play, "it's just I had to fire Dakota," all the campers save for Olivia and Rebecca gasped in shock and the later rolled her eyes, "Then there's the fact that I'm-" he shook his head. "Nevermind, I've come up with a _special _challenge for your eleventh day of competition," he said, the campers exchanging wary looks. "Your mission? In a mix of Season Five's pirate hunt and season One's animal trapping challenge, you all will bring me one of the most _dangerous_ creatures to set foot on this island!"

"Wait," Topher said, "what's that other bit of news?"

Chris huffed and glared. "That's not important right now."

XXX

"So I managed to miss a call from the producers yesterday," Topher told the outhouse. "They didn't leave a message and I can't get back in touch with them, but Chris had to fire the intern he was bribed into hiring and he's to upset to insult us?" He asked with growing excitement. "That can only mean one thing! I'm in as host!"

"I'll play it cool and not let the others know until Chris makes the announcement. Then watch them fall over themselves trying to curry favor with me."

XXX

"To determine who searches for what," the host continued as he picked up a burlap sack and approached the Final Five, "Each player will pick a card representing their dangerous beastie," he continued as the shot panned across the wary faces of Terrance, Topher, Olivia, Mitch, and Rebecca.

"You'll go in reverse alphabetic order" the host said as he held the bag open. "That means Topher goes first."

"Alright," Topher said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he stepped in front of the others. He reached in the sack, and immediately withdrew his hand with a wail of pain.

A few dramatic notes played as he retracted his hand and pulled of the mouse trap that it was stuck in. "Oh! and watch out for the mouse traps" Chris said as Topher glared at him and pulled out another card with the silhouette of a shark. "Topher, you must bring me... Fang," the host explained.

"Okay... so where is he?" the fan asked nervously.

"Somewhere on the beach near the diving cliff," Chris answered nonchalantly. "Probably, we haven't really been keeping track of him ever since the fear challenge. Honestly he may not even be here anymore."

XXX

"Great, I might as well be looking for a golden needle in an island-sized haystack," Topher complained to the outhouse camera. "It's like he wants me to lose!" he said, throwing up his arms in objections before lowering them and smirking. "Like he's trying to get rid of me so I don't take his job."

XXX

Terrance was next, and his lips were pursed in annoyance as he reached in and grabbed his card. The card he'd chosen, a humanoid figure with a bulbous head and wearing a suit, was briefly shown before the camera cut back to Chris.

"Terrance, you must bring me... Clone," Chris told the basketballer. "Who is in the Fun Zone."

"Pfft, no problem," Terrance scoffed, stepping back in line with the others.

XXX

"At the risk of sounding arrogant'," Terrance confessed with a confident smirk, "I've got this in the bag. The only hard part is findin' him, And since he's sentient I should be able to convince him to come back with me."

XXX

Third was Rebecca, who picked her card without hesitation. "Scuba bear?" she said as her card's image, a bear wearing a snorkel, was shown.

"You must bring me...," he started to explain before narrowing his eyes and glaring at her. "He's in the forest near the clearing at the heart of the island." The shot cut to Rebecca, looking blank. "And his guard mode's been activated," he added impishly. "Meaning if you're not careful you'll probably be mauled.

Rebecca just grumbled angrily to herself.

Next came Olivia, who hesitated a bit before sticking her hand into the bag and sighed a bit once she did. "Is this supposed to be _bigfoot_?!" she exclaimed as her card was shown to bear the image of a large footprint. "Seriously? Do you want me to get stepped on?" she asked the host, who shrugged mischievously. Olivia stepped back in line muttering angrily under her breath, and Mitch took a deep breath as he stepped forward.

"Okay, what do I get stuck with?" he asked as he reached in, felt around, and grabbed a card. He finally looked at his card, and his face immediately fell. "...goat?" he asked as his card was revealed to hold the silhouette of a ram's head on it.

"Flying fire breathing mountain goat to be specific," The host clarified. "Also found in the Fun Zone aaaand," he continued impishly. "We only have one boat. So you and Terrance may wanna work together for this one."

The two boys shared a wary look.

XXX

"Not what I wanted to hear," Mitch told the outhouse. "I don't really trust anyone here, and was really hopin' I could get this'un done on my own."

XXX

"Helpful hint," Chris told the five, "think fast and work even faster because two of you are going home today."

The music that had been trilling ominously rolled into something more dramatic as the Final Five gasped in shock. "Hold on, what about the Final Four?" Olivia asked.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, we're skipping it this year," he said. "Whoever comes back last, or worse, empty-handed, goes directly to the Trebu-Shame." The shot cut to Rebecca and Topher as they listened intently. "Whoever brings back their loot first gets immunity in tonight's vote," the two shared a surprised look, and the camera panned over to the others doing the same.

"Everything crystal?" he asked, once again adopting accent as the. "On your marrrrk!" The five didn't budge, and he sighed. "Oh, just go," he told them, taking out his airhorn and blowing it as a grandly dramatic tune played.

\

The scene flashed to a single canoe on the sand before zooming out to show Mitch and Terrance standing on either side of it.

"So we clearly don't like each other," Terrance told the cowboy. But if we try to sabotage each other than that's two people not stopping Rebecca."

"You seem real obsessed with her," Mitch pointed out.

"I trusted her and she backstabbed me," the basketballer snarked. "That tends to breed hatred. My point was," he added, "if we work together, we can garuntee that she doesn't make it past this episode. Are you in?"

"Well I don't see no reason to turn that down," Mitch shrugged extending his hand.

"Pleasure doin' business with you," Terrance told him with a smirk.

XXX

"Well at least I know I got one person who won't vote for me if I don't win today," Mitch sighed in relief. "Now I just gotta get Olivia or Topher on my side. I'm pretty certain I can win the Final Three and the finale if I just make it past today."

XXX

"Like I've said numerous times. I don't lie," Terrance told the outhouse. "That being said, there's no shame in being intentionally vauge. I was telling the truth when I said I'd work with him," he smirked. "I didn't say anything about the vote though."

He leaned against the side and put his hands behind his head. "That depends on who makes me the best offer."

XXX

A sharp, dramatic tune played as the static cut back to the boys canoeing away to Boney Island.

\

The music faded out as the scene flashed to a close-up of a trail of large humanoid footprints in the dirt. "Ugh, where's that yeti when you need him?" Olivia asked, the camera pulling back to show her following along the tracks but looking everywhere but at them.

She groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby tree, then hopped back on one foot and grumbling in pain. She tripped and fell on the ground and finally noticed the tracks. "Almost got you," she declared.

She got up, dusted herself off, and hustled down along the path.

\

"Okay, almost there," Topher said as the scene flashed to him running along a stretch of beach close to the forest. "Just gotta figure out how to find the shark and bring it back!" The camera zoomed in on his face as, after a few seconds, it scrunched up in confusion.

XXX

"Um, how do I actually _get_ the shark to follow me?" he asked the confessional.

XXX

"Umm...," Rebecca said as the camera cut to her in the forest clearing and looking around at the nerly identical and bear-free trees, "okay, this might be a little harder than I thought." She paused to look around, and took a step forward.

Suddenly, she dropped beneath the ground with a scream and a splash.

A beep, and a pause sign appeared over the scene.

\

The camera backed away to show the footage being watched by Chris in front of his trailer. He laughed deviously to himself, and rubbed his hands together. "Oh man, looks like it's not just the animals that are dangerous today," he said giddily as the capstone theme began to play. "Will Topher and Olivia find their animals?" he asked the camera. "Will Rebecca be able get out of the hole she's in, and will anyone survive this challenge? Stick around and find out, on Total! Drama! Danger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

Another round of deep, dramatic notes reopened the background score as the episode resumed with a long distance shot of the island before panning to the clearing at the heart of the forest.

"Stupid sinkholes!" Rebecca grumbled as she struggled to free herself and a sharp note played in the background. "I don't have time for this," another note. The camera cut to the edge of the forest as Scuba bear poked his head through the trees in curiosity, and with another sharp note she finally managed to free herself only for the sinkhole to open up wider and make her fall in again.

Scuba Bear laughed at the rebel's misfortune before his eyes turned red and he approached her with a menacing growl. "I hate this island," Rebecca said as she freed herself again. She panted in relief and nervously tapped the ground again and sighed when it didn't give way. It was then she noticed the approaching bear.

She smirked and turned around to face it. "Now _you_," she said, "I'm glad to see."

With another dramatic spike in the music, Scuba bear got on its hind legs and the camera cut to the space above him as he brought his paw up and brought it down to strike her.

\

The static took the scene to Olivia walking down a forest path, the music low but tense. "Stupid Chris and his dumb challenges," the actress grumbled.

After a few more seconds, she slowed to a stop with a frown on her face. "How am I supposed to find that thing?" she asked herself, crossing her arms and looking around.

A dramatic riff played the camera cut to her perspective to show a nondescript cave. "_There_."

\

"We made it," Terrance said as the scene flashed to him and Mitch on a foggy beach. "Better hurry up before we wind up even further behind," he added before he sped off into the forest

Mitch looked on in contempt, then turned a worried look back to the main island. "Back to the belly o' the beast," Mitch told himself as the shot cut back to him.

XXX

"I don't blame Terrance for runnin' off like that," Mitch told the outhouse. "I'm pretty sure I can find one o' those goats pretty quick. Clone's a whole 'nother animal."

XXX

"Okay," Terrance rubbed his hands together and gave out a quick shout, the camera panning over to show Fang sunning himself and looking over at the fan in mild interest. "I was just wondering, how'd you like to take a trip with me?"

Fang rolled his eyes and went back to his sunbathing.

"Here me out! I don't know if you know this or not, but Chris is on his way out as host and _I'm_ his replacement. That means we'd have to renegotiate your contract." The shot cut back to Fang as he listened intently. "And I'll _definitely_ remember this when that happens."

Fang rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

XXX

"Oh I am _so_ good," Topher congratulated himself.

XXX

The static cut back to Terrance and Mitch, now inside the Fun Zone.

"We're here," Terrance muttered. "Let's split up and meet back here once we've got our loot," he said loud enough for Mitch to hear.

Mitch pursed his lips and glared. "And how do I know you won't take the boat back yourself?"

"What does it matter? You can ride your animal back to the island. I'm slowing _myself_ down so you'll trust me," the basketballer said.

Mitch thought it over for a moment. "I'll buy that."

"Now let's stop wasting time," Terrance told him.

Mitch ran off to the right, but the camera lingered to catch Terrance smirking before running off to the left.

XXX

"Again a vague truth," the basketballer confessed. "I _will_ wait fir him at the entrance, just not long enough to delay me too much. And with him stuck on the island waiting for me..." He chuckled. "Let's just say I ain't the one comin' in last."

XXX

The static cut away to Rebecca and Sucba Bear circling around each other with the rebel fielding an unnatural smirk. The bear growled and made a 'come here' gesture with its paw.

Rebecca chuckled and dove at the bear's stomach, knocking the two off-screen. The camera shook with the sounds of a violent struggle audible.

\

A sweet, lilting tune played as the scene flashed to cave seen earlier, Olivia sneaking inside.

The camera cut to the inside of the cave as Sasquatchanakwa was sitting on his armchair and mindlessly watching TV.

The shot cut to the cave entrance as the actress entered unnoticed. She raised her hands to her mouth and gave a quick holler. The sudden noise startled to ape-man into dropping his remote and with surprising swiftness, Olivia dashed over and snatched it before it could. It grunted curiously, and its eyes widened as the camera cut to the actress waving the device around. The yeti held out one hand and pointed to the other whiles grunting, but Olivia just smirked.

"Sorry," she told him with a mocking tone, "that's not gonna happen." With that, she threw th remote against the wall with all her might and it shattered

Another dramatic spike in the music accompanied an angry growl from the yeti, and with a bellowing roar it ran for the actress. Olivia screamed and ran off with Sasqutachanakwa in hot pursuit, tense challenge music rising up in the background.

XXX

Surprisingly, the yeti itself was the one in the outhouse. "...Not cool..." it grumbled.

XXX

The scene cut back to a split screen of the last two who have yet to find their assignment. Mitch on the left walking up to a small mountain with a length of vine in his hands and Terrance on the right approaching a cave himself.

"Rebecca, Olivia, and Topher have _all_ found their animal," Chris announced over the loudspeaker, capturing the attention of the boys, "meaning Terrance and Mitch had better hurry up unless they wanna lose out on the race for first place."

"Almost got it," Mitch said as his section of the screen grew and took over the whole view. He twirled his vine in the air like a lasso and tossed it at something off-screen.

The camera cut to a flying fire breathing mountain goat minding its own business before bleating in irritation at the vine rope that had snagged itself around its leg. It bleated again in confusion as it was suddenly yanked down to earth by the vine.

It slammed onto the ground at Mitch's feet and with a smirk he sat on its back as it thrashed and breathed fire to show its displeasure. One sharp tug of its horns later and the mutant was completely docile.

Mitch smiled and patted the beast's head. "Now you be real good and help me get to the Final Four y'hear?"

The goat bleated its agreement and Mitch gave a light tug to its horns, causing it to fly up in the air.

\

"Would you calm down?!" Olivia said as a flash took the scene back to her once more, "we're almost there. Plus it's not like you cant change the channels with the buttons on the TV," She looked back over her shoulder, and the camera panned back as Sasquatchanakwa raised his arms and roared in fury.

Olivia screamed and ran faster.

\

The camera flashed to Terrance standing next to cave he'd spotted earlier. "Hey Clone!" he yelled before being tackled and beaten by th alien. The basketballer tried to remove his quarry with no effect.

"I'm trying to take you back to the island!" Terrance yelled up at Clone, now using his arms to shield himself from the blows.

"Challenge finally over?" Clone suddenly stopped and asked.

"Huh?" Terrance said as he hesitantly stopped shielding himself. "Not quite yet." He told the alien. "I have to get you to the Docks before anyone else and- _Whoa_!"

He was interrupted by Clone slinging him over his shoulder. "Hold on!" Clone told his companion.

"To _whaaaaaa_!" Clone jumped straight up and out of frame

The camera cut to Mitch, now waiting at the entrance of the Fun Zone. He heard then spotted Terrance being carried to the canoe by Clone and growled.

"Wait up my pinkie toe!" Mitch grumbled. "Let's go!" he commanded his mount and with a bleat the goat flew off near the island.

\

The feed of Mitch flying shifted upward as the screen split into fifths, the cowboy at the top left, Olivia in the top middle being chased by her quarry, Rebecca in the top right casually strolling with Scuba Bear not in frame, Terrance in the bottom left in the canoe with Clone swimming behind it and pushing it to the main island, and Topher in the bottom right running alongside Fang.

"Everyone's bringing their quarry to the dock," Chris announced over the loudspeakers as all five campers looked up and listened, "It's _anyone's_ game people."

He laughed, then the scene cut to the control room as he shut off his monitor. "I think you're gonna wanna see what happens next," he told the camera.

\

A flash took the scene to the start of the Dock of Shame, where Chris was looking at his wristwatch impatiently. The sound of footsteps caused him to look to the left, and Rebecca walked on screen.

"Looks like I'm first," the rebel said as she looked around.

"Yeah you win," the host told her tersely. "Too bad the censors will never allow me to show _how_ you got that bear to follow you."

"I thought you switched to robot animals to avoid complaints like that," she said curiously.

Chris sighed and palmed his face. "Animal rights' groups still complained."

Rebecca smirked and crossed her arms. "Some people will never be pleased."

The tense challenge music in full force once again, the viewpoint shifted to show Terrance and Mitch racing towards the dock – and Chris and Rebecca. "What happened to waiting _partner_?" Mitch yelled at his ally.

"I wasn't given a lotta choice in the matter!" Terrance defended himself. "At least you found a way out of the Fun Zone!"

"Out of the Fun Zone and into first place!" Mitch yelled back as he tugged his mount's horns and the goat sped up with a bleat. He landed on the dock next to Chris and Rebecca, noticed the rebel, and sighed in disappointment. Before the host could say anything, a scream caught the attention of all three and the camera cut to Olivia making her way to the dock with the yeti hot on her tail.

"Rebecca and Mitch take first and second place," the host announced excitedly as the view cut to a split screen of Terrance on the left and Olivia on the right as they drew nearer, only for Sasquatchanakwa to roar one last time, lash out with one of his massive hands, and yank Olivia back with a startled gasp. Terrance portion of the screen took over as the basketballer made it to the dock without issue. "But thanks to some last-second interference from the yeti, _Terrance_ takes third place!"

Terrance breathed a sigh of relief, the tense challenge music ending with a few swift beat. "Wait, what was that about Olivia?" he asked in confusion as he walked back to the host.

She was answered by Olivia suddenly slamming down on the dock next to the group, her eyes unfocused and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. The camera panned over to Sasquatchanakwa, who dusted his hands together then walked off with a grunt.

Chris laughed. "That answer your question?" he asked Terrance, receiving a shrug in reply. "Anyway, Olivia takes fourth place by getting the yeti here in one piece. Luckily, I'm talking about _her_."

\

The footage flashed ahead to show Topher reaching the dock, Rebecca, Terrance, and Olivia looking impatient while Chris and Mitch kept a neutral expression.

"Dude you are _so_ in last place," Chris told his fan. Topher seemed unusually calm despite being informed he lost. "And since you're last that means you're out!"

"Oh no I'm not," Topher told the host deviously. "_You_ are! I'm taking over as host!" he declared to a flat note in the music. The other campers looked at him in disdain.

"Are you damaged?" Olivia asked.

"It's true!" Topher protested. "Chris said he got bad news today and I've been secretly contacting the producers on the phone I stole from him. That means my messages got through to them and they decided to replace _him_," he pointed to the smirking host, "with _me_!"

"So you admit to breaking the 'no contact with the outside world' rule in your contract?" Chris asked impishly.

"Of _course_ I did you old geezer!" Topher yelled. "How else was I gonna steal your-" he finally noticed the look on Chris's face. "Why are you smirking?"

"Because I received a tip that you stole my phone a while back," Chris answered smugly. "And I figured out on my own even earlier. So I decided to _purposely_ make you think your plan succeeded so you'd admit to breaching your contract."

"But..." Topher said in disbelief, "that... that means..."

\

"It _meeee~aaaans_," Chris sang as the camera cut to Topher in the sling of the Trebu-Shame with the same shocked look on his face, "that you're eliminated."

"But... but... but..." the fan stuttered before being unceremoniously flung into the night.

"It takes a lot to see yourself in a contestant and then fling him away in a trebuchet." Chris chuckled. "Now," he said, "You're all saved from the instant fling, but Rebecca's got immunity from tonight's vote. So," he turned to Heather as a few deep notes were stuck, "go cast your votes, and I'll meet you at the campfire."

\

The campfire ceremony began with all the usual fanfare, the campers shown sitting in two rows – Mitch and Terrance in the back and Rebecca and Olivia in the front.

"This is the most important elimination yet," Chris announced. "You know the deal by now," the shot switched to him and his tray of treats. "Hear your name, get a marshmallow. Don't get a marshmallow," the camera focused in on the fluffy bits, "Catch a ride on the Trebu-Shame."

XXX

"It's simple," Rebecca told the outhouse. "I've made it more than clear that things end badly for people who don't do what I want. So Olivia will vote for Terrance with me."

XXX

"Terrance an' me gotta deal," Mitch confessed. "So unless Olivia votes for Terrance, she's goin' home."

XXX

"The first marshmallow goes to...," Chris began as the ceremony final continued, "Rebecca." He tossed the treat to the rebel, who accepted it with a smirk. "and Terrance!" the host continued as the basketballer was shown catching his treat. Rebecca glared at Olivia, who just sent her a mocking smile back at the rebel before suddenly looking nervous.

"Only one marshmallow left," the host said as the music became tense as Olivia and Mitch were seen, eyes wide and nervous, "one of you is about to join twelve other campers in Loserville." The two were shown closely, Olivia beginning to sweat and Mitch closing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

"Olivia," the host stated plainly, tossing the final marshmallow over the fire. Mitch sighed in defeat and slumped over, then suddenly grabbed Terrance by the jersey and lifted him up in the air to eye level.

"You dirty low-down no-good double-crossin' yella-bellied _snake_!" he yelled, pulling a fist back and getting ready to strike.

"Hey hey hey!" Terrance protested. "I said I'd work with you, I _never_ said that extended to the vote. And _you_," he told his captor, "are a much bigger threat than _her_," he nodded his head over to Olivia who was looking rather smug as she filed her nails.

Mitch looked from the actress to the basketballer, then made a noise of disgust and threw him to the ground. "You ain't worth losin' temper over," he spat.

XXX

"Like I said," Terrance told the outhouse. "I was waiting for the best offer before allying myself in the vote. And Olivia made a better pitch than Mitch did. Probably because he assumed I was voting with him." He chuckled. "You know what they say about assuming."

XXX

"It's a risk back-stabbing Rebecca," Olivia told the outhouse. "But she's hated Terrance _way_ longer than she's hated me. So I can just point that psycho rage _his_ way and just stroll into the finale without any real issue."

She smirked. "I _told_ you I'd get control back."

XXX

\

The static tool the scene to Mitch in the sling of the Trebu-Shame.

"Any final words Mitch?" Chris asked as the shot cut to him, Chef, and the Final Three.

"Nothin' I can say on television," the cowboy replied tersely. Chris shrugged and pulled the lever of the trebuchet, and Mitch was flung into the night with a scream.

Chris sighed in contentment as the camera panned over to him and Chef. "And were down to our _Final Three_," he said as the capstone theme began to play, motioning to Rebecca, Olivia, and Terrance "And for the first time, they're _all_ horrible people," he said as the Final Three glared at him. "How will the semi-finals play out? You have to find out by watching the next episode of, Total! Drama! Daaaaaaager Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** This was probably the most predictable elimination the whole season. I like the roles Topher and Mitch played this season, but the other three are just so much more intriguing characters don't you think?

Well, there's probably more I could say at this point...but a lot of it's kind of involving the last two episodes, so I'll decline. Though I do hope everyone enjoyed how the challenge played out; even if it did severely cut down on the interaction between campers

Of course, like in so many episodes, Olivia was the real star here. She cleaned up her loose ties with Dakota, she thought she set Chris's sights on Topher, and managed to take out a huge threat.

Also, I hope Topher's exit wasn't too rushed. I don't know it seemed great during writing, but proofreading... I don't know...

So...yeah! Let me know what you all thought, and I'll hopefully see you next week with the penultimate episode of the season. Until then, stay safe and healthy.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine

**7th Place:** Owen

**6th Place:** Contessa

**5th Place:** Topher

**4th Place:** Mitch


	12. Fallout

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the penultimate episode of the season. This is probably the most radically different chapter I've ever written. Now I should warn you. This one pretty much all dialogue, but I still think the premise is something you'll enjoy. Also, for those who read the canon Danger Island, the challenge is different here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated:**_ Yeah, the cowboy was a little blindsided by that. I can't comment on the rest of your view right now, but I think you'll really enjoy the rest of the season.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ Well I'll admit Chris is more likable than these three, but isn't that a fun problem to have? Honestly I couldn't think of anything to do in the first part of the episode, or where to get rid of Dakota, so everything kinda worked out there. As for what happens next, wait and see.

_**Tempokeep:**_ I'm kinda shocked everyone's so shocked by Mitch's elimination. I thought the fact that he was such an obvious winner was like a red shirt. I'm glad you liked the little tour through deadly creatures, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the season.

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ Thanks. I'm glad you liked my version of Topher. I noticed that most writers tend not to use his canon goals so I was a little worried about treading that path.

_**That British Guy:**_ Yeah, I really thought Mitch's elimination was obvious considering how I'd been writing everyone.

_**LazloVader9943:**_ It's a scary thought, but it'd never work. Matthew hates Mal's guts and Rebecca's not a team player.

_**Irrelevant User:**_ Sorry to disappoint with the lack of Zeke cameo, but I can promise you'll see him again in the future. I expected Topher's to be obvious, but I'm kinda surprised how no one seems to have seen Mitch's elimination coming. Thank you, both for the review and citing me as your inspiration. I didn't really think I affected people that much.

_**Zevros:**_ Honestly, I've been going back and forth on if I would or not. We'll see when I finish this series.

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**Boys:**_ Terrance

_**Girls:**_ Olivia, Rebecca

No hint this time. But I think you'll enjoy this one.

* * *

**Episode 12: Fallout**

"Previously, on Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris was shown holding out a burlap sack as the recap started, and was followed by assorted shots of the host in his costume, and each of the campers holding a card. "Campers went hunting for animals, and yours truly put in a _very tactful_ portrayal of a beloved conversationalist."

"But this was no ordinary trapping expedition," Chris continued as the footage of himself faded into clips of the various sub-challenges. "The campers put their lives on the line to bring back the most dangerous animals to ever appear on this show," Topher, Rebecca, and Mitch were shown getting the goat and Clone respectively, "while others risked their looks." Terrance shown shielding his face from Clone's beating, then Olivia was shown running from Sasquatchanakwa.

"But in the end," Rebecca, Mitch, Terrance, and Olivia were shown making it to the dock, "Rebecca wound up winning the challenge and Topher," the fan was shown announcing his accent to host, followed by Chris revealing his set-up, "strolled right into last place and into the Trebu-Shame!" Chris said with a laugh as the fan was launched into the air. "Goodbye!"

"When it came time to vote, Mitch being the only decent person left in the game was ironically," the host continued over a clip of the cowboy and Olivia awaiting the final marshmallow, and the actress receiving it, "what wound up _costing _him the game."

The cowboy was launched into the night and the recap ended, cutting to Chris in his usual pre-show position at the docks. "It's down to the Final Three and no one here is considered a good person. Will anyone be forgiven for their actions?. Who'll be able to stomach all the horrible things they've done to get to this point?" He moved his hands from a vague shrug to his stomach, then into a point at the camera. "Find out, on the most shocking episode yet, of Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

A lilting tune played as the episode opened on the cabin, but it was quickly replaced by something higher and more dangerous as the scene cut inside to Olivia sleeping in her bed, a familiar shadow falling over her. She opened her eyes, and the music spiked as the perspective inverted, showing the silhouette of Rebecca glaring angrily down at her.

Olivia screamed.

"I couldn't help but notice that Terrance is still in the game," the rebel said dangerously. "I also remember telling you to vote for him after the last challenge."

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat up in her bunk. "Okay, this little rivalry you two have going on is seriously getting old." She told her roommate. "You were about to let the strongest person this season into the Final Three. Luckily for _you_, I was able to make _him_ see reason."

Rebecca folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked.

"Plus I know you two will never work together," the actress admitted. "So while you two try to take each other out, I'll just sneak into the Finals."

"That's where you're wrong," Rebecca told her roommate. "You see, I hate the both of you. So my role the next challenge will be to take _both_ of you out. I've done it before. You can expect me to win the next challenge."

"And you know what the next challenge is?" Olivia asked curiously.

Rebecca shrugged and replied, "Nope. But it's always something physical with either a sudden death elimination or the winner choosing their opponent in the finale. And I don't see you beating either of us in anything physical."

Olivia smirked. "We'll just have to see then won't we?"

XXX

Olivia was filing her fingernails as the confessional began. "It looks like Rebecca's _still_ underestimating me." She chuckled. "That'll be her _last_ mistake. It's the semifinals and I'm pulling out _all_ the stops."

She sighed deeply. "The others _want_ to win," she looked at the camera with a fierce determination. "I _need_ to. And _nothing's_ going to stop me."

XXX

"As much as I hate Terrance, and trust me I _despise_ him, Olivia's been a real thorn in my side for about as long as he has," Rebecca confessed before crossing her arms and looking to the side. "The whole thing _really_ ticks me off. Not only did they screw me over, but they forced me to reveal my hand earlier than I wanted. Ideally it'd be me, Contessa, and Topher here. We'd take out the McLean wannabe, _then_ I'd tell Contessa how I really felt to guarantee she wouldn't be able to stand against me in the finale."

She crossed her arms again and huffed. "A perfect plan ruined because of those two selfish... Whatever I'll just have to win the old-fashioned way. And believe me, I'm gonna," she told the camera in an almost threatening manner. "Olivia's a conniving little toothpick who won't be able to cheat herself ahead for much longer, and Terrance isn't even half as tough as I am. As long as Chris doesn't pull any tricks, I have this game in the bag."

XXX

A few heavy notes played as the scene moved to the other side of the cabin, showing Terrance idly tossing a basketball in the air and catching it while lying on a top bunk. "Thirteen down, two to go," he said before catching the ball one last time and spinning it around on his finger for a bit.

Terrance sighed and hopped to the floor.

XXX

"Was there ever any doubt I'd make it this far?" Terrance asked while spinning the ball in the confessional. "I'm the favored to win obviously. Sure I ain't the nicest guy around, but you can't say I didn't play a fair game. Unlike the 'ladies' on the other side of the cabin and I use that term _very _loosely."

XXX

The static cut to a close up of the loudspeaker a it squawked to life. "All right you lazy bums!" Chef's voice surprisingly came from the device. "It's time to get up and meet me in the main lodge! Now! Now! Now!"

\

The footage skipped ahead to show the Final Three all sitting at the table closer to the kitchen in the main lodge. "Took y'all long enough to get here." Chef said, his voice dripping with malice.

"Aw, did our gruel get cold?" Terrance mocked.

Chef growled, "Just come get your breakfast."

The three didn't waste time doing as told. They quickly grabbed their trays, and sat back down.

When they settled in, Chef announced, "You got 30 minutes. After that I'm supposed to escort you to the location of the next challenge."

"And that would be?" Olivia asks.

Chef smirked at the Final Three before answering with, "The amphitheater."

"The amphitheater? Didn't we already do that? What kind of challenge are we doing?" Olivia questioned.

"Well it definitely ain't physical," Terrance pointed out. "Probably some kinda memory game."

Rebecca shook her head. "The last challenge before the finale isn't gonna be a memory game," she told the others. "Not when we're dealing with Chris."

"Whatever it is, it'll throw us all for a loop." Olivia said so no one could hear her.

XXX

"I was really banking on a physical challenge," Terrance admitted. "I'm actually starting to get worried."

XXX

The static cut to Chef and the campers on the stage of the amphitheater. The final three nervously looked around, only to find that they were alone. Directly in front of them was a makeshift table composed of a long cabinet and a crate. Across from them, two tiered set of bleachers made from makeshift desks and a varied assortment of chairs and the oil drum podium in between the table and bleachers.

"Where's Chris? And what is all this?" Rebecca asked.

Chef only shrugged. "Late. He has some extra things to bring."

"How frustratingly vague." Terrance asked.

"Yeah... what exactly are these 'extra things' that you're talking about?" Olivia asked nervously.

Suddenly, Chris's voice came from nowhere, "Actually, I can answer all of these questions for you!"

The three campers and Chef looked all around them, trying to find the source of the noise. Finally, the host flew down on his jetpack and landed behind the podium. He took of the jetpack and tossed it aside, then rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Good morning to our Final Three!" Chris enthusiastically greeted the campers. "I trust that Chef explained nothing to you?"

"Pretty much." Rebecca answered bitterly.

Chris smiled menacingly at the rebel's reply. "Good! That will make this explanation all the more fun. As you all know, this is the twelfth and last day of competition before our Finale, where two of you will battle it out for the million. And I'm sure you're all more than ready to prove yourselves today in the Invincibility challenge. And normally, that's totally what would happen. Except... well, we're not doing that today."

"What?!" The trio shouted.

Chris held up his hand to prevent them from pushing the matter. "Let me finish! While today's challenge _won't_ have a winner, someone _will _be eliminated. The only difference is, you'll have absolutely _no _say in the final decision. And that's because... today, a jury of your peers will decide your fate!"

All three campers' jaws dropped at the announcement.

After a moment of silence, Chris spoke again. "Surprised? Good, because there's more to explain anyways! Now, there's no doubt that this season has been one heck of a ride. The three of you are by no means popular with your former competitors. I mean between all the bullying, backstabbing, double-dealing, it's kinda hard to market any combination of the three of you as finalists. That's why today, you will attempt to convince all thirteen of your fallen competitors why you deserve to make it to the Final Two. Each jury member will vote for their choice to be eliminated; the player with the most votes goes home. Sound fair?"

The trio collectively grumbled their reluctant acceptance.

Chris grinned as he got his megaphone ready. "Great! You three, take your places and mentally prepare yourselves- I'm about to call in our jury members!"

The Final Three silently took their seats - Rebecca sitting on the left, Olivia on the right, and Terrance in the middle. All three looked apprehensive.

XXX

"I'm feeling a lot less nervous," Terrance smirked. "Sure _some_ people might call me a bully, but I'm nowhere near as bad as the others."

He sighed contentedly. "That million is as good as mine."

XXX

"Yeah, I got a lot of flak about the Contessa situation," Rebecca scoffed. "But that's _one_ person compared to Olivia's... pretty much everyone else."

XXX

Olivia began her confessional with a one drawn out word that had to be censored. "This is _just_ what I needed. I actually lost count of the number of losers I helped get sent home. My only hope at this point is to play up the others and make myself seem the lesser of three evils."

She brightened up. "That might actually work... I mean, all I did was eliminate people. That's the point of the game. But Terrance is a bully and Rebecca's psychotic. There's no way I'm losing." She smirked. "Bring it on."

XXX

Chris brought the megaphone back to his lips and began his introduction. "Attention campers, former and current! It's time to bring in our jury, who will decide the fate of our Final Three! I present to you- Max! Dakota! Rodney! Beth! Leonard! Lindsay! Carly! Scott! Jasmine! Owen! Contessa! Topher! and Mitch!

The thirteen former campers all arrived in a single file line, each of them taking their time to get a good look at the Final Three - Max looking absolutely disgusted, and his attempt at a wicked glare didn't faze them; Dakota made a point not to have eye contact with them; Rodney waved enthusiastically to Olivia before catching Rebecca's eye and looking away in shame; Beth looked sad as she passed them by; Leonard and Lindsay glaring at Olivia while they held hands; Carly catching the finalists' eye, then yelping and dashing ahead, running into the aforementioned couple; Scott looking at the three with a heated glare that actually manages to bring a smile to their faces, Jasmine glaring at Rebecca and Terrance before catching Olivia's eye and sighing in disappointment, Owen shielding Contessa from Rebecca's mocking gaze while sending her a hated look that surprises the finalists, Topher smirking at the three, and Mitch walking past without acknowledging them.

The footage skipped ahead to show the thirteen former campers sitting in bleachers. The higher tier was reserved for the former Jade Dragons, with Rodney, Beth, Carly, Owen, Contessa, and Mitch lined up in a row while the lower tier, reserved for the former Ruby Warriors, housed Max, Dakota, Leonard, Lindsay, Scott, Jasmine, and Topher.

"So, here's how today is going to go," the host continued his explanation. "One-by-one, in the order you were eliminated, each jury member will get the opportunity to address the Final Three. You can ask them a question, you can compare game moves, or you can just air out your grievances. We will then go to a vote. The person with the most votes will be sent packing. So let's get things started with... Max!"

The villain stood up proudly upon hearing his name called, his face the image of someone who's been wanting to speak his mind for a while and finally getting his chance.

"Thank you host." He said before turning to the finalists.

"First of all," Max said disdainfully. "It pains me to see the three of you making it this far. You are all pale imitations of true _evil_ and a mockery to villains in general."

An irritated Terrance fired back, "Just get on with the question."

"I plan to," the villain sniffed. "To earn _my_ vote, you must convince me that you are _evil_ enough to earn the million."

The three campers looked at each other as the music turned hollow.

XXX

"Could there have been a _worse_ person for the first question?!" Olivia griped. Her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh yeah... that was almost me..."

XXX

"Yeah, I'll go first," Terrance shrugged. "I'm not evil. I'm a jerk, I'll be the first to admit," he added. "But I think I played the fairest game here. So, I don't really care if I get your vote or not."

Max sniffed, displeased with the answer, then turned to Olivia.

"I don't think I'm evil either," the actress said after a moment of thought. "My unorthodox strategy was mainly due to personal reasons I'm not getting into. Trust me, if there was another way for me to get here, I'd take it."

Finally, Max turned to Rebecca.

"You're in for a hat trick of disappointment Maxy-Boy," the rebel mocked. "I'm not evil either."

Max shrugged off their answers, as to show their insignificance, but others were clearly disgusted by the responses.

"My previous assessment was entirely accurate," the villain sniffed as before he sat down.

Dakota gave a suffering sigh and stood up to address the semifinalists. "Before I say anything, I just want to thank you all," she said to the surprise of everyone. "You showed me that there are some lines that just shouldn't be crossed when going after what you want. Because while I still want to be famous," she said with a smile full of malice, "I _never_ want to be _anything_ like the three of you."

"Oh ask your stupid question already," Olivia griped.

The heiress looked the actress in the eye, signaling the question was more for her than the others. "What gives you the right to act the way you have? To treat us all the way you did?"

Terrance spoke up first. "You really wanna know?" he asked. "Simple. None of you people are perfect. You're probably the most annoying bunch I've ever met. So why am I such a jerk?" He let out a mirthless chuckle. "I deserve it after putting up with the likes of _you_."

He received thirteen glares from the jury.

Olivia chuckled. "Way to tick off the people who decide if you get past this," she mocked.

"It's harsh," the basketballer agreed. "It's also the truth. I don't expect you to have much experience with that."

The actress gave a much darker chuckle. "I know I stepped on a lot of toes this season," she said to everyone. "But trust me when I say there are worse people than _me_." She crossed her arms. "That's all you're getting out of me."

XXX

"No way am I telling them the truth," Olivia confessed angrily. "I don't need nor do I want their pity."

XXX

The static cut to Rebecca rolling her eyes. "You wanna know what your problem is?" Dakota raised an offended eyebrow but said nothing else. "You think of the world in these neat little boxes of good and evil. Good and evil are outdated concepts that serve no purpose other than to stop people from reaching their full potential. Don't hate me because I figured it out and you didn't."

She leaned over the desk. "What gives me the right to act the way I want? Simple. I _want_ to act this way, so I do."

"Thank you," the Dakota spat. "You've given me a _lot_ to think about."

"_Next_!" Chris announced. "Rodney!"

"There's no need for me to ask my question," the farm boy said as he stood up. "Who else should win but my beautiful Olivia?"

"Your beautif-" the actress started to say before coughing and sending him a sweet smile. "Thank you Rodney."

"Wake up and smell the delusion man!" Terrance shouted. "At what point did you two _ever_ act like a couple?"

"Plus I thought _we_ had something special..." Rebecca pouted.

"You know we can _all_ hear you right?" Owen asked icily.

"Jurors who don't wait their turn will be removed," Chris warned.

Rodney looked rather confused and sat down without further comment.

"Beth!" the host called out as the short girl next to him stood up.

"Tho," the dork lisped. "Who would you thare the money with if you had a choithe?"

"Scott," Rebecca answered immediately. "Not that I'm gonna or anything," she warned.

"I'd share it with Contessa," Olivia answered. She bristled at the jury's disbelieving looks and scoffed. "Look, I see a lot of myself in her. Okay?"

"Well aren't you full of surprises?" Terrance asked mockingly. "Even though I can't stand the guy, I'd share it with Mitch." The cowboy raised an eyebrow. "You can respect somebody and still hate them." Mitch shrugged in acceptance.

Beth smiled in satisfaction. "That'th all I needed to know."

"Leonard!" Chris said to the wizard. "You're up next."

The wizard stood up and took a deep breath. "The way I see it, this is similar to a Mazes and Monsters campaign I played once. Rebecca, you are like a red dragon. You go around breathing fire and while you rarely _try_ to burn others, you don't really care when you do."

"Pretty much," the rebel shrugged.

"Olivia," he continued. "You are a wicked witch. You put on a facade, pretending to be sweet and kind, but all you did was manipulate everyone around you to do your bidding."

"Uh, when did I ever pretend to be sweet?" the actress protested.

She received no answer as the wizard had already turned his attention to Terrance. "Terrance," he said, "you are like the party's rogue. A true lawful evil, you act according to your own twisted code while not caring how people are affected by your actions."

"Are you saying I'm no better than _her_?" the basketballer asked in offence while pointing to Rebecca. "And what's your question anyway?"

"Oh," Leonard waved them off. "I had none. I merely wanted to share my views of you."

"Way to waste our time nerd," Rebecca scoffed.

"Leonard," Chris said. "Sit down. Lindsay, stand up."

The wizard and ditz did as told. "My question is for Olivia," she said. The actress looked briefly panicked, but hid it away. "Do you have any regret for what you and Scott did to me?"

"Yes," the actress said bluntly. "I don't know about him, but I just wanted you eliminated. He's the one that sent you to the hospital."

"Don't you blame me for all that! It was _your_ idea to target her!" Scott stood up and yelled.

"Sit down and wait your turn Scott," Chris warned.

The schemer grumbled and sat down.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth," Lindsay said, "But thank you anyway."

"We're halfway through our interrogations and it's looking like these guys don't know how to make themselves likable at _all_," Chris told the camera as it moved back to him and the capstone theme began to play. "But, with the people coming up after the break, I'd say things are gonna get intense. Stay tuned to see who convinces the losers not to add them to their ranks here! On Total! Drama! _Daaaaaaanger_ Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

The episode resumed with a shot of Chris crossing his arms and smiling brightly. "Welcome back," he said. "We're halfway though our semifinals, where our Final Three have to answer tough questions from everyone they eliminated to get here." He chuckled. "Fun right? Next up, is Carly!"

The pantaphobe gulped nervously as she stood up and turned to the Final Three while keeping her head down. "The three of you have all done some pretty bad things," she said meekly. "So I guess I wanna know..." she took a deep breath. "Was there a camper here you actually liked?"

A dull note played as the Final Three looked nervous.

"Ooh," Chris said impishly. "Looks like meek little Carly managed to cut _deep_ with that one! I'm gonna need answers from you all," he told the campers.

"Owen," Terrance said after a moment's thought. "Don't get me wrong I thinks he's really annoying, but he's also kinda hard to hate. Plus he earned some serous respect for how he left. Shame _someone_ had to use his friendliness against him," he added as an aside toward Olivia.

"Ouch!" Chris laughed. "And Terrance wastes no time throwing people under the bus."

"If we're talking about earning respect," the actress said with a quick glare that the basketballer ignored. "Then my vote is for Contessa. She was obviously terrified of coming out but did it anyway. If only she could find someone who actually loved her," she added while nodding her head to Rebecca.

"Cheap shots," the rebel grumbled. "I gotta say Scott," she said out loud. "Who wouldn't like it if someone on the other team was throwing their challenges. He really helped me out early on."

Carly frowned at the answers, then sat down. Scott cleared his throat and stood up after.

"I'm sick of seein' you all suck up to us," the schemer said. "We all know you think you're better than us so just come out and say it. Which one of us do you hate the most?"

"Mitch," Terrance answered right off the bat. "His 'holier-than-thou moral compass' act got old real fast. Ladies?"

"I hated you," Olivia told Scott. "Your 'plan' was the dumbest thing I'd ever heard and if I didn't need you, I'd have had you sent home way earlier than I did."

"The only two people I hated are sitting next to me," Rebecca said. "Everyone else didn't even matter to me."

The jury looked even more disgusted with the final three, and Scott smirked as he sat down.

XXX

"Gonna be hard for them to build good will with us losers after that," the schemer chuckled.

XXX

The static cut to Jasmine already standing up. "Olivia," she said seriously. "We both know I know your secret. I won't reveal it, but I'm curious as to why you've been keeping it a secret."

The actress gave the amazon a look of pure hatred. "How _dare_ you bring that up?!" Jasmine opened her mouth to say something but Olivia cut her off. "No, you asked me a question and you're gonna hear the answer. I don't need your pity or anyone else's. I got here of my own merit and I'm not gonna play some trump card just to get ahead. If you think for a minute I would then obviously you're not the great team leader you thought you were."

Jasmine sighed. "I see. You're right. I'm sorry." She sat down and Owen was the next to get up.

"My mom told me that if you can't say anything nice, then you shouldn't say anything at all." He took a pause then glared at the three campers. "And that's why the three of you should say _NOTHING EVER_! You're all the biggest! The meanest! The B-(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) _OUTTA __KALAMAZOO_! Thank you."

The camera cut to the shocked expression of Chris, then the shocked Final Three, then the shocked jury, and back to the optimist.

"Owen. Out." He sat down and Contessa took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

The hopeless romantic looked at the Final Three and suddenly started hyperventilating. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she buried her face in her hands and ran away. "I'm not ready! I'm just not ready!"

"O...kay," said a thoroughly confused Chris. "Chef, go make sure she comes back for the vote. Topher, you're up."

The fan confidently stands up and turns to the campers. "Hello, to our remarkable Final Three! Definitely not as good looking as it could've been, but I was eliminated! And now, my question to you is... if you had to switch places as a finalist with one of the jury members, who would you pick?"

Terrance didn't hesitate with his answer. "Owen, easy. If even a misanthrope like me can't bring myself to hate him, then the dude definitely deserved better than seventh place. Let's face it, he'd be probably the only one here without votes if he was here."

Owen smiled at that and Chris chuckled. "Oh, this wouldn't be the challenge if anyone even remotely likable was still in the game," the host said. "I actually canceled the _real_ challenge just for this." The Final three glared at him.

Olivia went next and said, "If we're going by personal choice, definitely Contessa. _But _if we're talking game wise, I'd say Lindsay. Really her only fault was getting in my way and being too close to Scott's idiocy. I'm curious to see how far she'd gotten otherwise."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and said, "Scott. I don't really get why you guys kicked him off way back when. He came up with a strategy, that's the point of the game. You can't hate someone for being willing to do what you're not."

Topher looked rather annoyed at the answers. He bitterly ended with, "Well, I guess that's it for me... at least in _this _season!"

"We'll see," Chris said tersely. "Mitch! Finish us out!"

"All right," the cowboy said as he stood up. "Since I'm the last one here I'll ask the question we all wanna know. Was there anything in the game you regret doing?"

"Signing on with Rebecca," Terrance answered immediately. "Thanks to her, my rep dropped even lower than it already was. Plus there's the whole Contessa thing. I'd never helped her if I knew that's what she was really like."

"You and me both," Olivia said. "Actually I can't decide if allying with her or Scott was my biggest mistake. I spent half my time with Scott cleaning up his messes and almost got sent home because of it, and we all know Rebecca's a psycho."

"I am not psychotic," the rebel complained. "My biggest regret is agreeing to help Terrance get rid of Beth. That started an alliance that eventually led to the unraveling of a carefully plotted out strategy. We done here?"

"_Almost_," Chris sang. "Before our jury goes to vote, I have one more task for you all. Finalists, please tell the jury why _you_ deserve the million."

"Seriously," Terrance griped. "Isn't that what we've been doing this whole time?"

"Yes," the host agreed. "But think of this as a closing argument. One last chance to sway the jury to your side."

Terrance was the first to speak. "I'm the only one left who played an honest game. I didn't try to curry favor with people I didn't like and the _second_ my main ally started acting shady I got the heck out of dodge." He sighed and looked at the former campers. "I _know_ I'm not well liked with you guys, but I think it should count for something that I told you all exactly how I felt instead of hiding behind some fake persona the whole time. You knew exactly what you were getting with me and nothing I did shocked you."

The basketballer finished with, "I'm not a good person. I'm rude, misanthropic, and take far too much joy out of ticking people off. But, I'm a whole lot better than those two."

"Okay," Rebecca said next. "Let's take a good long look at this season. Olivia the reason almost half of you are there instead of here, and Terrance just bullied his way though the game. I screwed over _one_ person, and happened a lot earlier than it was supposed _because_ of these two. Plus you're all forgetting. It's just a game. Stop taking yourselves so seriously."

"Also," she finished. "I'm pretty sure Olivia and Dakota were cheating most of the season, so consider that in your votes."

"Are you two _kidding_ me?" Olivia snapped. "All you two have done this whole challenge is throw me under the bus! You wanna know why _I_ deserve to win? I'm the _only_ one here with a legitimate reason for acting the way I did. I _had_ to! You all think you know the real me? Everything I am is because I've been prepared for the _real _world. This show makes people famous, well guess what? _This_ is how you survive in the world of fame."

"Okay," Chris rubbed his hands together. "Jury! Please go cast your votes in the confessional for who you want to be eliminated." Max stood up first to go vote, and the Final three watched him with bated breath.

XXX

"I vote for Olivia," Dakota said. "She's just too shady to win, and she's the reason a lot of us were eliminated."

XXX

"I'm voting for Terrance," Carly told the outhouse. "He was really mean to lot of us and he didn't really have a good reason."

XXX

"I'm voting for Rebecca," Topher shrugged. "It was great that she made it this far, but it wouldn't make for good TV if she wound up winning."

XXX

Chris briefly glanced through the several slips of paper in his hand before he addressed the jury. "Campers, I'd like to thank you all for your time today. Chef is going to bring you back to the Playa, where you will soon be joined by our third place finisher."

"Wait," Lindsay asked in mild shock, "you're not going to read the votes?"

The host chuckled, "Not with you all here. But you'll find out soon enough, considering the loser of the day will be sent there tonight. Now, scram, all of you!"

The jury members all groaned in annoyance, but nonetheless obeyed Chris's orders and follow Chef away from the amphitheater. Once the jury is out of sight, Chris addressed the Final Three directly.

"Rebecca, Terrance, and Olivia. Soon we will learn which of you will fight for the million in our Finale. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to count the votes. When I return, we will have our final Campfire Ceremony of the season."

The host left before any of them can ask any questions. Unsure of what else to do, they all remained seated, and silently waited.

XXX

"I really wish we had a real challenge," Terrance sighed. "I hate to say it, but I may not come out of this one intact."

XXX

"This is gonna be a lot closer than I'd care to admit," Rebecca said. "It's hard to read which one of us they hate the most."

XXX

"Please please please let me get past this," Olivia prayed.

XXX

The standard elimination music began as the static cut to a long-distance shot of the island. Another flash, and the camera cut to the campfire pit where the three campers were waiting nervously – Olivia on the left, Terrance in the middle, and Rebecca on the right. Chris walked up to his oil drum podium with the votes clutched firmly in his hand, and Chef was standing next to him.

"Did it really take that long for you to count _thirteen_ votes?" asked a rather annoyed Terrance.

"Huh? Oh no," Chris answered with a grin. "I finished like three hours ago. I just wanted to wait until it was dark out. It adds to the aesthetic."

"Are you kidding me?!" Rebecca shouted.

"Nope! Anyway, this is what we're gonna do; I'll give you the name of each jury member, and then I'll show you who they voted for. Chef is keeping a tally of how many votes each of you get. All votes are final, and the camper with the highest score will be joining the other eliminated contestants via the Trebu-Shame. Now, let's begin."

Chris held up the first picture with the face hidden from the Final Three.

"Max voted for... Terrance."

He turned the picture over to reveal Terrance's headshot, then tossed the picture into the campfire, only to repeat the process with the next photograph.

"Dakota voted for Olivia, Beth voted for Terrance, and so did Rodney."

"We're at three votes for Terrance, one for Olivia, and none for Rebecca." Chef read from his clipboard. The basketballer and actress exchanged wary looks, while the rebel chuckled and smirked.

Chris replied, "Thank you, Chef," before going back to revealing the votes.

"Leonard voted for Olivia. Carly voted for Terrance. Lindsay voted for Olivia. And Scott _also_ voted for Olivia."

"Two-thirds through, and we're now at four votes Olivia, four votes Terrace, and Rebecca's still not on the board." Chef announced.

Olivia started trembling at the news, and Terrance visibly stiffened up. Chris made no comment about their unease.

"Jasmine's vote is for... Rebecca." The rebel raised an eyebrow. "Owen's vote is for Rebecca. Contessa voted for Rebecca. And Topher... _also_ voted for Rebecca."

"One vote left, we have a three-way tie, with four votes each." Chef declared.

Now Rebecca looked just as nervous as her fellow campers as Chris held up the last picture, purposefully pausing to let the tension build.

"There's only one vote left... with four votes each, this one is Mitch's and will determine who goes on to the finale and who rides the Trebu-Shame. So with that, the final vote is for..."

After another moment's suspense, Chris turned over the photograph. The headshot was of a girl. She had a superior air about her and as all three noticed, long blonde hair.

"Olivia." Chris announced. The Ex-Child Star gasped in horror while Terrance and Rebecca let out a relieved breath.

"No," Olivia finally said, near tears. "This can't be right. I put in the work. I did everything the way I was supposed to." She started breathing heavier and heavier. "Now I have to go back-" With that she descended into a full blown panic attack. "I can't go back! I can't go back!" She yelled, dropping to her butt on the ground and rocking back and forth. "Please! No no no no no!"

Chef sighed and picked up the third place finisher and slung her over his shoulder, Olivia now kicking in a futile attempt to free herself. "You can't send me back there!" she pleaded. "You don't know what they'll do to me! Don't send me back! Please don't send me back I'm begging you!" she yelled as Chef carried her away from the campfire pit.

XXX

"Man I was sure I'd get the boot once Mitch was the only vote left," Terrance sighed. "Oh well," he smirked. "Fourteen down, one to go."

XXX

"That was closer than I'd care to admit," Rebecca said. "But now there's only one person left. And I'm pulling out _all_ the stops to beat him. That money is mine."

XXX

The static cut to the Trebu-Shame, the somber farewell theme starting up in the background.

"Please don't send me back!" Olivia said from the trebuchet's sling, her make-up runny and her eyes bloodshot. "I'll do anything!"

Chris thought it over. "Well there _is_ one thing you could do."

Olivia gasped and attempted to regain some of her composure. "Really? What is it?"

She was unceremoniously flung into the night with a scream. "You can stop _whining_!" Chris said with a dark chuckle. The viewpoint shifted behind Chris as he watched her go.

"There's only one more episode," Chris turned and told the camera as the capstone theme began to play, "and it's the much-anticipated finale! Who's gonna win the whole shebang?" he asked, the camera zooming in as he stuck his arms out to either side. "Will it be Terrance?" he pulled the basketballer in from the left. "Or will it be Rebecca?" He pulled the rebel in from the right, and both finalists gave the camera confident smirks. "Find out next time," Chris pushed the teens back out of sight and raised his arms, "on the season finale of! Total! Drama! Daaaaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Roll the Credits)

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** Well it looks like no one really predicted this one. At least none of the reviewers. So Olivia, the main antagonist got the boot. I feel like this was an obvious outcome given how intense the rivalry between Rebecca and Terrance is, but oh well. Sorry to Olivia, but the grudge between the other two was just too good to not write.

Like I said, those who read this episode will notice it's rather different from its 'canon' counterpart. That's because when I realized I had the opportunity to do an all villain Final Three I just had to have all the losers come back and confront them.

So here we are. Next time you see me it'll be for the finale and then I'll get started on finishing the Ridonculous Race. Until then, stay safe and healthy.

By the way, don't forget that a TVTropes page exists for this series and could always use some love from fans like you.

And I'm sure I'm forgetting something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine

**7th Place:** Owen

**6th Place:** Contessa

**5th Place:** Topher

**4th Place:** Mitch

**3rd Place:** Olivia


	13. Iron Camper

**Author's Note:** Well we're here. Like most episodes this season, this finale is a bit shorter than you're used to, but I really think it'll be enjoyable. Well I hope so, anyway. Not much to say so let's get to it. Honestly, this one gave me a lot of trouble. Some serious writer's block , but I conquered it and gave you one of my favorite episodes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, the shuffled concept or the (most of) the characters.

And to answer some reviews:

_**Tempokeep:**_ The original challenge was a rehash of the Tri-Armed Triathlon. But yeah, letting the losers confront these baddies was just too good an idea for me to pass up. Rebecca was clearly a worse person, but Olivia screwed more people over and that's what sealed her fate.

_**TheChrisanthemum:**_ Sorry, but I try to keep my main antagonists out of finales. That and the Terrance/Rebecca rivalry was really cool to me. Come on, main antagonists or not, all my villains get what's coming to them.

_**Derick Lindsey:**_ In truth, the fact that Olivia was behind so many eliminations is why Mitch voted for her. I probably should've mentioned that during the episode now that I think about it. Glad you liked Olivia dressing Scott down, I was worried that be one of those really annoying rants that are obviously the author venting even if it's totally out of place in the script. Like I just did there... Anyway I hope you enjoy the finale!

_**Gucci Mane LaFlare:**_ I hope so, this one gave me some trouble.

_**The Aspiring Fanfic Fanatic:**_ Well It was kinda obvious considering how little plot they had. Well considering I was trying to make a villain that you liked and hated at the same time, it's not weird at all you were rooting for Olivia... yeah, she's not gonna have a good time when she gets home... Glad you liked Dakota's growth, because I was kinda worried the whole thing seemed rushed. Jasmine had a good reason for her passiveness that I cannot mention right now but you'll get your answer soon enough. Yeah I noticed people tend to leave out Owen's more hostile side. But canon left it out too so I guess there's a reason for it. Well to better explain Topher's vote, Rebecca's the type of person you tune in to see if they're gonna be gone yet. That kinda of hated cast member isn't the kind of person you actually want to win. I'll be honest, I wasn't thinking about canon World Tour at all with the finale. But I see the parallels now.

_**OmniUIShaggyOverexaggerated:**_ You have a fair point, but they all see Terrance's honesty as a poor excuse for his bullying. And while Rebecca hid her true nature, she also didn't send home almost half the cast, so she gets a pass and Olivia goes home.

_**Irrelevant User:**_ Well Olivia was the main villain, it just makes sense she gets the boot. As I should've mentioned before, Mitch voted for Olivia because she sent more people home then Rebecca. You, along with a lot of people, are rooting for Terrance. Why no one like Rebecca? lol.

_**Guest:**_ Thanks I guess Rebecca/Terrance was a little obvious once the rivalry set in. I can't comment on Olivia's sudden ability to be nice to people.

_**EndeavorT:**_ I got busted for using my phone at work because of this review. It made me laugh really really loud. But you're right.

_**OptimusK:**_ Ah, remember Terrance himself his a jerk who just happens to be honest and there's no relation between the qualities. But your support of the bully is noted.

_**LazloVader9943:**_ Considering Mal is one of the two people Matthew wants to kill, I doubt he'd put aside their differences. Either one _might_ work with Rebecca, but all three together is rather impossible.

_**That British Guy:**_ Feeling sad for Olivia is admittedly, one of the things I was going for with her.

_**Tom:**_ Thanks for the info.

This was either completely expected or way out of left field, but that doesn't change that this season's finale is between _**Terrance**_ and _**Rebecca**_. May the best camper win.

* * *

**Episode 13: Iron Camper**

"This season, on Total Drama Danger Island!" Chris began along with the capstone theme over a long-distance shot of the island. The recap montage opened with a shot of the original two teams in the main lodge before the first challenge, followed quickly by a shot of Owen's, Carly's, Scott's, and Jasmine's initial introduction by way of parachuting onto the island. "We introduced sixteen brand new campers to the newly resurfaced Wawanakwa for the latest million dollar competition," Chris said over a shot of the iconic briefcase in front of a radiant yellow background.

"Fittinlgy, our most intense _cast _yet," Jasmine, Scott, and Topher forced a blood taco into Olivia's mouth; Mitch vomited after eating the plague-els in the same challenge; and the Ruby Warriors aside from Jasmine had trouble with the outback soup, "competed in our most intense _challenges _yet." Terrance shot a tranq ball at Owen; Leonard and Lindsay were chased by Larry; and Mitch rode a bull through the camp.

"But they still found time to scheme and betray," Chris said over a clip of Rebecca shooting Contessa with a tranq-ball. "Scott sabotaged his _own_ team," the schemer was shown convincing Olivia and Dakota to not jump in the first challenge. "Olivia stole Scott's immunity idol and sent him packing," the schemer gaped in shock as his Chris Head was revealed as a forgery to the amusement of Olivia. "And Rebecca never loved Contessa!" The hopeless romantic was shown reacting with shock to her elimination, and the rebel revealed her duplicity. "And Olivia was the mastermind of like 70 percent of it." A few quick shots showed Olivia smirking evilly, hugging Rodney as the Dragons discussed eliminations, and being confronted by Lindsay. "That girl played the campers like _suckers_!" the host finished over shots of the actress talking with Rebecca, guilt-tripping Owen, gloating to Dakota.

"In the end, though, Olivia got what was coming to her," the final three were shown being confronted by the losers, then Olivia's headshot was shown up-close, followed by her breakdown, with her departure right after ending the montage.

"After twelve insane challenges," Chris said, standing on the dock in his baby blue tuxedo, "we're down to our Final Two players. Who will take home the million dollar prize?" he asked, motioning to the right. The camera pulled back and panned over to show Chef Hatchet standing by with the suitcase of prize money in his hands and a smirk on his face.

The host cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie with a sheepish look on his face. "Will it be Terrance, the misanthropic jerkhole jock with a penchant for getting under people's skin?" he asked as a clip of the basketballer making a rude comment slid into the entire right half of the screen. "Or Rebecca, the budding sociopath that managed to slip past our psych screening?" The rebel's smirking portrait took over the left side of the screen.

"Find out right here," Chris continued as the scene returned to him, "right now, on the season finale of! Total! Drama! Daaaaaaanger Island!"

**XXXXX**

[The sequence begins much as it did during the first season, with an open into letterbox format as the camera focuses on the tops of a few distant barren pine trees. A barnacle-covered stage light rotates up and turns on; then the shot changes to a seaweed-covered spotlight swinging down and turning on as well; then a small security camera popping out of a small water-filled hole; then another camera bursting out of a tree hollow, a small deluge of water flowing out with it; then a pair of fair-skinned arms clapping a film slate in front of the camera which switches to a shot of the island, then flying forward down the dock and past the run-down buildings, passing the host as he handed a roll of duct tape to the fat intern and pointed off to the left.]

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;_

[The camera flies through the trees and up to the largest cliff, peeking over to see two rings of buoys laid out in the water.]

_You guys are on my mind!_

[The camera dives off the cliff and into an underwater shot; Owen is swimming through the water with a large grin as a fish swims by. He farts, and the gas bubbles kill the fish.]

_Ya asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see!_

[A cut to the surface, where Olivia is in her swimsuit sunbathing on a pink inflatable raft. The fish surfaces, and she sits up with a look of pure disgust. A bird swoops down and picks up the fish, and the camera follows the bird as it flies away.]

_I wanna be...famous!_

[The scene lingers on the bird in front of the sun for a moment before it drops the fish. The camera pans down to Topher sitting on a stump and admiring his reflection in a mirror; the fish lands in his hair and he runs away screaming and wiping away his hair. The camera zooms out to show Scott watching the scene and laughing, and then again to show Terrance also laughing, the two boys slapping five as Scott wipes a tear from his eye.]

_I wanna live close to the sun!_

[The camera zooms to another part of camp, showing Leonard and Lindsay sitting in canoe and about to go over a waterfall. As he was too busy casting spells and she was too busy being impressed, they notice too late and scream as they go over the edge.]

_Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!_

[The shot pans down to the bottom of the waterfall, showing Rodney standing on a broken log suspended between two rocks with a blank look on his face. Though he does not see Leonard or the canoe falling behind him, he does see Lindsay and catches her. She smiles wide and hugs him, and he drops her with a lovestruck expression.]

_Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;_

[The camera rapidly pans to the right to the outhouse confessional, where Rebecca is spray painting something to the side. The camera pans out to show Jasmine leaving the confessional unaware as to what Rebecca is doing, then pans over to the Main Lodge – Chef's silhouette is visible in the window.]

_I'll get there one day._

[The camera moves in past the window to show an irritated Chef, arm deep in a large pot of something sickly green. He looks behind him to where Max and Carly are sitting; the former with his arms raised and in the middle of an evil laugh, the latter trembling in fear next to him.]

_'Cause I wanna be...famous!_

[The camera pans left to Mitch sitting with his feet on the counter. He tips his hat to the camera, and it zooms out past another window to show the edge of the docks. Contessa notices the camera and gives a short and shy wave.]

_(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Dakota moves the camera onto herself, and kisses the lens. She waves as the female intern quickly wipes away the smudge, then types something into her cellphone. Moments later, five other men appear on the docks with cameras, snapping pictures of a rapidly-posing Dakota.

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[The camera pans down the docks to show Beth giving a wide toothy grin and wave to the camera.]

_I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)_

[Beth steps back and twirls a flaming baton while passing it back and forth between her hands, then tosses it in the air. The camera follows the baton as day becomes night. The camera lingers as the baton falls out of frame - a few embers still flying up - and pans down across the stars and dead trees and full moon to Mitch and Jasmine, sitting at a campfire together. They lean in for a kiss but are interrupted by Owen's sudden appearance between then, an arm around both of them and an oblivious smile. The shot zooms out to show the other campers also sitting around the fire and whistling the last few notes of the theme song - Max, Carly, Olivia, Rodney, Contessa, Rebecca, and Lindsay on Mitch's side; Beth, Scott, Leonard, Dakota, Terrance and Topher on Jasmine's side as Chris watches on Jasmine's side and Chef watches on Mitch's. The shot continued to zoom out until a signboard was shown marking the presumed entrance to the fire pit; it read 'TOTAL DRAMA DANGER ISLAND' in block letters, the third word being the largest and the last word relegated to a board tacked on at the end]

**XXXXX**

A tense trilling theme played as the episode opened to a shot of the main lodge, the ground more and more marshlike, before zooming inside. Terrance and Rebecca sat on opposite sides of the same table, eating what looked like breakfast scramble bowls and glaring at each other.

XXX

"After a month of competition," Terrance smiled. "I'm _finally_ in the last challenge."

XXX

"Yeah," Rebecca smirked. "I knew I'd get to the finale."

XXX

"Sure there were some close calls," the basketballer admitted, "but I was always able to come out on top."

XXX

"I'd hardly call it a final challenge though," Rebecca continued. "I'm up against Terrance, the guy wouldn't have even made to the merge if it wasn't for me."

XXX

"Yeah," Terrance scowled. "I know Rebecca's a big part of why I'm here." He smirked. "That just means she'll underestimate me."

XXX

"Underestimate him?" Rebecca asked as if responding to either a question or the previous confessional. "Not likely. His ability to read people's pretty useless right now and without that? _He's _useless."

XXX

"No I'm not happy Rebecca's made it this far," Terrance scowled. "Let's just for a brief moment ignore the fact that she backstabbed me and set me up to be her scapegoat. That girl's a frickin' sociopath! I don't know why Chris even let her on the show."

XXX

"Am I happy that that smart-mouthed traitor _might_ wind up winning _my_ million?" Rebecca asked with a hint of sarcasm and irritation. "Of course I'm not! But I _am_ a little glad that _this_ is where I get to pound him into the dirt."

XXX

"Rebecca's strengths?" Terrance asked. "Not really sure, she spent so long hiding behind that mask of indifference, I can't really get a read on her. But that gives me and advantage," he said. "Since I don't know what to expect, I have to be on guard for pretty much anything. And since I don't hide who I am, I can change things up and throw her off."

"She better watch out because she-"

XXX

"Terrance has _one_ strength," Rebecca said. "He's just a guy that's good at basketball. So unless the final challenge's a sprint down a waxed floor, I'd say I'm clear to win. He'd be better off quitting because he-

XXX

"has _no idea_ what I'm capable of," both finalists said in side-by-side confessionals; Terrance on the left said his line with fierce determination, but Rebecca's on the right was said in a way that would bring a chill down your spine.

XXX

"So," Terrance said in a stilted manner just before the camera cut back to the Final Two.

"Yep," Rebecca said, adjusting her beanie with a slightly mocking smile on her face.

Terrance frowned. "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you lucked into the finale with me," he told his opponent.

"Glad to hear it," the rebel replied. "Crushing you wouldn't be as much fun if you decided to give up."

The baskeballer pursed his lips. "You're up to something, aren't you?" he asked with a suspicious tone. "Probably got some scheme because you know you can't beat _anyone_ in a straight fight."

"Wow," Rebecca said with the barest hint of sarcasm, "you've already seen right through my cunning plan. Of course, since you're so good at reading others, I shoulda seen it coming."

"Yeah, I'm not fallin' for it so don't bother," Terrance told her. "I know you're too slippery to let my guard down. Like I said, I'm not gonna go easy on you."

The rebel smirked. "Does that mean that you _also_ have some scheme up your sleve? You _did_ manage to impress me with your plan after the fear challenge."

Terrance scowled at her, then scoffed. "Like I need to. There's nothing any of us can do to mess with the competition now. No more voting, nobody to manipulate, no backdoor deals, just the two of us going head to head until one of us is a million bucks richer."

Rebecca chuckled lowly. "It certainly seems that way doesn't it?" She shrugged, then ate some of her food. "One of us will win sooner or later, so there's no point in bickering about it. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go back to eating my breakfast."

"...yeah...," Terrance said, slowly and with visible skepticism as he went back to eating his breakfast.

A second later and accompanied by a dramatic twist in the background music, the camera cut to the large hole in the roof as a canister was dropped inside the room. Already spraying some kind of purple gas when it hit the floor, it immediately caught the two campers' attention.

"What the-?!" Rebecca exclaimed, trying to cover her nose and mouth with a look of irritation on her face.

"Seriously?!" Terrance said irately just before the gas sent the two asleep.

\

The scene faded to black, then faded back in to the two sleeping contestants lying rather close to each other on the ground surrounded by familiar and strange foliage. It was Terrance who awoke first.

"Huh?" he grunted in confusion as he looked around, his drowsiness rapidly fading away as he stood up and jumped back in disgust. "The heck?! Yo," he shouted at the girl, "wake up! We ain't at camp anymore!"

With a dramatic note, the scene rapidly zoomed out showing that they were once again in the Fun Zone.

Rebecca finally awoke with a groan, then quickly looked around with a hint of panic in her eyes that faded into irritation. "What's going on? Where are we?" she asked.

"If I had to guess," the basketballer said dryly, "the Fun Zone."

Rebecca stretched, then stood up and cracked her back. "Looks like we've started the last challenge."

"We better have," Terrance said as he looked around, "because I'm gonna have a few words for McLean if we haven't."

"I'd bet the first thing we have to do is get out of here," Rebecca mused aloud.

"And whoever gets out first," the basketballer replied, "gets a head start on the rest of the challenge."

XXX

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Terrance griped, "but I'm _really_ tired of getting kidnapped."

XXX

Rebecca chuckled darkly. "And it begins."

XXX

The scene abruptly cut to a shot of some dead pine trees before zooming out and showing Chris and Chef standing in a clearing and facing the camera. Behind them was a long white line, and behind that was a set of bleachers filled with the fourteen eliminated campers– on the top was Max, Rodney, Beth, Carly, Owen, Contessa and Olivia and Jasmine, Mitch, Dakota, Lindsay, Leonard, Topher, and Scott sat on the bottom- and to the left, a monitor showing the Final Two in the Fun Zone.

"The final challenge is about to begin!" Chris announced, "And here to cheer for our finalists, it's all those who didn't make it this far!" As he spoke, he motioned to the bleachers behind him, but no one cheered.

"Well," Chris shrugged as he looked over the fourteen scowling faces, "I guess I wouldn't cheer for these guys either."

"I know _I_ wouldn't," Chef added in an gruff tone.

XXX

"He honestly expects us to _cheer_ for those two?" Jasmine asked incredulously.

XXX

"I'd rather be eaten by sharks," Scott deadpanned.

XXX

"Terrance! Rebecca!" Chris said into a radio, the camera zooming cutting to the two in the Fun Zone, his voice reverberating over the loudspeakers. "Welcome to your _thirteenth _and _last _day of competition! In order to claim victory you must beat..." A clip was shown of Chef Hatchet in a red track suit running along, "the _Iron Camper __Quintathalon_," the host said as his assistant hopped in a canoe and paddled along, "That's right, you'll have to make it through _Five_ intense challenges. Each, with a dangerous and deadly twist." A shark suddenly jumped over the canoe, causing the large man to gasp and paddle out of sight.

"First," Chris said as the shot cut back to the two finalists, "you have to find your way _out_ of the Fun Zone."

The basketballer shrugged and crossed his arms. "Done and done."

"Then what?" Rebecca asked with a suspicious glance around.

"If you make it out," Chris continued without acknowledging the campers, "run to the first beach," the camera panned over to a pair of canoes on a beach, red on the left and green on the right, "and canoe to the dock on the main island. Also," he said as the camera to several naval mines in the water, "ya _might_ wanna watch out for the mines!"

"You just _had_ to ask," Terrance scowled at his opponent.

"_Next_," the host continued as the shot moved across the dead forest, "you'll have to run to the top of the diving cliff while being as silent as possible. Otherwise our interns will blast ya with Chef's spicy meatball mix. Scuba Bear is still in the woods somewhere, and is pretty hungry." The camera quickly cut to the top of the aforementioned cliff, "Once you're at the top of the cliff, just jump off"

Terrance and Rebecca looked slightly wary. "This is gonna sap the stamina," the lavender-haired young woman said faintly.

"How can a robotic bear get hungry?" Terrance asked.

"And that's only _three_ legs!" Chris replied quickly. "Next," the camera panned down to the water where several shark fins could be seen, "you'll have to swim through shark infested water to a marked beach!" the camera cut to a section of beach with two flags set up, one green and the other grey.

"Then what?" Terrance asked with a mixture of annoyance and fear.

"The _final _leg of the race," the host continued, "is another long-distance run. Just grab your flag and bring it to me. First camper to hand me their flag wins! And ya can't hide the other person's flag."

"Good luck," Terrance smirked. "You're gonna need it."

"Try not to get blown up or eaten," Rebecca mocked. "Or do, I don't care."

"On your marks," Chris announced as the screen split into two - the finalists on the left and Chris on the right. "Get set," the two campers got into a running position as the host raised an airhorn, "_GO_!" He blew on the airhorn, and the two campers were off.

A tense and fast-paced tune began as Terrance and Rebecca raced towards the exit. Rebecca suddenly slowed up and let Terrance take the lead, and the basketballer sent a mocking smirk her way.

"Giving up already?" Terrance asked.

"Nope!" Rebecca replied with a smirk of her own.

XXX

"I let him take the lead for two reasons," the rebel explained. "First, he'll probably run out of stamina before I do if he keeps that pace. Second, He's been here more recently than I have, and that means he knows where he's going. I'll just follow him."

XXX

The static ended and cut the footage cut ahead to a trail in the woods. Rebecca ran into view and skidded to a stop, then looked around in confusion. "Where'd he go?" she asked in frustration.

Something croaked above her and the shot cut to a small frog, seemingly normal aside from an eye stalk on the top of its head, sitting on a branch. The frog jumped down and landed on the rebel's head. With a noise and flash of light it disappeared, bringing Rebecca with it, and they blinked back into existence in mid-air a few yards away. Rebecca screamed as she started to fall, and the mutant frog teleported away to presumed safety before the rebel landed with a crash on the forest floor.

\

In another part of the forest, Terrance was smirking to himself while approaching what appeared to be a gigantic turtle shell, a short and spiky tail poking out of one end. "I think I gave her the slip," he said to himself, but gasped and shouted when the tail suddenly wrapped around his leg and pulled him inside the shell. The beast inside growled and stood up, its stout legs and turtle head popping out of the shell's holes...along with Terrance. With another growl the mutant punched him away, and he landed in a heap with a pained groan.

\

The camera cut to the Peanut Gallery, or more specifically, Topher and Scott. The schemer was watching the live feed with a scowl on his face and the fan was idly drumming on his legs. "Kinda boring to watch from this angle huh?" Topher said.

"What do you want?" Scott sniffed. "Bummed you didn't make the finale?"

"I think we _all_ are," Topher replied. "Especially considering who did."

"_You're_ the one who helped her get here," Scott pointed out. "Maybe if you were less focused on drama and more focused on winning, it'd be you in the race for the million."

"Says the guy who sabotaged his own team," Topher scoffed. "Next time try a better strategy."

Neither boy said anything else, but both looked rather pensive at the other's criticism.

\

Another flash moved the focus to the entrance to the Fun Zone. While the doors remained closed, two ropes descended from the top of the wall to the ground. Terrance reached the wall first and smirked, then started climbing.

"No!" Rebecca shouted in anger, dashing to the wall and climbing the other rope.

The focus changed to the outside of the wall as Terrance landed on his feet from a jump. He hissed in pain, then took off down the path, Rebecca made a perfect three-point landing and stayed there for a moment. She looked directly at the camera and growled, the music taking on an ominous tone as she did so.

\

The scene cut abruptly to the beach with the two canoes set up. Terrance was already there, but was struggling to get his canoe in the water. "Come on..." he groaned as he continued to push to no avail. "I don't have time for this."

It was then Rebecca showed up and effortlessly pushed the other canoe into the water and jumped inside. "See you at the finish line!" she mocked as she started paddling away.

"Stupid sunk cost fallacy," the basketballer grumbled in irritation. "Okay," he sighed. "Let's try this." With a hefty grunt, he lifted the back end of the canoe up and then pushed. The boat easily slid through the sand and landed in the water, and the boy grinned as he jumped into the canoe and took off after his rival.

A whine signaled the loudspeaker turning on once again, and soon enough Chris's announcement rang through the air. "Both finalists are finished with the first leg and are starting on the canoe race!"

"Rebecca has taken the lead for the first time in the challenge thanks to some trouble with Terrance's canoe," the host continued, as the rebel was shown slowly trying to paddle her way the the mass of naval mines. "But! Navigating the mines has slowed her down, allowing her rival to catch up!" The camera briefly cut to the basketballer reaching the start of the minefield then back to the rebel.

"Perfect," Rebecca growled in irritation.

\

The camera cut back to the Peanut Gallery, this time to Contessa scooting closer to Olivia. "Hey Olivia?" she said nervously.

"What?" the actress spat.

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me last challenge," the hopeless romantic said, briefly losing her confidence and quickly regaining it. "But I just wanted to know. Why were you so nice to me then?"

Olivia huffed and looked at the other girl. "Because you're a good person," she said seriously, "and you didn't deserve what happened to you."

"I don't know," Contessa said nervously. "Sometimes I think maybe Rebecca had a-" her thought died upon seeing the glare Olivia was giving her.

"That psycho did _not_ have a point," the actress growled. "You didn't deserve that and I don't want you changing who you are because of this."

"But-" Contessa tried to say.

"No buts," Olivia interrupted. "Maybe if there were more people like you," she looked down sadly. "There'd be less people like me..." Her eyes widened as she realized she'd said that last part out loud. "And that's all you're getting out of me." She huffed again and turned away, leaving Contessa looking rather confused.

XXX

"That was kinda weird," Contessa told the outhouse.

XXX

The scene cut back to the second leg of the challenge, where Rebecca had almost made it out of the minefield. "You're never gonna catch up now!" the rebel shouted back at her opponent, "So you might as well give up!"

Terrance scowled as the camera cut to him, struggling to keep his canoe away from the naval mines. "Enjoy your lead while you can!" he shouted back. "I'm _going_ to win this stupid game!"

"And Rebecca makes it out of the naval mines," Chris announced as the rebel was shown paddling across open water, "which means it's smooth sailing for her the rest of the second leg." The rebel stopped long enough to send a mocking smirk and wave Terrance's way before canoeing to the dock.

The background music became tense as the basketballer growled to himself before perking up and looking at one of the mines. "It's worth a shot," Terrance said to himself. He maneuvered his canoe directly in front of the mine then took a deep breath...

... then backed into it.

The explosion was instant and the camera cut to Rebecca as she looked back in surprise. She shrugged and said "There goes the competition," with a smile. Her face fell into shock once again however, as Terrance's screams were heard.

The camera cut to the basketballer - with slight tatters in his clothes - flying through the air, then to the dock as he painfully slammed into it face first. He groaned, then stood up and looked around. "It worked!" he cried in triumph before looking back with alarm. "_Whoa_!" he shouted, quickly ducking out of the way of his flaming canoe. Once the danger had cleared, he smirked, and took off down another path.

\

The camera flashed to a shocked and stationary Rebecca still quite a ways from the dock. "And thanks to some quick thinking from Terrance," Chris's voice announced, "Rebecca's _blown_ out of first place and he starts on the third leg!"

Rebecca growled in anger and quickly paddled her canoe. "But Rebecca's not givin' up yet so it's still anyone's game!"

The shot cut to Chris with the Peanut Gallery behind him and Chef with an odd smirk on his face next to him. "We're halfway through the final challenge," he told the camera as the capstone theme began to play. "Who will win the big prize? And why's Chef look like the cat that ate the canary?" he gestured to his assistant with his thumb with a brief and conspiratorial look. "Find out when we return on Total! Drama! Daaaaaanger Island!"

\

(Commercial Break)

\

Terrance smirked and cracked his neck. "Alright, wish me luck," he said to himself. A tense challenge tune rose up as he ran forward a bit and released a deep breath . "Okay, looks like I'm safe for now," he sighed before starting to run once again.

Moments later, he took a step and something honked; it startled him enough that he let out a wordless shout.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't fill this section with booby traps?" Chris asked over the loudspeaker, Terrance looking down at his feet and the camera cutting to him lifting his foot off a bike horn. "That's on you!" the host finished as the long banged intern was shown firing his bazooka with a grin.

Terrance screamed as he was hit with a large ball of meat, and the camera cut to show him slam into a tree with enough force to knock it over, leaving him stunned and groaning on the ground. "Uh-oh," Chris taunted mischievously earning a nervous look from Terrance, "here comes Scuba Bear!" The camera pulled back just enough to show the left forepaw and hip of Chris's favorite robotic bear standing up.

The music turned tense as the viewpoint shifted back to the basketballer scrambling to stand up and dashing off down the path. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" he shouted out to the sky.

"What can I say?" Chris's voice answered via loudspeaker. "It makes for good TV!"

"What it _makes_ is you insane!" Terrance replied, still running down the path and not looking where he was going.

"Says the guy arguing with a loudspeaker," Chris pointed out. "By the way, you might wanna try looking in front of you for a change."

Terrance's eyes widened as he skidded to a stop. Scuba Bear had somehow managed to get in front of him during the argument.

The shot cut to a patch of woods, Terrance running the opposite way down the path with Scuba Bear hot on his heels. "I hate this frickin' show!" he yelled.

\

"So who do you think is gonna win?" Lindsay asked Leonard as the scene flashed back to them at the Peanut Gallery, the ditz cuddled up to the wizard. She laid her head down in his lap and he started idly running his fingers through her hair, both with content smiles on their faces.

"It's hard to say," Leonard said after a moment's thought. "Terrance currently has the lead, but you must admit Rebecca's having much better luck with the whole endeavor. Plus she's the only one running in the right direction."

Lindsay groaned. "I was thinking the same thing," she complained. "She's probably gonna win the whole thing at this rate."

XXX

"It's not that I _like_ Terrance," Lindsay told the outhouse. "It's just that if I had to choose to give one of them the money, it'd be him. He's the lesser of two evils."

XXX

A groan took the attention of the couple and the camera, both of which turned to see Scott glaring. "Do ya _have_ to do that where people can see you?" he complained.

"Don't you have some wood to whittle?" Lindsay asked, visibly annoyed.

"Come on man," the schemer said to Leonard. "Do you _really_ think this thing is gonna last? The second you leave this island, you two are done for."

"I'm not breaking up with Leonard anytime soon!" Lindsay told Scott.

The wizard blinked in shock. "You got my name right!"

Lindsay blushed. "I've been practicing."

Scott scoffed again. "Sure let's ignore the fact that your girlfriend had to _practice_ getting your name right."

He ignored the two glares he got.

XXX

"So I have problems with my memory," Lindsay told the outhouse. "That doesn't mean I don't love Leonard!" Her eyes widened as she relized what she said and she blushed.

XXX

The camera cut to Rebecca as she reached the dock and got out, then ran down the path accompanied by a deep, ominous note. "Remember me?" Rebecca asked after suddenly stopping, the camera pulling back to show Scuba bear visibly cowering from her. "Why don't you help me out for a bit?"

With a yelp of glee, the shot cut to Rebecca riding Scuba Bear down the path.

"And Rebecca makes it to Leg Three!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker as the rebel rode her mount. "But does she have what it takes to catch up to Terrance?" he asked the camera as it cut to him.

\

The scene moved back to the basketballer, looking battered and bruised with more tears and rips in his clothes, stumbling down the path. "Considering how fast she's going and how slow he is," Chris continued via the loudspeaker once more, "I'd say yes."

The camera rotated to the left and zoomed out to show that he was climbing up the cliff to the usual tense challenge theme, and the announcement seemed to give him a second wind as he started heading up at a faster pace.

He reached the top of the ciff and flopped to the ground in exhaustion. "Gotta keep going..." he muttered as he tried to get up. A whistle caught his attention, and he turned to see Rebecca casually strolling towards him. He took a deep breath and managed to stand up.

The music was deep and dramatic as the scene moved to the two finalists heading towards the cliff edge with Rebecca moving noticeably faster. "Not so fast!" Rebecca declared as she tackled Terrance to the ground.

As she stood up to run towards her goal, the shot panned down to Terrance as he sat back up and grabbed the rebel's leg. "Same to you!" he replied as he pulled, the camera cutting to Rebecca slamming down on the ground then panning up as Terrance scrambled over her.

The shot cut to her running towards the cliff edge, only for Rebecca to tackle him from behind sending both back to the the ground. An aerial shot showed the rebel straddling him and repeatedly trying to punch his face, only for the basketballer to shield himself with his arms. "What is your _problem_?!" he demanded.

"You're in my way!" Rebecca answered.

"You can't win like this!" Terrance shouted.

"You're right," the rebel replied, stopping her wailing long enough to smirk and scratch at his arms. He hissed in pain and held the arm, and she just hopped off of him. Terrance took the opportunity to run to the edge of the cliff but was promptly shoved off by Rebecca before he could get into diving position.

"Thing is," she said, the camera moving directly in front of her as she smirked at his screams and the sound of him landing in the water, "I wasn't trying to."

The shot cut to Terrance as he surfaced with a dazed look, spat some water out of his mouth, and looked around. The camera pulled back to show he was in a small patch of red water that was only getting bigger and that several shark fins were slowly advancing upon him.

Terrance came to his senses and noticed the water, then looked at the arm Rebecca had scratched, then to the shark fins that were now too close to swim away from, and screamed in terror.

The camera cut to the shocked faces of the Peanut Gallery as they watched the scene unfold.

XXX

"I _told_ you that girl was a psycho!" Olivia told the outhouse.

XXX

The scene cut to the top of the cliff as Rebecca made her jump, then followed her down the cliff and into the water. The scene cut underwater to show her look around, the smirk. Terrance was currently trapped by four sharks, each with its mouth around one of his limbs and keeping him stretched out, with a fifth swimming towards him.

Rebecca let out a laugh, the sound catching her opponent's attention long enough to see her send him a mocking smile and wink before swimming away. The shot then cut to the marked beach as Rebecca swam ashore and grabbed the grey flag with a smirk, then ran down the final path.

The camera cut to a close-up of Terrance's angry face, his growling blending into the tense and ominous background tune. With a sharp spike in the music, he headbutted the shark that was trying to ram into him in the nose then did the same to one of the ones holding his arms with another spike. He then punched the other arm-holding shark to another spike, and kicked his legs together, knocking together the heads of the sharks holding them. He quickly swam away while the sharks were distracted.

\

"So that's it then," Contessa lamented as the music turned somber. "Rebecca's gonna win. Take everything."

Mitch sighed. "I knew the girl was trouble, but this is just too much. I shoulda voted for her when I had the chance."

"I don't even know why I came to this stupid island," Dakota added.

"No," Owen said sternly, standing up to address the others. "That's not how this works. The bad guy _never_ wins Total Drama!" Carly opened her mouth to say something, but Owen continued as the music turned slightly heroic. "I know Terrance is a horrible person, but right now, _he's_ the good guy! He can't win without our support! So let's get over ourselves and cheer for him!"

XXX

"I don't know what came over me," Owen admitted with a chuckle. "I guess I just couldn't stand to see everybody so upset."

XXX

The camera cut to Chef as he checked his watch and chuckled darkly to himself. Chris gave him a suspicious glance, but shrugged it off and tapped his foot impatiently.

\

"Let's see, Terrance should be getting chummy with the sharks right about now." Rebecca said to herself, a smug grin on her face as she walked through the woods at a rather casual pace. "He's basically out of the game at this point so I'm gonna win."

"Don't give me that look," she told the camera, "I told him repeatedly to stay outta my way. It's not my fault he didn't listen," She let out another condescending laugh.

Her laughter trailed off again as she continued a few more seconds in silence.

\

The camera cut to Terrance as he washed ashore with a groan, now covered in scrapes and cuts and bruises and his clothes in tatters, and slowly stood up. "Almost... there..." he slurred as he grabbed the green flag and hobbled down the final path.

\

The scene flashed to Chef chuckling. Chris rolled his eyes and huffed. "Okay dude," he told his assistant, "What's got you in such a giggly mood?"

"That girl she played told me to deliver a muffin basket," the cook explained with an angry expression that soon turned to dark glee. "But the muffins had a few _extra_ ingredients in 'em," he trailed off with a chuckle. "Should be kickin' in any moment now."

"_Chef_!" Chris scolded. "We can't mess with challenges anymore. The lawyers were _very_ clear about that."

"I didn't," Chef defended, "_she_ did," he pointed to Contessa. Chris looked at the girl then to his assistant, then shrugged.

"Good enough for me," he said simply.

\

Another flash took the scene back to Rebecca as she stopped in her tracks suddenly, and the perspective moved behind her to show a the finish line with a checkered flag above it and the host and Peanut Gallery behind it.

"Well what do you know?" she smirked to herself. "The finish line." She started running and the camera cut to a close-up of her face. "Now all I have to do is-oh..."

She suddenly doubled over in pain as her stomach grumbled. "What the? What was _in_ that breakfast bowl?"

She dropped to her knees and groaned in pain. "Unless..." her brow shot up in realization. "The..." she belched loudly, "the muffins!"

"Chef's gonna regret that!" she yelled as she stood up. Her stomach rumbled again as she desperately looked around. She smiled, and the camera cut to the outhouse confessional and back to her as she sped off, dropping her flag in the process.

"Rebecca no!" Chris yelled to the rebel as she passed him by with several wet farts audible. "Not the confession cam!"

The camera cut to the outside of the confessional as more wet farts and even the sound of vomiting could be heard from within.

Chris cringed at what he was hearing and shrugged once more. "No fury like a woman scorned eh Chef?"

"I'll say," Chef agreed before the two men engaged in raucous laughter.

The camera cut to the stands, where all the former campers waited in expectant silence while Chris and Chef stood a few steps past the center of the finish line and finishing up their laughter. Owen squinted his eye toward the path and gasped.

"Hey look," the optimist said, standing up and pointing into the distance, "here he comes now! Terrance! Terrance! Terrance!" The others looked at him, then each other, and joined in chanting the basketballer's name.

The background music picked up the pace as Terrance was shown hobbling towards the finish. "And with Rebecca out of commission," Chris announced as the camera briefly cut back to him and Chef before moving back to the basketballer, "Terrance refuses to let anything stop him, grievous injury included, and if I may say, showing us all what true determination is."

Terrance's new supporters began to cheer loudly as he was shown getting closer, and the camera panned across the gallery to show Rebecca slumped over and exiting the confessional. She gaped in shock at seeing her rival then reached for her flag, only to panic when she couldn't find it. "Where is?" she asked before realizing "the path!"

\

The camera quick-panned back to Terrance, his face perking up when he heard the Peanut Gallery.

"What the?" he asked, pausing to slump over and catch his breath. "Are they _cheering_? For _me_?" Something caught his attention and he looked down to see the grey flag on the ground.

"If that's here then..." he smiled and let out a brief laugh. "I'm still in this!"

"No you're _not_!" a truly enraged Rebecca shouted, both he and the camera looking her way to show her barreling towards him.

"Oh crap," Terrance said, hobbling at a faster rate past the flag. To his shock, Rebecca tackled him to the ground once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Rebecca barked at him angrily as she straddled him once again. "_Stay_! _Outta_! _My_! _Way_!"

Each word was punctuated with a punch and the camera cut to the shocked Peanut Gallery as the beating continued off-screen for several more seconds.

The camera cut back to the finalists as Rebecca stood up with a smirk on her face. She walked back to her flag calmly as Terrance crawled to the finish. The rebel chuckled as she walked past again, making sure to stomp on his arm in the process. The basketballer let out a cry of pain and finally stopped his progress as the music turned dark and ominous.

The former contestants save for Scott and Max could be seen glaring as Rebecca strolled across the finish line and handed her flag to Chris. "I believe this is yours," she told the shocked host, "and _that_ is mine," she grabbed the case from Chef, then frowned. "Why's it so light?"

Chris quickly returned to his usual demeanor. "Congratulations Rebecca!" he told the Rebel as triumphant music began to play. "_You_ have won Total Drama Danger Island and with it," he gestured to the case in her hands, "the ultimate prize."

Rebecca shrugged off her suspicion and opened her case with a grin, only for her face to fall into shock and anger as the music cut out. "What the (BLEEP) is _this_?!"

"Your prize money!" Chris told her with a grin.

"Wh-?" she started to say. "Where's the rest of it?!"

"Oh yeah," the host shrugged uncaringly. "We went a _little_ over budget this season and had to skim some cash from the prize money. But you get to keep what's left."

"THERE'S ONLY ONE DOLLAR IN HERE!" Rebecca exclaimed as the camera cut to the Peanut Gallery trying and failing to hide their delight at the situation.

"What can I say?" Chris told her defensively. "Resurfacing an island is _expensive_. And we ran out of other places in the budget to cut. My salary had to be reduced by _one_ _percent_," he told her with great distress.

Rebecca's eye twitched, then the camera cut to a long-distance shot of the island and shook as she let out a scream of rage.

Terrance could be heard laughing, and the shot cut to him just at the finish line, holding his injured arm. "As much as I hate that I lost," he told the enraged rebel, "I'm _so_ glad you won."

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Rebecca told Chris.

"Hey," the host shrugged. "You signed a contract. This was covered."

"I'LL GET THE BEST LAWYERS IN THE COUNTRY!" she continued to rage. "I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Her stomach grumbled once again and she doubled over. "Not again!" she cried as she ran off to the outhouse, the others laughing at her misfortune.

"Well, that settles that," Chris told the camera as the series's capstone theme began to play. "That's the end of _this_ rather unconventional season," he added with a thoughtful look around and chuckle. " But we'll be back for more! Until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total!" The shot cut to the Peanut Gallery, Terrance now slumped down on the bleachers. "Drama!" Another cut to the docks, the Trebu-Shame standing in all its glory. "Daaaaaaaaanger Island!" The final cut showed the outhouse...

To an ominous tone, the building began to shake and was suddenly shot up high into the air and out of frame by a giant geyser with her screams heard from within.

The camera quickly cut away to show Chris gaping in shock, then looking down in fear as the ground began to shake. "Uh-oh..." he said as Chef was shown looking around in panic himself.

"_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN_!" the host shouted.

The final shot of the season was of the host, cook, and teens running around and screaming before the feed suddenly cut to static.

**\**

**\**

**\**

**[NOW THAT THE ENDING'S OUT OF THE WAY]**

**[HERE'S THE OTHER WAY THINGS COULD HAVE GONE]**

**\**

**\**

**\**

The camera quick-panned back to Terrance, his face perking up when he heard the Peanut Gallery.

"What the?" he asked, pausing to slump over and catch his breath. "Are they _cheering_? For _me_?" Something caught his attention and he looked down to see the grey flag on the ground.

"If that's here then..." he smiled and let out a brief laugh. "I'm still in this!"

"No you're _not_!" a truly enraged Rebecca shouted, both he and the camera looking her way to show her barreling towards him.

"Oh crap," Terrance said, hobbling at a faster rate past the flag. To his shock, Rebecca tackled him to the ground once again.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Rebecca barked at him angrily as she straddled him once again. "Stay! Outta! My! Way!"

Each word was punctuated with a punch and the camera cut to the shocked Peanut Gallery as the beating continued off-screen for several more seconds.

The camera cut back to the finalists as Rebecca stood up with a smirk on her face. She walked back to her flag calmly as Terrance crawled to the finish. The rebel chuckled as she walked past again, making sure to stomp on his arm in the process. The basketballer grabbed her foot and pulled hard, causing her to slam hard against the ground. He took her momentary daze as the opportunity to head to Chris as fast as he possibly could given his injuries as the music turned slightly victorious

The former contestants save for Scott and Max could be heard cheering as Terrance hobbled across the finish line and handed his flag to Chris. "Here ya go," he told the grinning host, "and I take it that's for me," he grabbed the case from Chef, then frowned. "Why's it so light?"

Chris slapped his hand against the boy's back. "Congratulations Terrance!" he told The Jerk as triumphant music began to play. "_You_ have won Total Drama Danger Island and with it," he gestured to the case in her hands, "the ultimate prize."

Terrance shrugged off his suspicion and opened his case with a grin, only for his face to fall into shock and anger as the music cut out. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Nope!" Chris told him with a grin. "It's your prize money!"

"Okay..." he said slowly. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Oh yeah," the host shrugged uncaringly. "We went a _little_ over budget and had to skim some cash from the prize money. But you get to keep what's left."

"You only left me with a buck!" Terrance exclaimed as the camera cut to the Peanut Gallery whispering among themselves at the revelation.

"What can I say?" Chris told her defensively. "Resurfacing an island is _expensive_. And we ran out of other places in the budget to cut. My salary had to be reduced by _one_ _percent_," he told him with great distress.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the basketballer yelled

Rebecca could be heard laughing, and the shot cut to her just at the finish line, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "How is it that when I lose," she asked her enraged rival, "I still manage to win?"

"You owe me the rest of my million!" Terrance told Chris.

"Hey," the host shrugged. "You signed a contract. This was covered."

"My mother's the best lawyer in the country," Terrance threatened. "She'll take you for everything you-"

He was interrupted by a loud grumbling noise and the camera cut to Rebecca to show her doubled over in pain. "Not again!" she cried as she ran off to the outhouse, the others laughing at her misfortune.

"Well, that settles that," Chris told the camera as the series's capstone theme began to play. "That's the end of _this_ rather unconventional season," he added with a thoughtful look around and chuckle. " But we'll be back for more! Until next time, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total!" The shot cut to the Peanut Gallery, Terrance now slumped down on the bleachers. "Drama!" Another cut to the docks, the Trebu-Shame standing in all its glory. "Daaaaaaaaanger Island!" The final cut showed the outhouse...

To an ominous tone, the building began to shake and was suddenly shot up high into the air and out of frame by a giant geyser.

The camera quickly cut away to show Chris gaping in shock, then looking down in fear as the ground began to shake. "Uh-oh..." he said as Chef was shown looking around in panic himself.

"_RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN_!" the host shouted.

The final shot of the season was of the host, cook, and teens running around and screaming before the feed suddenly cut to static.

(Roll the Credits)

After the credits, the scene opened to several bits of debris floating in the water. The outhouse fell from the sky and landed in the water with a large splash and resurfaced on its side. Rebecca climbed out of the building groaning and covered in bits of puke and brown stains easily identified but best not discussed.

"What did I do to deserve _this_?" she complained.

* * *

**Author's Note Post Script:** And that's the end of that! _**Rebecca is officially the winner of Random Drama Danger Island**_. I am quite aware of how unpopular a decision this is, but I really do need to have some unlikable people as winners of the game to help smooth out the writing of Random Drama: the Finale. Plus considering how much money she actually takes home and what happened to her afterward, I'm hoping that soothes the blow a little bit.

So, let's go back through the episode and look at a few of the decisions I made. First, the lack of helpers: I don't know. I didn't have them in canon, and I thought about it here, but couldn't find a place to put them. Plus I had no idea how I was going to get anyone to work with these guys so... it was best to leave them.

About Terrance's bad luck: Honestly, I needed to make him look like an underdog to help sell the idea that he'd win, so the shock of Rebecca's ending being the canon one would be greater. In short, I'm a horrible man who enjoys tricking and deceiving his readers. I'd apologize, but cruel twists like that have kinda become my specialty at this point.

Regarding the money: Well, it's all part of karma. Both finalists were villains and needed comeuppance. No I don't consider the brutal beatings Terrance received part of them, that's more establishing Rebecca's sociopathy even more than I already have. But why did they only get a buck instead of just losing the money? Well I told myself that no one would ever lose their money unless they were a main antagonist. I kinda really hated that part of the canon series and left it out unless it was karma. Since neither of these two were _main_ antagonists I couldn't do that, heck I wouldn't even know _how_ to set up them losing the money. However, letting either of them keep their money left a bad taste in my mouth, the solution, give them an incredibly minuscule amount of money and set it to where they couldn't legally do anything about it. And the whole thing fit in with Chris's personality so I think it works.

More about Rebecca's win: Making her ending canon, aside from making the last season a bit easier, also makes that awesome karma ...well canon. After allthe stuff she pulled, she only gets one dollar and a really disgusting fate for her troubles. I'm surprisingly bummed Terrance doesn't get anything but let's be honest, you know he'd enjoy watching what happened to Rebecca more than having it happen to him.

That's all for this season, folks! It was interesting to write, and even with its flaws I'm pretty happy with the story I've told these past couple of months. I wanna thank every last reviewer I've had throughout this journey; without your support, and the support of the other readers, I'd never have the courage or confidence to finish even the first season. Thank you all so, so much.

And that's the last introduction of campers. Three more seasons left, and all have some form of these wacky group of sixty-seven. I'm looking forward to finishing their stories.

And as always I'm sure I'm forgetting to mention something.

I hope you all enjoyed the episode, or some part of it.

With that I'm signing off

-TotalDramaFan14

* * *

**RDDI ELIMINATION TABLE:**

**16th Place:** Max

**15th Place:** Dakota

**14th Place:** Rodney

**13th Place:** Beth

**12th Place:** Leonard

**11th Place:** Lindsay/Carly

**10th Place:** Carly/Lindsay

**9th Place:** Scott

**8th Place:** Jasmine

**7th Place:** Owen

**6th Place:** Contessa

**5th Place:** Topher

**4th Place:** Mitch

**3rd Place:** Olivia

**2nd Place:** Terrance (ALTERNATE WINNER)

**1st Place:** Rebecca (ALTERNATE RUNNER-UP)


End file.
